


Schwarz und Weiß

by CAMIR



Series: CAMIRs Headcanon [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Abuse, Contest Entry, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Multi, Thriller
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAMIR/pseuds/CAMIR
Summary: Ein Jahr nach der Rückkehr derVoyagerin den Alpha-Quadranten, kämpft die Föderation immer noch um ihr Selbstverständnis nach den dramatischen Ereignissen des Dominionkrieges. Eine Sicherheitskonferenz soll Antworten auf die dringendsten Fragen bezüglich des veränderten Kräfteverhältnisses liefern. Doch nicht alles läuft nach Plan. Und plötzlich verschwinden Starfleetoffiziere.In einer Atmosphäre des Misstrauens und der Verdächtigungen beginnt für ein ungewöhnliches Ermittlerduo ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit, die verschwundenen Personen wiederzufinden, bevor die Situation eskaliert.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> #  Vorwort
> 
> Back to business! Geplante Conteststory für den Wettbewerb: [TATORT Star Trek](https://treknation.net/modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=34) auf [Treknation](http://www.treknation.net). Ich nehme mir ganz schön was vor! Mal sehen ob es gelingt. Crossover TNG/DS9/VOY, natürlich gibt es Pairingkram. Lebt mit **Picard/Crusher** und **Janeway/Chakotay** und auch mit **Crusher/Chakotay**. Ja, wirklich!
> 
> Diese Geschichte spielt in den selben „Universen“ wie _[Am Ende des Tunnels (TNG)](https://treknation.net/viewstory.php?sid=137)_ und _Der[Pakt mit dem Teufel (VOY)](https://treknation.net/viewstory.php?sid=821)_ , das heißt, die dort geschilderten Ereignisse sind Teil der Vergangenheit der Figuren. Für diejenigen, die jetzt keine Lust haben, die Stories zu lesen, reicht es zu wissen, dass Picard und Beverly in den Aufregungen nach ihrem Abenteuer in _First Contact_ zusammenkamen und es auch noch sind. _Insurrection_ ist Teil des Canons der Story, aber Anij ist eben eine gute Freundin. Mehr nicht. _Nemesis_ ist nicht Teil des Canons und wird es niemals sein. Auf der VOY-Seite bedeutet das für die Lesefaulen, dass Janeway und Chakotay eine kurze Zeit der Zweisamkeit hatten, als sie eine Zeitlang alleine auf der _Voyager_ waren. Diese wurde aber nicht fortgeführt, weil Janeway nach einer traumatischen Erfahrung dazu die Kraft nicht hatte. Wir befinden wir uns ca. ein Jahr nach der Episode _Endgame._
> 
>  
> 
>  _Gewidmet ist die Geschichte_ : Den Menschen im _Treknation-_ Board, weil sie mich wieder zum Schreiben brachten, allen Fanfiction-Autoren, die mich inspiriert haben, darunter in letzter Zeit _[vanhunks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanhunks/pseuds/vanhunks)_ _,[L.R. Bowen](http://abderian.net/voywiki/index.php/L.R._Bowen), [Heather Smyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds)_ , _[Lady Q](https://treknation.net/viewuser.php?uid=786)_. Danke dafür. Dann ist sie meiner Familie gewidmet, die das hoffentlich genauso nie liest wie eine bestimmte andere Person, allen P/Cern und J/Cern, die genauso hartnäckig sind wie ich. Und zuguterletzt meinen Freunden, aber doch besonders [Yatar](https://treknation.net/viewuser.php?uid=295) und Tiamina, den besten Betaleserinnen aller Zeiten.
> 
>  
> 
> Illustrationen von [Irina Kurtukova](https://ymymy.deviantart.com/)

#  Prolog

##  Sternzeit ????; Ort ???

 

Als Jean-Luc Picard die Augen aufschlug, kam ihm eine solch vollkommene Finsternis entgegen, dass er unsicher war, die Augen überhaupt geöffnet zu haben. Sein Kopf schmerzte, seine Gliedmaßen schmerzten, doch abgesehen davon schien ihm nichts zu fehlen. Er lag auf etwas Hartem, Metallischen und die Luft um ihn herum roch steril.

Vorsichtig tastete er um sich, und erkannte, dass er vermutlich auf dem Boden liegen musste. Rechts neben sich ertastete er eine Art Erhöhung mit weicher Oberfläche – vermutlich ein Bett oder Pritsche.

Links neben sich spürte er etwas Weiches, Warmes. Ein anderer Körper! Die Person schien zu atmen und war daher noch am Leben.

Inzwischen konnte er Schemen erkennen und versuchte langsam aufzustehen. Jede Bewegung schmerzte seine steifen Muskeln, aber darauf konnte er keine Rücksicht nehmen. Er stützte sich an der Pritsche ab, bis er einen sicheren Stand hatte. Es folgte ein kurzer Moment des Schwindels, als ihm das Blut zurück in den Kopf schoss. Dann war es vorüber.

Er wollte gerade seine Umgebung näher erkunden, als die Person neben ihm stöhnte. Sie schien aufzuwachen.

Sofort fiel Picard neben ihr auf die Knie, um ihr gegebenenfalls zu helfen.

Er spürte, dass die Person sich bewegte.

„Oooooh…“

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er in die Dunkelheit.

„Mein Kopf…“ murmelte eine rauchige, tiefe Frauenstimme. Und dann: „Wo bin ich?“

Wahrheitsgemäß antwortete Picard: „Das weiß ich selbst nicht. Ich bin ebenfalls gerade erst aufgewacht. Wir scheinen in einer Art Zelle zu sein.“

„Wundervoll…“ Er spürte eine Hand in seinem Gesicht. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie… es ist etwas schwierig, mich zu orientieren.“

„Ich habe ebenfalls eine Weile gebraucht. Hier, lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen!“

Er stand auf, zog die Frau dann auf die Füße und half ihr, sich auf die Pritsche zu setzen.

„Nachdem wir wohl für eine unbestimmte nächste Zeit Zellengenossen sein werden, ist es vielleicht angebracht, sich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Jean-Luc Picard.“

Er streckte ihr in der Dunkelheit auf gut Glück die Hand hin. Vielleicht konnte sie sie wahrnehmen. Tatsächlich spürte er, wie ihre Hand die seine drückte.

„Es ist mir eine Freude, den berühmten Captain der _Enterprise_ persönlich kennenzulernen, nach allem was ich gehört habe. Obwohl die Umstände etwas besser hätten sein können. Ich bin Kathryn Janeway.“

# 


	2. Kapitel 1 - Der Weg in die Zukunft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration by [Ymymy](https://www.deviantart.com/ymymy)

#  Kapitel 1 – Der Weg in die Zukunft

##  Sternzeit 55245.9, Ort: USS Enterprise _-E_

_Captains Log_ , _Sternzeit 55245.9_

 _In weniger als 48 Stunden wird die_ Enterprise _Betazed erreichen. Nach den kräftezehrenden Jahren des Krieges gegen das Dominion braucht der gesamte Alpha-Quadrant Erholung und Ruhe. Die Trümmer, die uns dieser unselige Krieg hinterlassen hat, müssen beseitigt werden, Wunden müssen heilen, neue Allianzen geschmiedet und alte erneuert werden. In Gedenken an die verlustreiche Schlacht, die eine unserer Kernwelten nahezu verwüstet hat, gibt es darum keinen besseren Ort, um eine Sicherheitskonferenz abzuhalten und die Frage zu erörtern wie es nun weitergehen soll. Unter der Ägide der Föderation wurden Vertreter der Klingonen, Romulaner, Ferengi und Cardassianer eingeladen, um eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu besprechen. Der Krieg hat uns allen gezeigt, wie verwundbar wir sind und wie schnell Bedrohungen von außen das Kräftegleichgewicht, das uns allen so vertraut ist, stören können. Die Aufgabe der_ Enterprise _wird es sein für einen reibungslosen Ablauf der Konferenz zu sorgen und die Sicherheit unserer Gäste zu gewährleisten. Zugleich haben wir einige hochkarätige Diplomaten als Passagiere an Bord. Ich selbst wurde eingeladen, als Gastredner meine zahlreichen Begegnungen mit fremden Kulturen zu schildern und meine Expertise einzubringen._

 

Ermüdet beendete Jean-Luc Picard seine Aufzeichnungen und klappte seinen Handcomputer zu. Neben ihm stand eine Tasse Earl Grey, die jedoch inzwischen schon längst erkaltet war. Ein Teil von ihm war froh, dass die _Enterprise_ nach einer langen Zeit im Trockendock endlich wieder einsatzbereit war. Es war nicht ihre erste friedliche Mission nach dem Dominionkrieg, aber die erste, die den Transport von hochrangigen Offizieren und Diplomaten beinhaltete. Vielleicht konnte doch langsam aber stetig wieder so etwas wie Normalität in den Alpha-Quadranten einkehren. Die Voraussetzungen waren niemals besser, doch zugleich bot die anberaumte Konferenz das Risiko, dass Dissidenten und Kriegstreiber die zarte Blüte namens Frieden im Keim erstickten, weil sie eigene Interessen gefährdet sahen.

Instinktiv griff er nach seiner Tasse, pustete in die Flüssigkeit und erkannte erst dann, dass der Tee kalt war. Mit einem Zug leerte er die Tasse und stellte sie dann wieder neben sich. Die Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag war schwierig, aber zu bewältigen. Er hatte bereits kniffligere Situationen mit Bravour gelöst.

Die Türen zu seinem Quartier öffneten sich mit einem Zischen und herein schwebte Beverly. Sie wirkte müde von einem langen Arbeitstag, aber darüber hinaus guter Dinge. Noch immer war es ein ungewohnter Anblick, sie in schwarzer Uniform und blonden Haaren zu sehen. Es gab so vieles, an das sie sich hatten umgewöhnen müssen, als sie die neue _Enterprise-E_ bezogen hatten.

Sie summte ein leises Lied während sie gedankenverloren ihre Uniformjacke auszog und sie über das Bett warf. Dann erblickte sie ihn.

„Guten Abend, Jean-Luc!“

„Guten Abend Beverly!“

Er stand auf und ging zu ihr hinüber, um ihr zur Begrüßung einen flüchtigen Kuss zu geben.

„Wie war dein Tag?“ fragte er, um von seinen eigenen Sorgen und Befürchtungen abzulenken.

Sie lachte und es klang hell und klar.

„Das weißt du doch!“

Er tat absichtlich überrascht, während er mit seiner Hand zärtlich über ihren Rücken fuhr.

„Weiß ich das? Normalerweise ist die Krankenstation dein Zuständigkeitsbereich, Dr. Crusher.“

„Das stimmt.“ In einer fließenden Bewegung hatte sie sich auf seinen Tisch gesetzt und wurde wieder ernster. „Wir bereiten uns auf die kommenden Tage vor, wie angeordnet.“ Sie pausierte kurz, bevor sie hinzufügte. „Man weiß ja nie.“

Er nickte verständnisvoll. Es schien, als teilte sie seine Befürchtungen.

„Was denkst du über die Konferenz?“

Es war absurd. Sie hatten ihre Befehle schon eine gute Woche, aber erst jetzt kam er dazu, mit ihr darüber zu reden. Sie hatten einfach zuviel zu tun gehabt in den letzten Tagen, damit alles reibungslos funktionierte. Es tat gut, sie ausnahmsweise so früh zu sehen.

„Ich denke, es ist das einzig Richtige, das wir tun können. Es ist eine immense Chance.“

„Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass nicht die Falschen das Ruder übernehmen,“ stimmte er ihr zu.

„Aber das ist ja unsere Aufgabe. Und wir sind damit nicht alleine.“ Sie stand von seinem Tisch auf und trat näher zu ihm. Dann schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll. „Und ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten,“ flüsterte sie mit kehliger Stimme, als sie sich von ihm löste.

Picard kam nicht umhin, zu lächeln.

„Wenigstens eine Person auf diesem Schiff!“ entgegnete er amüsiert.

Beverly war das Beste, das ihm in den letzten Jahren passiert war. Es war ihre Anwesenheit, ihre Liebe und ihr Verständnis, die ihn in den dunkelsten Kriegsstunden nicht hatten verzweifeln lassen. Noch immer kam es ihm wie ein Wunder vor, dass er nun sein Leben und das Bett mit ihr teilte. In den Wirren nach seiner letzten Begegnung mit den Borg hatte sie ihm zur Seite gestanden und dazu gebracht, seine Beziehung mit ihr zu überdenken. Er hatte es niemals bereut, diesen Schritt mit ihr gegangen zu sein.

Sie half ihm, seine Geister zu vertreiben, immer wieder aufs Neue und er half ihr, nicht mehr einsam zu sein.

„Hast du bereits an deinem Vortrag gearbeitet?“ wechselte sie erneut das Thema in ernsthaftere Gefilde.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Es gab so viel zu koordinieren. Ich bin dankbar, wenigstens die Betreuung der Botschafter Will und Deanna übergeben zu haben. Aber…,“ er seufzte. „…ich weiß noch immer nicht so recht, was man genau von mir hören möchte. Es hieß, ich soll von meinen einzigartigen diplomatischen Begegnungen aus meiner langjährigen Erfahrung als Captain des berichten. Aber gerade unter den Cardassianern und Romulanern habe ich mir einige Feinde gemacht. Dazu können doch unsere Chefdiplomaten soviel mehr sagen…“

Sie dachte einen Augenblick nach.

„Ich nehme an, sie möchten etwas hören, worauf du eine einzigartige Perspektive hast. Du sprichst für die Leute im Feld, die tagtäglich ihren Kopf hinhalten. Und da es ja um eine gemeinsame Zukunft gehen soll, ist es vielleicht ganz gut, alte Feindschaften zu begraben. Vielleicht indem man sich auf eine Bedrohung besinnt, die uns alle angeht, wie die Borg.“

„Die Borg…“ entgegnete er langsam. Die Borg und immer wieder die Borg. Es schien, er wurde diese kybernetischen Zombies niemals los. Bei seiner letzten Begegnung mit ihnen hatte er sie sogar hören können. Außer Beverly hatte er jedoch mit niemandem darüber gesprochen. Und doch… Er hatte ihnen in gewisser Weise auch zu verdanken, mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein, die er über zwanzig Jahre nur heimlich zu lieben gewagt hatte. Es war verrückt, wie etwas so Grausames zu so etwas Schönem führen konnte.

„Warum nicht?“ fuhr sie fort. „Kaum jemand außer dir hat so intensive Erfahrungen mit ihnen gehabt. Und wenn man nach den Berichten über die Heimkehr der _Voyager_ geht, die vor knapp einem Jahr die Nachrichten dominierten, dann können wir uns glücklich schätzen, dass sie uns bisher nicht mit ihrer geballten Stärke angriffen. Gegen die Borg war das Dominion harmlos. Und ein potentieller Angriff von ihnen betrifft den gesamten Alpha-Quadranten.“

Er nickte nachdenklich.

„Admiral Janeway hat ihnen in ihrer letzten Mission empfindliche Verluste zugefügt, aber auch sie konnte letztendlich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob dies die Borg auf Dauer schwächte. Im besten Fall hat sie uns Zeit verschafft. Ich habe die Berichte gelesen. Vielleicht hast du recht. Vielleicht ist es sinnvoll, alle an daran zu erinnern, dass uns mehr verbindet als uns trennt. Und was eint mehr als ein gemeinsamer Feind?“

Beverly klopfte ihm mehrfach sanft auf die Schulter.

„So gefällst du mir schon besser.“

Dann wandte sie sich um.

„Du bist mir hoffentlich nicht böse, wenn ich mich kurz unter die Schalldusche stelle. Der Tag war lang.“

„Keineswegs. Vielleicht kann ich in der Zwischenzeit meine Gedanken sortieren.“

Picard sah ihr nach, wie sie mit wiegenden Schritten in Richtung Hygienezelle ging, wobei sie ihr Tanktop und ihren Büstenhalter auszog und zu ihrer Uniformjacke auf das Bett warf. Er kam nicht umhin, jedes Mal aufs Neue ihre langen schlanken Beine und ihren weißen Rücken zu bewundern. Es erfüllte ihn mit Wärme, wie vertraut ihr Umgang miteinander geworden war. Und er hatte sich nach vier Jahren immer noch nicht an ihr sattgesehen.

Sie sah ein letztes Mal hinter sich und lächelte einladend, bevor sie hinter der Tür verschwand.

 

##  Sternzeit 55246.1, Ort: Daystrom-Institut; Planet Erde

 

Annika Hansen wusste die Abendstunden zu schätzen. Um diese Zeit waren die meisten Forscher nach Hause gegangen und sie hatte die Einrichtungen des Daystrom-Instituts zu ihrer vollen Verfügung. Noch immer bereitete ihr die Anwesenheit allzu vieler Menschen Schwierigkeiten, obwohl es von Tag zu Tag besser wurde.

Dennoch brauchte sie inmitten der vielen lauten Individuen um sie herum hin und wieder Einsamkeit, um ihr volles Potential entfalten zu können: mit jener maximalen Effizienz, die sie von ihrer Zeit auf der _Voyager_ gewohnt war.

Das Piepen der Konsolen um sie herum lieferte eine vertraute Klangkulisse, die die Daten begleitete, die über die Bildschirme flimmerten.

Sie war dankbar dafür, nun an einer so angesehenen Forschungseinrichtung arbeiten zu dürfen. Wenige Wochen nach der Rückkehr der _Voyager_ , wurde bei Annika Hansen angefragt, ob sie bei der Auswertung und Integration der neuen Technologien behilflich sein konnte, die sie aus dem Delta-Quadranten mitgebracht hatten. Kaum jemand außer ihr verfügte über das notwendige Wissen, die Technologien – die meisten davon Borg - angemessen auszulesen, um sie dann in andere Projekte zu integrieren. Daher war es nur folgerichtig, sie als Beraterin anzuwerben, zumal sie keine anderen Verpflichtungen innerhalb Starfleets hatte. Nachdem die dringlichsten Berichte abgearbeitet waren wurde das Schiff zunächst in die Obhut des Instituts gegeben. Erst vor wenigen Wochen war es wieder für den normalen Betrieb freigegeben worden. Jetzt unter dem umstrittenen Kommando von Captain Chakotay. Das Schiff war für das jetzige Forschungsprojekt nicht mehr erforderlich. Jetzt galt es, die gesammelten Daten auszuwerten um daraus Verbesserungen für andere Schiffe der Föderation zu entwickeln.

Annika liebte ihre Arbeit, aber manchmal wünschte sie sich doch wieder Seven of Nine zu sein, die in einem kleinen, vertrauten Kosmos leben und arbeiten durfte.

Die Rückkehr in den Alpha-Quadranten hatte vieles in ihrem Leben durcheinandergeworfen, das für sie zu einer Sicherheit geworden war.

Natürlich hatte ihre Mentorin, Captain Janeway ihr dazu geraten, das Angebot anzunehmen und stand ihr, so gut es ging, mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Aber seit man sie zur Admiralin befördert hatte, war auch ihre Zeit begrenzt.

Überhaupt hatte Annika kaum jemanden ihrer alten Freunde in den letzten Wochen gesehen. Sie selbst war eingespannt mit der Arbeit und die _Voyager_ flog wieder Missionen. Das erfüllte sie hin und wieder mit Wehmut.

Der Blick auf das Chronometer zeigte ihr, wie spät es war. Wenn man in Gedanken war, verging die Zeit viel schneller, wie sie lernen musste. Aber immer noch war sie mit ihrem Tagespensum nicht zufrieden.

Mit einem Zischen öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrem Laboratorium. Überrascht drehte sie sich um. Wer wollte denn um diese Zeit noch etwas arbeiten außer ihr?

Ihre Anspannung wich, als sie in ein bekanntes Gesicht blickte.

„Guten Abend, Seven!“ sagte ein junger Mann verlegen.

„Icheb“, erwiderte sie den Gruß und deutete ein Nicken an. „Was führt dich zu mir?“

Eigenartig – gerade hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, wie alleine sie war.

Der Junge lächelte, aber es war ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht.“

„Dazu hättest du nicht kommen brauchen. Ich bin jederzeit über Kommunikator erreichbar,“ entgegnete sie aus alter Gewohnheit.

„Das ist nicht dasselbe,“ erwiderte er hastig. Nein, das war es wohl nicht.

„Wie… geht es dir?“ versuchte sie sich an einem besseren Konversationseinstieg.

„Achja. Ich bin jetzt auf der Akademie, wie du weißt. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis alle erforderlichen Untersuchungen abgeschlossen waren und meine Tauglichkeit festgestellt wurde. Aber ich lerne viel. Jetzt sind Semesterferien und ich wurde für ein Praktikum hier am Daystrom-Institut angenommen. Da dachte ich, ich könnte dich einmal besuchen.“

Allzu viel Erfahrungen mit den Feinheiten der Interaktion hatte Seven noch immer nicht. Dennoch spürte sie deutlich, dass er mehr sagte, indem er bestimmte Dinge nicht sagte.

„Du bist… einsam?“ fragte sie daher vorsichtig. Es war ein Gefühl.

Eine Weile starrte Icheb auf den Boden, bevor er sie wieder ansah.

„Ja,“ sagte er schließlich leise.

„Ich auch,“ erwiderte sie und war überrascht, wie leicht ihr diese Worte über die Lippen kamen.

Icheb seufzte. „Ich hatte mir alles so schön vorgestellt. Auf der _Voyager_ haben sie immer von der Akademie gesprochen und von den tollen Erinnerungen. Ich wusste, es ist das Richtige. Aber irgendwie ist es anders, als ich dachte. Und ich vermisse meine alten Freunde, die beinahe zu meiner Familie wurden. Früher sah ich sie jeden Tag und jetzt sind sie nicht mehr Teil meines Lebens. Niemand behandelt mich schlecht, aber es dauert wohl eine Weile, bis ich neue Kontakte knüpfe. Wie gehst du damit um?“

Das war es also! Seven war diejenige, die seine Situation am besten nachvollziehen konnte. Deshalb war er zu ihr gekommen.

„Ich versuche nicht so sehr, an die Vergangenheit zu denken und mich auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren. Ich werde hier gebraucht.“

„Und fällt dir das leicht?“

„Es gibt… Momente, in denen ich meinen Ansprüchen nicht genügen kann.“

Aus irgendeinem Grund brachte ihn diese Aussage erneut zum Lächeln. Doch dieses Mal schien nichts Trauriges darin zu liegen.

„Vielleicht können wir uns ja gegenseitig helfen, in diesen Stunden?“ schlug er vor.

„Das erscheint mir akzeptabel.“

Nun grinste er. Er hatte eine Freundin gebraucht und Seven spürte, wie gerne sie diese Rolle übernehmen würde. Es war gut, zumindest eine Person in der Nähe zu haben, mit der sie Zeit auf der _Voyager_ verbracht hatte.

„Woran arbeitest du gerade?“ fragte er dann und sie erklärte es ihm.

 

Die Zeit mit Seven verging wie im Flug und Icheb hatte seit langem wieder das Gefühl, gebraucht zu werden, wirklich gebraucht.

Er hatte schnell begriffen, woran sie arbeitete und schneller, als er es bemerkte, war er dabei ihr zu helfen. Genau wie sie hatte er sich auf der _Voyager_ mit den neuen Technologien auseinandergesetzt und verfügte darum über ähnliche Einblicke wie sie. Zudem wusste er, wie sie arbeitete.

Ohne von ihren Daten aufzusehen, reichte Seven ihm schließlich ein PADD.

„Es wäre hilfreich, wenn du diese Dinge besorgen könntest. Sie sind in Lagerraum 18A untergebracht. Solange ich hier bin, sind die Türen nicht verschlossen.“

Er nahm das PADD und machte sich auf den Weg, froh darüber, wieder in seinem Element zu sein und gleichzeitig einer Freundin zu helfen. Fast nebenher konnte er sich auch so mit den Anlagen des Instituts vertraut machen, in dem er sein Praktikum absolvieren würde.

Lagerraum 18A war leicht zu finden und gut sortiert, so wie er es bereits von der _Voyager_ her kannte. Dennoch dauerte es seine Zeit, die auf der Liste befindlichen Gegenstände zu finden, da sie unterschiedlicher Natur waren. So wollte Seven eine Reihe Rohstoffe, aber auch einige Ersatzteile. Vorsichtig arbeitete Icheb die Liste ab und steckte die gewünschten Dinge in eine mitgebrachte Tasche.

Als er fertig war, hinterließ er alles so, wie er es vorgefunden hatte und wollte zu Sevens Laboratorium zurückkehren.

Stimmengemurmel ließ seine Schritte verlangsamen und genauer hinhören. Seven schien mit jemandem zu sprechen und wirkte zusehends irritierter. Das erschien Icheb mehr als seltsam, da eigentlich um diese Zeit sonst niemand mehr hier sein sollte.

„…wollen Sie?“

Die Stimme, die antwortete, schien männlich, aber seltsam verzerrt. Icheb verstand nicht jedes Wort.

„…früh genug… erfahren.“

„…gehen Sie!“ erwiderte Seven, nun sichtlich wütend.

Hier brauchte jemand Hilfe! Fast instinktiv ließ Icheb die Tasche fallen und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Außer Atem erreichte er Sevens Labor und öffnete leise die Tür. Ihr gegenüber stand eine verhüllte Gestalt, die sich ihr näherte. Die Gestalt packte sie an der Schulter, dann flimmerten beide und verschwanden.

„Seven, nein!“ schrie Icheb, was dazu führte, dass die Gestalt ihn im Verschwinden ansah. Dann flog alles in die Luft.

 

##  Sternzeit 55246.4, Ort: USS _Voyager_

 

 _Captains Log_ , _Sternzeit 55252.6_

 _Die Sicherheitskonferenz auf Betazed hat weitreichende Folgen für die Flottenverteilung von Starfleet. Die_ Voyager _wurde von einer Forschungsmission zurückbeordert, um Passagiere nach Betazed zu befördern und dann Teil des Sicherheitskontingentes zu sein, das unter der Leitung von Captain Picard für einen reibungslosen Ablauf sorgt. Für die Offiziere der_ Voyager _bedeutet diese Mission auch das Wiedersehen mit einigen liebgewonnenen Freunden. Einer unserer Gäste ist Vize-Admiral Janeway mit ihrem persönlichen Attaché Commander Tuvok._

Das Piepen an der Tür des Bereitschaftsraums holte Captain Chakotay aus seinen Überlegungen. Noch während er „Herein!“ rief, stand er auf. Er hatte eine Ahnung, wer ihn sprechen wollte. Obwohl er sich seit längerem auf diese Begegnung gefreut hatte, erfüllte sie ihn auch mit einer gewissen Nervosität. Es war alles so schnell gegangen.

Als die Türen aufglitten sah er in das lächelnde Gesicht seines ehemaligen Captains, die sich neugierig umsah.

„Hallo Chakotay.“ In ihrem Blick war eine Spur Traurigkeit, als sie mit ihm die Wanddekorationen streifte.

Chakotay hatte den Raum lange so belassen, wie er unter ihrem Kommando war: schmucklos und schlicht. Aber irgendwann hatte erkannt, dass er sich aus ihrem Schatten lösen musste und hatte die Wandteppiche aufgehängt. Damit hatte er aber auch die _Voyager_ endgültig zu _seinem_ Schiff gemacht. Insgeheim hatte es sich für ihn lange so angefühlt, als würde er nur für sie den Platz freihalten. Aber sie würde vermutlich nicht wiederkehren. Die Zeiten waren für immer vorbei: sie waren jetzt Zuhause im Alpha-Quadranten. Chakotay wusste, dass sein Kommando in den Kreisen der Admiralität aufgrund seiner Maquis-Vergangenheit nicht unumstritten war. Sie war es gewesen, die sich letztendlich durchgesetzt hatte, ihm dieses Kommando zu überlassen, weil sie sich „Niemand besseren“ vorstellen konnte. Umso wichtiger war es, gute Arbeit abzuliefern.

„Hallo Kathryn,“ erwiderte er ihre Begrüßung und lächelte ebenfalls. Sie war immer noch so schön, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, auch wenn sie ihre Haare jetzt wieder länger trug. Gleichzeitig schienen sie aber jetzt Welten zu trennen. So sehr er sich freute, sie zu sehen, so wenig wusste er, wie er die Konversation fortführen sollte. Daher entschied er sich für das naheliegendste: „Gut siehst du aus!“

Sie nahm das Kompliment zur Kenntnis, ging aber sofort zur Tagesordnung über.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du dich hier inzwischen eingerichtet.“

Natürlich war es ihr aufgefallen! Zwar schwang weder Neid noch Missgunst in ihren Worten mit, dennoch war eine gewisse Wehmut nicht zu überhören. Sie hatte genauso akzeptieren müssen, nicht zurückzukommen.

„Ich habe lange damit gewartet,“ gab er zu und sie verstand.

„Es gefällt mir,“ sagte sie. „Es passt zu dir.“

„Danke.“ Mit einer Hand wies er auf die Sitzecke. „Willst du nicht setzen?“

„Gerne.“ Sie kam seiner Aufforderung nach und sie setzten sich gegenüber. Dann schwiegen sie eine gewisse Zeit.

Es war ihre erste wirkliche Begegnung, nachdem die Turbulenzen um die Rückkehr der _Voyager_ sich langsam gelegt hatten. Dann war jeder von ihnen seiner eigenen Wege gegangen. Was im Wesentlichen wenig daran änderte, dass er noch immer das Gefühl hatte, ihr so viel sagen zu müssen.

„Wie fühlt sich der Kommandosessel an?“ fragte sie schließlich, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Im Großen und Ganzen recht bequem. Aber ich muss ziemlich große Fußstapfen ausfüllen.“

Erneut lächelte sie traurig.

„Du bist einer der Wenigen, die wissen, dass ‚Die große Kathryn Janeway‘ zur Hälfte Mythos ist.“ Dann zuckte sie die Achseln. „Aber vermutlich kommt es darauf auch garnicht an.“

Chakotay schwieg eine Weile. Niemand konnte abstreiten, dass Kathryn Großes geleistet hatte, die _Voyager_ am Schluss nach Hause zu bringen. In unzähligen brenzligen Situationen hatte sie einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt und schlussendlich das Richtige getan. Doch nicht bei allen Entscheidungen kam es ihr auch selbst so vor.

„Ich glaube, du unterschätzt dich,“ entgegnete er deswegen aufmunternd und nahm ihre Hand.

„Vielleicht,“ gab sie nachdenklich zu. „Aber es erscheint auch vollkommen unerheblich, was _ich_ denke. Das Bild, das sich die Umgebung von einem Menschen macht, deckt sich in den wenigsten Fällen mit dem Selbstbild. Es ist nur manchmal… schwierig. Sie heben mich auf ein Podest und ich habe Angst, irgendwann herunterzufallen.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das jemals passieren wird.“

Sie drückte seine Hand und schwieg.

Nach einer Weile fragte Chakotay etwas, das ihn schon lange beschäftigte.

„Kathryn, bist du glücklich?“

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, wie als hätte sie mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit dieser Frage. Vielleicht konnte sie all jenen etwas vorspielen, die sie nicht so gut kannten, wie er. Aber für ihn war es offensichtlich, wie wenig wohl sie sich in ihrer neuen Rolle fühlte. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, als sein Kommunikator piepte.

„Kim an Captain Chakotay!“

Er und Kathryn sahen sich an, dann betätigte er das Gerät auf seiner Brust.

„Chakotay hier! Was gibt es, Lieutenant?“

„Sir, das sollten Sie sich ansehen! Ich übermittle es auf Ihren Handcomputer!“

„Verstanden!“

Er stand auf, um das Kommuniqué entgegenzunehmen und nahm zur Kenntnis, dass Kathryn sitzenblieb. Sie hatte vollständig akzeptiert, dass es nun sein Schiff war.

„Soll ich gehen?“ fragte sie.

„Nein,“ antwortete er umgehend. Er war so froh, sie nach all der Zeit wieder zu sehen und wollte ihre Anwesenheit noch eine Weile länger genießen.

Er rief die Nachricht ab und erstarrte. Es handelte sich um ein Newsfeed, das erst vor wenigen Minuten gesendet worden war. Als es geendet hatte, spielte er es erneut ab, nur um sicherzugehen, nicht geträumt zu haben. Dann setzte er sich.

Kathryn hatte seine Emotionen sehr genau beobachtet und ihr Gesicht nahm einen sorgenvollen Ausdruck.

„Chakotay?“  
Als er beim ersten Mal nicht reagierte, fragte sie behutsam ein zweites Mal: „Chakotay, ist alles in Ordnung?“

Langsam, fast automatisch drehte er den Handcomputer zu ihr hin. Sie stand auf, um besser sehen zu können und rief das Video ab. „Wissenschaftlerin Annika Hansen heute bei Explosion im Daystrom-Institut getötet“ murmelte sie, als sie die Überschrift las. Ihr Gesicht wurde bleich und sie flüsterte: „Seven!?“

Chakotay stand auf und sah Kathryn lange in die Augen. Dann sagte er fast unhörbar: „Sie ist wirklich tot. Ich kann es garnicht glauben. Ich _will_ es nicht glauben…“

Behutsam legte Kathryn ihre Arme um ihn und sie trauerten gemeinsam um eine gute Freundin.

 

 


	3. Kapitel 2 - Ankommen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration by [Ymymy](https://www.deviantart.com/ymymy)

#  Kapitel 2 – Ankommen

##  Sternzeit 55247.2, Ort: USS Enterprise-E

 

Bericht!“ rief Jean-Luc Picard, als er die Brücke betrat. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung räumte William Riker den Kommandosessel und sah seinen Captain an.

„Bei unserer momentanen Geschwindigkeit werden wir in 12 Stunden Betazed erreicht haben. Die Crew ist darauf vorbereitet. Ich habe den Botschaftern T’Len, Yontax, Milliwan und Abramson ihre Quartiere und das Schiff gezeigt. Sie sind soweit zufrieden.“

„Ausgezeichnet,“ erwiderte Picard, der in seiner Laufbahn schon weitaus schwierigere Botschafter erlebt hatte. „Bitte laden Sie sie zu einem Abschlussessen um 1700 Uhr ein.“

Das war eine Stunde, bevor sie Betazed erreichten. Bis dahin sollten alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen sein und sie konnten eine letzte Lagebesprechung vornehmen.

„Verstanden!“ Dann sah Riker zu Deanna Troi, die die ganze Zeit neben ihm gesessen hatte. Sie übernahm sofort.

„Die Behörden auf Betazed sind über den geplanten Zeitpunkt unserer Ankunft informiert und freuen sich, eine so wichtige Konferenz ausrichten zu dürfen. Meine Mutter übermittelt Ihnen und Beverly besondere Grüße. Ich habe ihr alle relevanten Informationen übermittelt, damit die Zusammenarbeit in den kommenden Tagen reibungslos verlaufen kann.“

Früher wäre Picard bei der Erwähnung von Deannas Mutter Lwaxana zusammengezuckt, aber inzwischen wusste er Botschafterin Troi als fähige und starke Frau zu schätzen, die das bekam, was sie wollte. Seit sie akzeptiert hatte, dass dies auf ihn nicht zutraf, hatte sich sein Verhältnis zu ihr ungemein entspannt. Bei der Besetzung Betazeds durch das Dominion vor wenigen Jahren hatte sie Unschätzbares geleistet, sodass es nur selbstverständlich war, ihr jetzt eine so wichtige Rolle zukommen zu lassen.

„Gute Arbeit, Counselor!“ sagte er aufmunternd. Deanna war die absolut Richtige für diese Aufgabe. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das ich wissen sollte?“

Troi und Riker sahen sich an.

„Eine Sache gibt es noch, Sir. Wir können es im Moment nicht einordnen, denken aber, Sie sollten darüber informiert werden. Es gab vor wenigen Stunden eine Explosion im Daystrom-Institut auf der Erde. Das war zum Glück in den Abendstunden, aber eine Wissenschaftlerin soll dabei getötet worden sein.“

„So kurz vor dieser Konferenz ist das in der Tat verdächtig,“ gab Picard nachdenklich zu. „Gibt es irgendwelche Zusammenhänge?“

Riker schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird noch ermittelt. Es ist momentan unklar, ob es ein Unfall oder ein Anschlag war.“

„Ich verstehe. Bitte behalten Sie das im Auge und informieren Sie mich.“

Im Vorfeld eines so großen Ereignisses waren alle Unregelmäßigkeiten verdächtig, auch wenn Picard sich fragte, ab wann er so misstrauisch geworden war.

Er setzte sich in seinen Kommandosessel und begann seine Schicht. Dabei ließ ihn die Frage nicht los, ob sie nicht etwas übersehen hatten. Die Sicherheitskonferenz hatte ihre Feinde und es war seine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass diese Feinde nicht zum Zug kamen.

Er hatte vollstes Vertrauen in dieses Schiff und seine Crew, aber sie mussten wachsam sein. In zwölf Stunden konnte viel passieren.

 

##  Sternzeit 55248.5

„Vielen Dank, für dieses gemeinsame Essen, Captain.“ Botschafterin T’Len verbeugte sich leicht, als sie den in der Offiziersmesse gedeckten Tisch sah. Zustimmendes Gemurmel kam auch von den drei anderen Funktionären, die bei ihr standen.

„Keine Ursache,“ entgegnete Picard und bat seine Gäste dann, sich zu setzen. Neben ihm und den vier hochrangigen Diplomaten, war sein gesamter Führungsstab anwesend. Sie alle hatten sich in Paradeuniformen herausgeputzt. Der weiße Stoff der neuen Uniformen kontrastierte mit den bunten Kleidern der Botschafter, für die solche Regeln nicht galten.

Als alle saßen, ergriff Botschafter Milliwan das Wort. Er war ein überraschend schlanker Bolianer mit stechenden Augen.

„Wir alle möchten Ihnen für die Gastfreundschaft in den vergangenen Tagen danken. Der Aufenthalt auf Ihrem Schiff war äußerst lehrreich. Aber gestatten Sie mir eine Frage, Captain.“

„Selbstverständlich, Botschafter.“

„Welche Chancen räumen Sie dieser Konferenz ein?“

Alle Augen im Raum waren nun auf den Captain gerichtet.

„Sie alle kennen meine Vorgeschichte mit den Romulanern und auch den Cardassianern.“ Es kostete ihn große Anstrengung, bei der Erwähnung letzterer nicht zu erschaudern. Beverly blickte ihn ermunternd an. Sie und Deanna wussten, was er in diesem Moment fühlte. Die Wunden, die ihm Gul Madred ohne Not zugefügt hatte, würden ihn für den Rest seines Lebens begleiten, auch wenn das Geschehen bereits neun Jahre zurücklag.

Picard holte tief Luft. Alte Wunden mussten verheilen, er hatte es selbst gesagt. Und der Frieden fing bei jedem Einzelnen von ihnen an.

„Die Romulaner waren uns während dem Krieg wertvolle Verbündete. Ohne ihre Hilfe würde es die Föderation nicht mehr geben. Was die Cardassianer betrifft. Sie haben Fehler gemacht, viele Fehler. Aber am Ende haben sie sich für das Richtige entschieden. Und sie haben für ihre Fehlentscheidung bitter bezahlt, als das Dominion Cardassia Prime in Schutt und Asche legte.“

Milliwan nickte nachdenklich. „Ich verstehe. Ich sehe es ähnlich.“

„Trotzdem haben sich die Romulaner gerade in den letzten Monaten abweisend verhalten,“ warf T’Len ein. Als Vulkanierin war ihr Interesse an den Romulanern nur verständlich.

„Wie meinen Sie das?“ fragte Botschafter Yontax. Von dem was Picard über den strengen Betazoiden wusste, hatte er sich in den vergangenen Wochen überwiegend mit den Ferengi auseinandergesetzt.

„Kurz nach dem Krieg sind unsere Beziehungen merklich abgekühlt. Die Romulaner haben sich zurückgezogen. Es ist fast genauso wie vor dem Krieg, wenn nicht sogar noch distanzierter.“

„Das wäre mir neu,“ warf Picard ein. Er hörte zum ersten Mal davon.

„Bisher war das Verschlusssache,“ entgegnete T’Len kühl. „Das hat sich mit dem heutigen Tag geändert.“

„Wieso?“ hakte sich Deanna Troi ein.

T’Len holte ein PADD aus ihrer langen Robe und legte es auf den Tisch.

„Hierauf sind die neusten Ermittlungsergebnisse zu der Explosion am Daystrom-Institut. Ich habe sie vor einer Stunde angefordert.“

Jetzt ruhten alle Augen auf der Vulkanierin.

„Was ich Ihnen nun sage, darf diesen Raum nicht verlassen. Die Informationen sollen bis zum Ende der Konferenz zurückgehalten werden.“

Jeder wusste, was das bedeutete und niemand würde dieser Anweisung zuwiderhandeln, dessen war sich Picard sicher. Allerdings spürte er, wie ihm mulmig wurde. Schon wieder das Daystrom-Institut. Es gab keine Zufälle.

„Man hat in den Trümmern Überreste romulanischer Sprengtechnologie gefunden,“ endete T’Len und Picard sah, wie eine Hoffnung schrumpfte.

Es war nichts bewiesen und diese Information konnte alles Mögliche bedeuten. Aber es bestand eine Möglichkeit. Schon wieder war der Kern des Misstrauens gesät worden.

 

##  Sternzeit 55248.9

Liebevoll blickte Beverly Crusher auf den Mann neben sich, den sie noch vor ein paar Minuten leidenschaftlich geliebt hatte. Jean-Luc wirkte abwesend, nahezu verstört, seit dem gemeinsamen Abendessen mit den Botschaftern. Und er hatte allen Grund dazu. Was auch immer die Ursache für die Explosion im Daystrom-Institut gewesen war, ein Zusammenhang mit der Konferenz – für deren Sicherheit er verantwortlich war – wurde immer wahrscheinlicher. Und er hasste nichts so sehr, wie Zusammenhänge, die er nicht begreifen konnte.

Die Ankunft auf Betazed war unspektakulär und reibungslos verlaufen. Man hatte ein erstes Kontingent von Sicherheitsoffizieren unter dem Kommando von Lieutenant Greta Hansen auf den Planeten gebracht. Hansen war die Nachfolgerin von Lieutenant Commander Worf, der nun als Diplomat im Dienst des klingonischen Reiches stand. Die Botschafter würden in den Morgenstunden gemeinsam mit Jean-Luc mit einem Shuttle auf die Planetenoberfläche gebracht werden, was ihnen beiden noch einen schönen gemeinsamen Abend bescherte. Aufgrund der planetaren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen war jegliche Benutzung des Transporters innerhalb des Austragungsortes der Konferenz für deren Dauer nicht möglich. Man hatte eine Schutzzone errichtet, um so besser kontrollieren zu können, wer kam und ging.

Jean-Luc war an diesem Abend nahezu verzweifelt gewesen, in der Art und Weise, wie er mit ihr geschlafen hatte - zu viele negative Erinnerungen hatte das Essen geweckt. Sie hatte sich geschworen, immer für ihn da zu sein. Und so hatte sie ihm gegeben, was er brauchte. Nun starrte er an die Decke, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt.

„Ich liebe dich,“ flüsterte sie und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

Das schien ihn in die Gegenwart zurückzuholen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, ma chère,“ flüsterte er zurück. „Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich dir nicht die Aufmerksamkeit schenken kann, die du verdienst.“

„Du schenkst mir alle Aufmerksamkeit, die ich brauche. Ich verstehe, dass dich das bedrückt.“

„Der Alpha-Quadrant hat diesen Frieden so nötig, Beverly. Wir haben alle eine Ruhepause verdient. Ich will nicht zusehen, wie das von einigen Ewiggestrigen zerstört wird!“

Er setzte sich auf und sah sie lange an. Dann wurde sein Blick weicher.

Sie lächelte.

„Wenn ich eines weiß dann das: Wenn du dir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hast, dann wird es Realität. Möchtest du noch darüber reden?“ Sie setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf.

Er dachte einen Moment nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich werde es heute Abend nicht mehr ändern können. Ich möchte vielmehr das Beste aus der Zeit mit dir machen.“

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und füllte nun ihr ganzes Gesicht. In dieser Hinsicht hatte er in der Zeit, in der sie zusammen waren, dazugelernt. Der Moment war viel zu flüchtig und die Probleme holten sie von alleine ein.

Sie küsste ihn erneut, dann sah sie ihn an.

„Jean-Luc, die Zukunft ist momentan in Aller Munde. Vielleicht sollten wir auch einmal über _unsere_ Zukunft reden.“

Angst flackerte kurz in seinen Augen auf, Angst sie zu verlieren. Dass er nach all der Zeit noch so reagierte, machte sie ein wenig traurig, aber sie verstand es. Auch er hatte schmerzlich lernen müssen, wie vergänglich das Glück war und wie leicht man geliebte Menschen verlor.

„Beverly…“ seine Stimme war rau und heiser. Dann wandte er den Blick ab. Sie ergriff seine Hand und sah ihn aufmunternd an.

„Um nichts im ganzen Universum möchte ich woanders sein als an deiner Seite.“

Seine Miene hellte sich wieder auf, aber noch immer verstand er nicht.

„Aber erinnerst du dich, wie wir uns während des Krieges schworen, keine Pläne zu machen, weil wir nicht wussten, was uns der nächste Tag bringt?“

Er nickte und erneut wanderte die Traurigkeit in seine Augen. Zu viele liebgewonnene Freunde und Kameraden mussten sie verlieren. Aber sie selbst waren verschont worden, sie hatten überlebt.

„Wir haben nur noch funktioniert,“ pflichtete er ihr bei. „Was blieb uns denn anderes übrig?“

„Nichts. Und es war richtig so. Aber diese Tage sind vorbei und wir sind nicht in einem flammenden Inferno aufgegangen. Wir sind nun Teil jener, die den Wiederaufbau zu verantworten haben. Wir können die Zukunft mitgestalten. Und das tun wir – auf politischer Ebene. Aber wie ist es mit unserer persönlichen Zukunft?“

„Was soll mit ihr sein?“ fragte er verwirrt. „Ich habe alles, wovon ich nur träumen kann.“

In diesem Moment wurde Beverly erneut klar, wie sehr sie diesen Mann liebte. Er hatte gelernt, sich mit dem zu begnügen, was er hatte und fragte nicht nach mehr.

„Wirklich?“ fragte sie und ihre Augen glitzerten schelmisch. Dann rückte sie zu ihm und strich mit ihrer Hand zärtlich über seine Männlichkeit. Er stöhnte auf, genoss ihre Liebkosung aber sichtlich. Dann wurde auch sie ernster.

„Jean-Luc, ich spreche von Kindern.“

Jetzt hatte sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit und mit großen Augen starrte er sie an.

„Kinder?!“ keuchte er. „Beverly… ich…“

Er unterbrach sich, unfähig die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Du hast mich nie danach gefragt, weil du dachtest, du hättest kein Recht dazu. In den letzten Jahren war es sowieso kein Thema, aber jetzt liegen die Dinge anders. Ich weiß, wie sehr du dir einen Stammhalter der Picard-Linie wünschst.“ Ihre Stimme wurde leiser. „Umso mehr seit dem tragischen Tod von Robert und René.“ Er hatte niemals mit Worten danach gefragt, aber sie hatte in zwanzig Jahren gelernt, zu verstehen, was er nicht sagte. Und doch respektierte er sie und ihre Karriere zu sehr, als dass er jemals gewagt hätte, seine Bedürfnisse über die ihren zu stellen.

„Ich dachte immer, du wolltest keine weiteren Kinder nach Wesley,“ murmelte er. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, ich würde dich zu etwas drängen.“

„Das weiß ich,“ flüsterte sie sanft und küsste ihn erneut. „Aber was ist, wenn ich es auch möchte?“

Nun spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht all die Liebe und Zuneigung wider, die er für sie empfand.  
„Dann habe ich wirklich alles wovon ich träumen kann.“ Er lächelte und Beverly erfüllte es mit Freude, seine getrübte Stimmung aufgehellt zu haben.

Bedächtig stand sie vom Bett auf und durchquerte den Schlafbereich ihres gemeinsamen Quartiers.

Sie verschwand im Wohnbereich und holte dort etwas. Dann kehrte sie zurück und legte zwei Gegenstände vor Jean-Luc auf das Bett. Das eine war ein etwas antiquiert aussehendes Schmuckkästchen, das andere ein Hypospray.

Verwundert blickte er auf die Dinge und dann auf sie.

„Was ist das?“ fragte er.

„Das ist mein Geschenk an dich,“ sagte sie. „Ich wollte es dir schon lange geben, aber es ergab sich keine günstige Gelegenheit. Ich glaube, dass es keine bessere geben wird, als diesen Abend.“ Damit öffnete sie das Schmuckkästchen und holte einen schlichten, goldenen Ring heraus, der an einer dünnen silbernen Kette befestigt war.

„Das ist mein Ehering. Er ist ein altes Familienerbstück und ich trug ihn, solange ich mit Jack verheiratet war und auch noch einige Zeit danach.“ Sie lächelte versonnen. „Die Kette war meine Möglichkeit, die strengen Kleidervorschriften zu umgehen. An meinem Hals unter der Uniform war er gut verborgen.“

Bedächtig nahm Jean-Luc den Ring, den sie ihm reichte und hielt ihn ins Licht.

„Er ist wunderschön. Aber ich kann ihn nicht annehmen.“

„Wegen Jack?“ fragte sie und kannte doch bereits die Antwort. Seine Schuldgefühle waren geringer geworden, seit sie zusammen waren, aber ganz verschwunden waren sie nie.

Er nickte und schluckte. Aufmunternd strich sie ihm über die Schulter.

„Ich bin sicher, Jack würde es auch wollen. Er hätte sich keinen besseren Freund wünschen können.“ Sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. „Dieser Ring steht für die Männer, die ich am meisten liebe. Es würde mir viel bedeuten, wenn du ihn trägst.“

Noch einmal betrachtete Jean-Luc das schlichte goldene Schmuckstück, dann streifte er die Kette über seinen muskulösen Hals. Der Ring lag auf seinem nackten Oberkörper in der Nähe seines Herzens. Zärtlich legte Beverly ihre Hand darauf und küsste ihn dann.

„Ich hoffe, er wird dir in den kommenden Tagen Glück bringen,“ flüsterte sie.

„Das wird er bestimmt,“ erwiderte er liebevoll. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem Hypospray.

„Und was hat es damit auf sich?“ In seinen Augen glitzerte es und sie wusste, er hatte bereits verstanden.

„Wir können gleich mit dem Kinderbekommen anfangen!“ Sie zwinkerte ihm verführerisch zu. „Das hier hebt die Verhütung auf. Normalerweise ist ein Gespräch mit dem Leitenden Medizinischen Offizier fällig, bevor das Präparat verschrieben werden kann.“ Sie grinste. „Aber ich kann dir sagen, der Leitende Medizinische Offizier hält es für vollkommen unbedenklich, rät sogar zur Anwendung.“

„Wie lange hast du das schon hier?“ Die Überraschung in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar.

„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich es nach meinem letzten Schichtende mitgebracht. Ich habe schon länger darüber nachgedacht, aber das gemeinsame Essen mit den Botschaftern hat mich in meinem Entschluss bestätigt.“

Er sah sie bewundernd an. „Du hast es gewusst, nicht wahr?“

„Ich kenne dich jetzt schon eine ganze Weile. Wenn du morgen dort unten stehst, denk daran, dass es jetzt etwas gibt, wofür du auch persönlich kämpfen kannst.“

Er ergriff ihre Hand.

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!“ Der alte Kampfgeist war zurückgekehrt, so wie es sein musste.

Mit ihrer freien Hand nahm sie das Hypospray.

„Und wie sieht es aus? Bist du bereit?“

 

 

 

 

 

##  Sternzeit 55248.9, Ort: USS _Voyager_

Mit leichter Nervosität betätigte Kathryn Janeway den Türdrücker zu ihrem alten Quartier. So vieles hatte sich auf dem Schiff geändert, das einmal das ihre gewesen war. Natürlich gönnte sie Chakotay sein Kommando von ganzem Herzen, hatte sich sogar maßgeblich dafür eingesetzt, aber jetzt wieder an jenem Ort zu sein, der ihr Leben sieben Jahre dominiert hatte, war überwältigend. Vor allem, weil sie erkennen musste, dass Schiff und Crew auch ohne sie tadellos funktionierten. Trotz allem war es schön, zu sehen, wie gut es ihrer ehemaligen Mannschaft ging. Sie alle leisteten nach wie vor herausragende Arbeit und hatten sich erkennbar weiterentwickelt. Den Tag hatte Kathryn damit verbracht, sich ein wenig auf dem Schiff umzusehen und sich dann in ihrem Gästequartier auf ihre bevorstehende Aufgabe vorbereitet. Eigentlich hatte es sie nicht überrascht, im Laufe des Tages Chakotays Einladung zum Abendessen erhalten zu haben und sie hatte dankbar angenommen. Aber es war nicht mehr dasselbe.

Die Rückkehr auf die _Voyager_ war auch die Rückkehr zu verpassten Gelegenheiten und Fehlern. Etwas, das sie normalerweise vermied, hatte sie doch gelernt, nach vorne zu schauen.

Die Türen zu Chakotays Quartier glitten auf und er stand unter der Tür. Genau wie sie war er in Uniform. Das gab dem gemeinsamen Abend einen etwas offizielleren Anstrich, auch wenn sie beide wussten, dass das eigentlich nicht stimmte.

„Guten Abend,“ sagte sie und lächelte.

„Kathryn,“ begrüßte er sie und wies mit der Hand in den Raum. Sie trat ein und sah sich um.

Die Beleuchtung war gedämpft, der Tisch war gedeckt und überhaupt sah alles so aus wie in seinem alten Quartier. Und für diesen Abend beschloss sie, sich diesem Gefühl hinzugeben.

„Danke für die Einladung,“ ergriff sie erneut das Wort, nachdem sie die Eindrücke verarbeitet hatte. Es gab so viel zu sagen.

„Aber ich bitte dich!“ Er lächelte. „Diese Gelegenheit konnte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen!“

„Ich war immer froh, wenn du dich um das Essen gekümmert hast. Die Replikatoren dieses Schiffs hatten es auf mich abgesehen.“

Er lachte.

„Ich erinnere mich.“

Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen. Wie konnte es sein, dass es ihr auf einmal so schwerfiel, in seiner Gegenwart die richtigen Worte zu finden? Sie hatte sich so darauf gefreut, ihn wiederzusehen, trotz allem, was zwischen ihnen war. Und jetzt verstrich wertvolle Zeit…

Sie holte tief Luft.

„Lass uns über Seven reden,“ sagte sie schließlich. Es war gut, einen Einstieg zu finden und vielleicht war dieser der richtige.

Ihnen beiden hatte die ehemalige Borg viel bedeutet. Und als Kathryn erkannt hatte, dass sie Chakotay nicht geben konnte, was er brauchte, hatte sie ihn ermutigt, Seven dabei zu helfen, auch diese Seite ihrer Menschlichkeit zu entdecken. Er hatte es verdient und beiden hatte es gutgetan, Intimität und Vertrautheit zu erfahren. Niemand wusste besser als Kathryn, was es bedeutete, einsam zu sein und sie hatte sich für die beiden gefreut. Es war eine stillschweigende Vereinbarung zwischen ihnen gewesen, die so lange hielt, bis sie ein halbes Jahr später in den Alphaquadranten zurückgekehrt waren. Auch wenn Seven und Chakotay sich in der Zwischenzeit getrennt hatten, war dies auf freundschaftlicher Basis geschehen.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie tot ist,“ murmelte Chakotay. „Sie hatte noch so viel vor sich.“

Auf seiner Couch lag ein PADD mit einer Nachrichtenmeldung zu dem Todesfall. Behutsam nahm Kathryn es auf.

„Darf ich?“

Er nickte und sie setzte sich hin und las.

 

_San Francisco, fpa._

_Am frühen Abend des 31. März 2378 zerstörte eine Explosion ein Forschungslabor des bekannten Daystrom-Instituts in San Francisco. Das Institut befasst sich mit der Erforschung und Anwendung neuer Technologien. Zum Zeitpunkt der Explosion war der Westflügel nahezu unbesetzt. Dennoch gibt es ein Todesopfer zu beklagen: Wissenschaftlerin Annika Hansen. Hansen, die als Kind von den Borg entführt wurde, erlangte einige Bekanntheit, als sie Ende des vergangenen Jahres gemeinsam mit der_ Voyager _aus dem Delta-Quadranten zurückkehrte. Es ist zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch unklar, was der Auslöser der Explosion war. Die Behörden ermitteln jedoch weiterhin. Ein potentieller Zeuge des Geschehens konnte noch nicht befragt werden. Er wurde in das nahegelegene Universitätsklinikum von Starfleet Medical eingewiesen, ist aber laut der behandelnden Ärzte noch nicht vernehmungsfähig._

 

Kathryn ließ das PADD sinken.

„Nichts Neues,“ sagte sie und Chakotay schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte gehofft, sie hätten inzwischen neue Ermittlungsergebnisse, aber dem scheint nicht so.“ Er pausierte einen Moment, bevor er wieder ansetzte. „Kathryn, ich würde dich gerne um Hilfe bitten. Wegen diesem Fall. Ich bin mir sicher, dass mehr dahintersteckt, als die Presse bekanntgibt. Ich habe einfach kein gutes Gefühl und würde mir deshalb von all dem gerne selbst ein Bild machen. Aber dafür brauche ich eine entsprechende Genehmigung.“

Sie verstand sofort.

„Und ich kann sie dir beschaffen. Es wäre mir eine Freude, dir diesen Gefallen zu tun. Mir ist genauso daran gelegen, Klarheit zu bekommen. Zumal ich eines sicher weiß: Es geht tatsächlich nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.“

Nun wurde Chakotay hellhörig.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich habe vorhin selbst ein bisschen recherchiert. Es scheint tatsächlich bereits neue Erkenntnisse zu geben.“

„Und?“

„Ich habe nicht die erforderliche Sicherheitsfreigabe, sie abzurufen.“

Er starrte sie an.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Du bist immerhin Admiral!“

„Vize-Admiral,“ korrigierte sie. „Wir erfahren leider auch nicht alles.“

Er ballte die Hände zur Faust.

„Noch ein Grund, sich diese Geschichte anzuschauen, sobald die Mission beendet ist. Das sind wir Seven schuldig. Das ist das Mindeste was wir tun können.“

Sie legte die Hände auf seine Fäuste und er entspannte sich.

„Das sehe ich ganz genauso. Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht.“

„Danke.“

Sie blickten sich lange an. Auch für Kathryn war es ein Schlag, all ihre Bemühungen, die ehemalige Borg in die Gesellschaft einzugliedern, so brutal scheitern zu sehen.

Irgendwann wies Chakotay auf den Tisch.

„Bist du hungrig?“

Der Themenwechsel war abrupt, aber es war wohl vorläufig alles gesagt.

Kathryn nickte. Jetzt, da er sie daran erinnerte, fiel ihr ein, den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen zu haben. Immer waren andere Dinge wichtiger gewesen, aber das verriet sie ihm nicht. „Was hast du dir denn dieses Mal einfallen lassen?“ fragte sie, während sie aufstand und am liebevoll gedeckten Tisch Platz nahm.

„Es gibt einen Gemüseeintopf und in Erinnerung an bessere Zeiten auch Leolawurzelsalat.“

Kathryn zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Leolawurzel?!“ Das hätte sie am wenigsten erwartet. Das Gemüse war eine Lieblingsspezialität ihres ehemaligen Schiffskochs und Moraloffiziers Neelix gewesen. Er war damit bei dem Großteil der Crew jedoch nicht auf Gegenliebe gestoßen und auch Kathryn erinnerte sich an den bitteren Beigeschmack des Gerichts.

„Ich habe es nicht über mich gebracht, sie aus dem Hydroponischen Garten zu entfernen. Immerhin sind sie wirklich nährstoffreich. Und gerade heute erschienen sie mir als Gericht angebracht.“

Sie lächelte traurig.

„Vielleicht hast du recht.“

Er ging hinüber zur Küchenzeile, wo er all die Gerichte vorbereit hatte und kam mit der Salatschüssel zurück.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an Sevens ersten Kontakt mit Leolawurzeln?“ fragte er, während er ihr etwas von dem Salat auf den Teller gab.

„An ihren ersten Kontakt erinnere ich mich nicht,“ erwiderte sie und machte ein Handzeichen, genug auf dem Teller zu haben. „Ich weiß nur, dass sie zunächst unsere Art der Nahrungsaufnahme als ‚ineffizient‘ empfand.“

Chakotay nahm sich ebenfalls Salat, brachte die Schüssel wieder fort und setzte sich dann Kathryn gegenüber.

„Dann erzähle ich es dir. Tom dachte sich, es wäre höchst amüsant, Seven mit einem Gericht zu konfrontieren, das fast niemand an Bord mochte. Jeder andere war inzwischen gewarnt, also versuchte er es mit jemandem, der von all dem nichts verstand. Er brachte Neelix dazu, ein Gericht mit Leolawurzel zu kochen – wenn ich mich recht entsinne war es ein Auflauf.“

„Das war ja nicht weiter schwer,“ bemerkte Kathryn ein wenig nostalgisch.

„Nein. Dann servierte er Seven das Essen und bemerkte, wie vitaminhaltig es doch sei. Und zur Überraschung Aller mochte sie es tatsächlich.“

„Sie war neben Neelix, die Einzige? Das wusste ich tatsächlich nicht.“

„Ich war damals dabei. Der Ausdruck der Enttäuschung auf Toms Gesicht war wundervoll.“

Beide lachten versonnen.

„Und einmal hat sie sogar Naomi dazu gebracht, Leolawurzeln ohne Abscheu zu essen,“ setzte Chakotay fort, während sie selbst ihren Salat aßen.

„Das ist wirklich eine beachtliche Leistung.“

„Seven hat sie einfach so lange über den hohen Nährstoffgehalt belehrt und ihr erklärt, wie effizient und wohlschmeckend sie sind. Irgendwann hat Naomi es dann wohl geglaubt. Sie hing ja sowieso an Sevens Lippen.“

Kathryn hob die Gabel.

„Dann lass uns auch diesen Salat in Angedenken an Seven essen.“

Chakotay neigte den Kopf zustimmend. Und so verbrachten sie einen letzten Abend in Zweisamkeit und gedachten Seven, bevor Kathryn am kommenden Tag das Schiff wieder verlassen musste.


	4. Kapitel 3 - Trümmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Illustration by [ymymy](https://www.deviantart.com/ymymy)

#  Kapitel 3 - Trümmer

##  Sternzeit 55250.1, Ort: USS _Enterprise_ - _E_

Und, wie ist es gelaufen?“ Deanna Troi konnte ihr Neugier nicht verhehlen, als sie sich mit einem Teller Pfannkuchen und Sirup ihrer Freundin Beverly im Zehn Vorne gegenübersetzte. Beverly hatte Deanna das gemeinsame Frühstück schon vor längerer Zeit versprochen und natürlich hatte sich die Counselor genau diesen Morgen ausgewählt. Das war in gewisser Weise verständlich, hatte Beverly Deanna doch ausführlich um Rat gefragt, bevor sie mit Jean-Luc über gemeinsame Kinder gesprochen hatte. Hinzu kam Deannas Anwesenheit bei dem gestrigen Dinner mit den Botschaftern. Dort hatte sie Jean-Lucs Emotionen mit Sicherheit gespürt.

Mit einem schelmischen Ausdruck im Gesicht, aß Beverly zunächst unvermindert weiter. Sie wollte ihre Freundin noch ein wenig zappeln lassen.

Deanna rührte ihre Pfannkuchen nicht an. Stattdessen sah sie auf Beverly und wartete. Es kostete sie sichtbar Mühe ernst zu bleiben, denn längst hatte sie wahrgenommen, wie gut gelaunt die Ärztin war.

„Beverly?“ hakte sie nach einer Weile nach und grinste. „Mach es nicht so spannend.“

Betont langsam legte Beverly ihr Besteck neben den Teller und schluckte ihr Essen hinunter. Dann strich sie sich die Haare zurück und wollte in dem Moment antworten, als Deannas Gesichtsausdruck sich schlagartig veränderte. Sie sah sorgenvoll, wenn nicht gar entsetzt aus. Nun war es an Beverly, nachzuhaken.

„Deanna, ist alles in Ordnung?“

Als Deanna nicht sofort antwortete stand Beverly auf und legte ihrer Freundin sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Deanna schrak zusammen und starrte Beverly dann an, bevor sie eine Hand vor den Mund legte, wie um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken.

„Beverly,“ flüsterte sie, sichtlich erschüttert. „Es ist etwas Schlimmes passiert.“

Beverly spürte, wie sich eine kalte Hand um ihr Herz legte. Eine düstere Vorahnung überkam sie. _Jean-Luc!_

Sie nahm sich zusammen und sah ihre Freundin ernsthaft an.

„Was ist geschehen?“

Deanna schluckte und holte tief Luft.

„Ganz plötzlich spürte ich ein intensives Gefühl der Panik und des Entsetzens, das genauso schlagartig verstummte.“

Beverly wollte gerade an ihren Kommunikator tippen, als Will Riker ihr zuvorkam.

„Riker an Dr. Crusher!“

„Crusher hier!“ antwortete sie sofort und warf Deanna einen Blick zu.

Wills Stimme klang gefasst, aber zeitgleich zutiefst verstört.

„Beverly…“ Stille in der Leitung. „Beverly, im Shuttle des Captains hat es eine Explosion gegeben. Es ist abgestürzt.“ Wieder eine Pause. In diesem Moment wusste Beverly, dass ihr ungutes Gefühl zur Gewissheit wurde. „Es gab keine Überlebenden. Es tut mir so leid.“

Unbewusst hatte sich Beverly während Wills Worten hingesetzt. Sie hing nun mit ihren Augen an Deanna, aus deren Gesicht alle Farbe gewichen war.

„Verstanden,“ murmelte sie und wollte den Kanal bereits wieder schließen, als Riker noch einmal das Wort ergriff.

„Was immer auch geschehen ist, ich verspreche dir, wir gehen der Sache auf Grund.“

„Danke, Will,“ hörte sie sich tonlos sagen. Dann beendete sie das Gespräch.

Deanna war inzwischen aufgestanden und hatte ihr Freundin wortlos in die Arme genommen.

Beverly spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie ließ es zu und vergrub sich in den mitfühlenden Armen von Deanna. Das Universum schien ihr ein dauerhaftes Glück nicht zu gönnen. Es war bereits das zweite Mal, dass sie einen Mann verlor, den sie liebte. Und noch etwas anderes wiederholte sich.

„Ich bekomme sein Kind,“ flüsterte sie fast unhörbar.

   


 

##  Sternzeit 55250.9, Ort: J’inaiu-Park; Planet Betazed

 

Kathryn Janeway genoss die warme Sonne auf ihrer Haut. Es war ihr erster Aufenthalt auf Betazed, aber sie hatte viel von diesem Planeten gehört. Drei Crewmitglieder der _Voyager_ waren Betazoiden gewesen, aber sie alle hatten die Rückkehr in den Alpha-Quadranten nicht erlebt. Lieutenant Veronica Stadi überlebte bereits die Entführung des Fürsorgers nicht, Crewman Lon Suder, ein getriebener Mann voller Schuldgefühle hatte sich am Anfang ihres dritten Jahres im Deltaquadranten geopfert. Das Schiff war von den feindlichen Kazon erobert worden und Suder hatte gemeinsam mit dem Doktor dabei geholfen, es zurückzuerobern. Er hatte es mit dem Leben bezahlt, zu gewährleisten, dass Janeway und ihre Crew die Reise fortsetzen konnten. Zuletzt war Fähnrich Juliet Jurot von einer Außenmission nicht zurückgekehrt. Das war in ihrem sechsten Jahr im Deltaquadranten gewesen. Jeder Tod eines Crewmitglieds hatte sich in Janeways Bewusstsein gegraben, als stummes Zeugnis ihres Versagens. Aber Jurots Tod war einer der schmerzlicheren gewesen. Als Telepathin war sie das Ziel einer telepathenhassenden Spezies namens Devore gewesen. Es hatte Janeway all ihre Kraft und List gekostet, die an Bord der _Voyager_ befindlichen Telepathen und noch einige Flüchtlinge vor den Zugriffen der Devore zu schützen. Und es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie…

Tuvoks Stimme holte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Admiral Janeway?“

Sie drehte sich um und blickte in die ernsthaften Augen ihres Attachés. Ihr alter Freund war ihr treu geblieben und sie war dankbar, dass er ihr auf ihre neue Stellung gefolgt war. Es überraschte sie nicht, dass er sie hier gefunden hatte.

„Tuvok?“ Sie lächelte ihn zur Begrüßung an und er nickte ihr in seiner stoischen Art zu.

„Der Konferenzplan hat soeben eine Aktualisierung erfahren. Sie sollen sich um 1700 zu einer Besprechung einfinden.“

„Wurde gesagt warum?“ hakte sie nach.

„Negativ,“ kam seine Antwort.

„Irgendwelche Vermutungen, was diese Planänderung betrifft?“

„Die momentane Datenlage lässt keine Schlussfolgerungen zu. Ich schlage vor, den Beginn der Besprechung abzuwarten.“

Sie nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich verstehe.“

Dann sah sie sich um.

„Es ist wunderschön hier.“

„Der J’inaiu-Park ist ein beliebtes Ziel für Betazoiden und Reisende. Die heimischen Pflanzen üben eine beruhigende Wirkung aus.“ Tuvok folgte ihrem Blick. „Es ist in der Tat… angenehm für die Augen.“

Sie lächelte erneut und pflückte gedankenverloren eine Blüte, um daran zu riechen. Wenn sie wirklich eine beruhigende Wirkung haben sollte, dann war das genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte. Das reichhaltige Aroma füllte ihr Nase aus und sie hatte das Gefühl, es mit all ihren Sinnen wahrzunehmen. Es war eine unglaubliche Erfahrung und erinnerte sie daran, viel zu selten die Flora eines Planeten wirklich wahrgenommen zu haben. Eines der letzten Male, an das sie sich erinnerte, war auf der Neuen Erde gemeinsam mit Chakotay gewesen.

Chakotay…

Sie atmete den Duft der Blume erneut ein, auch in dem Versuch, nicht an ihn denken zu müssen. Dabei nahm sie die Gestalten nicht wahr, die sich ihr von mehreren Seiten näherten.

Kurze Zeit später wurde der J’inaiu-Park von mehreren Explosionen erschüttert.

 

##  Sternzeit 55251.0, Ort: USS _Voyager_

 

_Captains Log, Sternzeit 55251.0_

_Die_ Voyager _hat überraschend den Auftrag erhalten, zu Sternenbasis 503 Alpha zu fliegen, um weitere Diplomaten nach Betazed zu befördern. Die USS_ Reykjavík _, die ursprünglich für diese Aufgabe vorgesehen war, steckt mit Problemen am Warpkern an selbiger Sternenbasis fest. Der kleine Umweg wird ungefähr 48 Stunden in Anspruch nehmen. In dieser Zeit steht leider ein großer Teil der Crew der_ Voyager _nicht für die Konferenz zur Verfügung, obwohl wir ein kleineres Sicherheitskontingent unter der Leitung von Lieutenant Commander Ayala auf Betazed hinterlassen haben._

 

Noch immer ärgerte sich Chakotay über seine neuen Befehle. Die _Voyager_ war schließlich kein Passagierschiff. Außerdem hatte er kein gutes Gefühl dabei, während eines so wichtigen Ereignisses an eine andere Stelle beordert zu werden. Auf der anderen Seite war sein Schiff eines der schnelleren und die Panne auf der _Reykjavík_ war wirklich nicht vorhersehbar gewesen. Es war besser, den Defekt so schnell es ging zu reparieren. Er lehnte sich in seinem Kommandosessel zurück und versuchte die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage zu sortieren. Noch immer ging ihm Seven nicht aus dem Kopf. Und dann das Abendessen mit Kathryn… Als sie heute Morgen das Schiff wieder verlassen hatte, hatte sie die Traurigkeit nicht aus ihren Augen verbannen können.

„Captain!“ meldete sich Harry Kim zu Wort. „Ein Kommuniqué von Admiral Paris für Sie. Höchste Priorität!“

Tom drehte sich von der Pilotenkonsole um und wirkte überrascht.

„Wenn er mit mir reden will, kontaktiert er mich normalerweise direkt. Was kann er nur wollen? Wir haben doch gestern erst gesprochen.“

Chakotay setzte sich auf. Das war in der Tat höchst ungewöhnlich. Sie hatten doch ihre Befehle.

„Danke Lieutenant, ich nehme es in meinem Bereitschaftsraum an!“ Damit stand er auf und verließ die Brücke.

Auf seinem Handcomputer war bereits das Logo einer eingehenden Transmission zu sehen, das durch einen Knopfdruck durch das bekannte Gesicht von Admiral Owen Paris ersetzt wurde. Der Admiral wirkte älter, als Chakotay ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

„Admiral,“ begrüßte er ihn zunächst förmlich.

„Captain Chakotay,“ erwiderte Paris den Gruß. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernsthaft und besorgt. Noch ernsthafter, als Chakotay es jemals in Erinnerung hatte. „Ich habe eine Mission für Sie.“

Automatisch versteifte sich Chakotay. Paris kontaktierte ihn bestimmt nicht wegen ein paar Diplomaten. Irgendetwas war passiert.

„Ich höre,“ bat er sein Gegenüber fortzufahren.

„Vor einer knappen Stunde wurden Vize-Admiral Kathryn Janeway und Commander Tuvok bei einer Explosion auf Betazed getötet. Ich glaube, es handelt sich um einen Mord und möchte daher, dass Sie für Starfleet die Ermittlungen übernehmen.“

„Mord?! Janeway…! Tuvok?!“ hörte Chakotay sich sagen und hielt sich an der Tischplatte fest. Der Raum um ihn begann sich zu drehen und er starrte den Mann auf der anderen Seite der Transmission an. „Ich habe mich doch verhört. Wir haben die beiden heute Morgen wohlbehalten auf Betazed abgeliefert.“

Paris schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Es ist die Wahrheit. Sie kamen bei einer Explosion im J’inaiu Park ums Leben.“

„Nein, das kann ich nicht glauben!“ stieß Chakotay hervor und spürte wie seine Knie weich wurden. Erst Seven, dann Kathryn. Die zwei Frauen, die ihm am allermeisten bedeuteten waren beide innerhalb kürzester Zeit durch ungeklärte Umstände ums Leben gekommen. Welch schlechten Scherz erlaubte sich das Universum mit ihm? Er schob das aufkommende Gefühl des Entsetzens und der Trauer zunächst in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins. Für den Augenblick war es geboten, zu funktionieren.

Paris sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Auch mir hat sie viel bedeutet,“ sagte er leise und Chakotay hätte beinahe aufgelacht. ‚Viel bedeutet‘ traf es nicht einmal ansatzweise. Aber er wusste Paris’ Worte zu schätzen.

„Ich weiß,“ entgegnete Chakotay und stellte sich dann wieder gerade hin. _Haltung bewahren!_ „Also, was soll ich tun?“

Paris schien etwas in den Computer vor sich einzugeben.

„Ich erteile Ihnen hiermit die notwendigen Freigaben. Sie unterstehen mir direkt und werden auch niemand anderem Bericht erstatten. Wenn es neue Erkenntnisse gibt, erreichen Sie mich unter diesem Kanal. Die _Voyager_ steht zu Ihrer freien Verfügung.“

„Was ist mit unserer aktuellen Mission?“

Ein grimmiges Lächeln zierte Paris‘ Mund. „Beenden Sie sie. Alles andere würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen und ich möchte jedes Aufsehen vermeiden. Nutzen Sie die Zeit und machen Sie sich mit den notwendigen Details vertraut. Ich habe Ihnen bereits die Ermittlungsergebnisse der Behörden von Betazed ermittelt.“

Chakotay nickte knapp und sah, dass ein Datentransfer auf seinen Handcomputer lief.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das ich wissen sollte?“

„In der Tat. Wenige Stunden vor den Explosionen in J’inaiu ist Captain Jean-Luc Picard von der _Enterprise_ gemeinsam mit den Botschaftern T’Len, Yontax, Milliwan und Abramson tödlich verunglückt. Ich halte es nicht für ausgeschlossen, dass ein Zusammenhang besteht, genauso wie mit den Explosionen im Daystrom-Institut. Halten Sie die Augen offen und vertrauen Sie niemandem.“

Der letzte Satz ließ Chakotay stutzen.

„Haben Sie bereits einen Verdacht, Admiral?“

Paris‘ Gesicht wurde seltsam undurchsichtig.

„Mehr kann ich Ihnen zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht sagen.“

„Ich verstehe…“ Chakotay dachte nach. Dann stellte er die letzte Frage.

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir, warum gerade ich? Sie waren nicht gerade ein Befürworter meines Kommandos.“

Einen kurzen Moment zögerte der Admiral, dann atmete er hörbar aus.

„Sie haben Recht, das war ich nicht. Bitte verstehen Sie das auch nicht falsch, Captain. Ich war nur stets der Meinung, Sie bräuchten etwas mehr Zeit. Aber Ihre Erfahrungen durch Ihre Zeit beim Maquis können sich jetzt als wertvoll erweisen. Sie haben gelernt, mit wenigen Ressourcen, erstaunliche Resultate zu erzielen und auch etwas… unkonventioneller vorzugehen, wenn es die Situation erfordert. Mit der _Voyager_ und ihrer Crew stehen Ihnen daher einige beträchtliche Ressourcen zur Verfügung. Außerdem waren Sie zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt bereits einige Lichtjahre von Betazed entfernt. Sie sind damit über jeden Verdacht erhaben und nehmen dadurch den Behörden von Betazed gegenüber eine neutrale Position ein. Und zuletzt… Kathryn.“

Erneut spürte Chakotay, wie sich seine Finger in die Tischplatte bohrten.

_Kathryn..._

„Danke für Ihre Offenheit, Sir,“ brachte er schließlich heraus. „Ich versuche, Sie nicht zu enttäuschen.“

„Davon bin ich überzeugt, Paris Ende.“

Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz und doch hörte Chakotay nicht auf, ihn anzustarren.

Kathryn war tot!

Kathryn, mit der er gerade noch einen schönen Abend verbracht hatte, war ermordet worden.

Wie in Trance wankte Chakotay zu seiner – nein, Kathryns, nein seiner – Sitzecke und ließ sich in die Polster sinken. Gestern hatte sie ihm dort gegenübergessen, ihn aus ihren blauen Augen traurig angesehen. Und nun sollte sie für immer von ihm gegangen sein? Er ließ sein Gesicht in seine Hände sinken und spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er hatte nie eine Antwort auf die Frage bekommen, ob sie glücklich war. Aber er hatte es gesehen. Warum nur, warum hatte er sie nicht mehr danach gefragt? So viele Dinge konnte er ihr nun nicht mehr sagen.

Bilder zogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit im Deltaquadranten. Momente, in denen sie stark und unbeugsam sein musste, Momente, in denen sie ihm gezeigt hatte, wie sie wirklich fühlte. Er hatte sie geliebt! Diese Erkenntnis stand nun mit einer Klarheit vor ihm, die ihn erschrecken ließ. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst, doch nun war es zu spät. Für immer!

Gegen Ende ihrer Reise hatte es einige Momente der Zweisamkeit gegeben, in denen er hatte erleben dürfen, wie es war, mit ihr auch körperlich zusammen zu sein. Doch dann hatte ein Verbrecher namens Duraugur sie auf die schlimmstmögliche Art verletzt, hatte sie gezwungen mit Tom Paris zu schlafen. Danach war sie nie wieder dieselbe gewesen. Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter zu Seven. Auch wenn er sie nie so geliebt hatte, wie Kathryn, hatte ihm die ehemalige Borg zunehmend mehr bedeutet. Mit Kathryns Segen war er Seven nähergekommen und sie hatten einige schöne Stunden erlebt. Dann waren sie in den Alphaquadranten zurückgekehrt und nichts war mehr, wie es war.

Chakotay erlaubte sich, die Trauer um die beiden Frauen in all ihrer Härte zu spüren. Es sollte wehtun, es musste!

Als die letzten Schluchzer verebbt waren, wischte er die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ab und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Wer auch immer für diese Taten verantwortlich war, er würde dafür sorgen, dass diese Verbrecher ihre gerechte Strafe erhielten. Der Krieger in ihm war erwacht! Entschlossen stand er auf, nun bereit, die Informationen zu lesen, die ihm Paris hatte zukommen lassen. Da piepte sein Kommunikator.

„Torres an Chakotay!“

Er nahm das Gespräch an, hielt seine Stimme absichtlich neutral.

„Chakotay hier, was gibt es?“

„Captain, der Doktor ist nicht mehr da!“

„Wie meinen Sie das? Als wir Betazed verließen hat der Computer keinen Datenverlust gemeldet.“

„Nein Sir.“ B’Elannas Stimme klang frustriert. Sie hasste es, wenn sie für Dinge keine Erklärung hatte. „Das liegt daran, dass jemand unseren Doktor mit einem gewöhnlichen MHN ausgetauscht hat.“

Chakotay starrte auf seinen Handcomputer, auf dem Paris‘ Informationen warteten und dann in die Luft. Er konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie B’Elanna gerade in der Krankenstation stand und versuchte, ihre Wut im Zaum zu halten.

„Ich bin sofort da, Chakotay Ende!“

 

##  Sternzeit 55251.5, Ort: USS _Enterprise-E_

 

„Inspektor Jónin, wenn ich Ihnen doch sage…“ Will Riker versuchte, die Irritation aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, als er erneut versuchte, mit dem Leiter der lokalen Polizeibehörde in ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu kommen. Neben ihm saß Beverly, ein Schatten ihrer selbst und krallte die Finger in ihre Uniform. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, aber sie wirkte inzwischen überraschend gefasst. Will dachte an sein Versprechen ihr gegenüber und hatte große Mühe, seinen Frust unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Commander Riker, ich sage es Ihnen zum letzten Mal. Wir haben strikte Anweisungen, die Absturzstelle nur für zugelassene Ermittler zu öffnen. Ihnen fehlt die erforderliche Sicherheitsfreigabe. Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Sie uns endlich unsere Arbeit machen lassen.“

„Das verstehe ich auch alles, Inspektor. Alles, worum ich bitte, ist Dr. Crusher die Möglichkeit zu geben, an die Absturzstelle zu gelangen, um von ihrem Partner Abschied zu nehmen.“

„Bedauere, auch das ist momentan nicht möglich. Wenn es neue Erkenntnisse gibt, informieren wir Sie selbstverständlich. Bis dahin möchte ich Sie bitten, uns nicht mehr zu kontaktieren.“

Damit wurde der Bildschirm schwarz.

Geschlagen blickte Will Beverly an. „Es tut mir leid,“ sagte er. Sie schloss die Augen, wohl um ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Schon okay,“ antwortete sie dann.

Sie hatten den gesamten Nachmittag versucht, in irgendeiner Weise Zugang zur Absturzstelle zu erlangen, aber die betazoidischen Behörden waren überraschend unnachgiebig gewesen. Will hatte all seine Kontakte spielen lassen, aber entweder direkte Absagen bekommen oder noch nichts gehört. Auch Deanna hatte sich ihre Zähne ausgebissen und das, obwohl sie ihre Mutter persönlich darauf angesetzt hatte. Wenn selbst Lwaxana Troi ohne Erfolg blieb, dann stimmte etwas nicht. Was wurde hier gespielt?

Einem Impuls folgend stand er von Picards Schreibtisch auf und nahm seine Freundin lange und ausgiebig in die Arme. Auch er hatte heute einen guten Freund und weisen Mentor verloren. Wie viel schlimmer musste es für Beverly sein?

„Danke, Will,“ flüsterte sie. „Ich weiß, was du heute versucht hast.“

Er löste die Umarmung und sah Beverly an.

„Es war nicht genug. So schnell gebe ich nicht auf!“

Traurig lächelte sie ihn an.

„Danke.“

Gerade wollte er ihr sagen, dass sie nur Geduld haben mussten, als die Konsole piepte. Die beiden blickten sich kurz in die Augen, dann ging Riker an den Handcomputer des Captains.

„Eine Nachricht von Captain Elizabeth Shelby,“ informierte er Beverly. „Vielleicht ein Hoffnungsschimmer?“

Beverly spannte sich an. Sie brauchte so dringend eine gute Nachricht.

Dann las er vor: „Lieber Will, ich möchte dir meine aufrichtige Anteilnahme für den Tod von Captain Picard aussprechen. Wir waren alle sehr erschüttert, als wir davon hörten. Ich habe mitbekommen, du interessierst dich für die Ermittlungen auf Betazed? Die erforderlichen Freigaben kann ich dir nicht beschaffen, aber der Flurfunk ist, dass Admiral Owen Paris Captain Chakotay von der _Voyager_ als offiziellen Starfleet-Ermittler benannt hat. Vielleicht hilft dir das weiter? Ich wünsche euch allen viel Erfolg,

Elizabeth Shelby.“

Will sah, wie sich Beverlys Schultern entspannten und sie nickten sich zu.

Obwohl seine erste Begegnung mit Shelby – damals noch Commander – von Animositäten geprägt war, hatten sie sich in der Krise um den ersten Angriff der Borg zu respektieren gelernt und wurden später Freunde. Noch immer hielt er losen Kontakt zu ihr.

„Danke, Elizabeth,“ murmelte er.

Beverly stand auf und legte eine Hand auf Wills Schulter.

„Bitte entschuldige mich,“ sagte sie. „Aber ich muss eine Nachricht an Admiral Paris verfassen.“

Mit entschlossenen Schritten verließ sie den Bereitschaftsraum und Will war froh, dass sie wieder ein Ziel hatte.

 

##  Sternzeit 55251.6, Ort: ???

 

„Was ist das letzte, woran Sie sich erinnern?“ fragte Jean-Luc Picard seine Zellengenossin. Sie hatten inzwischen etablieren können, dass ihre Zelle über zwei Pritschen, eine Nasszelle, einen Nahrungsmittelreplikator und sogar einen Lichtschalter verfügte. Leider war der Raum hinter dem Kraftfeld komplett düster, sodass sie immer noch nicht wussten, wo sie waren. Sie saßen nebeneinander auf einer der Pritschen, Janeway mit angewinkelten Beinen.

„Ich ging im J’inaiu-Park auf Betazed spazieren, plötzlich explodierte alles um mich herum und dann wurde alles schwarz,“ antwortete Janeway nach einigem Überlegen. „Und Sie?“

„Eine gute Frage. Nein, warten Sie – ich stieg mit den Botschaftern T’Len, Yontax, Milliwan und Abramson in das Shuttle, das uns nach Betazed bringen sollte. Und dann gab es ebenfalls eine Explosion. Wir sind wohl nie angekommen.“ Er seufzte. „Ich hoffe, man hält uns nicht für tot.“

„Diese Möglichkeit müssen wir leider in Betracht ziehen, wenn man sich die Umstände unserer Entführung näher ansieht. In beiden Fällen schien man viel Wert darauf zu legen, zu verschleiern, dass man uns verschleppt hat.“

„Ich fürchte, Sie haben recht.“

„Ich frage mich…“ setzte Janeway an. „Die Vorfälle am Daystrom-Institut…“ Ihre Stimme klang seltsam weich, beinahe melancholisch als sie davon sprach.

Picard wurde hellhörig. Auch dort hatte es eine Explosion gegeben und auch dort wurde eine Person getötet. Angeblich.

„Das ist garnicht so abwegig, zumal…“ Dann unterbrach er sich. Botschafterin T‘Len hatte ihm diese Informationen unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit anvertraut und er wusste nicht, ob sie nicht belauscht wurden.

Janeway versteifte sich. „Wissen Sie etwa mehr darüber?“

Einer Eingebung folgend fragte Picard zurück: „Kennen Sie die Tote?“

Sein Gegenüber nickte zögerlich. „Annika Hansen, ehemals Seven of Nine. Sie war ein Mitglied meiner Crew.”

„Den Namen habe ich schon gehört. Eine brillante Wissenschaftlerin und wenn ich mich richtig entsinne, eine ehemalige Borg.“

„Das stimmt. Wir konnten sie aus dem Kollektiv befreien. Ich hatte es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht, sie wieder an die Gesellschaft von Humanoiden zu gewöhnen. Sie war eine Freundin.“ Traurig starrte sie an die gegenüberliegende Wand, aber dann besann Sie sich. „Was wissen Sie von dem Vorfall?“

Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf und wies mit dem Finger nach oben, um sie auf etwaige Wanzen aufmerksam zu machen.

„Ich weiß nichts darüber.“

Sie schien zu verstehen und seufzte. „Zu schade.“

„Aber möglicherweise lebt Ihre Freundin ja noch, genauso wie wir. Das Muster würde passen, wie Sie selbst sagen.“

Janeway starrte noch immer an die Wand und erwachte erst wenige Sekunden nach Picards Worten aus ihrer Erstarrung.

„Ja. Aber wer hätte einen Nutzen davon, Seven zu entführen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber vielleicht kommen wir der Sache auf die Spur, wenn wir überlegen, warum man uns beide entführt hat?“

Picard legte jetzt ebenfalls seine Füße nach oben und besah sich die Frau ihm gegenüber. Kathryn Janeway war eine attraktive Frau, die innere Stärke und Würde ausstrahlte. Und doch war in diesem Moment etwas an ihr, das sie zutiefst verletzlich wirken ließ, wie eine nie verheilte Wunde. Auch er kannte diese Wunden nur zu gut. Es hatte Beverlys Geduld, Liebe und Fürsorge bedurft, die seinigen vernarben zu lassen. Verheilt waren sie nie. Und so hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Ursache für ihrer beider Entführung in der Vergangenheit liegen musste.


	5. Kapitel 4 - Ermittler

#  Kapitel 4 - Ermittler

##  Sternzeit 55251.7, Ort: USS _Enterprise-E_

 

A  
  
---  
  
ls das genervte Gesicht von Admiral Owen Paris auf dem Handcomputer von Beverly Crusher erschien, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Seit ungefähr zwei Stunden hatte sie verzweifelt versucht, ihn zu erreichen und war immer vertröstet worden.

„Admiral Paris, ich bin Dr. Beverly Crusher von der…“

„Ich weiß, wer Sie sind, Doktor,“ unterbrach der Admiral sie brüsk. „Sie haben ganz schön Staub aufgewirbelt.“

„Das bedauere ich sehr,“ entgegnete Beverly und meinte es auch so. Sie wusste, sie konnte hartnäckig sein und damit anderen bisweilen auf die Füße treten. Aber es war normalerweise ihr letztes Mittel, wenn sie auf andere Art nicht weiterkam.

„Man hat mich über Ihr Anliegen unterrichtet, Teil der offiziellen Ermittlungen von Starfleet zu werden. Sie haben es ja mit einem ziemlichen Nachdruck vertreten,“ fuhr der Admiral fort, ohne auf ihre Entschuldigung einzugehen. Unbewusst hielt Beverly die Luft an. Jetzt würde sie endlich eine Antwort auf ihre Bemühungen erhalten. Es erschien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit, bis der Admiral weitersprach.

„Aber ich sehe mich gezwungen, Ihren Antrag abzulehnen.“

Die Worte erreichten Beverly wie in Zeitlupe und als sie ihren Sinn begriff, kam ihr jedes einzelne vor wie eine Ohrfeige.

Bevor sie nach einer Begründung fragen konnte, kam ihr Paris zuvor.

„Es hat einen guten Grund, dass die _Enterprise_ nicht Teil der offiziellen Ermittlungen ist, Doktor. Das wissen Sie genau. Ihr Schiff war abgeordnet, für die Sicherheit der Konferenz zu sorgen, aber mit dem Shuttleunglück von Captain Picard, den Botschaftern T’Len, Yontax, Milliwan und Abramson sowie dem Mord an Vize-Admiral Janeway und Commander Tuvok hat sich die Lage geändert.“

Mit versteinerter Miene verfolgte Beverly den Ausführungen, unfähig etwas zu erwidern. Unter dem Tisch außerhalb von Paris‘ Sicht bohrte sie ihre Finger so stark in die Handflächen, dass das Weiße ihrer Fingerknöchel hervortrat. Es kostete sie große Mühe, ihre professionelle Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Paris schien die Veränderung in ihrem Verhalten aufzufallen, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weniger streng.

„Bitte erlauben Sie mir, das Beileid auszusprechen. Ich bedaure Ihren Verlust zutiefst, Doktor. Captain Picard war einer unserer fähigsten Kommandanten. Daher liegt auch mir viel daran, Klarheit in dieser Sache zu bekommen. Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein: In dem Augenblick, in dem diese bedauerlichen Vorfälle geschahen, war es die Aufgabe von Betazed, die Ermittlungen zu übernehmen. Jedes Schiff, das zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt im Orbit war, ist offen gesagt verdächtig. Ihre Mannschaft ist befangen, Doktor Crusher. Und das trifft auf Sie in besonderer Weise zu. So leid es mir tut, ich kann Ihnen in dieser Angelegenheit nicht helfen.“

„Ich verstehe. Danke für Ihre Zeit, Admiral,“ hörte Beverly sich sagen, bevor sie sich verabschiedete und das Kommuniqué beendete. Dann starrte sie auf den schwarzen Bildschirm, unfähig sich zu rühren. Ihr fehlte die Kraft dazu.

Das Piepen an der Tür des Quartiers ließ sie schließlich aus ihrer Apathie aufschrecken. „Herein!“ rief sie matt, woraufhin ihre Freundin Deanna den Raum betrat. Sie spürte Beverlys niedergeschlagene Stimmung sofort.

„Kein Erfolg?“ fragte sie direkt und mit mitfühlender Stimme.

Beverly schüttelte den Kopf. „Die _Enterprise_ wäre befangen und ganz besonders ich.“ In die letzten Worte legte sie eine besondere Abscheu. „Ich habe ihn geliebt,“ flüsterte sie dann. „Warum hätte ich so etwas tun sollen?“

Vorsichtig setzte Deanna sich neben die Ärztin und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Aber das wissen sie doch,“ sagte sie leise. „Niemand verdächtigt dich. Aber sie müssen eben in alle Richtungen ermitteln.“ Sanft drückte sie Beverly an sich. „Du bist zurzeit verwirrt und wütend. Vielleicht ist es besser so. Du brauchst jetzt Zeit, um dich auf dich selbst zu besinnen.“

Sofort versteifte sich Beverly und löste sich aus der Umarmung. In ihre Augen war ein gefährlicher Glanz getreten.

„Ich will wissen, welches Schwein ihm das angetan hat,“ zischte sie. „Und ich bin noch nicht fertig. Noch habe ich nicht mit Captain Chakotay gesprochen.“

Seufzend schüttelte Deanna den Kopf.

„Als deine Therapeutin muss ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass ich es für einen Fehler halte, wenn du dich so sehr in diese Sache verbeißt.“

Beverly hielt inne und sah Deanna an.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Du hast eine Tendenz, Dinge, die du dir in den Kopf gesetzt hast, durchzuziehen. Und das ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Du bist im Moment sehr verwundbar und das sorgt dafür, dass nicht alle deine Entscheidungen rational sind. Ich habe die Befürchtung, du könntest dich bei dieser Sache noch mehr verletzen.“

Geschlagen lehnte Beverly sich zurück.

„Und was denkst du, soll ich tun? Tatenlos herumsitzen und nichts tun? Das _kann_ ich nicht.“

„Ich weiß.“ Ein trauriges Lächeln trat in Deannas Gesicht. „Das konntest du auch früher nicht. Und es wäre ein Fehler, dich in einer solchen Situation alleine zu lassen. Das habe ich aus dem Tod von Dr. Reyga gelernt.“ Als der Ferengi-Wissenschaftler vor acht Jahren unter mysteriösen Umständen zu Tode gekommen war, hatte Beverly beinahe ihre Karriere geopfert, um den Schuldigen zu finden – und diese Neugier um ein Haar mit dem Leben bezahlt. „Deswegen wollte ich dir nur sagen, dass ich als deine _Freundin_ alles tue, was in meiner Macht steht, um dich irgendwie an den offiziellen Ermittlungen von Starfleet teilhaben zu lassen. Und Will sieht das genauso.“

Eine Weile sahen sich die beiden Frauen an. Beverly musste mit den Tränen kämpfen. Zu ihrer Trauer gesellte sich jetzt auch noch Rührung.

„Danke Deanna,“ sagte sie schließlich und fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals. „Ich danke dir für deine Ehrlichkeit.“

Deanna hielt Beverly so lange fest, wie diese es brauchte. Dann ergriff die Counselor erneut das Wort.

„Vielleicht erinnerst du dich, dass ich letztes Jahr eine Zeitlang mit Admiral Paris zusammenarbeitete? Das war im Zuge des Pathfinder Projekts, um eben jene _Voyager_ zurückzubringen, die Captain Chakotay jetzt kommandiert.“

„War das nicht, als Mister Barclay deinen Urlaub unterbrochen hatte?“ sagte Beverly nachdenklich und versuchte sich an Details zu erinnern. Die Ablenkung tat ihr gut.

„So war es. Er war einer der führenden Köpfe hinter Pathfinder. Gemeinsam mit Admiral Paris haben wir einen Sabotageversuch der Ferengi enttarnt. So kam ich erstmals mit dem Schiff und der Besatzung in Kontakt.“

„Hast du nicht auch später zwischen dem MHN der _Voyager_ und seinem Erschaffer Dr. Zimmerman vermittelt?“

„Doch. Der Doktor wollte seinem Erschaffer das Leben zu retten. Reg rief mich dazu, um zwischen beiden eine Gesprächsbasis zu schaffen.“

„Dieser Einsatz hat dich verdammt frustriert.“

Deanna nickte.

„Ja, zunächst. Aber worauf ich eigentlich hinauswollte ist das Folgende. Der Doktor ist meines Wissens noch immer der Arzt der _Voyager_. Vielleicht haben wir mehr Erfolg, wenn wir ihn kontaktieren. Entweder kommen wir so besser an Captain Chakotay heran. Oder, wenn alles nichts fruchtet, tut er uns vielleicht den Gefallen und hält uns wenigstens über den Stand der Ermittlungen auf dem Laufenden. Was denkst du?“

Die Antwort fiel Beverly nicht schwer.

„Einen Versuch ist es wert.“

 

##  Sternzeit 55251.8, Ort: USS _Voyager_

 

Nachdenklich und ein wenig verwirrt starrte Chakotay auf das PADD vor sich. B’Elanna hatte es ihm vor wenigen Minuten gebracht. Sie arbeitete fieberhaft daran, etwas über den Verbleib des Doktors herauszufinden. Bei dieser Arbeit hatte sie die auf dem PADD enthaltene Nachricht entdeckt und wollte ihn darüber in Kenntnis setzen. Die Stimmung auf dem Schiff war angespannt, seit Chakotay seinen Führungsoffizieren Meldung von Kathryns Tod machen musste. Inzwischen hatte sich die Nachricht wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet und wirkte sich zusehends negativ auf die Moral aus. Auf der _Voyager_ dienten einfach zu viele Individuen, die auch unter Kathryns Kommando an Bord gewesen waren. Das Verschwinden des Doktors machte all das nicht einfacher, auch wenn ihm Admiral Paris vorübergehend einen Ersatz zugesagt hatte: Dr. Katherine Pulaski von der _Reykjavík_. Da das Schiff momentan sowieso manövrierunfähig war, konnte sie ohne Probleme für die Dauer der Ermittlungen abgeordnet werden. Bisher hatte Chakotay aber noch nicht zugesagt, ob er das Angebot annehmen wollte, auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste wieso.

Und jetzt kam diese seltsame Mitteilung hinzu, die ausgerechnet an den Doktor adressiert war. Absenderinnen waren Doktor Beverly Crusher und Commander Deanna Troi von der _Enterprise_. Die Logs hatten verzeichnet, dass die zwei Frauen zuvor mehrfach versucht hatten, den Doktor via Vidcom zu erreichen, bevor sie eine schriftliche Anfrage verschickt hatten. Der Text lautete:

 

_Sehr geehrter Doktor,_

_Sie erinnern sich sicher noch an meine Bemühungen, zwischen Ihnen und Dr. Zimmerman Frieden zu stiften? Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, von Ihrer erfolgreichen Rückkehr in den Alpha-Quadranten zu hören und hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut. Ich schreibe Ihnen, weil meine Freundin Beverly Crusher und ich ein Anliegen an Sie haben. Bedauerlicherweise ist es uns nicht gelungen, Sie persönlich zu erreichen. Daher bitten wir Sie, uns zu kontaktieren, sobald es Ihnen passt. Es geht um die Ermittlungen im Todesfall Jean-Luc Picard._

_Beste Grüße von der_ Enterprise _,_

_Counselor Deanna Troi und Doktor Beverly Crusher_

 

Chakotay hatte den Text inzwischen mehrfach gelesen und noch immer hatte er keine Erklärung dafür. Was wussten die beiden Offizierinnen? An den Namen Deanna Troi erinnerte er sich dunkel im Zusammenhang mit Pathfinder, von Beverly Crusher wusste er nur, dass sie die Bordärztin der _Enterprise_ war. Captain Picards Schiff hätte die Sicherheit der Konferenz gewährleisten sollen, bevor diese Unglücksserie begann und es befand sich immer noch im Orbit von Betazed, wie er inzwischen verifiziert hatte.

Mit einem Ruck schob er das PADD zur Seite und zog seinen Handcomputer heran. Es gab keine Zufälle und irgendwo musste er anfangen.

„Computer, kontaktiere Commander Deanna Troi von der _Enterprise_!“ gab er den Befehl. Binnen kürzester Zeit erschien das Konterfrei einer sehr attraktiven Brünetten vor ihm. So schnell, wie Troi sein Kommuniqué angenommen hatte, schien es ihm, sie hatte regelrecht darauf gewartet.

„Ich bin Captain Chakotay von der _Voyager_ ,“ stellte er sich vor. „Obwohl Sie bei Pathfinder dabei waren, hatten wir nie das Vergnügen.“

„Deanna Troi,“ erwiderte sie den Gruß. Und dann: „Ich freue mich, das jetzt nachzuholen, Captain. Offen gestanden bin ich jedoch etwas überrascht von Ihnen zu hören. Ich hatte mit einer Nachricht des Doktors gerechnet.“

Chakotay beschloss zunächst vorsichtig zu sein, in dem was er sagte. „Mir ist Ihre Anfrage bekannt. Darüber hätte ich gerne mit Ihnen gesprochen.“

Troi schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken.

„Ich verstehe. In diesem Fall verweise ich Sie an Doktor Crusher. Ich habe nur die Rolle der Vermittlerin gespielt.“

„Ich danke Ihnen,“ erwiderte Chakotay und beobachtete dann, wie Troi von der Bildfläche verschwand. Einen Augenblick später sah er sich einer aparten, schlanken Blondine gegenüber. Ihr Gesicht wirkte ernst und angespannt und auch wenn sie es zu verbergen suchte, erkannte er eine gewisse Getriebenheit in ihren Augen. Diese Frau war durch die Hölle gegangen. Chakotay hatte solche Augen schon viel zu oft gesehen, vor allem während seiner Zeit beim Maquis.

„Ich bin Captain Chakotay von der _Voyager_ ,“ begrüßte er auch die Ärztin.

„Doktor Beverly Crusher. Ich freue mich, so schnell von Ihnen zu hören, Captain.“

„Counselor Troi gab mir zu verstehen, dass es um ein Anliegen von Ihnen geht. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

Crusher holte tief Luft. Sie wirkte ein wenig nervös, was Chakotay verwunderte. Welchen Grund hatte sie dazu?

„Ich bitte Sie darum, Ihnen bei Ihren Ermittlungen zu helfen,“ sagte sie schließlich und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Chakotay hatte mit Vielem gerechnet aber nicht mit dieser Frage. Das Gespräch nahm auf einmal eine ziemlich unerwartete Wendung. Der Inhalt der Nachricht an den Doktor kam ihm in den Sinn, während er überlegte, was er Crusher antworten sollte.

„Welches Interesse haben Sie daran?“ fragte er zunächst.

Sie senkte den Blick und er konnte beobachten, wie sie sich sammeln musste. Schließlich sah sie ihn an. In ihrem Blick war nun etwas Wildes.

„Ich muss Klarheit darüber erlangen, wie Captain Picard gestorben ist,“ sagte sie. Und in diesem Moment fielen die Puzzleteile zusammen: die Leere in den Augen der Ärztin, der Tod von Captain Picard. Diese Frau hatte den Captain geliebt, so wie er Kathryn geliebt hatte! Vom Verschwinden des Doktors wussten und ahnten die beiden Offizierinnen von der _Enterprise_ wohl nichts. Aber auch wenn er von dieser Stelle keine Antworten bekommen konnte, so hatte er vielleicht etwas anderes gewonnen: eine Verbündete vor Ort.

„Warum haben Sie sich nicht direkt an mich gewandt?“ fragte er weiter.

„Wie Sie wissen, kannte Deanna den Doktor seit letztem Jahr. Es erschien angebrachter, sich an jemanden zu wenden, den wir persönlich kennen.“

So vieles kam Chakotay auf einmal bekannt vor.

„Lassen Sie mich raten, Sie sind auf den offiziellen Kanälen nicht weitergekommen,“ behauptete er einer Vermutung folgend.

„Ja,“ gab Crusher sofort zu. „Das war unsere letzte Hoffnung.“ Etwas leiser fügte sie hinzu: „Es ist sehr wichtig für mich.“

„Sie können es noch nicht wissen, aber unser Doktor ist verschwunden. Deshalb habe ich Sie beide kontaktiert. Ich hatte gehofft, Sie könnten etwas Licht ins Dunkle bringen. So wie es der Zufall will, brauche ich für diese Mission noch einen fähigen Mediziner. Und allem Anschein nach bleibt Ihr Schiff noch einige Zeit vor Ort. Betrachten Sie sich also als angeheuert!“

Er lächelte und zum ersten Mal lächelte auch Crusher. Ihr Gesicht wirkte dadurch wie verwandelt.

„Danke, Captain!“ sagte sie sanft.

„Nichts zu danken!“ Er hatte schon immer ein viel zu gutes Herz gehabt. Und er fühlte sich dieser trauernden Frau am Ende der Leitung auf einmal ziemlich verbunden. „Ich werde alles Notwendige in die Wege leiten, damit Sie die erforderlichen Freigaben erhalten. Die _Voyager_ wurde auf einen kleinen Umweg zu Sternenbasis 503 Alpha geschickt und ist nicht vor übermorgen wieder zurück. Ich möchte Sie bitten, in der Zwischenzeit, bereits erste Nachforschungen auf Betazed anzustellen. Sobald ich zurückkomme, setzen wir uns zusammen und halten eine erste Lagebesprechung.“

„Einverstanden.“

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und beendeten die Verbindung. Dann lehnte Chakotay sich zurück. Er würde die Dienste von Doktor Pulaski wohl nicht mehr benötigen. Mit ein paar Handgriffen rief er Crushers Personalakte auf, um sich ein Bild von seiner neuen Mitarbeiterin zu machen. Und dann war es an der Zeit, Admiral Paris Bericht zu erstatten.

„Sie haben _was?!_ “ Der Admiral schien aufgebracht und empört, als Chakotay ihm seine Entscheidung dargelegt hatte. „Ich habe Doktor Crusher ausdrücklich befohlen, sich aus den Ermittlungen herauszuhalten. Und das Erste, was Sie machen, ist Sie einzustellen!?“

Chakotay zuckte mit den Achseln. „Welchen Grund hätte ich gehabt, abzulehnen? Laut ihrer Akte ist sie eine der qualifiziertesten Medizinerinnen in Starfleet und wie Sie selbst wissen, mangelt es mir gerade an Schiffsärzten. Die Liste ihrer Leistungen ist beachtlich, sowohl vor als auch während des Dominionkrieges. Und wir brauchen die besten Leute, die wir bekommen können.“

„Crusher ist befangen,“ wiederholte Paris auch vor Chakotay den Grund seiner Ablehnung. „Sie und Captain Picard leben seit mehreren Jahren in einer festen Beziehung.“

„Sie werden verzeihen, dass ich nicht über das Privatleben von jedem Offizier in Starfleet informiert bin, zumal Beziehungen keinen Aktenvermerk erhalten. Außerdem erscheint mir diese Unterscheidung ein wenig kleinlich. Haben Sie mich nicht unter anderem deshalb ausgewählt, weil Kathryn Ihnen und mir viel bedeutet hat?“

Paris schwieg einen Moment und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Meines Wissens führten Sie keine Beziehung mit Kathryn Janeway. Zudem war die _Voyager_ im Gegensatz zur _Enterprise_ zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt der Vorfälle nicht zugegen – was zusätzlich gegen Crusher spricht, wenn auch nur formal.“

Chakotay seufzte. Natürlich konnte Paris nicht wissen, welcher Art seine Gefühle gegenüber Kathryn tatsächlich waren, aber es kam ihm so vor, als redete er von sich selbst, indem er Beverly Crusher verteidigte.

„Sie geben zu, der zweite Punkt ist reine Formalität. Das Ausmaß dieser Vorfälle ist viel zu groß, als dass Crusher tatsächlich als Verdächtige in Betracht kommen könnte.“

Paris runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist aber noch nicht alles. In der Vergangenheit hat sie mehrfach Probleme mit Autorität gehabt. Mehr als einmal handelte sie gegen einen direkten Befehl von Captain Picard. Und in den letzten fünf Jahren war sie zweimal an Aktionen beteiligt, bei denen Picard gegen direkte Befehle der Admiralität verstieß.“

„Ich habe die entsprechenden Vermerke in ihrer Akte sehr wohl zur Kenntnis genommen, Admiral. Aber war nicht ein weiterer Grund für Ihre Wahl, dass Sie in diesem Fall auf meine Maquis-Methoden vertrauen wollten? Sind nicht genau solche Charaktereigenschaften ein Teil dessen, was wir jetzt brauchen?“

Paris schwieg, was Chakotay zum Anlass nahm, weiterzusprechen. „Ich kann Ihnen keine lückenlose Aufklärung des Falles garantieren, solange ich nicht weiß, mit wem wir es zu tun haben. Aber ich kann Ihnen garantieren, dass ich alles daransetzen werde, eine professionelle Ermittlung zu führen. Ich halte auch Dr. Crusher für erfahren genug, sich daran halten zu können. Für diese Entscheidung übernehme ich die volle Verantwortung.“

Schließlich runzelte Paris die Stirn.

„Na schön. Ich habe Ihnen in diesem Fall die Verantwortung übertragen. Und wenn Sie es so wollen, dann fahren Sie so fort. Aber ich erwarte Ergebnisse.“

Dann wurde der Bildschirm schwarz und Chakotay atmete aus. Aber instinktiv hatte er das Gefühl, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.


	6. Kapitel 5 - Sein und Schein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration by [Ymymy](https://www.deviantart.com/ymymy)

**Kapitel 5 – Schein und Sein**

**Sternzeit 55251.9, Ort: ???**

In Gedanken versunken lief Jean-Luc Picard in der Zelle hin und her. Unweigerlich fand seine Hand immer öfter den Weg an seine Brust, wo Beverlys Ring unter der Uniform verborgen war. Und jedes Mal war er froh, das Schmuckstück noch um seinen Hals hängen zu haben. Es gab ihm Kraft. Kathryn Janeway beobachtete ihn aufmerksam von ihrer Pritsche aus. Die letzten Stunden hatten sie damit verbracht, die relevanten Stationen ihres Lebens miteinander auszutauschen, in der Hoffnung, daraus Hinweise zu erlangen, weshalb sie sich in dieser Lage befanden.

„Hast du schon irgendwelche Verdächtige?“ fragte Janeway irgendwann. Sie hatten beschlossen, Protokoll zunächst Protokoll sein zu lassen. Hier waren sie nichts weiter als zwei Gefangene; Ratten in einem Loch.

„Ich versuche das Ganze noch zu sortieren. Und wie sieht es bei dir aus?“ antwortete er frustriert. Es gab einige Anknüpfungspunkte, obwohl Janeway so lange im Delta-Quadranten verschollen gewesen war. So waren sie beide Kommandanten berühmter Schiffe, auch wenn seine Zellengenossin diesen Posten nicht länger innehatte.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ein Fall von Lösegelderpressung? Immerhin handelt es sich bei uns um ziemliche Berühmtheiten.“ Sie lachte freudlos. „Und Seven ist ebenfalls recht bekannt. Das spräche für die Ferengi.“ Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Zu kompliziert und zu wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg.“

Picard nickte zustimmend. „Auch wenn sie bisweilen unethische Methoden an den Tag legen, fällt mir nicht ein, was sie dadurch gewinnen könnten. Sie gehen in der Regel den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes.“

Janeway war jetzt auch aufgestanden und lockerte ihre Gliedmaßen.

„Ein Racheakt? Wir beide haben uns wohl einige Feinde gemacht,“ dachte sie laut nach.

Picard strich sich über die Glatze. „Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Sowohl auf Cardassia als auch auf Romulus gibt es gerade beträchtliche innenpolitische Unruhen. Für einige der alten Eliten ist diese Konferenz mit Sicherheit eine einzige Beleidigung, weil sie ein Zeichen von Schwäche darin sehen, mit uns zu kooperieren. Und wir beide dürften für eine solche Gruppe jenen Teil der Föderation verkörpern, den sie am meisten verabscheuen. Ich glaube jedoch, die Romulaner können wir weitgehend ausschließen. Du hattest im Delta-Quadranten überhaupt keine Gelegenheit, dich mit ihnen anzulegen. Damit bliebe noch eine Splittergruppe des alten cardassianischen Militärs. Immerhin waren wir beide schon einmal ihre Gefangene.“

Es war schon das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Tage, dass Picard sich an dieses grauenvolle Erlebnis erinnern musste. Glücklicherweise war es Janeway laut ihrer Erzählung in der Gefangenschaft besser ergangen als ihm. Sie war damals noch Ensign auf der Al-Batani unter dem Kommando von Owen Paris gewesen und damit wohl für die Cardassianer von nicht allzu großem Interesse.

„Aber was wollen sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt damit bezwecken? Das liegt bei mir schon über zehn Jahre zurück. Auch wenn die Cardassianer dafür bekannt sein mögen, nichts zu vergessen, erscheint mir das doch seltsam.“

„Vielleicht wollen sie uns wegen der Konferenz verschwinden lassen?“ spekulierte Picard noch ein wenig weiter. „Um damit Unfrieden und Misstrauen zu säen oder weil sie noch eine Rechnung mit uns offenhaben?“ Aber dann seufzte er. „Unwahrscheinlich. Da müssten sie eine ganze Menge Personen verschwinden lassen.“

„Außerdem erklärt das den Anschlag auf Seven nicht. Sie hat in ihrem gesamten Leben noch keinen Cardassianer gesehen,“ fügte Janeway hinzu.

„Es sei denn, sie hat an etwas geforscht, das sie als Gefahr sahen,“ überlegte Picard weiter.

„Aber welchen Nutzen hätte es dann, uns am Leben zu lassen?“ Janeway legte ihre Stirn in Runzeln.

Picard zuckte mit der Schulter. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich würde einige unzufriedene Guls noch nicht völlig ausschließen. Es ist so ein Gefühl und es ist etwas, das wir beide gemeinsam haben.“

Janeway setzte sich wieder auf die Pritsche.

„Vielleicht,“ gab sie zu. „Aber mir scheint es ein wenig zu weit hergeholt.“

Dann herrschte erneut Schweigen, während die beiden weiter nachdachten. Sorgfältig ging Picard in seinem Kopf noch einmal alle Fakten durch, die ihm über das Leben von Kathryn Janeway vorlagen. Und mit einem Mal sah er es deutlich vor sich! Zwar wusste er noch immer nicht genau, wer die unbekannten Entführer waren und was sie bezweckten, aber er erkannte, dass es nur eine mögliche Erklärung, nur einen möglichen Zusammenhang geben konnte zwischen ihnen dreien!

„Ich habe es!“ rief er und drehte sich zu seiner Zellengenossin um. Entsetzt wurde er Zeuge, wie sie in diesem Augenblick vor seinen Augen entmaterialisierte. Vor ihm fiel ihre leere Uniform zu Boden.

**Sternzeit 55252.9, Ort: Kol’iwajo-Gebirge; Planet Betazed**

Ein starker Wind blies Beverly Crusher die Haare ins Gesicht, als sie zusammen mit einem kleinen Sicherheitskontingent unter der Leitung von Lieutenant Greta Hansen am Fuße der Kol’iwajo-Berge materialisierte. Die Absturzstelle des Shuttles befand sich ein gutes Stück außerhalb der Sicherheitszone, sodass Beamen ohne weiteres möglich war. Der Himmel war grau und die gerade erst aufgegangene Sonne hinter den Wolken nur zu erahnen. Es sah nach Regen aus, aber momentan war noch alles trocken. Beverly griff in ihre Umhängetasche, holte dort ein Haarband hervor. Damit band sie sich die Haare zusammen, sodass diese sie nicht bei der Arbeit behinderten, holte tief Luft und bewegte sich auf die Überreste des Shuttles zu. Die Sicherheitsoffiziere blieben zunächst zurück.

Beverly sah sich um und versuchte, so viel wie möglich auf den ersten Blick zu erfassen. In den kargen Felsen hatten sich die größeren Metallteile gebohrt, darum herum lagen kleinere Teile verstreut und sie alle trugen schwarze Spuren, die von einer gewaltigen Explosion zeugten. Sie blieb einen Moment stehen, um den Anblick zu verarbeiten.

„Ich hoffe, du hast nicht leiden müssen,“ flüsterte sie traurig bevor sie weiterging.

Um die Absturzstelle war gelb-rotes Absperrband angebracht und ganz in der Nähe befand sich das Lager der betazoidischen Forensiker.

Inspektor Jónin, der Leiter der Ermittlungen, hatte Beverly inzwischen entdeckt und ging mit forschen Schritten auf sie zu. Er war ein hagerer Mann mittleren Alters mit graumeliertem Haar, dem man bereits ansah, dass er keinen Nonsens duldete. Wären nicht die tiefen Furchen in seiner Stirn, hätte er als attraktiv gegolten.

„Willkommen, Doktor Crusher!“ begrüßte er sie knapp und sein Gruß klang mürrisch.

„Guten Morgen, Inspektor,“ erwiderte sie und fügte dann hinzu: „Danke, dass Sie mich hier ermitteln lassen.“

„Wenn es nach mir ginge nicht,“ grummelte Jónin. „Aber Sie haben die entsprechende Genehmigung, wie auch immer Sie das angestellt haben. Wir sind angehalten, in jeglicher Hinsicht zu kooperieren, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, wäre es mir lieber, Sie würden Ihre Nase aus meinem Tatort heraushalten.“

Beverly konnte verstehen, was Jónin meinte. Sie war selbst schon oft in der Situation gewesen, in der andere meinten, ihr über die Schulter blicken zu müssen, die weniger kompetent waren als sie. Das hatte sie auch als Störung ihrer professionellen Integrität wahrgenommen.

„Sie sind Betazoide,“ entgegnete sie daher entwaffnend. „Sie können meine Gedanken lesen. Ich möchte Ihnen keinen Ärger bereiten, sondern, wie Sie, meine Arbeit machen.“

„Gut gemeint ist nicht gut gemacht. Ihre Intentionen können noch so wohlmeinend sein, ich dulde keine Behinderungen. Hier ist ein PADD mit unseren bisherigen Ermittlungsergebnissen. Lesen Sie das, bevor Sie uns mit Fragen nerven. Dann sehen wir weiter!“ Damit drückte er ihr einen Datenträger in die Hand und stapfte wieder zu seinen Männern.

Inzwischen war Greta Hansen an Beverly herangetreten.

„Freundliche Begrüßung, was?“ murmelte sie sarkastisch und sah Jónin hinterher. Hansen war eine dünne, fast dürre Person mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren. Unter ihrer zierlichen Fassade verbarg sich jedoch eine Frau, die sich ihrer Haut erwehren konnte.

„Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken,“ antwortete die Ärztin nachdenklich. „Profis schätzen keine Einmischung. Schon gar nicht von Personen, die sie als weniger kompetent erachten. Also zeigen wir ihm, dass wir ebenfalls Profis sind. Sie und Ihr Team scannen am besten noch einmal gründlich die Absturzstelle, damit wir unabhängige Daten erhalten. Ich sehe mir in der Zwischenzeit einmal die Erkenntnisse von ihm und seinem Team an.“ Etwas leiser fügte sie hinzu: „Und achten Sie besonders auf Spuren, die auf eine romulanische Beteiligung hinweisen. Sie wissen warum.“

Hansen nickte knapp und drehte sich um, um den Befehl weiterzugeben, Beverly setzte sich mit dem PADD in der Hand auf einen Felsen und begann zu lesen. Die Sicherheitschefin war bereits einige Schritte gegangen, als sie innehielt. Eine Weile beobachtete sie Beverly, kehrte dann zurück und streckte ihr eine Hand hin.

„Doktor?“

Beverly sah auf und blickte in Hansens warme braune Augen.

„Gibt es noch Fragen, Lieutenant?“

Die Sicherheitschefin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber ich wollte Ihnen meine aufrichtige Anteilnahme für den Tod des Captains aussprechen. Das habe ich bisher versäumt.“

Beverly nahm die ausgestreckte Hand und drückte sie.

„Danke,“ sagte sie leise. „Das bedeutet mir viel.“ Sie schwieg einen Moment, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Was wir hier tun, ist für mich in höchstem Grade persönlich. Deswegen traut mir Inspektor Jónin nicht. Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir hier nicht tadellose Arbeit abliefern, die jeder Prüfung standhält.“ Beverly setzte sich gerade hin, wie um ihren Stolz und ihre Stärke zu demonstrieren. Hansen blickte mitfühlend.

„Verstanden,“ damit entfernte sie sich von Beverly. Im Gehen wandte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Doktor, ich weiß, wie sich das anfühlt.“ Damit war sie außer Hörweite.

In diesem Moment wurde Beverly bewusst, bisher nicht allzu viel Kontakt mit Greta Hansen gehabt zu haben, der über die Ausübung ihrer beider Pflichten hinausging. Gerade die Position des Sicherheitschefs war während des Krieges häufiger besetzt worden, weil die entsprechenden Offiziere entweder gefallen waren oder versetzt wurden. Mehrfach war es geschehen, sich an jemanden gewöhnt zu haben, der im nächsten Moment nicht mehr da war. Und so hatte Beverly aus Selbstschutz aufgehört, freundschaftliche Bande mit neuen Crewmitgliedern zu knüpfen. Zwar waren diese Zeiten vorbei, aber die Wunden, die sie geschlagen hatten waren tief. Der Dominionkrieg hatte ihr aller Leben und die Föderation in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert. Und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, umso sicher war Beverly, dass die jetzigen Vorfälle ihre unseligen Ursprünge in jener Zeit hatten. Sie seufzte und begann zu lesen.

 

**Sternzeit 55253.6, Ort _USS Voyager_**

Mit wachsender Ungeduld starrte Chakotay auf die offene Luftschleuse. Die _Voyager_ hatte vor einiger Zeit erfolgreich Sternenbasis 503 Alpha erreicht. Nachdem alle erforderlichen Schritte eines erfolgreichen Andockvorgangs erledigt waren, wartete er nun darauf, die Diplomaten von der _Reykjavík_ an Bord zu nehmen. Botschafterin Tamar Sirbyn hatte darauf bestanden, das Schiff durch die Luftschleuse betreten zu wollen und ihre Begleiterin, Botschafterin T’Anre, nahm aus Höflichkeit denselben Weg. Natürlich wollte er beiden Damen einen angemessenen Empfang bereiten. Aber noch viel lieber wollte er mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit nach Betazed zurückkehren. Der kleine Umweg hatte es ihm zwar erst ermöglicht, überhaupt ermitteln zu dürfen. Dennoch empfand er diese Mission mit jeder Minute mehr als Zeitverschwendung. So stand er mit zwei Offizieren von der Sicherheit und starrte Löcher in die Luft, während seine Passagiere auf sich warten ließen.

Endlich bog eine Gruppe von mehreren Personen um die Ecke, die allem Anschein nach, seine Gäste darstellten. Er erkannte eine grazile Vulkanierin mit grauen, kurzen Haaren und zwei menschliche Frauen. Die erste von ihnen war mittleren Alters mit blonden Locken. Sie trug eine Starfleetuniform mit dem bläulichen Einschlag, der sie als Medizinerin oder Wissenschaftlerin auswies und lief neben der zweiten Frau, die in einem Hoverstuhl saß, da ihr beide Unterschenkel fehlten. Darüber hinaus führten mehrere Schläuche von ihrer Transporthilfe in ihre Nase. Die Gruppe wurde begleitet von zwei jungen Männern – Trill und Mensch – von der Sicherheit der _Reykjavík_. Sie trugen gemeinsam ein relativ großes Gepäckstück in Starfleet-Standardausführung. Als die Gruppe Chakotay erblickte, hielt sie an.

Er setzte sein gewinnendstes Lächeln auf, begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge und stellte sich vor. Er wusste bereits aus ihren Dossiers, dass T’Anre die Vulkanierin war und Sirbyn die körperlich beeinträchtigte Frau. Ihre Verletzungen stammten von einem Scharmützel mit den Romulanern vor acht Jahren.

Man erwiderte seinen Gruß, und betrat dann durch die Luftschleuse das Schiff, um die Botschafterinnen zu ihren Quartieren zu führen. Auf dem Weg nahm die Medizinerin Chakotay zur Seite.

„Nachdem Sie anscheinend der Auffassung sind, Captain, ohne einen Arzt auskommen zu können, hätte ich an Sie noch ein paar letzte Anweisungen was Botschafterin Sirbyn betrifft!“ erklärte sie ohne Umschweife.

„Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“ fragte er verwirrt nach.

„Doktor Katherine Pulaski. Ich hätte eigentlich mit Ihnen nach Betazed fliegen sollen, bis Sie es sich anders überlegten.“

„Ich wollte Sie damit bestimmt nicht kränken. Ich dachte, ich täte Ihnen einen Gefallen,“ entschuldigte er sich und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum er in der Defensive war. Er war dieser Frau keine Rechenschaft schuldig.

„Natürlich,“ sagte diese etwas freundlicher. „Aber Tamar Sirbyn braucht medizinische Betreuung und ich würde diese gerne gewährleistet sehen.“

„Ich bin sicher, unser MHN wird hierzu in der Lage sein, bis wir Betazed erreicht haben. Ab dort übernimmt Dr. Crusher von der _Enterprise_.“ Als sich Pulaskis Augen vor Empörung weiteten, fügte er hinzu: „Das MHN hat uns in unserer gesamten Zeit im Deltaquadranten unschätzbare Dienste geleistet. Und das war nur Modell I.“

Pulaski schnaubte, sah dann zu den Botschafterinnen und dann wieder zu Chakotay.

„Letzten Endes ist es wohl Ihre Entscheidung, aber ich wollte Sie über meine Missbilligung informieren.“

„Zur Kenntnis genommen,“ entgegnete Chakotay nun seinerseits gereizt. „Also, was muss ich über Botschafterin Sirbyn wissen?“

„ _Sie_ müssen garnichts über sie wissen – das unterliegt der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht. Aber kommen Sie bloß nicht auf die Idee, ihr Gepäck irgendwelchen aktiven Scans zu unterziehen. Darin befinden sich zusätzlich zu ihren Sauerstoffvorräten hochsensible Medikamente, deren Wirksamkeit dadurch verringert werden kann. Was den Rest betrifft – leiten Sie das an Ihr MHN weiter.“ Sie legte alle Verachtung in die Bezeichnung des medizinischen Hologramms und holte ein PADD hervor, das sie Chakotay überreichte. „Und machen Sie mich nicht dafür verantwortlich, wenn etwas schiefgeht.“

Chakotay nahm das PADD an sich und sah Pulaski an. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Sorge um Botschafterin Sirbyns Gesundheit. Ihre Informationen werden gleich im Anschluss an die Krankenstation weitergeleitet werden.“

„Ich danke Ihnen sehr, dass Sie die Passage nach Betazed übernehmen, Captain,“ mischte sich Sirbyn selbst schließlich in das Gespräch ein. Ihre Stimme war weich und angenehm. Sie war eine elegante Dame mittleren Alters. Markante Wangenknochen zierten ihr Gesicht und ihre kurzen braunen Haare lockten sich leicht.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre,“ erwiderte Chakotay sofort.

Sirbyn lächelte. „Ich bin mir sicher, es wird keine Probleme geben. Doktor Pulaski hat bereits alles Notwendige in die Wege geleitet und für die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden sollte ich alleine zurechtkommen.“

Pulaski warf Chakotay einen Seitenblick zu, der tiefste Zweifel an Sirbyns Aussage aufkommen ließ. Er beschloss, das zu ignorieren.

„Das beruhigt mich sehr, Botschafterin. Aber wir sind natürlich sehr bemüht, Ihnen alle Annehmlichkeiten zukommen zu lassen. Lassen Sie mich Ihre Bedürfnisse einfach wissen.“

Sirbyn neigte grazil den Kopf.

„Das werde ich.“

Gerade wollte sich Chakotay T’Anre zuwenden, die bisher auffallend schweigsam gewesen war, als sein Kommunikator piepte.

„Torres an Chakotay!“

„Chakotay hier!“

„Captain, ich weiß jetzt, wer mit unserem Doktor herumgespielt hat!“

 

**Sternzeit 55253.6, Ort Kol’iwajo-Gebirge; Planet Betazed**

„Doktor, bitte sehen Sie sich das an!“ Ein zufriedener Ausdruck zeigte sich auf Greta Hansens Gesicht, als sie sich Beverly näherte. Die Ärztin kniete gerade im Geröll, um auf die Ergebnisse ihres eigenen Scans zu warten. Seit sie die Absturzstelle betreten hatte, gab es eine Sache, die ihr keine Ruhe ließ und über die sie Klarheit haben musste. Beverly wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, stand auf, rieb ihre Hände an der Uniform ab und sah Hansen erwartungsvoll an.

„Was haben Sie für mich?“

Hansen trat näher an die Ärztin heran und überreichte ihr den Tricorder. „Sie hatten recht,“ sagte sie leise. „Romulaner.“

Beverly nahm das Gerät an sich und besah sich die Anzeigen. „Erklären Sie!“

Hansen zeigte mit dem Finger auf verschiedene Diagramme. „Bitte sehen Sie hier. Und hier… Das sind Reste von invertierten Neutrinos. Bei einer normalen Explosion würden solche Werte nicht entstehen, selbst wenn diese von einem Sprengsatz ausgelöst worden wäre. Aber diese Art von Spuren entstehen bei einer ganz bestimmten Art von Sabotage, die typisch ist für Romulaner. Wenn man nicht gezielt danach sucht, findet man sie nicht.“

Beverly runzelte die Stirn. Hatte Botschafterin T’Len ihr Wissen mit dem Leben bezahlen müssen? Hatte der Anschlag vielleicht garnicht Jean-Luc gegolten?

„Gute Arbeit, Lieutenant! Damit sind wir einen Schritt weiter. Inspektor Jónin wird sich über diese Informationen sicher freuen.“

Hansen grinste wurde dann aber sofort wieder ernst. „Die Sabotage funktioniert wie folgt: eine kleine Vorrichtung wird im Antrieb von Raumschiffen befestigt. Übersteigt die Geschwindigkeit einen bestimmten Wert, kommt es zu einer Kettenreaktion, die eine Explosion zur Folge hat. Zumeist kommt die Technologie bei warpfähigen Schiffen zum Einsatz, aber sie wurde wohl während dem Dominionkrieg verfeinert und funktioniert jetzt allem Anschein nach auch bei Geschwindigkeiten unter Warp. Die Trümmer legen eindeutig nahe, dass die Explosion bei unserem Shuttle vom Antrieb ausging. Dadurch wurde es manövrierunfähig und stürzte ab. Gleichzeitig brach im Inneren ein Brand aus.“

„Das entspricht soweit Jónins Erkenntnissen,“ bestätigte Beverly. Neben einer forensischen Analyse der Absturzstelle hatten sich in dem Bericht des Inspektors auch ein vorläufiges medizinisches Gutachten zu den gefundenen Überresten befunden und, wie für betazoidische Ermittler üblich, auch eine Untersuchung möglicher telepathischer Echos. Letzteres war aber nicht besonders ergiebig, da T’Len die einzige Telepathin an Bord gewesen war, und deckte sich überdies weitgehend mit den von Deanna beschriebenen Empfindungen. Interessanter war das medizinische Gutachten. Die Insassen waren bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt, was bei den Folgen einer Plasmaexplosion nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Eine Identifikation war unter den gegebenen Umständen noch nicht erfolgt, da die DNA der Opfer fast vollständig zerstört war. Jónins Team hatte im Feld nicht die erforderlichen Gerätschaften zu einer eingehenderen Analyse. Man hatte aber feststellen können, dass die gefundene Biomasse zu einer vergleichsweise hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit mit fünf Insassen übereinstimmte: Jean-Luc, der das Shuttle geflogen hatte und den vier Botschaftern T’Len, Yontax, Milliwan und Abramson. „Jónin hat unter den Umständen sauber gearbeitet,“ musste auch Hansen zugeben, als sie den Tricorder zuklappte. „Ohne einen Anfangsverdacht sind diese Spuren kaum zu entdecken.“

Beverly versuchte, sich die gezeigten Informationen zu merken, bevor sie zu ihrer nächsten Frage überging: „Welche Erkenntnisse haben Sie eigentlich über die an der Absturzstelle gefundenen Metalle gewinnen können?“ Zwar lief ihre eigene Analyse noch, aber sie war an einer zweiten Meinung interessiert.

„Wir haben noch nicht alle Daten beisammen, aber bisher handelt es sich hauptsächlich um Duranium, dann noch Spuren von Eisen und Aluminium und kleinste Mengen von Kupfer, Wolfram und Bismut und anderen Metallen. Diese Mengen sind aber weitgehend vernachlässigbar.“

Auch diese Angaben stammten mit Jónins überein. Und doch…

Der Tricorder, neben Beverly auf dem Boden piepte. Er hatte seinen Scan abgeschlossen. Sie bückte sich, hob ihn auf und studierte die Resultate. Dann sah sie Hansen an.

„Das ist seltsam. Irgendwo hier bei den Überresten der Opfer, müsste es eine größere Menge von Gold und Rückstände von Silber geben. Doch weder Inspektor Jónin, noch Sie noch ich haben Spuren davon entdecken können. Und ich habe mit diesem Scan gezielt danach gesucht.“

Fragend sah Hansen die Ärztin an.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, Doktor?“

Beverly klappte den Tricorder zu und hängte ihn dann an die dafür vorgesehene Gürtelschlaufe, bevor sie leise und traurig antwortete.

„Captain Picard trug einen goldenen Ring mit einer silbernen Kette um den Hals. Ein Geschenk von mir. Ich habe danach gesucht, damit ich weiß, wo ich ihn finde.“

„Und was schließen Sie daraus?“ fragte die Sicherheitschefin weiter.

Beverly dachte nach. Nach allen physikalischen Gesetzen müsste es im näheren Umkreis Rückstände der zwei Edelmetalle geben. Und wenn man das Wahrscheinliche ausschloss, so blieb nur das Unwahrscheinliche. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich urplötzlich in ihrer Magengrube breit, als sie das aussprach, was sie dachte. „Die Spuren lassen nur einen Schluss zu, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wohin er führt: Die Leiche von Captain Picard befindet sich nicht unter den Opfern des Absturzes.“

Hansen starrte Beverly mit großen Augen an.

„Heißt das etwa…?!“ rief sie. Beverly machte eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung, aber auch bei ihr machte sich eine gewisse Hoffnung breit.

„Es heißt, dass er zumindest noch leben _könnte_! Ich werde Inspektor Jónin bitten, die Identifikation der Toten übernehmen zu dürfen, um endgültige Klarheit über ihre Identität zu erlangen,“ sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Die Krankenstation der _Enterprise_ ist für solche Fälle ausgerüstet.“ Mental versuchte sie sich nicht allzu sehr zu freuen, bevor sie nicht mehr Informationen hatte. Und doch war auf einmal ein Lichtschimmer am Horizont erschienen.

 

 

**Sternzeit 55253.7, Ort: USS _Voyager_**

 

Die blonde Frau wirkte armselig, als sie Chakotay mit ihren blauen Augen ansah. Man hatte sie ins Konferenzzimmer geführt und hinter ihr standen zwei grimmig dreinblickende Sicherheitsoffiziere, einer davon Chakotays neuer Sicherheitschef Lieutenant Cornelius Munro.

„Crewman Ingrid Summers,“ sprach er sie an. Laut ihrer Personalakte war sie noch nicht allzu lange an Bord. Ihren Dienst versah sie normalerweise im Maschinenraum und hatte noch nicht allzu häufig Gelegenheit gehabt, ihr Talent unter Beweis zu stellen. Sie hatte es wohl vor allem dem Krieg zu verdanken, noch bei Starfleet zu sein. Eigentlich war Chakotay jemand, der gerne zweite Chancen vergab. Aber eigentlich stahl auch niemand den Doktor.

„Captain,“ kam die Antwort mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich bin unschuldig, ich habe es nicht getan!“ Tränen sammelten sich in den Augen der Frau und Chakotay seufzte. B’Elannas Beweise waren eindeutig. Was sollten also diese Krokodilstränen?

Er setzte sich der Frau gegenüber und knallte das PADD mit den relevanten Informationen auf den Tisch, sodass diese zusammenschrak.

„Leugnen ist zwecklos, Crewman. Wir wissen, dass Sie es getan haben. Die eigentliche Frage ist jetzt nur warum?“

Summers wischte sich die Tränen mit ihrem Ärmel aus dem Gesicht und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Sie sah wie ein verängstigtes Reh aus.

„Warum was? Man sagte mir, ich werde verdächtigt den Doktor entführt zu haben. Aber das habe ich nicht getan!“

„Crewman,“ Chakotay machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. „Ich bin nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt.“ Er schob das PADD zu Summers hinüber. „Sie sind die einzige Person die Änderungen an seinem Programm vorgenommen hat und zwar bei Sternzeit 55242.7, knapp 34 Stunden, bevor wir Betazed erreichten und Admiral Janeway und Commander Tuvok dort ablieferten. Ihr Zugriff ist eindeutig dokumentiert, auch wenn es einige Zeit gekostet hat, ihn zurückzuverfolgen.“

Summers erbleichte und schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

„Oh,“ rief sie. „Oh nein!“ Dann wurde sie von einem weiteren Schluchzer geschüttelt. Chakotay wartete, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Es kostete ihn einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, ruhig zu bleiben. Nach einer Weile nahm Summers sich das PADD und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, bevor sie es wagte, Chakotay wieder in die Augen zu sehen.

„Captain,“ sagte sie dann leise. „Wissen Sie nicht, dass um diese Zeit die Wartungscrew an Bord war?“

Chakotay dachte nach und versuchte sich selbst ihren Aufenthalt auf 109 Gamma ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. In der Tat waren einige Techniker auf die _Voyager_ gekommen, um notwendige Reparaturarbeiten durchzuführen, bevor Kathryn an Bord kam. Aber jeder einzelne Vorgang war von ihnen sachgemäß dokumentiert worden. Und nirgendwo stand etwas von Eingriffen in das Programm des Doktors.

„Wollen Sie etwa behaupten, ein Techniker hätte sich am Doktor zu schaffen gemacht?! Das Log verzeichnet eindeutig Ihre Benutzerkennung.“

Summers setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Aber ich habe dem Mann doch nur einen Gefallen getan! Was war denn schon dabei?“

„Bitte werden Sie deutlicher!“

„Einer der Techniker kam zu mir in den Maschinenraum. Er wirkte etwas nervös und zerstreut. Der Mann zeigte mir seinen Ausweis, der soweit in Ordnung schien, und bat mich, ihm eine Konsole freizugeben, weil er seinen eigenen Zugangscode vergessen hatte. Er wollte keinen Ärger mit seinen Vorgesetzten.“ Sie schluckte. „Ich tat ihm diesen Gefallen und er war mir unendlich dankbar. Das kann doch schließlich Jedem einmal passieren.“

Chakotay stöhnte auf.

„Sie haben dem Techniker mit Ihren Daten Zugang zum Computer der _Voyager_ gewährt?“ fragte er zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach.

„Er konnte sich doch ausweisen,“ verteidigte Summers sich. „Und außerdem… weiß ich, wie das ist, wenn man etwas vergisst.“

„Sie haben willentlich Sicherheitsvorgaben gebrochen, Crewman. Und nun liegt die Beweispflicht bei Ihnen, dass Sie es _nicht_ waren. Aber Sie haben Glück, ich glaube Ihnen.“

In das bleiche Gesicht der Frau kehrte etwas Farbe zurück.

„Danke,“ murmelte sie.

Eine Persönlichkeit wie Summers war offenbar gezielt ausgewählt worden, um die Sicherheit des Schiffes zu kompromittieren. Wer immer dahintersteckte, er hatte sorgfältig geplant und wusste bestens über interne Abläufe Bescheid. Das machte die Person brandgefährlich.

„Wären Sie in der Lage, den Mann zu identifizieren?“ fragte Chakotay deshalb weiter.

Jetzt nickte Summers eifrig. „Natürlich. Auf seinem Ausweis stand der Name ‚Benedict Young‘.“

„Ich verstehe. Dann werden wir das jetzt überprüfen.“ Chakotay zog das PADD wieder an sich und rief damit die Personaldatenbank von Sternenbasis 109 Gamma auf. Tatsächlich gab es dort einen Benedict Young bei den Technikern. Er vergrößerte das Bild und legte es Summers hin.

„Ist das der Mann?“

Die Frau kniff die Augen zusammen und beobachtete das Bild eine Weile, bevor sie Chakotay PADD zurückreichte.

„Nein, Captain,“ sagte sie dann, bevor ihr dämmerte, was das bedeutete. Sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund. „Aber das bedeutet ja…“

„Ja, Crewman, das bedeutet, Sie haben einem völlig Fremden Kontrolle über unseren Schiffscomputer gegeben.“

Summers‘ Augen gingen wild im Raum hin und her, bis sie Chakotay wieder fixierte.

„Aber ich weiß genau, wie er ausgesehen hat!“ rief sie dann. „Und ich war nicht die einzige, die ihn gesehen hat! Es muss doch eine Spur geben! Vielleicht kann ich es Ihnen auf dem Holodeck zeigen?“

Chakotay dachte eine Weile darüber nach. Ein Techniker, der keiner war und sich die Identität eines Anderen genommen hatte würde schwierig aufzuspüren sein. Aber jede Spur war bedeutsam.

„Na schön,“ sagte er deshalb. „Dann gehen wir dort jetzt gemeinsam hin und versuchen uns dort an einer holographischen Nachbildung Ihres mysteriösen Auftraggebers.“

 

Summers hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Nach guten vierzig Minuten starrte Chakotay in das Gesicht eines unscheinbaren menschlichen Mittvierzigers. Der Mann war nicht anders zu bezeichnen, als eine graue Maus. Alles an ihm war unauffällig, aber Summers bestand darauf, dass die Abbildung jetzt relativ exakt war. Chakotay konnte nicht ausschließen, diesen Mann auf der _Voyager_ gesehen zu haben, aber nun war er nicht mehr an Bord. „Computer, gleiche das holographische Abbild mit allen bekannten Datenbanken ab und versuche den Mann zu identifizieren.“

„Verarbeitung läuft,“ erklang die bekannte weibliche Stille des Computers. Dann herrschte erst einmal Schweigen. Summers trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während die Sicherheitsoffiziere immer noch bedrohlich hinter Ihnen standen.

„Ihnen ist bewusst, dass Sie trotz allem nicht straffrei davonkommen, Crewman?“ fragte Chakotay schließlich und die Frau schluckte.

„Ja, Captain. Aber ich möchte alles tun, meinen Fehler wieder rückgängig zu machen.“

„Das weiß ich zu schätzen und das wird Ihnen sicher mildernd ausgelegt werden.“

Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen, bis die Stimmte des Computers erneut ertönte: „Identifizierung abgeschlossen!“

Vielleicht schlug jetzt die Stunde der Wahrheit. „Subjekt in keiner Datenbank verzeichnet.“

Alle Anwesenden sahen sich an und aus Summers‘ Gesicht wich jegliche Farbe.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen! Das war er! Kein Zweifel!“ rief sie verzweifelt. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste Chakotay, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach.

Er wandte sich an Lieutenant Munro. „Finden Sie heraus, ob dieser Mann noch von anderen Crewmitgliedern gesehen wurde und ob er noch weitere Befehle erteilt hat! Und dann lassen Sie sich alle Videoaufzeichnungen von Sternenbasis 109 Gamma im Zeitraum von Sternzeit 55242.3-55243.5 geben.“

„Verstanden!“ Damit verließ Munro das Holodeck.

Nachdenklich fuhr sich Chakotay durch die schwarzen Haare. Immer noch gab es viel zu viele Fragen und viel zu wenig Antworten. Nur bei einer Sache wurde er sich zunehmend immer sicherer. Mit wem auch immer sie sich hier anlegten – dieser jemand war organisiert und zu allem bereit. Und nicht einmal sein eigenes Schiff war noch sicher.

 

**Sternzeit 55253.7, Ort: Universitätsklinikum Starfleet Medical; Planet Erde**

 

„Schwester, hätten Sie einen Moment Zeit?“

Maya Ogawa stellte ihr Tablett mit verschiedenen Medikamenten auf eine Ablage und drehte sich um. Vor ihr stand ein beleibter, älterer Mann in einem langen schwarzen Mantel und einem Hut.

„Worum handelt es sich?“ fragte sie so neutral es ging. Seit ein junger Brunali namens Icheb in das Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden war, hatten sie die Sicherheit massiv erhöhen müssen.

„Ich bin Giuseppe Santorini, Sicherheitschef vom Daystrom Institut. Meine Aufgabe ist es, die Explosion vor vier Tagen zu untersuchen. Der einzige Zeuge befindet sich in Ihrer Obhut.“

Ogawa versteifte sich. Sie hatte klare Anweisungen erhalten.

„Wenn Sie von Mister Icheb sprechen, kann ich Ihnen leider nicht weiterhelfen. Er befindet sich noch immer in einem künstlichen Koma, bis seine schweren Verletzungen geheilt sind. Sie können ihn leider nicht vernehmen.“

Santorini schien in keinster Weise überrascht. „Es würde mir bereits weiterhelfen, ihn sehen zu dürfen, Schwester. Die Art seiner Verletzungen könnte uns wichtige Erkenntnisse vermitteln.“

Ogawa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid. Niemand darf den Patienten sehen. Wenn er vernehmungsfähig ist, werden Sie davon erfahren.“

Santorini tippte an seinen Hut. „Zu schade. Dann auf ein ander Mal!“ Damit drehte er sich um und ging.

Ogawa sah ihm lange hinterher und atmete aus.

Seit dem Krieg gab es um das Klinikum ein Dämpfungsfeld, das sowohl Transporte als auch Scans von außen verhinderte. Viele Patienten hatten damals Feinde gehabt. Und daran hatte sich wohl nicht viel geändert. Icheb galt als höchst gefährdet, da die Verantwortlichen für die Explosionen im Daystrom-Institut vermutlich ein Interesse hatten, ihn auszuschalten.

Aber möglicherweise würde die Natur all dem zuvorkommen. Der Junge war der einzige Vertreter seiner Spezies im Alpha-Quadranten, was eine erfolgreiche Behandlung ungemein erschwerte. Und momentan kämpfte er nach wie vor um sein Leben. Jedes Mal, wenn Ogawa nach ihm sah, hoffte sie, er würde durchkommen. Er war viel zu jung, um auf eine solche Weise zu sterben. Aber nun verstand sie, was ihre Schwester Alyssa meinte, als sie davon sprach, wie häufig Politik in das Leben ihrer Patienten eingriff. So etwas war wohl auf der _Enterprise_ an der Tagesordnung.

Aber Maya Ogawa war entschlossen, ihre Arbeit gut zu verrichten. Und dazu gehörte auch, den Besuch von Giuseppe Santorini zu melden. Denn eines wusste sie mit Sicherheit: Es gab bei Daystrom keinen Sicherheitschef dieses Namens.

 

 

 


	7. Kapitel 6 - Spuren

**Kapitel 6 – Spuren**

**Sternzeit 55253.9, Ort: USS _Enterprise-E_**

In all den Jahren seit sie ihn kannte, hatte Beverly Crusher einen erfahrenen Offizier wie Geordi LaForge nur selten so entsetzt gesehen wie in dem Moment, als er ihr Quartier betrat. Geordi konnte normalerweise in den kritischsten Situationen einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, was eine seiner größten Stärken war. Doch nun war er sichtbar erschüttert.

„Hier sind die Resultate des Scans, um den du mich gebeten hast!“ sagte er und reichte ihr mehrere Datenträger. Etwas leiser fügte er hinzu. „Wer immer das war, ist ein Monster! Wir haben an jedem Shuttle der _Enterprise_ ein Vorrichtung gefunden, die invertierte Neutrinos in den Antrieb entlässt. Egal mit welchem Shuttle der Captain und die Botschafter geflogen wären, es hätte zu einem Unglück geführt.“

Beverly lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Jemand hatte willentlich in Kauf genommen, Unbeteiligte zu töten, nur damit sein Anschlag das Ziel nicht verfehlte. Es war nur T’Lens Hinweis zu verdanken gewesen, überhaupt nach romulanischer Beteiligung zu suchen. Wie viele Shuttles hätten ansonsten noch abstürzen müssen, bis sie die Sabotage entdeckt hätten?

„Wer ist nur zu so etwas fähig?“ keuchte sie und Geordi zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln.

„Wir werten gerade die Aufnahmen unserer Sicherheitskameras aus, in der Hoffnung, dort Hinweise zu finden. Fest steht nur, die Sabotage muss im Zeitraum zwischen Sternzeit 55235.3 und 55250.1 stattgefunden haben. Ich habe als Anfangs- und Endpunkte die letzte Verwendung eines Shuttles und den Absturz der _Kepler_ mit dem Captain an Bord festgelegt.“

Beverly legte nachdenklich ihre Hand auf ihren Mund und ging gedanklich die letzten Tage durch.

„Wir haben es mit einem Zeitraum von etwas weniger als 120 Stunden zu tun. Das ist nicht wenig.“

Frustriert schüttelte LaForge den Kopf. „Es gilt die Stecknadel im Heuhaufen zu finden. Aber es gibt einige Möglichkeiten, den Zeitraum zunächst einzugrenzen.“

„Sternenbasis 109 Gamma,“ sagte Beverly sofort. „Wir haben auf dem Weg nach Betazed dort Station gemacht, um für unsere Mission nötige Fracht aufzunehmen. Dort kamen auch die Botschafter an Bord.“

„Genau,“ stimmte Geordi zu. „Gleichzeitig schickte man uns ein Wartungsteam, weil Command der Meinung war, die _Enterprise_ müsse in einem Top-Zustand sein, wenn sie Betazed erreiche. Wir waren ungefähr 14 Stunden bei der Sternenbasis, das engt den Suchzeitraum enorm ein.“

„Wir sollten uns auf jeden Fall zunächst auf 109 Gamma konzentrieren,“ entschied Beverly und spürte, wie ihr flaues Gefühl in die Magengrube zurückkehrte. Zwar entlasteten ein oder mehrere Täter von außerhalb die Crew der _Enterprise_ , zugleich erschrak sie darüber, wie einfach es scheinbar für diese Personen gewesen war, die gesamte Shuttleflotte des Flaggschiffs der Föderation zu sabotieren.

„Data und ich können gleich damit anfangen,“ bot sich Geordi an.

„Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit Jónin informieren. Er wird nicht gerade begeistert sein.“

 

**Sternzeit 55254.0**

 

Der Gesichtsausdruck von Derev Jónin verfinsterte sich mit jedem Moment, den er länger auf den von Beverly vorbereiteten Bericht starrte. Sie hatte ihn und zwei seiner Mitarbeiter in den Konferenzraum der _Enterprise_ gebeten und saß ihm nun gemeinsam mit William, Deanna und Greta Hansen gegenüber.

Irgendwann legte Jónin den Datenträger zur Seite und fixierte seine Gegenüber.

„Das birgt einen ganz schönen Zündstoff, Doktor,“ sagte er mit einem Hauch von Respekt in der Stimme. „Das hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut. Aber Ihre Beweise sind soweit stichhaltig. Ich habe sie auch noch einmal von meinen Leuten überprüfen lassen.“

„Danke, Inspektor,“ erwiderte Beverly ohne Genugtuung darüber zu verspüren, diesen Mann eines Besseren belehrt zu haben.

„Aber ich beneide Sie nun wirklich nicht. Sie handeln sich nur Ärger ein, das lassen Sie sich gesagt sein! Wir haben zwar schon einige Zeugen befragt, von denen wir glaubten, ihre Aussage sei relevant im Zusammenhang mit dem Unglück. Aber wie Sie etwas aus den Romulanern rausbekommen wollen, ohne einen diplomatischen Zwischenfall zu provozieren, darauf bin ich wirklich gespannt.“

Er atmete hörbar aus.

„Ich lasse Ihnen da also gerne den Vortritt. Vielleicht können Sie es auf der Schiene versuchen, immer noch für die Sicherheit der Konferenz verantwortlich zu sein. Das hat ja soweit auch mal gestimmt – bis sich Ihr Captain und seine Passagiere über das Kol’iwajo-Gebirge verteilten.“

Er blickte Beverly kurz mit seinen tiefschwarzen Augen an, bevor er beschwichtigend die Hände hob. „Bitte verzeihen Sie, man wird mit der Zeit so.“

„Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen,“ erwiderte Beverly sofort. „Auch wenn ich mich vielleicht anders ausgedrückt hätte, haben Sie dennoch recht.“

„Sie erhalten von mir übrigens die Genehmigung zur Identifizierung der Toten.“ Damit wies er auf einen Mann neben sich. „Mein Pathologe Devos Lizu wird Ihnen alles Weitere übermitteln und auch bei der Untersuchung zugegen sein.“

„Einverstanden. Wann können wir anfangen?“

„Im Prinzip sofort,“ meldete sich Lizu zu Wort. „Ich habe die entsprechenden Proben bereits dabei.“

Beverly tauschte Blicke mit Will und Deanna aus, die ihr beide zunickten. Ab jetzt konnten sie übernehmen, Jónin über weitere wissenswerte Dinge zu informieren. Das Wichtigste war von ihrer Seite aus gesagt.

Sie stand also auf und wies mit dem Kopf zur Tür. 

„Dr. Lizu?“

 

**Sternzeit 55254.2, Ort: USS _Voyager_**

 

„Sind Sie sich ganz sicher, Doktor?“ Chakotay fuhr sich durch die Haare, und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Er musste seine Hände irgendwie beschäftigen.

„So sicher, wie man sich eben sein kann, Captain,“ erwiderte Beverly Crusher am anderen der Leitung. Sie hatte ihm ihre bisherigen Ermittlungsergebnisse zukommen lassen, bevor sie in wenigen Minuten einen Termin bei der romulanischen Botschafterin Revek wahrnehmen würde. „Unsere Analysen laufen noch eine Weile, aber das vorläufige Ergebnis deutet darauf hin, dass Jean…“ Sie blinzelte und verbesserte sich. „…,dass Captain Picards Überreste sich nicht an der Absturzstelle befinden. Ich habe inzwischen noch zu den beiden anderen Explosionen recherchiert. Die Ermittler auf der Erde haben zwar Biomasse in den Räumen des Daystrom Instituts gefunden, diese aber noch niemandem eindeutig zuordnen können. Der einzige Grund, weswegen davon ausgegangen wird, dass Annika Hansen dabei ums Leben kam, ist ihre vermutete Anwesenheit zum Zeitpunkt der Detonation. Leider ist der einzige Zeuge noch nicht vernehmungsfähig. Es handelt sich bei ihm um einen Brunali namens Icheb. Ich nehme an, der Name sagt Ihnen etwas? Ich habe eine Anfrage gestellt, benachrichtigt zu werden, sobald er ansprechbar ist.“

„Icheb?!“ Die Geschichte wurde immer absurder. „Natürlich. Verdammt, der Junge hat doch mit den ganzen Streitigkeiten des Alpha-Quadranten nichts zu tun!“

Etwas veränderte sich in Crushers Gesichtsausdruck und Chakotay erinnerte sich an das, was sie ihm über die Shuttles der _Enterprise_ gesagt hatte.

„Hier wird auf Unbeteiligte keine Rücksicht genommen, Captain. Es ist besser, wenn wir uns das in jedem Augenblick vor Augen halten. Was die Explosion im J’inaiu-Park betrifft, laufen ebenfalls noch Ermittlungen. Ich werde mich deshalb morgen vor Ort umsehen. Aber auch hier gilt: bisher wurden weder Admiral Janeway noch Commander Tuvok eindeutig identifiziert.“

„Was schließen Sie daraus?“ fragte Chakotay vorsichtig.

„Für endgültige Schlussfolgerungen ist es noch zu früh. Aber ich halte es für bemerkenswert, dass in fast keinem der Fälle bisher eindeutige Identifikationen möglich waren. Es wurden Methoden gewählt, die eine Identifizierung massiv erschweren, aber nicht komplett verhindern. Das ist unter den gegebenen Umständen wohl auch gar nicht möglich, solange sterbliche Überreste irgendeiner Art vorliegen. Aber gleichzeitig gewinnen die Täter an Zeit. Ich habe die Hypothese, dass auch von Annika Hansen, Admiral Janeway und Commander Tuvok letztendlich keine Spuren gefunden werden. Die Botschafter hingegen sind leider tatsächlich ums Leben gekommen. Zumindest Botschafter Adamson und Botschafter Yontax konnten inzwischen von mir und Dr. Lizu zweifelsfrei identifiziert werden.“

„Welches Interesse könnten die Romulaner an einer solchen Aktion haben?“ dachte Chakotay laut nach.

„Ich kann Ihnen nur die Fakten auf den Tisch legen, die ich bisher herausgefunden habe. Die Fäden verknüpfen sich dann hoffentlich irgendwann von ganz alleine. Ein weiterer Anhaltspunkt ist in jedem Fall Sternenbasis 109 Gamma. Unsere beiden Schiffe haben dort Station gemacht und beide wurden Opfer eines Sabotageaktes. Und zwar auf so geschickte Weise, dass es fast unmöglich sein wird, die Schuldigen zu finden.“

„Ja,“ seufzte Chakotay. „Wir haben unser Phantombild, aber bisher hält sich der Erfolg in Grenzen. Der Mann wurde zwar noch von weiteren Crewmitgliedern gesehen, aber nicht als verdächtig eingestuft. Dann verliert sich seine Spur.“

„Daraus lässt sich nur schließen, dass es auf der _Enterprise_ ähnlich abgelaufen sein muss,“ überlegte Beverly. „Unser Chefingenieur, Geordi LaForge, befragt noch seine Leute, die während der Wartung zugegen waren. Aber allem Anschein nach, wurde bei uns kein Crewmitglied angesprochen.“

„Halten Sie weiter die Augen offen, Doktor. Wir sollten morgen um diese Zeit zurück auf Betazed sein. Dann setzen wir uns zusammen.“

„Einverstanden. Bis dahin weiß ich vielleicht ein wenig mehr über unsere romulanischen Freunde.“

Chakotay rieb sich die Schläfen. „Sind das unsere einzigen Verdächtigen? Mir fällt wirklich kein sinnvoller Grund ein, weswegen sie Kathryn und Tuvok aus dem Weg schaffen wollten.“

Crusher zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist der einzige stichhaltige Anhaltspunkt. Alle Opfer hatten bisher gemeinsam, über vergleichsweise viel Wissen zu internen Abläufen von Starfleet zu verfügen. Das machte sie auch politisch einflussreich.“

„Seven?“ hakte Chakotay nach. „Sie ist von allen Opfern am präzisesten ausgewählt worden.“

„Ihr Wissen war nicht politisch, aber nach allem was ich inzwischen über sie weiß, hatte sie Zugang zu einigen neuen Technologien, die von potentiellen Feinden als gefährlich erachtet werden könnten.“

Chakotay ließ sich die Worte seiner Mitermittlerin durch den Kopf gehen und nickte schließlich bedächtig.

„Sie haben recht. Wir sollten jeder Spur nachgehen, egal wie klein sie ist. Das sind wir ihnen schuldig. Ihnen allen.“ Noch immer steckte ihm in den Knochen, wie mühelos die Sicherheit seines eigenen Schiffes kompromittiert worden war.

„Sobald ich mehr herausgefunden habe, melde ich mich wieder bei Ihnen. Bis dahin wünsche ich Ihnen einen sicheren Flug, Captain!“

„Ihnen viel Erfolg, Doktor!“

Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz und Chakotay lehnte sich zurück. Crushers Bericht hatte ihm Einiges zum Nachdenken gegeben, aber immer noch mehr Fragen aufgeworfen als Antworten gegeben. Er hoffte, die Ärztin behielt mit ihrem Optimismus recht. Und dann war da noch die Geschichte mit den vermeintlich verschwundenen Opfern. Aber was konnte es bedeuten, wenn Kathryns und Tuvoks Leichen nicht an Ort und Stelle sein sollten? Konnte er es wagen, zu hoffen?

Das Piepen des Türdrückers riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und kurze Zeit später sah er sich den beiden Botschafterinnen gegenüber, die er nach Betazed befördern sollte.

Geradezu mühelos glitt Sirbyn auf ihrem Hoverstuhl in den Raum während ihr T’Anre in geringem Abstand anmutig folgte. Beide Frauen strahlten auf ihre Art Würde aus, obwohl Chakotay sich noch ein wenig schwertat, aus der Vulkanierin schlau zu werden. Sie war außergewöhnlich schweigsam, wirkte aber zugleich wie jemand, der seine Umgebung ganz genau studierte.

Es war seine Pflicht als Captain, sich um die beiden hochrangigen Passagiere zu kümmern. Deshalb hatte er sie zunächst zu einer Tour des Schiffes eingeladen und später zu einem Abendessen.

„Sind wir zu früh?“ fragte Sirbyn. Sie schien sich besonders auf die Tour zu freuen.

„Nein, Sie kommen gerade rechtzeitig!“ beschwichtigte Chakotay. „Das hier ist mein Bereitschaftsraum, wie Sie sehen.“

T’Anre schwieg zu alledem, sah sich aber interessiert um. Chakotay fragte sich, wie sie in Verhandlungen wirkte. Vermutlich war sie redegewandt, wenn es darauf ankam.  
„Unsere Position ist seit dem tragischen Tod von T’Len nicht besser geworden,“ sagte Sirbyn plötzlich, während sie durch den Raum schwebte. „Das Misstrauen ist dadurch auf beiden Seiten gewachsen. Und vor allem die Romulaner werden versuchen, daraus Profit zu schlagen.“

„Korrekt,“ stimmte T’Anre zu. Ihre Stimmte klang melodisch, wenn sie erst einmal sprach.

„Was ist Ihre Einschätzung, die Romulaner betreffend?“ fragte Chakotay, der unweigerlich an das Gespräch mit Beverly Crusher denken musste.

„Wir beide wurden gesandt, mit ihnen zu verhandeln. Es ist kein Geheimnis, ich verdanke ihnen meinen jetzigen Zustand,“ fuhr Sirbyn fort. „Aber aus genau diesem Grund fiel die Wahl auf mich. Wie Sie wissen, ist das Ziel der Föderation, Frieden zu ermöglichen. Und jemand wie ich symbolisiert, wie alte Wunden verheilen können.“

„Sehen Sie das so?“

„Oh, absolut. Was damals geschah, war ein tragischer Unfall. Es passierte in einer anderen Zeit. Vor dem Krieg.“

„Und Sie, Botschafterin T’Anre?“

„Unsere Priorität muss sein, die Verhandlungen niemals abreißen zu lassen. Die Romulaner sind ungewöhnlich feindselig geworden. Darauf müssen wir reagieren.“

Etwas Ähnliches hatte auch Crusher erwähnt.

„Welche Ursachen sehen Sie dahinter?“

„Entweder haben sie von vornherein kein Interesse, mit uns ernsthaft zu reden,“ begann Sirbyn.

„…oder sie versprechen sich dadurch einen Vorteil in den Verhandlungen,“ endete T’Anre.

„Halten Sie es für denkbar, dass sie etwas unternehmen würden, das das Kräftegleichgewicht auf der Konferenz zu ihren Gunsten verändert?“ Chakotay drückte sich absichtlich vage aus. Haltlose Anschuldigungen, selbst in einem kleinen Kreis, konnten später zu einem Problem werden.

Die beiden Botschafterinnen schwiegen einen Moment, bevor T’Anre das Wort ergriff.

„Eine solche Vorgehensweise wäre höchst unlogisch.“

„Romulaner können bisweilen unlogisch sein, aber wenn Sie von Sabotage sprechen, halte ich das ebenfalls für unwahrscheinlich. Nicht, weil sie dazu nicht in der Lage wären, sondern, weil es ihnen keinen Nutzen bringt. Sie sind nicht dumm. Sie werden erst einmal abwarten, was für sie herausspringt, bevor sie sich für etwas entscheiden. Das romulanische Imperium wurde durch den Dominionkrieg ebenfalls geschwächt, auch wenn sie das niemals zugeben würden,“ ergänzte Sirbyn.

„Ich verstehe,“ entgegnete Chakotay. Den Versicherungen der Botschafterinnen zum Trotz, beunruhigte es ihn zutiefst, dass die Möglichkeit im Raum stand, die Romulaner seien in der Theorie zu solchen Akten fähig. Dann wies er mit seinem Arm in Richtung Tür. „Aber Sie sind sicher nicht hergekommen, um mit mir über Politik zu sprechen. Erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen mein Schiff zu zeigen.“

 

**Sternzeit 55254.3, Ort: Quartier der romulanischen Delegation, Toi’Ral-Palast; Planet Betazed**

 

Der Wachmann wirkte ungehalten, als er die Identität von Beverly Crusher und Deanna Troi überprüfte. Nach weiteren obligatorischen Sicherheitskontrollen öffnete sich schließlich eine riesige Flügeltür und die Frauen standen alleine in einem prachtvollen Saal mit blank poliertem Marmorboden.

„Die Betazoiden haben aber nicht mit Ehre gespart,“ flüsterte Beverly ihrer Freundin zu.

„Die Liebe der Romulaner für Prunk ist allgemein bekannt. Warum ihnen nicht ein wenig entgegenkommen und sie dadurch für die Verhandlungen milde stimmen?“ flüsterte Deanna zurück. „Mutter hat den Toi’Ral-Palast eigenhändig ausgewählt. Sie nimmt diese Konferenz sehr ernst. Tochter des Fünften Hauses, du verstehst?“

Beverly grinste. Botschafterin Lwaxana Troi war überaus stolz auf ihre Herkunft, nahm aber auch die damit einhergehenden Pflichten gewissenhaft wahr. Bisher hatte sie herausragende Arbeit geleistet.

Vom Ende des Raumes kam eine in Militäruniform gekleidete Romulanerin auf die beiden Offizierinnen der _Enterprise_ zu. Sie wurde von zwei streng aussehenden Wachmännern begleitet.

„Doktor Beverly Crusher und Counselor Deanna Troi von der _Enterprise_?“ fragte sie in knappem Tonfall.

„Korrekt!“ bestätigte Beverly. „Wir sind hier aufgrund der bedauerlichen Zwischenfälle der letzten Tage.“

Die Romulanerin schwieg einen Moment. Dann sagte sie: „Botschafterin Revek ist leider wider Erwarten sehr beschäftigt und kann Sie deshalb nicht empfangen.“

Beverly kam nicht umhin, eine gewisse Feindseligkeit in ihrem Gegenüber auszumachen. Aber so schnell wollte sie sich nicht abspeisen lassen.

„Ab wann steht die Botschafterin denn wieder zur Verfügung? Wir würden in der Zwischenzeit warten.“

„Das wird nicht nötig sein,“ kam sofort die Antwort. „Reveks Attaché, Commander Toreth, ist autorisiert, die Verhandlungen zu führen.“

Deanna versteifte sich als sie den Namen hörte und Beverly ahnte warum. In der Gestalt einer Agentin des Tal Shiar hatte Deanna Toreth, die damals einen Warbird kommandierte, dazu bringen müssen, romulanische Deserteure in das Gebiet der Föderation zu schmuggeln. Zwar trugen bestimmt Tausende Romulanerinnen diesen Namen, aber Beverly hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es sich bei dem Attaché von Revek um Trois alte Bekannte handelte. Es gab in diesem verrückten Spiel keine Zufälle – zu sorgfältig einstudiert wirkte das Verhalten der Romulaner.

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an und Beverly erkannte an Deannas Gesicht, dass die Counselor in diesem Moment bereute, mitgekommen zu sein. Aber nun einen Rückzieher zu machen würden die Romulaner als Schwäche auslegen. Das wusste auch Deanna und deshalb blieb sie.

„Wir wären sehr geehrt, wenn Commander Toreth Zeit für uns fände,“ erwiderte Beverly daher diplomatisch.

Die Romulanerin bedachte die Aussage mit einem Nicken und führte Beverly und Deanna dann wortlos in einen anderen, angrenzenden Raum, der offenbar für Gespräche vorgesehen war. Ein voluminöser mit Intarsien versetzter Tisch zog die Blicke auf sich. Um ihn herum waren mehrere Stühle gruppiert.

„Commander Toreth hat in Kürze für Sie Zeit,“ sagte die namenlose Frau und verließ dann mit ihren Wachen den Raum.

„Beverly, ich fürchte, es war ein Fehler, mitzukommen,“ flüsterte Deanna sobald sie alleine waren. „Ich habe große Angst davor, durch meine Anwesenheit deine Ermittlung zu gefährden.“

Beruhigend legte Beverly ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Das konnten wir nicht wissen.“ Etwas halbherzig fügte sie hinzu: „Und vielleicht handelt es sich ja auch um eine vollkommen andere Person.“

„Sie ist es, ich spüre es. Überhaupt nehme ich ein ungewöhnlich hohes Maß an Misstrauen und Feindseligkeit bei den Romulanern wahr. Diese negativen Gefühle richten sich dabei in auffallender Weise gegen uns beide.“

„Was kann das bedeuten? Ihre Anwesenheit auf Betazed zeigt doch, dass sie grundsätzlich bereit sind, zu reden? Und sie haben uns auch empfangen.“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Im Moment ergibt das für mich noch keinen erkennbaren Sinn. Ich versuche weiter, die Augen offenzuhalten.“

Deanna wurde jäh von der dominanten Gestalt unterbrochen, die den Raum betrat.

In dem Moment, in dem ihre Augen auf die Counselor fielen, war auch Beverly klar, dass es sich nur um jene Toreth handeln musste, die von Deanna manipuliert worden war. Die Augen der Frau verengten sich kurzzeitig zu Schlitzen. Die Counselor versuchte dem Blick standzuhalten doch es gelang ihr nicht.

„So sieht man sich wieder, Commander Deanna Troi! Oder sollte ich besser sagen _Major Rakal_?!“

Deanna versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich bedaure zutiefst, was ich Ihnen antun musste. Man ließ mir in dieser Sache keine Wahl.“

Toreth schnaubte. „Gerade Sie müssten wissen, es gibt immer eine Wahl. Die Frage ist nur: verhält man sich ehrenhaft oder nicht? Aber was ist von der Föderation auch anderes zu erwarten? Ihr gebt euch so unerträglich moralisch überlegen, und seid doch nicht besser als diejenigen, die ihr von eurem hohen Ross so verurteilt! Aber man sieht sich immer zweimal!“

„Commander, wenn ich etwas sagen dürfte?“ mischte sich Beverly in das Gespräch ein. Der Anfang war bereits so gründlich misslungen, dass alles, was sie jetzt noch sagte, die Sache nur besser machen konnte. Jónins Worte schossen ihr in den Kopf. Sie hatten bereit durch ihre pure Anwesenheit einen diplomatischen Zwischenfall verursacht.

Toreths Kopf drehte sich reflexartig zu Beverly.

„Und Sie? Sie sind an Scheinheiligkeit nicht zu überbieten, Doktor Crusher! Es waren Wissenschaftler – und Ärzte – der Föderation, die die Gründer mit einer unheilbaren Krankheit infiziert haben.“

„Von solchen Praktiken distanziere ich mich auf das Deutlichste! Was dort geschehen ist war das Werk einiger Weniger!“

„Warum sollte ich den Worten einer Person Glauben schenken, die solchen Umgang pflegt?“ Mit dem Kopf wies Toreth auf Troi, die versuchte, eine möglichst neutrale Haltung einzunehmen.

„Commander,“ versuchte es Beverly erneut. „Wir untersuchen den Shuttleabsturz von Captain Picard und vier Föderations-Botschaftern sowie die Explosionen im J’inaiu Park. Hierzu ist es notwendig, breit gefächert zu ermitteln.“ Es erschien ihr wenig ratsam, Toreth mit den Hinweisen auf romulanische Sabotage zu konfrontieren. Damit würde sie jegliche Kooperation verspielen, die ihr noch geblieben war.

„Und jetzt verdächtigen Sie natürlich uns? Es passt ja auch so gut zusammen, nicht wahr?!“

„Nun,… es gibt zumindest Anhaltspunkte, die es ratsam erscheinen lassen, bei Ihnen nachzufragen. Vielleicht gibt es ja Aufzeichnungen Ihrer Sicherheitskameras, die uns helfen könnten?“

Die Romulanerin lachte freudlos auf. Sie beugte sich über den Tisch, sodass sie Beverlys Gesicht gefährlich nahe kam.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Föderation so tief sinkt,“ zischte sie. Dann stellte sie sich wieder aufrecht hin. „Könnt ihr auf einmal eure kleinen Probleme nicht mehr alleine lösen? Im Geiste dieser Konferenz und der Diplomatie will ich sehen, ob ich etwas für Sie finde. Und jetzt ist dieses Gespräch beendet!“ Sie drehte sich abrupt um und verließ den Raum. Mit einem Knallen fiel die Tür hinter ins Schloss.

Deanna seufzte laut auf und stand dann gemeinsam mit Beverly auf.

Sie verließen die temporären Botschaftsgebäude und als sie weit genug davon entfernt waren, ergriff die Counselor erneut das Wort. „Toreth ist zurecht wütend. Meine Handlungen haben sie vermutlich beinahe ihr Leben gekostet. Aber ich spüre unter ihrer berechtigten Wut noch etwas anderes. Auch bei ihr ist eine Art von Argwohn vorhanden, der fast in Richtung Paranoia geht. Er richtete sich auf uns oder das wofür stehen und geht weit über das hinaus, was ich von den Romulanern gewohnt bin. Es wurden nicht einmal Versuche der telepathischen Abschirmung unternommen.“

„Was schließt du daraus?“ fragte Beverly.

„Es ist schwierig zu sagen. Toreths Emotionen schienen auf etwas anderes als die Explosionen fokussiert, wie als würde sie dem Ganzen nur wenig Bedeutung beimessen. Sie verbirgt etwas, aber das wird dich nicht übermäßig überraschen.“

Frustriert schüttelte Beverly den Kopf.

„Das war nicht sonderlich erfolgreich. Aber gemessen an dem, was Jónin sagte, haben wir wohl das Beste daraus gemacht.“

Bevor Deanna darauf reagieren konnte, wurden die beiden Frauen von einem jungen Mann unterbrochen. Er trug die Kleidung eines Zivilisten hatte aber einen Starfleetkommunikator an der Brust. In seiner Hand hielt er ein PADD.

„Doktor Crusher und Counselor Troi? Ich bin Jake Sisko vom Federation News Service und berichte über die Sicherheitskonferenz. Vieles ist in den vergangenen Tagen ja nicht nach Plan gelaufen und das, obwohl Ihr Schiff für die Sicherheit zuständig ist. Woran liegt das Ihrer Meinung nach?“

Deanna ergriff das Wort, bevor Beverly Gelegenheit dazu hatte, dem jungen Mann ihre Meinung zu sagen.

„Wir sind dabei, Fehleranalyse zu betreiben. Aber die Ergebnisse liegen bedauerlicherweise noch nicht vor. Aber ich hätte auch eine Frage an Sie: Mit wem haben Sie denn sonst noch in den letzten Tagen Interviews geführt?“

Sisko überlegte. „Bisher haben sich so gut wie alle offiziellen Vertreter der verschiedenen Fraktionen der Presse gegenüber als sehr verschlossen erwiesen. Deshalb hatte ich gehofft, Informationen von Starfleet direkt zu erhalten.“

Eigentlich wollte Beverly den Jungen mit einem knappen „Kein Kommentar“ abspeisen, aber dann kam ihr eine Idee. Möglicherweise hatte Sisko Zutritt zu Orten, die ihr verwehrt blieben.

„Ich bin Teil der offiziellen Ermittlungen. Es könnte mir sehr helfen, Ihr bisheriges Material einzusehen. Jede Kleinigkeit kann helfen. Im Gegenzug beantworte ich Ihnen auch ein paar Fragen sofern sie keine klassifizierten Sachverhalte betreffen.“

Siskos Augen leuchteten auf. Er grinste. „Abgemacht!“

 

**Sternzeit 55254.3, Ort: ???**

 

_Siebenundneunzig, achtundneunzig, neunundneunzig, einhundert…_

Keuchend setzte sich Jean-Luc Picard auf den Boden. Die Liegestütze halfen ihm dabei, den Fokus zu behalten. In den vergangenen Stunden – es musste inzwischen beinahe ein Tag sein – hatte er versucht, seinen Geist rege zu halten. Er hatte Rechenaufgaben durchgearbeitet oder hatte sich Lieder und Texte ins Gedächtnis zu gerufen, die er einmal auswendig konnte.

Doch immer öfter glitten seine Gedanken zu Beverly. Dann griff er an den Ring um seinen Hals und seufzte. Sie musste sich bestimmt große Sorgen machen. Vielleicht dachte sie sogar, er sei tot? Diese Vorstellung erfüllte ihn mit besonderer Traurigkeit.

Sie hatte ihm so viel gegeben, indem sie nach ihrem Abenteuer mit den Borg endlich den Mut aufgebracht hatte, die Beziehung zu ihm auf eine andere Ebene zu heben. Picard fand den Gedanken unerträglich, sich vorzustellen, wie sie um ihn trauerte in dem Glauben erneut einen Mann verloren zu haben, der ihr alles bedeutete. Und dann war da noch die Sache mit dem Kinderwunsch…

„Chérie,“ flüsterte er und streichelte zärtlich den Ring. Wenn seine Gedanken sie nur erreichen könnten, ihr sagen könnten, dass es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut ging.

Und dann dachte er wieder an Kathryn Janeway. Er kannte die Admiralin zwar erst seit kurzer Zeit, aber dennoch ließ ihn die Frage nicht los, wo sie jetzt war und was man ihr antat.

Nach einer Weile stand er auf und setzte sich wieder auf die Pritsche, um sich mit einer weiteren Rechenaufgabe die Zeit zu vertreiben, als die Luft in der Zelle flimmerte und ein nackter Leib auf dem Boden materialisierte.

Der Körper fiel sofort in sich zusammen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Picard erkannte, dass man ihm gerade seine Zellengenossin zurückgeschickt hatte.

Geradezu reflexartig legte er eine der Decken um sie, die in der Zelle bereitlagen, hob sie hoch und legte sie auf die Pritsche, auf der eben noch gesessen hatte.

Sie war überraschend leicht.

„Kathryn, kannst du mich hören?“ fragte er dann.

Die Antwort war zunächst nur ein leises Wimmern. Plötzlich schlug sie jedoch wild um sich, wie als wäre sie in einem Alptraum gefangen, aus dem sie nicht erwachen konnte. Besorgt setzte er sich neben sie.

Picard kannte solche Ausbrüche. Wie oft war es ihm genauso ergangen? Dann legte Beverly die Arme um ihn und ließ ihn wissen, wie geborgen er in ihrer Nähe war. So hatte sie noch immer mit Liebe und Geduld seine inneren Dämonen vertrieben. „Chakotay,“ hörte er Janeway plötzlich stöhnen. „Chakotay!!! Halt mich fest!“

Als er erkannte, dass er sie nicht wecken konnte, nahm Picard sie kurzerhand in den Arm, während sie schrie. Das brachte sie dazu, nicht mehr um sich zu schlagen. Irgendwann wichen die Schreie einem Schluchzen, das auch schließlich abebbte. In all der Zeit hielt er sie einfach fest und strich ihr über den Rücken.

Sie rief noch mehrere Male nach dem Mann, der einmal ihr Erster Offizier gewesen war, bis ihre Atmung sich beruhigte und sie in Picards Armen einschlief.

 

 

 


	8. Kapitel 7 - Verdacht

**Kapitel 7 - Verdacht**

**Sternzeit 55255.7, Ort: USS _Voyager_**

 

B’Elanna Torres wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und lächelte, als sie Chakotay erblickte, der gerade die Shuttlerampe betrat.

„Wir konnten keine Spuren von Sabotage an unseren Shuttles entdecken,“ erklärte sie stolz und Chakotay verspürte eine Mischung von Erleichterung und Furcht, trotz allem etwas Elementares übersehen zu haben.

Er klopfte der Ingenieurin kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken. „Gute Arbeit, B’Elanna. Wie geht es mit den anderen Vorbereitungen voran?“

Sie seufzte und wurde wieder ernst.

„Wir haben das Shuttle _Ibis_ soweit umgebaut, dass es den Bedürfnissen von Botschafterin Sirbyn gerecht wird. Es fehlen nur ein paar letzte Handgriffe. Ich verstehe nur nicht…“ Sie wies mit dem Kopf auf das entsprechende Shuttle. „…wieso ausgerechnet ich mit ihr herunterfliegen soll. Ist nicht Tom der bessere Pilot?“

„Die Botschafterin hat explizit nach dir verlangt. Sie sagt, ihre Gerätschaften brauchen die Expertise eines Ingenieurs und sie gibt sich nur mit dem Besten zufrieden. Ich fürchte, das hat sie sich in ihrer Position und Lage auch verdient.“

Die Ingenieurin kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Ja, vermutlich stimmt das. Aber wieso können wir nicht beide Botschafterinnen gleichzeitig mitnehmen?“

„Botschafterin T’Anre sagt, es gebe noch einige Dinge, die sie erledigen müsse, bevor sie einen Fuß auf Betazed setzt. Immerhin will sie den Transporter nutzen und sich ein wenig abseits der Sicherheitszone mit der vulkanischen Delegation treffen. Ich habe das mit den Vulkaniern überprüft und sie haben mir diese Vorgehensweise bestätigt. Daher habe ich nicht weiter nachgefragt – es ist ihr Vorrecht, es so zu handhaben. Aber zumindest hat dein kleiner Ausflug noch einen positiven Nebeneffekt. Dr. Crusher wird sich mit dir und Botschafterin Sirbyn am Landeplatz treffen, die Botschafterin kurz medizinisch überprüfen und du kannst sie dann mit an Bord nehmen.“

„Wie ist dein Eindruck von dieser Ärztin bisher?“ fragte B’Elanna neugierig und Chakotay musste trotz allem grinsen.

„Sie wirkt ziemlich kompetent und gar nicht so arrogant, wie ich das von jemandem von der _Enterprise_ erwartet hätte. In den vergangenen Tagen hat sie einiges herausgefunden. Sie weiß wonach sie suchen muss und ich glaube, wenn es darauf ankommt, greift sie auch zu eher unorthodoxen Methoden. Wir sollten also gut miteinander auskommen.“

B’Elanna wollte gerade etwas antworten, als Chakotays Kommunikator piepte.

„Kim an Chakotay!“

„Was gibt’s?“

„Captain, wir haben gerade eine Nachricht von Betazed hereinbekommen! Nur Text!“

„Senden Sie es auf die Konsole in der Shuttlerampe, Lieutenant!“

„Verstanden, Kim Ende!“

„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte B’Elanna einige Minuten später und Chakotay erkannte, dass sein besorgter Ausdruck ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen war.

„Betazed hat eine Nachricht an alle Schiffe versendet, die vorgesehen sind, die letzten Passagiere zur Konferenz zu transportieren. Aufgrund der jüngsten Vorkommnisse haben sie die Sicherheitszone jetzt auf den gesamten Planeten ausgeweitet.“

„Ernsthaft? Keinerlei Transporter mehr?“ rief sie und Chakotay schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine. Man muss jetzt zwingend Shuttles benutzen, um auf den Planeten zu gelangen.“

„Welche inkompetenten Idioten haben sich denn das ausgedacht?!“ platzte es aus der Ingenieurin heraus. Wenn sie etwas ungerecht oder sinnlos fand, kam bisweilen ihr klingonisches Temperament zum Vorschein.

„Mir gefällt das auch nicht,“ stimmte Chakotay ihr zu.

„Diese neuen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind doch Unfug!“ ärgerte sich B’Elanna weiter. „Es mag zwar _ihrer_ Sicherheit dienlich sein, aber damit verlieren wir und andere Schiffe die Möglichkeit, die Passagiere der Shuttles im Transporterfokus zu haben! Haben die sich das überhaupt durchdacht?!“

„Ich fürchte nicht. Lass mich nachfragen was das soll!“ versuchte Chakotay sie zu beruhigen ohne sein eigenes Unbehagen allzu deutlich zu zeigen. Es schien zu funktionieren, denn ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich.

„Was machen wir dann mit T’Anre?“ wechselte sie schließlich das Thema.

„Ich schätze, ich muss sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie mit Sirbyn fliegt. Sie war diesbezüglich sehr deutlich. Gleichzeitig hat Sirbyn betont, wie wichtig es ihr sei, nicht so lange warten zu können.“ Er stöhnte.

„Genervt?“

„Und wie! Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, mich mit den Sonderwünschen zweier verwöhnter Diplomatinnen herumschlagen! Diese Art von Missionen sind uns im Delta-Quadranten zum Glück erspart geblieben. Es gibt Tage, da sehne ich mich dorthin zurück.“

Vor allem, weil es bedeutete, dass Kathryn noch am Leben war und dieses Schiff kommandierte…

B’Elanna verstand ihn sofort. Tröstend legte sie ihm die Hand auf den Oberarm.

„Ich weiß wovon du redest,“ sagte sie leise. Behutsam bedeckte er ihre Hand mit der seinen und lächelte traurig.

„Aber es hilft nichts. Was getan werden muss, muss getan werden. Ich werde mich dann zunächst mit Betazed in Verbindung setzen und dann mit T’Anre reden. Macht ihr hier so lange weiter wie bisher!“

 

**Sternzeit 55255.8**

„Bericht!“ rief Chakotay, als er auf der Brücke erschien. Harry trat hinter seiner Konsole hervor und reichte dem Captain ein PADD. Der Lieutenant hatte während der Nachtschicht das Kommando gehabt. „Es gab sonst keine unvorhergesehenen Ereignisse, Sir. Wenn wir die momentane Geschwindigkeit konstant halten können, erreichen wir Betazed in etwas weniger als sieben Stunden.“

„Sehr gut! Bitte kontaktieren Sie mir Sicherheitschef Hearan Forde, ich muss mit ihm sprechen. Ich nehme es in meinem Bereitschaftsraum entgegen.“

Kim nickte knapp und begann die Verbindung herzustellen während Chakotay mit dem PADD in der Hand die Brücke verließ.

Wenig später hatte er Forde am anderen Ende der Leitung. Der Betazoide war für die planetenweite Sicherheit und damit auch in besonderem Maße für die Konferenz zuständig. Er war bereits älter und trug passend zu seinem faltigen Gesicht einen strengen militärischen Bürstenschnitt. Die Nachricht über die veränderten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen trugen seine Unterschrift, weswegen sich Chakotay an ihn wandte.

Forde wirkte irritiert, als er Chakotay erblickte.

„Captain, was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Es geht um die Verschärfung der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen,“ setzte Chakotay an. Ein Mann wie Forde hatte keine Geduld für Höflichkeiten. „Sie stellen aus meiner Sicht eine Gefahr für meine Passagiere und meine Crew dar.“

Der Betazoide verzog keine Miene.

„Das bedauere ich zu hören, aber offen gestanden stehen Ihr Schiff und Ihre Passagiere nicht unter meiner Verantwortung – Betazed schon.“

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?“

„Captain.“ Forde sah Chakotay an wie ein ungeduldiger Vater, der einem Kind etwas erklärt. „Sie dürften wohl besser über die jüngsten Vorfälle informiert sein als manch anderer. Man sagte mir, sie ermitteln sogar in dieser Sache. Es gab eine Beschwerde der cardassianischen Delegation, man fühle sich mit den bisherigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht sicher genug. Die Romulaner und Ferengi schlossen sich dieser Einschätzung an, weswegen wir uns gezwungen sahen, die Schutzzone auf den gesamten Planeten auszuweiten. Ich bedaure, dass dies für Sie Unannehmlichkeiten bedeutet, aber die Konferenz und das Wohlergehen aller daran beteiligten Parteien haben für mich allerhöchste Priorität.“

Chakotay holte tief Luft und versuchte es erneut, indem er an das Ehrgefühl seines Gegenübers appellierte. „Mister Forde, dafür habe ich großes Verständnis. Aber wie Sie selbst sagen, ermittle ich in dieser Sache. Das bedeutet für mich und Mitglieder meiner Mannschaft ein höheres Risiko. Nach dem Unglück mit den vier Botschaftern und Captain Picard hätte ich daher gerne einen Transporterfokus auf meine Chefingenieurin und Botschafterin Sirbyn, wenn wir die Botschafterin auf dem Planeten absetzen. Die Sicherheit einer hochrangigen Diplomatin trägt ebenfalls zum reibungslosen Ablauf der Konferenz bei und Ihre veränderte Schutzzone macht diese Maßnahme unmöglich. Wäre es nicht denkbar, in diesem einen Fall eine Ausnahme zuzulassen? Ich tue schließlich auch nur meine Pflicht.“

„Ich verstehe Ihr Anliegen durchaus Captain, aber Ausnahmen sind genau das, was ich nicht zulassen kann. Ich kann mich nur noch einmal wiederholen: die Sicherheit der Konferenz und all ihrer Beteiligten auf dem Planeten hat höchste Priorität. Bis Botschafterin Sirbyn nicht auf Betazed eintrifft, unterliegt sie nicht unserer Verantwortung. Wenn meine Maßnahmen Außenstehenden kleinere Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet, muss ich das für das größere Ganze leider in Kauf nehmen. Ich bedaure, Ihnen diesbezüglich nicht weiterhelfen zu können.“

Chakotay atmete hörbar aus, bedankte sich dann und beendete das Gespräch. So unzufrieden er mit dem Erreichten war, war ihm gleichzeitig klar, nichts mehr daran ändern zu können. B’Elanna würde toben, aber er hatte es wenigstens versucht.

 

**Sternzeit 55255.9, Ort: ???**

 

„Was hast du zu berichten?“ fragte die Gestalt am anderen Ende der Leitung. Der Agent lächelte selbstgefällig.

„Es läuft alles nach Plan, niemand ahnt etwas. Bald werden die Subjekte #1 und #6 in der Basis eintreffen. Die Betazoiden haben sich, wie erwartet, auf eine Verschärfung der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen eingelassen. Das spielt uns nur in die Hände.“

Die Gestalt schien zufrieden zu sein.

„Sie sind wirklich leichter zu manipulieren, als gedacht, aber das ist leider noch nicht alles. Beverly Crusher von der _Enterprise_ ist uns auf der Spur. Sie hat Verdacht geschöpft, dass Picard und Janeway noch leben könnten. Wir hatten sie unterschätzt.“

Der Agent runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie war Picards Partnerin. Mich überrascht ihr Verhalten in keinster Weise. Sie hat nichts mehr zu verlieren und diese Ermittlungen geben ihr nach dem Schock emotionale Stabilität.“

Die Gestalt am anderen Ende der Leitung schwieg eine Weile, bevor sie antwortete.

„Du hast Recht. Dann ist es an uns, ihr diese Stabilität zu nehmen. Sorge dafür, dass Crusher und Chakotay aufgehalten werden, bevor sie zu einer Gefahr werden. Dafür kann dir jedes Mittel recht sein.“

„Verstanden!“ Ein fieses Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Agenten breit. Vielleicht konnte er so ganz nebenbei eine unliebsame Rivalin ausschalten.

 

**Sternzeit 55255.9, Ort: USS _Voyager_**

****

T’Anre schien überrascht zu sein, als Chakotay sie nach einem Umweg über die Shuttlerampe in ihrem Quartier aufsuchte.

Auf ihrem Schreibtisch waren mehrere PADDs verstreut, doch sonst herrschte Ordnung. Trotz allem kam es Chakotay so vor, als sei sie ein wenig nervös, was ihn von einer Vulkanierin ganz besonders überraschte. Sie neigte den Kopf und bat ihn schließlich herein.

„Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

„Es geht um Ihre Ankunft auf Betazed, Botschafterin. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie es bereits mitbekommen haben, aber man hat die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verschärft. Es ist bis auf Weiteres unmöglich, auf den Planeten zu beamen. Daher wollte ich bei Ihnen nachfragen, ob es nicht doch möglich wäre, gemeinsam mit Botschafterin Sirbyn das Shuttle direkt nach unserer Ankunft zu nehmen?“ Es ging Chakotay weniger um die zusätzliche Arbeit, die T’Anres Sonderwunsch verursachte. Ihn beunruhigte viel eher das damit einhergehende Sicherheitsrisiko. Zwei Flüge bedeuten eine Verdopplung der Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass etwas schiefging. Auch wenn B’Elanna keinerlei Anzeichen von Sabotage finden konnte, handelte es sich bei den beiden Damen T’Anre und Sirbyn um hochrangige Diplomatinnen – ganz genau wie die Opfer von der _Enterprise_.

Die Vulkanierin schwieg eine Zeitlang bevor sie bestimmt antwortete: „Ich bedaure sehr, Captain, aber ich fürchte das wird nicht möglich sein.“

Innerlich knirschte Chakotay mit den Zähnen. Er hatte diesen Satz an diesem Tag schon zu oft gehört.

„Darf ich fragen warum?“ brachte er heraus, ohne sich seinen aufsteigenden Ärger anmerken zu lassen.

„Sie dürfen fragen, aber ich ziehe es vor, Ihnen in dieser Sache nicht zu antworten. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich habe noch einige wichtige Dinge zu erledigen. Ich melde mich dann bei Ihnen.“

Mit diesen Worten hatte sie ihn schon wieder aus ihrem Quartier hinauskomplimentiert und als er auf dem Gang stand, kam er nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob jetzt alle übergeschnappt waren.

**Sternzeit 55256.5**

„Captain, wir wären dann soweit. Wir haben soeben die Landefreigabe von Betazed erhalten!“ ertönte B’Elannas Stimme von der Steuerkonsole der _Ibis._ An der Stelle, an der sich eigentlich ein Passagiersitz befunden hätte, schwebte Botschafterin Sirbyn auf ihrem Hoverstuhl. Sie wirkte gut gelaunt.

„Dann bleibt mir nur, euch einen guten Flug zu wünschen,“ entgegnete Chakotay schmunzelnd und versuchte damit, seine Sorge zu überspielen.

„Bleib nicht zu lange weg und mach keine Dummheiten!“ rief Tom von seinem Posten. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht der Ingenieurin breit.

„Ich überlege es mir!“ Dann wandte sie sich an Chakotay. „Ich schätze, in ungefähr zwei Stunden kann ich wieder hier sein. Dann steht die _Ibis_ auch für Botschafterin T’Anre bereit.“

„Verstanden!“

Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz und wich dem Bild der Außenkameras, die zeigten wie sich die Kraftfelder der Shuttlerampe deaktivierten und die _Ibis_ lautlos ins All glitt.

„Alle Systeme der _Ibis_ laufen unter normalen Parametern, die Vitalzeichen sind normal, der Transporterfokus besteht noch!“ vermeldete Kim. „Keine Anzeichen irgendwelcher besorgniserregender Vorgänge!“

Chakotay drehte auf der Brücke eine Runde. „Halten Sie den Fokus, bis sie die Schutzzone passieren, behalten Sie die Sensoren im Auge und informieren Sie mich umgehend, wenn eine Veränderung eintritt, gleich wie gering sie erscheinen mag!“ Er blieb neben Tom stehen, der wie unbeteiligt auf seiner Konsole herumtippte. Dann holte er tief Luft bevor er an Tom gewandt fast unhörbar die folgenden Worte aussprach: „Halte die Phaser schussbereit!“ Chakotay hatte lange mit sich gerungen, ob er diesen Schritt gehen sollte. Sollte das Schlimmste eintreffen, handelte er sich mit dieser Handlung eine Menge Ärger ein. Letzen Endes hatte er sich aber doch dafür entschieden. Er war auf offiziellem Wege nicht weitergekommen und auch er hatte eine Verantwortung gegenüber den Insassen des Shuttles. „

„Verstanden!“ hörte er Kim sagen, Tom nickte nur.

Das Shuttle hatte inzwischen die _Voyager_ hinter sich gelassen und trat langsam in die Atmosphäre von Betazed ein.

„Ich verliere jetzt allmählich den Transporterfokus!“ vermeldete Kim. „Ansonsten ist alles unverändert.“

Chakotay bemerkte, wie er die Luft angehalten hatte und ließ sie langsam entweichen. Sollte es jemand auf das Shuttle abgesehen haben, so bekam er jetzt die Gelegenheit dazu. Das Schlimmste stand ihnen also erst noch bevor und er war erst beruhigt, wenn B’Elanna mit Beverly Crusher wieder vor ihm stünde.

Langsam verschwand das kleine Schiffchen hinter den Wolken, aber er wusste, die Sensoren erfassten es weiterhin.

„Wie lange bis zur Ankunft auf dem Landeplatz?“ fragte er.

„Bei momentaner Geschwindigkeit noch vier Minuten, Sir!“ antwortete Harry.

Vier lange, elend lange Minuten in denen alles passieren konnte. Um dem Drang zu widerstehen, nervös auf- und abzulaufen setzte Chakotay sich in seinen Sessel.

Alle auf der Brücke starrten gebannt auf das Shuttle, zählten die Sekunden und hofften, dass nichts geschah.

Und dann brach die Hölle los.

„Captain, soeben wurde ein unidentifiziertes Objekt auf das Shuttle gebeamt. Herkunft unbekannt!“ durchschnitt Kims aufgeregte Stimme die Stille. Sofort war Chakotay auf den Füßen.

„Tom!“ schrie er.

Tom führte den Befehl sofort aus und wenige Sekunden später sah man auf dem Monitor wie gleißende Phaserstrahlen auf den Schutzschild abgeschossen wurden.

„Betazed ruft uns!“ vermeldete Kim, doch Chakotay machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

„Nicht jetzt! Tom?!?“

„Nochmal!“

„Tun Sie’s!“

„Es gibt eine thermodynamische Veränderung im Inneren des Shuttles,“ kam es jetzt wieder von Kim.

„Verdammt, Tom!“

Wieder schossen mehrere Phaserstrahlen auf den Schutzschild ein. Jede verdammte Sekunde zählte.

Kim blickte von seiner Konsole auf und rief: „Einen können wir rausbeamen!“

„B’Elanna!“ entfuhr es Tom. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Captain an und sah ihn entschuldigend und zugleich flehend an. Aber auch ohne Toms Bitte hatte Chakotay seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen.

„B’Elanna!“ sagte er tonlos und sah nach einem kurzen Moment die Spuren einer Explosion unter den Wolken.

„Das Shuttle ist vollkommen zerstört!“ rief Harry Kim. „Aber wir konnten B’Elanna rechtzeitig rausbeamen. Ich habe sie direkt auf die Krankenstation gebeamt – sie ist schwer verletzt, aber sie wird leben.“

In Toms Gesichtszügen kämpften Sorge und Erleichterung um die Oberhand. „Danke!“ flüsterte er schließlich.

„Nichts zu danken,“ erwiderte Chakotay und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel sinken. „Geh schon auf die Krankenstation!“

Das ließ sich der junge Pilot nicht zweimal sagen. Binnen kurzem war er von der Brücke verschwunden.

„Captain, Betazed ruft uns erneut!“ meldete Kim erneut.

Chakotay atmete tief durch.

„Auf den Schirm!“

 

**Sternzeit 55256.6**

 

„Verdammt, was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht?!“ Chakotay hatte Admiral Paris noch nie so wütend erlebt, wie in diesem Augenblick. Nun konnte er verstehen, was Tom meinte, wenn er seinen Vater als furchteinflößend beschrieb.

„Ich habe Ihre Schwiegertochter, die Mutter Ihrer Enkelin, vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet!“ antwortete Chakotay ruhig. Seine Entscheidung, den betazoidischen Schild zu beschießen, hatte eine Menge Staub aufgewirbelt, immerhin hatte er ohne vorherige Provokation Verbündete angegriffen. Hearan Forde war genauso wenig begeistert gewesen, wie die Vertreter der restlichen Delegationen. Es war daher nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Chakotay von Starfleet hörte. Umso erleichterter war er, dass er es nun mit Owen Paris zu tun bekam.

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie viele Gefallen ich einfordern musste, damit Sie diese Ermittlung behalten dürfen?!“ polterte Paris weiter, wurde dann aber milder. „Ich kann nicht leugnen, privat dankbar für das zu sein, was Sie für meinen Sohn und seine Familie getan haben, aber für einen Offizier von Starfleet war das ein inakzeptables Verhalten. Sie haben wissentlich und willentlich deutliche Befehle ignoriert. Es wird Wochen dauern, die Wogen zu glätten.“

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Sir, aber die Umstände haben mich dazu gezwungen. Ich hatte gehofft, es würde nicht zum Äußersten kommen, stehe aber gleichzeitig doch vor dem Faktum, dass ein weiterer Anschlag auf ein Mitglied meiner Crew verübt wurde und eine Botschafterin der Föderation dabei ihr Leben verlor. Ich kann nur darüber spekulieren, wem genau dieser Anschlag jetzt galt, aber es ist schon das vierte Mitglied oder ehemalige Mitglied der Crew der _Voyager_ , das attackiert wurde. Es scheint, meine Vorsicht hat sich ausgezahlt. Während ich den Tod von Botschafterin Sirbyn außerordentlich bedaure, bereue ich nicht, B’Elanna da herausgeholt zu haben.“

Bevor Paris etwas antworten konnte, ertönte der Türpieper zu Chakotays Bereitschaftsraum.

Er drehte sich um und rief „Herein!“.

Die große, blonde Frau mit der Umhängetasche erkannte er sofort als die Ärztin von der _Enterprise_.

„Dr. Beverly Crusher, ich melde mich hiermit zum Dienst!“ sagte sie und als ihr Blick auf den Monitor fiel, ergänzte sie höflich. „Admiral!“

Paris’ Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. „Dr. Crusher, wenn dieses ganze Abenteuer vorbei ist, habe ich auch noch mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Aber bis dahin erwarte ich Ergebnisse! Und zwar von Ihnen beiden!“

Chakotay und die Ärztin blickten sich an und sahen dann wieder zu ihrem Vorgesetzten.

„Daran sind auch wir interessiert,“ sagte Beverly ernsthaft und Chakotay nickte beipflichtend. „Danach stelle ich mich gerne allen Konsequenzen, die mein Verhalten möglicherweise nach sich gezogen hat und noch ziehen wird.“

Paris seufzte. „Na schön. Sie haben zugegebenermaßen bereits einige Fortschritte erzielt. Lassen Sie mich diese Entscheidung nur nicht bereuen.“

Als das Gespräch beendet war, stand Chakotay auf und reichte Beverly die Hand.  
„Ich freue mich, Sie endlich persönlich kennenzulernen, Doktor. Entschuldigen Sie die Umstände, die Ihrer Ankunft vorausgingen. Gerade deshalb bin ich sehr froh, Sie gesund und lebendig zu sehen.“

Sie drückte seine Hand.

„Ich danke Ihnen.“

Nachdem ihre Transportmöglichkeit ausgefallen war, hatte der Erste Offizier der _Enterprise_ ein Shuttle von der Planetenoberfläche organisiert, das Beverly zur _Voyager_ bringen sollte. Die Betazoiden waren dieser Bitte zähneknirschend nachgekommen, doch Chakotay war sich sicher, dass Deanna Troi einige Überzeugungsarbeit geleistet hatte.

„Wie geht es Ihrer Chefingenieurin?“ kam Beverly gleich zur Sache.

„Den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie ist schwer, aber nicht lebensbedrohlich verletzt.“

„Ich werde gleich nach ihr sehen. Vielleicht können Sie mir ja auf dem Weg erzählen, welche Erkenntnisse Sie gewonnen haben?“

Chakotay nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Tür.

„Ich kann die Romulaner als Verdächtige immer noch nicht ganz ausschließen, auch wenn dieses Mal keine invertierten Neutrinos verwendet wurden wie bei Ihrem Shuttle _Kopernikus_. Man hat stattdessen von einer externen Quelle einen Sprengsatz an Bord gebeamt.“

„Eine andere Strategie also? Interessant…“

„Hinzu kommt, dass wir durch diesen Vorfall zwei weitere Verdächtige haben.“

Sie überquerten die Brücke und als sie im Turbolift angekommen waren und das entsprechende Deck angegeben hatten, griff Beverly das Thema noch einmal auf.

„Von wem sprechen Sie?“

„Von der vulkanischen Botschafterin T‘Anre, die noch bei uns an Bord ist. Sie hat sich überaus seltsam verhalten, aber am bemerkenswertesten finde ich ihre Weigerung, mit Botschafterin Sirbyn gemeinsam zu fliegen – wie als hätte sie geahnt, dass es zu einem Anschlag kommen wird. Sie hat momentan Arrest in ihrem Quartier, bis wir sie befragen können.“

„Und wer ist Ihr zweiter Verdächtiger?“

„Die Cardassianer,“ entgegnete Chakotay sofort. „Sie bestanden auf diesem Schutzschild, der uns so einschränkte und mich zwang, mich mit meinen eigenen Vorgesetzten anzulegen. Wie als hätten sie uns mit Absicht daran hindern wollen, unsere Leute im Notfall herauszuholen.“

Beverly seufzte. „Das sind keine guten Neuigkeiten. Ich würde ihnen eine solche Handlung zutrauen, aber ich habe kein gesteigertes Bedürfnis mit ihnen zu reden.“ In ihren Augen blitzte etwas auf, das von traumatischen Erfahrungen mit dieser Spezies sprach.

Auch Chakotay versteifte sich. Bittere Erinnerungen an seine ehemaligen Weggefährten vom Maquis stiegen in ihm hoch. Diejenigen, die nicht, wie er, das Glück gehabt hatten, im Delta-Quadranten zu stranden, waren von den Cardassianern unter tatkräftiger Hilfe des Dominion brutal ausgelöscht worden. „Wenn sie auch nur ansatzweise etwas damit zu tun haben, werden sie dafür bezahlen,“ sagte er gepresst. Im Falle der Cardassianer fiel es ihm schwer, an der Unschuldsvermutung festzuhalten.

Der Lift stoppte und sie betraten das Deck, auf dem sich die Krankenstation befand.

„Ich habe inzwischen die endgültigen Ergebnisse der Identifikation der Opfer vom Absturz der _Kopernikus_ ,“ wechselte Beverly abrupt das Thema. „Alle vier Botschafter sind zweifellos bei dem Anschlag umgekommen, aber von Captain Picard war nirgends eine Spur zu entdecken. Er war also nicht mehr in dem Shuttle, als es abstürzte.“

„Wissen Sie auch schon etwas mehr über die Anschläge im J’inaiu Park?“

„Ich habe mir Proben der gefundenen Biomasse geben lassen und wollte sie im Laufe des Tages genauer untersuchen.“ Bei diesen Worten klopfte Beverly auf ihre Umhängetasche.

„Bitte halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden!“ erwiderte Chakotay.

Damit waren sie auf der Krankenstation angekommen, wo einigermaßen reges Treiben herrschte. Das MHN – ein Modell IV in Gestalt einer jungen, braunhaarigen Frau – beugte sich gerade über das Biobett, auf dem die verletzte B’Elanna lag, während Krankenpfleger Patterson den Anweisungen des Hologramms folgte. Tom saß sorgenvoll am Bett seiner Frau.

Beverly beobachtete das Geschehen einen Moment lang und trat dann hinzu, um die Anzeigen über B’Elannas Biobett besser studieren zu können. Chakotay nutzte den Moment, um sie mit den Rechten eines Leitenden Medizinischen Offiziers auf seinem Schiff auszustatten.

„Bericht!“ fragte sie dann das Hologramm.

„Sie hat schwere innere und äußere Verbrennungen erlitten und ihre Lunge ist durch die Hitze beschädigt. Momentan regenerieren wir die schlimmsten Verletzungen, damit sie stabil genug für eine Operation ist. Sie ist unter Narkose, schwebt aber nicht in Lebensgefahr.“

„Danke! Ich übernehme ab hier!“

Tom und Patterson sahen Beverly zwar zunächst verwundert an, folgten aber dann routiniert ihren Anweisungen. Für Höflichkeiten war später noch Zeit.

Chakotay verließ die Krankenstation mit dem Gefühl, B’Elanna in guten Händen zu wissen.

 

**Sternzeit 55256.8**

 

Beverly Crusher fand Chakotay in seinem Bereitschaftsraum. Er saß in der Sitzecke und brütete über einem PADD. Sie selbst war erschöpft aber zufrieden mit dem Geleisteten. Sie hatte für Torres alles getan was sie konnte und die Ingenieurin sollte wieder vollständig genesen, auch wenn sie momentan noch im künstlichen Koma lag. Dafür hatte Beverly den überschwänglichen Dank von Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris geerntet, Chakotays Erstem Offizier und Torres‘ Ehemann. Gerade liefen die Analysen der Proben vom J’inaiu Park, sodass die Ärztin einige Minuten zur freien Verfügung hatte. Diese wollte sie nutzen, um sich mit ihrem Ermittlungspartner weiter zu besprechen.

Chakotay war ein so ganz anderer Captain als Jean-Luc und das nicht nur in physischer Hinsicht. Durch seine Größe und seine Statur wirkte er zunächst furchteinflößend, hatte aber eine überraschend weiche Seite. Er wirkte stets beherrscht und besonnen, aber sie hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass er ein ernstzunehmender Gegner war, wenn man ihn genügend provozierte. Seine Vergangenheit beim Maquis bezeugte, wie weit er für seine Prinzipien gehen konnte und er hatte weniger Scheu davor, Regeln zu brechen als Jean-Luc, wie sein Beschuss von Betazed eindrucksvoll bewiesen hatte.

„Lieutenant Commander Torres geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Ich kann sie in spätestens zwei Tagen von der Krankenstation entlassen,“ sagte sie und er hob den Kopf.

„Gute Arbeit,“ entgegnete er erfreut und sie spürte, wie erleichtert er darüber war. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf das PADD, das er bis eben konzentriert gelesen hatte.

Behutsam setzte sie sich neben ihn. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Erst jetzt nahm er ihre Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis, setzte sich auf und übergab Beverly den Datenträger.

„Das hier lag in meinem Bereitschaftsraum. Ich habe es bei meiner Rückkehr bemerkt, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange es schon dort ist. Es gehört scheinbar Botschafterin T’Anre.“

„Der verdächtigen Vulkanierin?“

Er nickte und schluckte. „Es enthält unter anderem ihre private Korrespondenz, einen Terminkalender und verschiedene andere organisatorische Dateien mit Bezug auf die Konferenz.“

Beverly hatte das Gerät inzwischen eingeschaltet und verschaffte sich einen groben Überblick. Binnen kurzem erkannte sie, wovon Chakotay sprach.

„Das ist ziemlich brisant.“

„Wenn auch nur die Hälfte der Informationen auf diesem PADD echt ist, dann hat sich hiermit unser Verdacht gegen T’Anre erhärtet,“ sagte Chakotay nach einer Weile.

„Und gegen die Romulaner,“ fügte Beverly hinzu.

 

**Sternzeit 55256.8, Ort: ???**

 

Als Kathryn Janeway erwachte, fand sie sich in den Armen eines Mannes wieder. Sie erinnerte sich an Chakotays liebevolle Umarmungen und den Trost, den er ihr spendete, doch mit einem Mal kam alles zurück und sie setzte sich ruckartig auf. Sofort ließ Picard sie los und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Unbehagen an.

„Geht es dir gut?“ fragte er, bevor sie eine Gelegenheit bekam, ihn zu fragen, wieso sie sich in dieser Position befunden hatte. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und auch sonst fühlte sie sich matt.

„Ich lebe,“ sagte sie trocken.

„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?“ fragte er weiter und sie stellte fest, dass ihre Erinnerungen daran sehr undeutlich waren. Sie versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren und langsam kristallisierte sich ein Bild heraus.

„Ich war in einer Art Labor. Man hat mir aber sofort ein Betäubungsmittel injiziert. Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass jemand davon sprach, dass jetzt die Arbeiten an „Subjekt #4“ beginnen könnten und dass die „Subjekte #1 und #6“ bald hier einträfen, dann wurde alles schwarz. Was ist geschehen?“

„Man hat dich weggebeamt und ungefähr einen Tag einbehalten. Als du wiederkamst warst du außer dir.“

Erst jetzt bemerkte Janeway, dass sie unter der Decke nackt war. Ihre Uniform lag sorgfältig zusammengelegt neben ihr auf der Pritsche.

„Danke,“ sagte sie und Picard nickte. „Nichts zu danken. Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist.“ Er setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf. „Es war etwas langweilig alleine.“ Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich denke ich weiß jetzt…“ Aber bevor er den Satz zuende sprechen konnte, entmaterialisierte er vor Janeways Augen und auch seine Uniform fiel zu Boden.

„Wundervoll!“ stöhnte sie und ließ sich auf die Pritsche zurücksinken. Wenn nur endlich diese Kopfschmerzen weggingen…


	9. Kapitel 8 - Rückschlag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration by [Ymymy](https://www.deviantart.com/ymymy)

**Kapitel 8 – Rückschlag**

**Sternzeit 55257.0, Ort: USS _Voyager_**

 

Das Innere von Chakotays Quartier hatte sich in ein Chaos verwandelt. Gemeinsam mit Beverly hatte er versucht, die bisherigen Hinweise zu sortieren und verschiedenen Verdächtigen und Spuren zuzuordnen. Dafür hatte er sich eine riesige, elektronische Tafel kommen lassen, auf der sie Notizen und Bilder hinterlassen konnten. Doch trotz vieler Daten hatten sie beide das Gefühl, dass immer noch Mosaiksteinchen fehlten, das Mysterium zu entschlüsseln.

„Was haben wir zu den Opfern?“ fragte er erneut, während er auf seinem PADD Notizen machte und auf die Tafel übertrug.

Beverly saß mit angewinkelten Beinen auf Cakotays Couch und blickte von ihrer Lektüre von T’Anres PADD hoch. Genau wie er hatte sie sich ihrer Uniformjacke und Schuhen entledigt. „Bisher können wir nur mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wer das Opfer von Attacken wurde: Annika Hansen auf der Erde, Jean-Luc und die vier Botschafter T’Len, Yontax, Milliwan und Abramson von der _Enterprise_ , Admiral Janeway und Commander Tuvok, von der _Voyager,_ Ihr Doktor und jetzt B’Elanna Torres und Botschafterin Sirbyn, ebenfalls _Voyager_. Mit Gewissheit bestätigte Todesopfer sind bisher nur die Botschafter, von den anderen Opfern fehlt jede Spur.“

„Und was machen wir daraus?“ stöhnte Chakotay. „Viele von ihnen, aber nicht alle, hatten mit der _Voyager_ zu tun.“

„Man hat gezielt Botschafter getötet. Ich bleibe bei meiner Einschätzung, dass die Angriffe etwas damit zu tun haben, die Konferenz zu sabotieren.“ Etwas trauriger fügte sie hinzu: „Jean-Luc hat so etwas befürchtet. Vermutlich haben sie ihn deshalb aus dem Verkehr gezogen.“

„Demnach haben eine oder mehrere Fraktionen der Konferenz kein Interesse an ihrem Gelingen?“ spekulierte Chakotay. „Und was die Cardassianer und Romulaner angeht, haben wir mehr als nur einen Anfangsverdacht.“

„So ist es. Das PADD dieser Vulkanierin ist voller Korrespondenz, die sich auf geheime Treffen und Absprachen mit den Romulanern bezieht. Aber das Interessanteste, das ich gefunden habe, war das hier.“ Sie hielt Chakotay das PADD unter die Nase. „Es ist eine Art Befehl. Hier steht: _Wenn Torres und der Doktor in unseren Händen sind und Sirbyn ausgeschaltet ist, treffen wir uns an den vereinbarten Koordinaten._ Angehängt sind ein Datum und ein Satz Koordinaten. Das vereinbarte Treffen findet morgen Abend in einem Industriegebiet der Metropole Iwaxa auf dem nördlichen Kontinent statt.“

Chakotay griff sich das PADD und las sich die Meldung durch, bevor er Beverly das Gerät zurückreichte.

„Wie habe ich das übersehen können?“ murmelte er, fügte dann aber entschlossener hinzu: „Ich schätze beinahe, wir haben heute Abend eine Verabredung einzuhalten, was denkst du?“ So eng, wie sie in den kommenden Tagen zusammenarbeiten würden, hatte Chakotay das Protokoll gelockert und Beverly hatte keine Einwände erhoben.

„Vielleicht können wir vorher den Cardassianern noch einen Besuch abstatten, wenn wir sowieso schon auf den Planeten müssen?“ schlug sie vor und er notierte etwas auf seinem PADD. „Einverstanden!“

„Dazu würde ich gerne Deanna hinzuholen. Ihre empathischen Fähigkeiten sind uns sicher von Nutzen und sie hat bereits mit den Cardassianern verhandelt.“

„Ich habe keine Einwände!“

„Dann würde ich mich um alles Nötige kümmern, bevor ich auf die Krankenstation zu meinen Proben zurückkehre.“

„Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit T’Anre ein paar Fragen stellen. Wenn es keine neueren Erkenntnisse gibt, treffen wir uns morgen um 0700 an der Shuttlerampe.“

 

**Sternzeit 55257.1**

 

Wenn T’Anre irritiert war, sich im Konferenzraum Chakotay gegenüber wiederzufinden, so ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Chakotay hatte die Sicherheitsoffiziere hinausgeschickt und war nun mit der Vulkanierin alleine. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, da jeder den anderen taxierte. Schließlich begann T’Anre das Gespräch.

„Was genau werfen Sie mir vor, Captain?“

„Sie stehen unter Verdacht, an dem Anschlag auf das Shuttle _Ibis_ beteiligt zu sein.“

„Welche Beweise haben Sie dafür?“

„Sie haben sich seit Ihrer Ankunft an Bord seltsam verhalten, Sie haben sich geweigert, mit Botschafterin Sirbyn zu fliegen und vor allen Dingen…“ Chakotay zog das PADD aus der Tasche, von dessen Inhalt er sich vorsorglich eine Sicherheitskopie gemacht hatte und schob es T’Anre über den Tisch zu. „…erkennen Sie das wieder?“

T’Anre hob eine Augenbraue, als sie das PADD an sich nahm.

„Das ist sind meine persönlichen Aufzeichnungen. Wie sind Sie daran gelangt?“

„Das tut nichts zur Sache. Vielleicht können Sie mir etwas dazu sagen?“

„Ich suche dieses PADD schon seit gestern. Dass es sich in Ihrem Besitz befindet, lässt nur einen Schluss zu.“

„Und der wäre?“ Chakotay stützte sich auf seine Hände und sah die Vulkanierin durchdringend an.

„Jemand hat das PADD entwendet, um den Verdacht auf mich zu lenken. Beispielsweise Botschafterin Sirbyn.“

„So? Da kommt es Ihnen sicher gelegen, dass Sirbyn während des Unglücks ums Leben kam. Welchen Nutzen hätte sie also davon haben sollen?“

T’Anre schwieg eine Weile, bevor sie antwortete. „Botschafterin Sirbyn nahm mich unlogischerweise als Rivalin wahr. Obwohl wir uns beide mit den Romulanern befassten, gönnte sie mir meine Erfolge nicht.“

„Wie günstig für Sie, dass sich eine Tote diesen Anschuldigungen nicht mehr stellen kann. Betrachtet man den Inhalt des PADDs, so liegt der Schluss näher, dass _Ihnen_ daran gelegen war, eine lästige Rivalin auszuschalten. Wie ganz und gar unvulkanisch!“

T’Anre zog lediglich die Augenbraue hoch, was Chakotay zum Anlass nahm, weiter nachzulegen. „Leugnen Sie etwa den Inhalt des PADDs? Leugnen Sie, mit den Romulanern hinter dem Rücken der Föderation in engem Kontakt gestanden zu haben?“

T’Anre schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das leugne ich nicht.“

„Dann können Sie mir ja sicher weiterhelfen, welche Motivation Sie für diese Korrespondenz hatten, die so eindeutig an den offiziellen Föderationskanälen vorbeiging.“

„Es tut mir leid, aber diese Informationen sind geheim.“

„Botschafterin T’Anre, ich weiß nicht, wie deutlich ich es noch sagen kann, aber Sie werden verdächtigt, Teil einer Verschwörung zu sein, die bereits mehrere Todesopfer gefordert hat. Wenn Sie also etwas sagen können, das Sie entlastet, wäre jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt damit anzufangen.“

T’Anre stand auf. „Es tut mir leid, Captain, aber ich habe Ihnen nichts mehr zu sagen.“

Als die Vulkanierin abgeführt worden war, ließ sich Chakotay in den Stuhl sinken und stützte sein Gesicht auf seine Unterarme.

Diese Befragung war ganz und gar nicht nach Plan verlaufen, aber er erkannte, in seiner Wut, falsch reagiert zu haben. In seinem Bestreben, das Unrecht an Kathryn aufzuklären, war er nicht mehr objektiv gewesen und er nahm sich vor, das in Zukunft besser zu handhaben. Er atmete aus und tippte dann an seinen Kommunikator.

„Chakotay an Beverly!“

„Beverly hier!“ Kam sofort die Antwort.

„Kannst du bitte ins Konferenzzimmer kommen? Ich hätte mit dir gerne über T’Anre gesprochen!“

„Ich bin sofort da! Beverly Ende!“

Als die Ärztin den Konferenzraum betrat, setzte sie sich neben Chakotay auf den Tisch. Er spielte ihr eine Aufnahme des Verhörs vor und sah sie nach Ende der Aufzeichnung fragend an.

„Ich werde aus dieser Frau nicht schlau!“

„Du kennst sie immerhin noch besser als ich, immerhin war sie dein Passagier. Wie war denn dein Eindruck von ihr?“

„Sie war schweigsam und verschlossen vom ersten Moment an. Sirbyn war offener in allem was sie tat. Sie machte kein Geheimnis aus ihrer Vergangenheit und ihrer politischen Einstellung. Hältst du T’Anres Anschuldigungen ihr gegenüber für denkbar?“

„Ich habe gelernt, dass der Schein trügen kann. Wir sollten weiterhin in alle Richtungen ermitteln. Leider liegt Lieutenant Commander Torres noch immer im künstlichen Koma und ich empfehle, das auch noch mindestens zwei Tage beizubehalten. Sie könnte uns zumindest Aufschluss über die letzten Sekunden vor der Explosion der _Ibis_ geben. Auf diese Weise könnten wir vielleicht etwas über Sirbyns Verhalten erfahren.“

„So lange müssen wir uns dann noch gedulden,“ bestimmte Chakotay.

Beverly stand auf und begann auf und abzugehen.

„Das einzige, was mich immer noch irritiert ist ein mangelndes Motiv vonseiten Sirbyns. Das scheint mir bei T’Anre anders. Wenn sie wirklich mit den Romulanern gemeinsame Sache macht, dann muss jemand, der sich mit den Romulanern auf ehrliche Weise einigen will, nur stören. Wie wollen wir nun diesbezüglich weiter vorgehen?“ fragte sie.

„Ich werde bei Admiral Paris noch weitere Hintergrundinformationen über die beiden Botschafterinnen einfordern. Ich hoffe er kann uns auch klassifiziertes Material beschaffen.“

„Wie lange dürfte das dauern?“

„Vor morgen hören wir wahrscheinlich nicht von ihm.“

„Und was wird in der Zwischenzeit mit T’Anre geschehen?“

„Sie hat darum gebeten, den vulkanischen Behörden auf Betazed übergeben zu werden, bis die Ermittlung abgeschlossen ist. Das kann ich schlecht abschlagen. Sie würde dann mit uns auf den Planeten fliegen, wenn wir morgen bei den Cardassianern vorstellig werden. Aber unabhängig davon würde ich gerne ihre gesamte Korrespondenz überprüfen, die sie an Bord der _Voyager_ tätigte.“ Er griff sich das PADD und öffnete planlos ein paar Dateien, bevor er es wieder auf den Tisch warf. „Das Problem ist nur, sie hat das Ganze gut verschlüsselt und auf B’Elanna muss ich nun leider gerade verzichten.“

Beverly legte die Hand auf Chakotays Schulter.

„Wenn du es möchtest, kann ich Geordi und Data darauf ansetzen. Sie haben noch jede Verschlüsselung geknackt.“

„Das Angebot ist wirklich großzügig, aber die Beiden haben genügend Verpflichtungen der _Enterprise_ gegenüber und das weißt du. Ich kann euch nicht das gesamte Personal abwerben. Und ich würde ihnen die Daten ungerne zuschicken – wer weiß wer alles zuhört.“

„Du bräuchtest also einen Ingenieur in Vertretung, der im Moment keinerlei Verpflichtungen gegenüber einem Schiff und seiner Crew hat?“ Sie rieb sich den Hinterkopf und nahm sich dann ebenfalls das PADD. Neben T’Anres persönlichen Daten konnte man mit dem Gerät auf sämtliche Datenbanken von Starfleet zugreifen. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte sie gefunden, was sie suchte.

„Ich glaube, der Mann, den wir brauchen hat euch auch schon den ein oder anderen Dienst erwiesen.“ Sie hielt ihm das PADD hin und sie sagten gleichzeitig: „Reginald Barclay!“

„Er ist zurzeit auf Betazed stationiert, um die Wirksamkeit der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu überprüfen,“ fuhr Beverly fort, „aber er untersteht direkt Admiral Paris.“

„Gut gedacht!“ lobte Chakotay und lächelte. Dann wurde er kleinlaut. „Wäre es möglich, dass du ihn anforderst? Sie sind gerade auf Betazed nicht so gut auf mich zu sprechen.“

Beverly lachte auf.

„Das passiert, wenn man Löcher in die Schutzschilde von Verbündeten schießt. Da kannst du noch so beteuern, es war für die gute Sache!“ Sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, aber bevor sie den Raum verließ, wandte sie sich noch einmal um. „Aber ich hätte es genauso gemacht!“

 

**Sternzeit 55258.5, Ort: Quartier der cardassanischen Delegation; Planet Betazed**

„Botschafter Lemec hat gleich Zeit für Sie!“ Mit diesen Worten entfernte sich der cardassianische Sicherheitsmann aus dem Sprechzimmer und ließ die dreiköpfige Starfleet-Delegation zunächst alleine. Der Sitz der cardassianischen Delegation war weniger prunkvoll als der der Romulaner. Dafür war er zweckmäßig und gut bewacht, was den Vorlieben dieses paranoiden Volks entgegenkam. Beverly Crusher wäre beinahe das Blut in den Adern gefroren, als Chakotay ihr den Namen des Botschafters am vorigen Abend mitgeteilt hatte. Während sie sich um Reginald Barclay bemüht hatte, hatte der Captain der _Voyager_ den Termin bei den Cardassianern beantragt. Nun saß sie hier in diesem wenig einladenden Raum und hatte große Probleme, ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Lemec war ein alter Bekannter. Dieser Mann war damals vor acht Jahren als Unterhändler der Cardassianer auf die _Enterprise_ gekommen, während man Jean-Luc auf das Grausamste gefoltert hatte. Lemec wusste davon und hatte es gewagt, Jean-Lucs Leben als Druckmittel in den Verhandlungen zu verwenden. Nun würde Beverly also einem jener Täter wiederbegegnen, die den Mann, den sie liebte, so misshandelt hatten. Deanna legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. Sie musste deutlich spüren, was in Beverly vorging. Dankbar blickte die Ärztin ihre Freundin an – ein weiterer Eklat wie bei den Romulanern war hier durch deren Gegenwart nicht zu befürchten. Beverly atmete mehrmals tief durch und versuchte sich den Sinn ihrer eigenen Anwesenheit ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Ihre Augen suchten Deannas und Chakotays zur Bestätigung, dann öffnete sich die Tür und Lemec trat ein. Er war kaum gealtert, trug aber jetzt keine militärische Uniform mehr. Und als seine Augen auf sie trafen, erkannte sie, dass er ganz genau wusste, wer sie war.

Beverlys Lächeln, das sie sich so fest vorgenommen hatte, gefror.

„Doktor Crusher, Commander Troi! Welch eine Freude, Sie wiederzusehen!“ begrüßte er zunächst die beiden Frauen mit einem falschen Lächeln, bevor er sich Chakotay zuwendete: „Captain Chakotay von der _Voyager_ , welche Ehre! Sie haben gestern ja ganz schönes Aufsehen erregt! Ihre kleine Heldentat hat einiges Aufsehen erregt!“ Beverly wurde schlecht.

„Danke, dass Sie Zeit für uns haben, Botschafter!“ entgegnete Chakotay so höflich es ihm möglich war. Die beiden Frauen von der _Enterprise_ nickten zustimmend.

„Ich bedaure den Tod von Captain Picard zutiefst,“ fuhr Lemec dann an Beverly und Deanna gerichtet fort. „Er war ein würdiger Widersacher.“

Beverly wäre ihm am liebsten an die Kehle gesprungen. Das falsche Verhalten dieses Cardassianers war eine einzige Provokation. Sie konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen.

„Wieso haben Sie ihn dann umgebracht?“ fauchte sie, bevor sie Deannas beruhigende Hand auf ihrem Oberarm spürte und wütend wegwischte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden!“ entgegnete Lemec unberührt. „Wir Cardassianer sind mit lauteren Absichten hierhergekommen. Welchen Nutzen hätte der Tod eines unbedeutenden Starfleet-Captains, einer Admiralin und mehrerer Botschafter? Ich nehme doch sehr stark an, dass Sie deswegen hier sind?“

Es war nur Deannas Umsicht zu verdanken, dass Beverly Lemec den „unbedeutenden Captain“ nicht ins Gesicht schleuderte, indem sie ihre Freundin durch einen vielsagenden Blick zur Ruhe ermahnte.

„Vielleicht schätzt ihr es, Zwietracht und Misstrauen zu sähen? Oder ihr habt Freude an dem Tod alter Widersacher?“ warf Chakotay verächtlich ein.

„Der Ex-Maquis hat seine Niederlage nicht verwunden, wie schade!“ Lemec lächelte wieder sein falsches Lächeln. „Es herrschte Krieg, das wollen Sie uns doch nicht Jahre später, auf einer _Friedenskonferenz_ vorwerfen?“

Beverly sah, wie Chakotay vor Wut erzitterte.

„Meine _kleine Heldentat_ , die Sie eben erwähnten, verdanke ich Ihnen und Ihrer Delegation. Vielleicht könnten Sie uns über die Zusammenhänge aufklären? Ein von Ihnen angeforderter interplanetarer Schutzschild verhindert notwendige Sicherheitsmaßnahmen meiner Crew und meinen Passagieren gegenüber und kurz darauf ist eine Föderationsbotschafterin tot und meine Chefingenieurin schwer verletzt. Das ist mir doch ein wenig zuviel des Zufalls!“

Lemec hob entwaffnend die Hände.

„Aber, aber Captain! Sie wollen uns doch nicht der Sabotage bezichtigen? Ich kann nur noch einmal wiederholen, was ich Ihnen bereits sagte. Die jetzige Regierung Cardassias distanziert sich auf das Schärfste von den Verbrechen ihrer Vorgängerin. Das neue Cardassia ist an einem dauerhaften Frieden mit der Föderation interessiert. Die Ermordung von Bürgern eben jener Föderation, selbst wenn sie einmal würdige Feinde gewesen sein mochten, wäre diesem Bestreben sehr abträglich, finden Sie nicht? Wir kamen in dem Glauben hierher, die Vergangenheit hinter uns lassen zu können. Aber wenn ich mir Ihre Anwesenheit betrachte, scheint es mir, dass es die ach so friedliebende Föderation ist, die noch immer alten Hass in sich trägt. Das ist bedauerlich.“

Jetzt war es Deanna, die das Wort ergriff und Beverly war froh darüber. So sehr sie den Mann verabscheute, was Lemec sagte, stimmte. Sie hatte die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle für einen kurzen Moment verloren.

„Wir teilen die Bestrebungen, einen dauerhaften Frieden mit den anderen Völkern des Alpha-Quadranten zu schaffen. In eben diesem Geiste ist auch die Ermittlung von Dr. Crusher und Captain Chakotay zu verstehen. Auf der Suche nach den wahren Tätern suchen sie zugleich jene Kräfte, die diesen Frieden nicht wollen und mit allen Mitteln sabotieren. Sie könnten uns sehr helfen, wenn Sie uns einige Fragen zu den Vorfällen rund um die Explosion des Shuttles _Ibis_ von der _Voyager_ beantworten könnten.“

Wieder lächelte Lemec sein falsches Lächeln.

„Aber selbstverständlich! Bitte fragen Sie! Im Geiste des Friedens ist mir sehr daran gelegen, unsere Unschuld zweifelsfrei zu belegen.“

 

**Sternzeit 55258.7, Ort: Restaurant _T’choi Silay‘u_ ; Planet Betazed**

Nach dem Gespräch mit Lemec hatte Deanna Troi Chakotay und Beverly zu einem kleinen Restaurant geführt, das traditionelle betazoidische Speisen servierte. Das _T’Choi Silay’u_ war während ihrer Studentenzeit ihr liebstes Restaurant gewesen und sie war auch mehr als einmal mit Will dort gewesen. Über einem guten Mittagessen konnten sie noch einmal in aller Ruhe den Ausgang des Gesprächs mit Lemec diskutieren.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Counselor!“ sagte Chakotay und in seinen Augen blitzte es. Die Gefühle, die Deanna von ihm empfing waren verwirrend, wie als befände sich sein Innerstes unter der jetzt wieder kühlen Fassade in Aufruhr. Der Besuch bei Lemec hatte ihn fast genauso aufgeregt wie Beverly, aber Deanna spürte auch von ihm ähnliche Verlustgefühle, wie sie seit Tagen von ihrer Freundin ausgingen. Er wirkte nur nach außen beherrschter. Zugleich gab ihr Beverlys Verhalten Anlass zu Besorgnis. Sie litt unendlich und zum ersten Mal hatte sie an diesem Tag deutlich gezeigt, dass ihre Gefühle ihre Urteilsfähigkeit beeinflussten. Anders war ihr Ausbruch Lemec gegenüber nicht zu erklären.

„Nichts zu danken, Captain. Es beruhigt Sie vielleicht, einen Verdächtigen weniger zu haben.“ So verschlagen und paranoid Lemec und die Cardassianer sein mochten – in dieser Angelegenheit hatte er es ehrlich gemeint. Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, als er die Unschuld seines Volkes beteuerte und seine Bestrebungen zur Aufklärung waren ehrlich gewesen. Und Beverly hätte dies in ihrer blinden Wut übersehen. Diese Art von Verhalten war untypisch für sie.

Jetzt starrte die Ärztin auf ihr Essen und war ungewöhnlich ruhig. In ihrem Innersten rangen Bedauern und Enttäuschung miteinander – wie als ob sie ihre Aggressivität bereute, zugleich aber enttäuscht war, dass sich ihre Vorurteile nicht bestätigt hatten.

„Wir können natürlich nicht ausschließen, dass Lemec nicht über alle Vorgänge der Regierung informiert ist, aber das ist unwahrscheinlich. Somit käme höchstens eine Splittergruppe in Frage,“ sagte Chakotay.

„So abwegig ist das nicht,“ überlegte Troi. „Bereits bei den ersten zarten Friedensverhandlungen zwischen der Föderation und den Klingonen im Jahre 2293 waren es Splittergruppen auf beiden Seiten, die das mühevoll Erreichte beinahe torpedierten.“ Laut den Geschichtsbüchern war es nur den Anstrengungen von Captain Kirk und seiner Mannschaft zu verdanken, dass die Föderation nicht in einen Krieg mit den Klingonen schlitterte. Die Situation jetzt fühlte sich überraschend ähnlich an.

Auch Chakotay schien sofort zu verstehen, worauf sie anspielte.

„Halten Sie es für denkbar, dass Dissidenten der Föderation involviert sind so wie damals?“

Nun klinkte sich auch Beverly wieder in das Gespräch ein.

„Die Beweise, die wir haben, deuten nicht in diese Richtung, aber wir haben noch längst nicht alles gründlich genug überprüft. T’Anre ist eine Botschafterin der Föderation und unsere Angreifer wissen erstaunlich gut über interne Strukturen und Technologie Bescheid. Und der geheimnisvolle Saboteur der _Voyager_ sah menschlich aus.“

„Letzteres könnten aber auch Andere durch Spionage herausgefunden haben,“ gab Deanna zu bedenken. „Und mit ein wenig plastischer Chirurgie ist es ein Einfaches, sich in ein Mitglied einer anderen Spezies zu verwandeln. Dafür bin ich das beste Beispiel…“ Sie dachte erneut an ihre Begegnung mit Toreth zurück. Die Romulanerin hatte Deannas Tarnung erst durchschaut, als diese wieder an Bord der _Enterprise_ gewesen war.

„Das sollten wir auf jeden Fall überprüfen – wenn wir unsere anderen Verdächtigen abgearbeitet haben.“ Chakotay und Beverly sahen sich an und Deanna erinnerte sich, dass beide von einem Treffen gesprochen hatten, zu dem sie später gehen wollten. In der Zwischenzeit wollte sie sich mit Reginald Barclay treffen, der die beiden Ermittler dann auf die _Voyager_ begleiten sollte.

„Wohin verschlägt es euch eigentlich nachher noch?“ fragte sie deshalb neugierig.

„Wir gehen einer Spur nach. Auf T’Anres PADD war die Rede von einem geheimen Treffen heute Abend. Wir wollen sehen, wohin uns das führt,“ antwortete Beverly und Chakotay sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Die Weitergabe dieser Information war ihm eindeutig nicht recht, zumal er hinzufügte: „Bitte behandeln Sie das vertraulich, bis wir mehr wissen!“

„Selbstverständlich,“ beteuerte Deanna sofort. Sie war schon aufgrund ihres Berufes zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet. In gewisser Weise sah sie ihre Begleitung der Beiden auch als Wahrnehmung ihrer Pflichten als Counselor, gerade im Hinblick auf Beverly. Auch wenn sie die Geheimniskrämerei vor allem in diesem Fall verstehen konnte, sorgte sie sich dennoch um die Sicherheit ihrer Freundin.

„Weiß denn sonst noch jemand, wohin ihr geht?“ wollte sie deshalb wissen.

„Mein Erster Offizier Tom Paris ist informiert und Lieutenant Kim überwacht unsere Lebenszeichen, falls etwas schiefgeht,“ entgegnete Chakotay geradezu automatisch. Deanna verstand den Hinweis. „Dann wünsche ich euch nur noch viel Erfolg!“ sagte sie diplomatisch und beendete damit das Thema.

 

Nach dem Essen nahm Deanna Beverly trotzdem noch einmal zur Seite.

„Bitte pass auf dich auf!“ sagte sie leise, sodass es Chakotay nicht mitbekam. Sofort ging Beverly in die Defensive.

„Was meinst du damit?“ fragte sie und in ihrer Stimme war eine Spur von Gereiztheit. Deanna seufzte innerlich. Die besten Freunde waren oft die schwierigsten Patienten.

„In den letzten Tagen lastete auf dir ein immenser Druck und deine psychische Verfassung ist weit davon entfernt, ausgeglichen zu sein. Ich bin heute auch hierhergekommen, um nach dir zu sehen und sehe dein Verhalten mit einer gewissen Sorge. Was vorhin bei Botschafter Lemec geschehen ist, ist weit entfernt von jenem professionellen Maßstab den du als Ermittlerin an den Tag legen solltest. Und das weißt du.“

Betreten blickte die Ärztin auf den Boden.

„Ihn nach all den Jahren wiederzusehen und sein heuchlerisches Gerede zu hören war einfach zu viel.“

„Glaube nicht, ich hätte für deine Reaktion kein Verständnis, vor allem nicht in Anbetracht dessen, was dir widerfahren ist. Aber bitte bedenke zwei Dinge: Wenn du die Ermittlungen weiterhin führen willst, kannst du dir ein solches Verhalten nicht leisten. Sonst bestätigst du nur die Befürchtungen von Admiral Paris, anstatt ihn eines Besseren zu belehren. Außerdem können wir nicht alle Delegationen brüskieren – diese Sicherheitskonferenz ist dafür viel zu wertvoll.“

„Du hast recht,“ erwiderte Beverly zerknirscht. „Ich hatte nach den anfänglichen Erfolgen geglaubt, so würde es weitergehen. Aber im Labor musste ich auch nicht mit irgendwelchen Verdächtigen reden und Rücksicht auf Diplomatie nehmen.“ Sie schluckte und fügte dann mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu: „Danke Deanna!“

Die Counselor klopfte ihrer Freundin aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Das bin ich dir schuldig.“ Beverly wollte sich gerade abwenden und zu Chakotay gehen, der im Ausgang auf die beiden Frauen wartete, als Deanna sie noch einmal zurückhielt.

„Da ist noch etwas anderes, das ich dir sagen muss. Es geht um Chakotay.“

„Was ist mit ihm?“

„So ruhig er äußerlich wirkt, so zerrissen ist er innerlich. Lass dich von seiner Beherrschtheit nicht täuschen.“ Sie lächelte ebenfalls schief. „Pass einfach auf dich auf, okay?“

„Versprochen!“

 

 

**Sternzeit 55259.9, Ort: Am Stadtrand von Iwaxa; Planet Betazed**

 

In der Dunkelheit glitzerten die Lichter der fernen Großstadt, als Chakotay das Hovercar in einer Seitenstraße abstellte. Es hatte sie einiges an Aufwand gekostet, das Fahrzeug überhaupt von den betazoidischen Behörden gestellt zu bekommen, immerhin hatte sich Chakotay mit der Rettung von B’Elanna keine Freunde gemacht. Nahezu gleichzeitig stiegen Beverly und er aus und Beverly sah sich neugierig um. Die Gegend wirkte verlassen und heruntergekommen – es war diese Art Viertel, die jede Großstadt zwangsläufig produzierte, wenn sie sich ausdehnte. Baufällige Warenhäuser standen neben neueren Gebäuden, aber um diese Zeit war die Gegend nicht mehr belebt. Der Lärm und das Leben kamen von woanders her. Sie nickten sich gegenseitig zu, bevor sie sich leise in Bewegung setzten. Die Koordinaten des Treffpunkts befanden sich laut Beverlys Tricorder ungefähr vierhundert Meter in östlicher Richtung. Sie hielt das Gerät vor sich, hatte aber vorsorglich die Geräusche ausgeschaltet. Chakotay blieb mit gezogenem Phaser dicht bei ihr.

So gingen sie langsam und vorsichtig in Richtung ihres Ziels, das sich bald als verlassenes Warenhaus herausstellte.

Chakotay sah sich in alle Richtungen um, während Beverly noch einmal alles im Umkreis von einhundert Metern scannte. Es gab keine erkennbaren Lebenszeichen, nur einige seltsame Scanartefakte. Sie hielt Chakotay das Gerät hin.

„Ich verstehe diese Anzeigen nicht. Hier und hier scheint die Luft wärmer zu sein, als sie sollte.“

Er runzelte die Stirn, besah sich kurz den Tricorder und reichte ihn ihr wieder zurück.

„Vielleicht gibt es an diesen Stellen irgendwelche Wärmequellen? Kannst du erkennen, was hier gelagert wird?“

„Tut mir leid, es handelt sich um meinen medizinischen Tricorder. Ich dachte, er würde uns in dieser Situation mehr nutzen.“

„Zumindest scheint bisher niemand hier zu sein.“ Er sah sich noch einmal zur Sicherheit um, dann bedeutete er Beverly, ihm zu folgen. Wie zu erwarten war, war die Tür der Lagerhalle fest verschlossen, doch nicht weit davon entfernt gab es ein geöffnetes Fenster, durch das sie beide mit vergleichsweise wenig Anstrengung eindringen konnten.

Im Gebäude angekommen atmete Beverly erst einmal tief durch und rieb sich dann die Hände an ihrer Uniform, bevor sie den Tricorder erneut aus der Gürtelschlaufe zog. Auch Chakotay verschnaufte kurz, tat es ihr dann gleich und zückte seinen Phaser.

Um sie herum stapelten sich eine große Anzahl von Standardfrachtkisten der Föderation in verschiedener Größe. Eine Art von Nachtbeleuchtung sorgte dafür, dass das Lagerhaus nicht in komplette Dunkelheit getaucht war. Nach einer erneuten Überprüfung der Umgebung wies Chakotay mit dem Kopf zu einigen Frachtkisten.

„Ich schlage vor, wir verstecken uns hier und warten, was passiert,“ flüsterte er. Beverly nickte knapp und folgte ihm, bevor sie sich hinter einer großen Kiste zusammenkauerte. Chakotay kniete sich neben sie. Und dann warteten sie.

Die Minuten verrannen, ohne dass etwas passierte und Chakotays und ihre eigene Atmung war für lange Zeit das einzige, das Beverly hörte. Das und das laute Klopfen ihres Herzens, das mit jeder Sekunde lauter wurde. Immer wieder starrte sie auf die Anzeigen des Tricorders, nahm aber außer seltsamen Fluktuationen keinerlei Veränderungen wahr.

„Sind wir hier richtig?“ flüsterte sie nach einer Weile. Chakotay nickte zur Bestätigung und wagte es dann, hinter der Kiste hervorzulugen.

In diesem Moment ging das Licht aus.

Beverly blinzelte einige Male, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen und presste sich enger an die Kiste. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und instinktiv griff sie nach ihrem Phaser während sie versuchte an ihrem Tricorder den Lichtschalter zu ertasten.

Sie spürte etwas in der Dunkelheit auf sie zukommen und drückte in einer Kurzschlussreaktion den Phaser ab. Der Strahl traf zwar kein lebendes Ziel, trotzdem konnte sie in seinem Licht sich nahende Gestalten sehen. Doch bevor sie ein zweites Mal feuern konnte, schlug Etwas ihr die Waffe aus der Hand. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie sie an der Uniform gepackt wurde und eine Faust ihr Gesicht traf.

Ihre Sicht verschwamm und es dauerte, bis sie ihren Fokus wiedererlangte. Dann erst setzten die Schmerzen ein. Sie wollte schreien, doch der Schrei blieb ihr im Halse stecken als das Licht wieder anging und sie sich dem hasserfüllten Gesicht eines Klingonen gegenübersah. Im nächsten Moment wurde sie von der Kiste weggezerrt und dann mit voller Wucht dagegen gestoßen. Die Beine gaben ihr nach und sie sank auf den Boden. Etwas Warmes lief ihr das Gesicht hinunter und als sie es wegwischte war es Blut.

Neben sich hörte sie Chakotay stöhnen, der ebenfalls Prügel einstecken musste. Sie wollte aufstehen, sie wollte sich wehren, aber da waren die Hände wieder an ihrer Uniform. Sie wurde unsanft hochgezerrt und auf eine der Kisten geschleudert, wo sie reglos liegenblieb.

Wie sollte sie ihm helfen, wenn es ihr nicht einmal gelang, sich selbst zu helfen?

Weitere Klingonen traten in ihr Blickfeld und am Rande sah sie Chakotay blutüberströmt und unbeweglich in der Ecke liegen. Sie hatten ihn genauso überrascht.

„Bitte…,“ entfuhr es ihr. Ihr Angreifer überragte sie und kam ihr gefährlich nahe.  
„Du hast dich in Sachen gemischt, die dich nichts angehen, _Enterprise._ “ Zwei weitere Schläge landeten in ihrem Gesicht. Dann waren Hände auf ihrem Körper und wollten ihre Uniform zerreißen. Sie wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, wurde aber gewaltsam auf die Kiste zurückgedrückt und festgehalten. Zugleich blitzte ein Messer auf und näherte sich ihrer Kleidung. Instinktiv hörte sie auf zu zappeln, um von der Waffe nicht noch mehr verletzt zu werden. Der Klingone packte ihre Uniform und durchtrennte mühelos den Stoff, bevor er ihn unsanft zur Seite schob und ihren Oberkörper freilegte. Die Kälte der Lagerhalle auf ihrer nun nackten Haut ließ sie die Luft scharf einsaugen. All das kam ihr so unwirklich vor, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, dies geschah einer anderen Person und nicht ihr.

„Was wollt ihr?“ rief sie verzweifelt.

Der Angreifer lachte und entblößte bedrohliche Zähne. „Wir wollen dir und deinem Freund hier eine kleine Lektion erteilen. Hört auf herumzuschnüffeln!“

Die Hände waren jetzt auf ihrem Bauch und Beverly schloss die Augen, bevor sie hart am Kinn gepackt wurde.

„Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir spreche, _Enterprise_!“ zischte der Klingone und hielt ihr das Messer an die Kehle. Ein weiterer Klingone trat hinzu und hielt ihr etwas Metallenes vor die Augen. „Das geschieht mit Feinden der Duras-Familie!“ Beverlys Kopf dröhnte und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie klar genug sehen konnte, um zu erkennen, was vor ihren Augen baumelte. Dann schrie sie auf. Jean-Lucs Ring! Der Ring, den sie ihm vor wenigen Tagen gegeben hatte, glänzte nun in den Händen eines Mannes, der ihr auf die schlimmste Weise Gewalt antun wollte.

„Nein!“ schrie sie. „Nein, das ist nicht wahr!“ Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. „Du lügst!“ Aber der Klingone lachte gnadenlos.

„Du weißt genau, was das bedeutet! Betrachte das hier als Warnung, bevor es dir genauso ergeht!“ Er warf den Ring fort wie ein Stück Müll. Erneut hagelten Schläge auf Beverly ein, aber sie war inzwischen so taub, so innerlich leer, dass sie die Schmerzen nicht mehr fühlte. Sämtlicher Widerspruchsgeist war beim Anblick des Ringes aus ihr gewichen. Es war ihr egal, was jetzt mit ihr geschah und die Hände, die sich gewaltsam zwischen ihre Beine bohrten, nahm sie gar nicht mehr wahr. Doch dann trat ein anderer Klingone an ihre Angreifer heran. Wortlos riss er Beverly den Kommunikator von den Resten der Uniform. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, was er sonst damit tat, aber nun konnte sie die Worte der Klingonen nicht länger verstehen. Nur am Tonfall erkannte sie, dass er wohl ihre Angreifer zusammenstauchte. Die Worte, die er brüllte, klangen selbst für einen Klingonen ungewöhnlich scharf und schneidend.

Es schien einen kurzen Disput zu geben, dann ließen ihre Peiniger unvermittelt von Beverly ab. Nur kurz konnte sie noch einen Blick auf ihren vermeintlichen Retter erhaschen, bevor dieser sich abwandte. Und doch war irgendetwas war in seinen Augen, das ihn von den hasserfüllten Blicken der anderen abhob. Plötzliches Phaserfeuer beendete den Spuk endgültig und die Klingonen verschwanden.

Dann wurde Beverly schwarz vor Augen und sie bekam nur noch am Rande ihres Bewusstseins mit, wie sich eine Gestalt in Sternenflottenuniform über sie beugte.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Kapitel 9 - Nur ein Mensch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist das berüchtigte Crusher/Chakotay Kapitel. Wer das nicht lesen möchte, überspringt es am besten!
> 
> Illustration by [Ymymy](https://www.deviantart.com/ymymy)

**Sternzeit 55260.7, Ort: Starfleet-Krankenhaus, Iwaxa; Planet Betazed**

 

„Sie wacht auf!“ Die Stimmen klangen noch weit entfernt, dennoch kehrte das Bewusstsein langsam zu Beverly zurück und sie schlug die Augen auf. Sie lag auf einem Biobett in einer medizinischen Einrichtung. Um sie herum blinkten und piepten ihr bekannte Gerätschaften.

„Wo bin ich?“ brachte sie krächzend hervor. Das Sprechen bereitete ihr Schmerzen, vermutlich hatte man ihre Kieferknochen regenerieren müssen. Eine ihr unbekannte betazoidische Krankenschwester trat in ihr Blickfeld.

„Sie befinden Sich auf der Intensivstation des hiesigen Starfleet-Krankenhauses. Sie haben Einiges einstecken müssen.“

Beverly versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, aber die Schwester hinderte sie sanft daran. Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen an die Klingonen zurück und die Ärztin zuckte zusammen. „Wie schlimm?“ fragte sie stattdessen.

„Bitte ruhen Sie sich noch ein wenig aus, Sie haben die Heilung notwendig!“ wollte die Schwester abwiegeln, aber Beverly griff nach ihrem Handgelenk.

„Bitte, wie schlimm?“

Die Betazoidin seufzte. „Sie hatten Prellungen und Quetschungen am ganzen Körper, einige gebrochene Rippen, eine Schädelfraktur, einen Kieferbruch und einen Milzriss. Ihre Angreifer waren nicht gerade zimperlich.“

„Mein Kind?“

„Sie können unbesorgt sein, Ihrem Fötus ist nichts passiert.“

„Chakotay?“

Die Schwester lächelte nun. „Sie geben nicht auf, oder? Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er wird wieder vollständig genesen, so wie Sie. Aber ihn haben sie noch schlimmer zugerichtet. Er hatte Prellungen und Platzwunden am ganzen Körper und einen gebrochenen Arm. Es war großes Glück, dass man ihm nicht das Genick brach. Er hatte zudem eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung.“

Beverly erschauderte. Es wäre den Klingonen ein Leichtes gewesen, sie beide umzubringen. Und doch lebten sie. Die Schläge waren gezielt, aber nicht tödlich gewesen. Umgehend fiel ihr Jean-Luc wieder ein und sie wimmerte. Die Worte ihres Angreifers waren eindeutig gewesen und er hatte an seinen Intentionen keinen Zweifel gelassen. Jean-Luc musste auf irgendeine Weise in die Hände dieser Klingonen geraten sein und dann hatten sie kurzen Prozess mit ihm gemacht. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter. Nach ihrem Fund im Gebirge hatte sie so sehr gehofft, er würde noch leben, aber ihr fiel kein guter Grund ein, warum der Klingone hätte lügen sollen. Wie hatte sie so dumm sein können, zu hoffen, ein Wunder wäre möglich? Es gab keine Wunder, hatte es nie gegeben! Sie vergrub sich in die Kissen und gab sich dem Schmerz hin. Sie würde seine Mörder zur Rechenschaft ziehen und wenn es das Letzte war, das sie tat! Irgendwann war sie darüber eingeschlafen.

 

**Sternzeit 55261.5**

 

Als Beverly dieses Mal erwachte, fühlte sie sich schon bei weitem besser. Sie spürte keine Schmerzen mehr und es schien, als wären jetzt auch die Betäubungsmittel aus ihrem Körper gewichen. Inzwischen war der Tag angebrochen und die helle betazoidische Sonne erhellte ihr Krankenzimmer. Bei Tag sah alles gleich freundlicher aus, auch wenn die Düsternis in ihrem Gemüt blieb. Sie spürte, wie jemand an ihr Bett trat und sanft ihre Hand nahm. Deanna hatte sich auf einen Hocker neben sie gesetzt und sah sie bekümmert an.

„Beverly,“ sagte sie leise. „Ihr hattet mehr Glück als Verstand!“

Beverly setzte sich langsam auf und nach einem kurzen Moment des Schwindels konnte sie Deanna ansehen.

„Es war ein Hinterhalt. Darauf waren wir nicht vorbereitet. Wir dachten, wir könnten Zeuge eines geheimen Treffens werden, aber man hat uns eine Falle gestellt.“ Die Erinnerungen daran schmerzten noch immer. Sie waren beide überrumpelt worden, trotz getroffener Sicherheitsvorkehrungen.

„Das war mehr als eine Falle. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie dich zugerichtet haben. Da hat jemand gezielt versucht, euch zu demoralisieren.“ Jetzt wurde Deanna lauter, ihr Frust überdeutlich. „Verdammt, ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst aufpassen! Sie haben dich beinahe vergewaltigt!“

„Was macht das schon?“ erwiderte Beverly tonlos. Die innere Leere ging einfach nicht weg. Der Anblick des Rings, der physische Beweis von Jean-Lucs Tod hatte etwas in ihr zerschlagen. Was blieb, war der Gedanke an Rache, egal zu welchem Preis. „Vielleicht hilft uns das, sie zu kriegen! Und dann bezahlen sie dafür, was sie uns angetan haben!“

Die Counselor öffnete in Reaktion auf Beverlys Worte entsetzt den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, ohne zu antworten und drückte stattdessen deren Hand fester.

In diesem Moment wurde Beverly bewusst, dass das einzige, das sie noch fühlen konnte, Wut war. Grenzenlose Wut auf sich selbst und ihre Unvorsichtigkeit, auf die Mörder ihres Geliebten, auf die klingonischen Schläger, die sie so zugerichtet hatten, aber auch auf Deanna mit ihrer belehrenden Art, die jetzt nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als Beverly zu maßregeln.

 „Wie kommst du eigentlich hierher?“ fragte die Ärztin nach einer Weile. Sie verspürte nicht die geringste Lust dazu, mit Deanna über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen, weswegen sie das Thema wechselte. Überrascht sah die Counselor sie an. „Aber das weißt du doch? Lieutenant Kim hat die Behörden und mich verständigt, als es Fluktuationen in euren Lebenszeichen gab. Ich habe hier am Krankenhaus gewartet, bis man euch einlieferte.“

„Hast du ein Sicherheitskontingent von Starfleet mitgeschickt?“

„Starfleet?“ Deanna runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. Die sind doch alle mit der Konferenz beschäftigt. Es waren ausschließlich betazoidische Rettungskräfte, die euch da rausgeholt haben.“

„Seltsam,“ sagte Beverly nur und starrte geradeaus.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?“ wollte Deanna sofort wissen, aber Beverly schüttelte nur den Kopf. Vermutlich hatte sie sich die Gestalt in Starfleet-Uniform nur eingebildet. Sie wollte nichts sagen, das Deanna noch weiter irritierte.

So schwiegen sie sich eine Weile an, bis Deanna sich räusperte. „Ich habe da noch etwas für dich. Ich habe deine Sachen an mich genommen und ich glaube, deinen Ring hättest du gerne wieder.“

Mit einem Mal saß Beverly kerzengerade. „Meinen Ring?! Wie kommst du daran?“ schnappte sie geradezu.

Deanna versteifte sich. „Er hing um deinen Hals, als du eingeliefert wurdest. Ich dachte, es würde dir Trost spenden, ihn wiederzubekommen.“

Beverly antwortete nicht sofort. Der Anblick brachte hässliche Erinnerungen zurück. Spottende Klingonen, Hände auf ihrem Körper, Jean-Luc…

„Danke,“ sagte sie schließlich und nahm das Schmuckstück an sich. Sie hängte es sich um den Hals und strich mit der Hand darüber.

Ginge es mit rechten Dingen zu, sollte sich dieser Ring nicht in Beverlys Besitz befinden. Dennoch umschloss sie ihn nun wieder mit ihren Händen, nachdem er eine lange, traurige Reise hinter sich hatte. Ohne es zu wollen, hatte Deanna ihr einen wertvollen Hinweis gegeben.

 

**Sternzeit 55262.4, Ort: USS _Voyager_**

 

Erschöpft stand Chakotay auf und streckte seine ermatteten Glieder von sich. Der Tag war hart und anstrengend gewesen und noch immer fühlte er die Schmerzen, dort wo die Regeneration noch einige Zeit dauern würde.

Beverly neben ihm auf der Couch rührte sich kaum. Wie besessen hantierte sie mit einem PADD und ignorierte das Chaos um sich herum. Ihre Augen hatten einen fiebrigen Glanz angenommen und ihrem ganzen Wesen haftete etwas Wildes an.

„Es ist spät,“ sagte er sanft. „Wir sollten uns ausruhen. Wir haben die Ruhe nötig.“ Er blieb absichtlich vage. Aus den Andeutungen von Deanna Troi konnte er erahnen, dass Beverly etwas Entsetzliches widerfahren sein musste, aber die Ärztin weigerte sich standhaft, darüber zu reden. Seit ihrer Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus und der Rückkehr auf die _Voyager_ war sie ziemlich einsilbig gewesen. Sie hatte nur darauf bestanden, sofort wieder mit der Arbeit anzufangen und saß nun seit Stunden so da.

„Nein,“ erwiderte sie nur, ohne aufzusehen und Chakotay seufzte. Das nahm sie als Anlass, ihn doch anzusehen. „Starfleet hat irgendwie damit zu tun und ich will wissen was!“

„Wir hatten diese Diskussion schon mehrfach. Es gibt keinen Hinweis darauf, keine Spuren!“

„Ich habe sie gesehen,“ zischte sie.

„Wie kannst du so sicher sein? Sei mir nicht böse, aber unser beider Wahrnehmung war etwas getrübt.“ Er hatte den Tag damit verbracht, ihr dabei zu helfen, diesem Gespenst nachzujagen, aber langsam ließ seine Geduld nach. Er war müde und das Gefühl der Niederlage lastete schwer auf ihm. Es war noch zu frisch, um zu verwinden, wie mühelos die Klingonen ihn hatten überwältigen können.

„Ich weiß es einfach!“ erwiderte Beverly knapp und er hatte zusätzlich das Gefühl, sie enthielt ihm Informationen vor.

„Hör zu,“ versuchte er es noch einmal in dem Versuch seine gereizte Stimmung unter Kontrolle zu behalten. „Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Vielleicht haben wir bis dahin auch Rückmeldung von Admiral Paris.“ Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, auf ihre Laune nicht ebenfalls negativ zu reagieren.

„Nein!“ rief sie bestimmt und knallte das PADD auf den Couchtisch zu den anderen. „Ich habe noch immer nicht alle Datenbanken durchgesehen.“

Sie hatte darauf bestanden, jedes einzelne Mitglied von Starfleet, das sich zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt auf Betazed aufhielt, durchzugehen in der Hoffnung, eine Person wiederzuerkennen, die höchstwahrscheinlich ihrer Imagination entsprungen war.

„Beverly, bitte, das führt doch heute zu nichts mehr!“

Sie sprang auf und funkelte ihn an.

„Dir ist diese Ermittlung anscheinend nicht wichtig genug!“

Überrascht wich Chakotay vor ihr zurück. Er hätte niemals erwartet, sie so aufgebracht zu sehen und langsam aber sicher wurde er ebenfalls zornig.

„Nicht wichtig genug?“ zischte er zurück. „Was weißt du schon?! Ich habe mich zusammenschlagen lassen für diese Ermittlung!“

Sie stand ihm nun gegenüber und zitterte vor Wut.

„Wenn du besser aufgepasst hättest, hätten sie uns gar nicht erst überwältigt!“

„Wer hatte denn den Tricorder und war nicht in der Lage, ihn zu lesen?“ Er merkte, wie seine Stimme lauter wurde.

„Du stellst meine Kompetenz in Frage?! Von wessen Schiff sind denn Crewmitglieder spurlos verschwunden?“ Sie schrie jetzt. „Aber für dich ist das Ziel dieser Ermittlung anscheinend nur eine Frage der Ehre! Es kann nicht angehen, dass unter _deinem Kommando_ etwas passiert. Der Ex-Maquis muss Starfleet etwas beweisen! Mein verdammtes Leben wurde zerstört! Aber das verstehst du nicht!“

In diesem Moment zerbrach etwas in Chakotay. Sie hatte es geschafft, zielsicher in eine offene Wunde zu stechen. Er packte sie an den Oberarmen und schüttelte sie.  
„Hör auf!“ schrie er. „Hör verdammt nochmal auf damit! Du hast ja _keine Ahnung!“_

Er erschrak über sich selbst, wie grob er Beverly angefasst hatte und nahm die Hände von ihr weg. „Entschuldige,“ murmelte er.

Beverly blieb vor ihm stehen und starrte ihm in die Augen. Und dann geschah etwas Merkwürdiges: Unvermittelt küsste sie ihn hungrig und fordernd. Chakotay kam es vor, als ob die Zeit stehenbliebe. In seinem Kopf legte sich ein Schalter um und als er erneut in ihr schönes Gesicht sah, verspürte er etwas Animalisches tief in sich drinnen. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er sie auch wollte. Jetzt und auf der Stelle. Er wollte all den Schmerz, all die Wut und all die Verzweiflung der letzten Tage an ihr auslassen. Und gleichzeitig war es die Nähe zu einem anderen Menschen, die er jetzt so dringend brauchte. Er packte sie erneut an den Armen und erwiderte den Kuss genauso intensiv. Ohne dass sich ihre Münder voneinander lösten, befreiten sich die beiden aus ihren Uniformjacken. Dabei schob Chakotay Beverly langsam in Richtung Bett. Sie ließ es zu. Eine Weile lagen sie nebeneinander und küssten sich und entledigten sich immer dann schrittweise ihrer Kleidung, wenn sie voneinander abließen. Doch das genügte Chakotay irgendwann nicht mehr. Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung legte er sich auf Beverly und nahm sie in Besitz. Sie nahm ihn bereitwillig in sich auf und kam ihm in allem was er tat entgegen. Er spürte bei jedem harten Stoß mehr und mehr, wie seine Wut verging, doch dann sah er Tränen auf ihren Wangen glänzen und hielt inne. Ein leises Schluchzen entfuhr ihrer Kehle und plötzlich bekam er Angst, ihr wehgetan zu haben. Fragend sah er sie an und sie erwiderte den Blick verwundert aus tränennassen Augen. Dann legte sie die Arme um ihn, um ihm zu bedeuten, weiterzumachen. Und da verstand er. Die Tränen galten nicht ihm, sondern jenem Mann, den sie so sehr liebte und den sie verloren hatte. Zu ihren Tränen mischten sich bald seine eigenen. Er weinte um Kathryn, um Seven und auch um B’Elanna, die immer noch nicht genesen war. Diesen Schmerz teilte Chakotay nun mit einer Frau, die dasselbe fühlte und die ihm das Schicksal als seine Ermittlungspartnerin zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Sie beide brauchten die Anlehnung und das Wissen, sich mit dem was sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten, an jemanden wenden zu können, der sie verstand. So gaben sie einander an diesem Abend das, was sie am dringendsten nötig hatten.

Als es vorbei war, lagen sie eine Weile nebeneinander, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Die Stille war vielsagend genug und es gab nichts hinzuzufügen. Nach einer Weile setzte sich Chakotay auf und verzog das Gesicht. Beverly hatte seinen Rücken in ihrer Verzweiflung ziemlich zugerichtet, aber er war auch nicht besonders sanft mit ihr umgegangen…

Als sie seine Bewegung spürte, setzte sie sich ebenso auf und als sie die Kratzspuren sah, sagte sie leise: „Es tut mir leid.“

Chakotay wusste sehr wohl, dass sie nicht nur von seinen körperlichen Verletzungen sprach, sondern auch ihren Wutausbruch meinte.

„Ich weiß,“ entgegnete er. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und stand dann auf.

„Ich werde dich schnell behandeln.“ Er nickte knapp und sah ihr dann nach, als sie sein Quartier durchquerte, um ihre Tasche zu suchen. Sie strahlte in ihrer Nacktheit eine unglaubliche Würde und Verletzlichkeit aus und er kam nicht umhin, sie mit Kathryn zu vergleichen. Beverly war großgewachsen, hellhaarig und grazil, Kathryn eher klein, dunkelhaarig und bodenständig. Beverly trug ihre Emotionen näher an der Oberfläche und schien momentan kein Interesse an einer Kommandoposition zu haben. Dazu ging sie in ihrer Rolle als Ärztin viel zu sehr auf. Doch gerade ihre Andersartigkeit in Bezug auf Kathryn bestätigte Chakotay darin, dass er keinen Ersatz für die Frau gesucht hatte, die er liebte. Was zwischen ihm und Beverly geschehen war, war komplizierter und zugleich einfacher.

Die Ärztin kehrte zurück und kniete sich hinter ihm auf das Bett. Geschickt führte sie den Regenerator über die wunden Stellen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Ich liebe Kathryn Janeway,“ sagte Chakotay in die Stille.

„Ich weiß,“ war es jetzt an Beverly zu erwidern. Als sie die Regeneration beendet hatte, regenerierte sie auch ihre Verletzungen und ließ zum Schluss das Gerät neben sich auf dem Bett liegen. Daraufhin legte sie sanft und tröstend von hinten die Arme um Chakotay.

„Ich konnte es ihr niemals sagen,“ flüsterte er. „Und ich weiß bis heute nicht, ob sie es jemals wusste. Als ich sie das letzte Mal sah, war sie nicht glücklich. Das habe ich gespürt. Aber ich war zu feige, mit ihr zu sprechen. Du und Captain Picard hattet wenigstens ein paar schöne Jahre gemeinsam.“

„Das heißt nicht, dass es nicht auch bei mir etwas gibt, das er niemals erfahren wird,“ hörte er Beverly hinter sich sagen. Nach einer Pause sagte sie: „Ich bin schwanger von ihm. Wir haben uns erst vor wenigen Tagen dazu entschieden, Kinder zu bekommen. Einen Tag später starb er. Ich habe bereits einen erwachsenen Sohn ohne Vater aufziehen müssen. Es schmerzt sosehr, es jetzt wieder geschehen zu sehen.“

„Das tut mir so unendlich leid,“ erwiderte er sofort und legte eine seiner Hände auf die ihren. Er konnte nur ahnen, welchen Schmerz sie seit diesem Tag fühlen musste und immer noch fühlte. Sie hob die Arme, sodass seine Hände unter den ihren waren und drückte sanft zu. „Es sieht wohl ganz danach aus, als müssten wir beide mit der Last des Ungesagten leben,“ sagte sie traurig. „Du hast mich vorhin danach gefragt, woher ich so sicher sei, dass Starfleet am Tatort war. Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen, weil der Gedanke daran zu sehr wehtat. Die Wahrheit ist, sie haben etwas hinterlassen.“ So erzählte sie ihm endlich davon, was ihr in den Händen der Klingonen widerfahren war und vor allem was es mit jenem Ring auf sich hatte, der jetzt zwischen ihren weißen Brüsten baumelte. In Chakotay krampfte sich alles zusammen, als er begriff, was sie seit Picards Tod hatte ertragen müssen. Aber nun war auch er überzeugt davon, dass Starfleet auf irgendeine Weise in das Mysterium verwickelt war.

 

 


	11. Kapitel 10 - Fäden

**Kapitel 10 – Fäden**

**Sternzeit 55263.5, Ort: ???**

 

„Admiral, wie schön Sie wiederzusehen!“ Eine vertraute Stimme drang an Kathryn Janeways Ohr. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und sie hatte das Gefühl, wieder nackt auf einer Bahre zu liegen – an Händen und Füßen festgebunden. Ihr Kopf dröhnte nach wie vor. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Schließlich gelang es ihr durch unbändige Willensanstrengung die Augen zu öffnen und sie blickte in das Gesicht des Doktors. Sie wusste, dass es der Doktor war und kein anderes MHN und doch war etwas anders an ihm.

„Wo bin ich?“ stöhnte sie.

„In einem Forschungslabor. Wir müssen noch ein paar Tests durchführen,“ kam die ungerührte Antwort. Janeway lief ein Schauer über den Rücken als diese simplen Worte einen furchtbaren Verdacht aufkeimen ließen.

„Wieso kann ich mich nicht bewegen?“ fragte sie weiter, so neutral es ihr in dieser Position möglich war.

„Sie sind arretiert. Aber ich habe zur Sicherheit auch einen Neuronalblocker angebracht. Es wäre schließlich äußert ungünstig, wenn Sie sich wehren würden.“

Die Kälte, mit der der Doktor diese Worte äußerte beseitigten auch den letzten Zweifel in Janeway: irgendjemand Skrupelloses hatte seine Ethiksubroutinen deaktiviert und missbrauchte ihn, um moralisch fragwürdige Experimente durchzuführen. Mitleid mit ihrem alten Weggefährten kam trotz ihrer Lage in ihr auf. Er wurde erneut zum Opfer seiner holografischen Existenz, die es in der Theorie jedem erlaubte, sein Wesen nach Belieben zu verändern. Schon einmal war dies geschehen, vor knapp zwei Jahren, auf einem Starfleet-Schiff namens _Equinox_ und der Doktor war hinterher untröstlich gewesen. Sollte er jemals zu seinem alten Selbst zurückkehren, erginge es ihm vermutlich wenig anders.

„Was haben Sie mit mir vor?“

„Sie werden der Wissenschaft gute Dienste leisten und ich wurde aufgrund meiner Fähigkeiten dazu auserwählt, die Forschungen an Ihnen vorzunehmen.“ Der angeberische Teil seiner Persönlichkeit war noch intakt, aber in seiner jetzigen Form fand Janeway diesen Charakterzug nicht sympathisch, sondern in höchstem Maße erschreckend. Aber möglicherweise konnte sie ihm auf diese Art noch einige Informationen entlocken.

„Und welche Fähigkeiten wären das genau?“

„Meine reichhaltigen Erfahrungen mit der Interaktion von Borgtechnologie und organischen Lebewesen natürlich. Die Nanosonden, die wir von Ihnen und den anderen Subjekten extrahieren konnten, sind höchst wertvoll. Und nun können Sie uns dabei helfen, unser Präparat zu testen.“

Die Worte drangen an Janeways Ohr und plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn: Jean-Luc Picard, Seven of Nine, sie und vermutlich auch Tuvok. Alle Opfer waren einmal von den Borg assimiliert worden. Zwar war dieser Vorgang bei ihr, Tuvok und auch B’Elanna nicht mit einem Verlust ihrer Persönlichkeit einhergegangen, dennoch fanden sich in all ihren Körpern noch Reste von Borgnanosonden, die nicht so einfach zu entfernen waren.

Der Doktor begann an einer Konsole gegenüber ihrem Biobett mit irgendetwas zu hantieren und verschwand damit aus Janeways Blickfeld. Das hielt sie nicht davon ab, weitere Fragen zu stellen.

„Aber zu welchem Zweck?“

„Sie sind ganz schön neugierig, Admiral. Aber das waren Sie ja schon immer. Eigentlich dürfte ich Ihnen das alles gar nicht erzählen. Aber da die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr gering ist, dass Sie die Behandlungen überleben werden, möchte ich Ihnen aus alter Freundschaft den Gefallen tun, Ihnen zu erklären, warum Sie sterben müssen.“

„Ich höre.“ Das alles fühlte sich so unwirklich für Janeway an, dass sie versuchte, sich an die bizarren Regeln dieses Gesprächs zu halten, um wenigstens den Anschein von Normalität zu wahren.

„Wir erforschen eine neuartige, auf Borgnanosonden basierende Waffe. Wenn sie fertig ist, sollte sie gezielt gewisse Spezies ausschalten können und andere verschonen. Die Tests an Ihnen sind daher nötig, um noch einige Feinabstimmungen vornehmen zu können. Zudem sind wir, mit Verlaub, mit Menschen am besten bestückt. Ihr Tod ist daher verschmerzbar.“ Unwillkürlich musste Janeway an Tuvok, B’Elanna und Icheb denken – die einzigen anderen ihr bekannten Nichtmenschen, die von den Borg assimiliert wurden und wieder freikamen. Sie hatte keinen von ihnen während ihrer Gefangenschaft angetroffen, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass sie nicht auch irgendwo hier waren. Aber eine andere Frage erschien ihr zunächst dringlicher.

„Wer ist ‚wir‘?“

Der Doktor schnalzte mit der Zunge und trat wieder in Janeways Blickfeld. Er hielt etwas in den Händen, das wie eine Art Hypospray aussah.

„Spielt das wirklich eine Rolle, solange es der Wissenschaft dient?“ fragte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. Dann injizierte er Janeway eine Substanz in den Hals und kurz darauf hatte sie das Gefühl, durch ihre Adern fließe flüssiges Feuer. Inmitten ihrer Schmerzensschreie ging jede weitere Antwort des Doktors unter.

**Sternzeit 55264.0, Ort: USS _Voyager_**

 

 „Guten Morgen D-doktor!“ Reginald Barclay passte Beverly auf dem Weg zu Chakotays Quartier ab und reichte ihr die Hand. Sie drückte sie und lächelte.

„Reg, schön Sie wiederzusehen! Geht es Ihnen gut?“

Er rieb sich die Hand an der Uniform ab und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„M-mir geht es gut. Und Ihnen?“

Aufgrund von Beverlys und Chakotays Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus war die ursprüngliche Verabredung mit Reginald Barclay geplatzt. Heute Morgen erst hatte Lieutenant Ayala, einer von Chakotays Sicherheitsleuten, den Ingenieur zur _Voyager_ bringen können, da Barclay zwischenzeitlich anderweitig benötigt worden war.

„Wieder besser, danke!“ erwiderte Beverly und stellte fest, dass es die Wahrheit war. Die körperlichen Wunden waren bereits im Krankenhaus behandelt worden, ihre psychischen befanden sich aber inzwischen auch in einem Heilungsprozess.

„W-wir haben uns um Sie gesorgt!“ Barclay errötete und räusperte sich. „Es hat m-mir so leidgetan von Captain Picard zu hören. M-mein Beileid!“ Erneut streckte er Beverly eine Hand hin, die diese gerührt ergriff. Die Ärztin erinnerte sich an ihren gemeinsamen Dienst auf der _Enterprise_. Dort hatte sie Barclay mehr als einmal zurechtweisen müssen, wenn er ihre Dienste überbeansprucht hatte. Doch diese Zeiten waren inzwischen vorüber und Barclay hatte sich sowohl menschlich als auch fachlich weiterentwickelt. Nur seine Schüchternheit hatte er niemals ganz ablegen können.

Sie drückte seine Hand und legte umschloss sie mit ihrer zweiten.

„Ich danke Ihnen sehr für Ihre Anteilnahme und bin froh, dass Sie uns helfen wollen, seine Mörder zu finden.“

„D-das ist doch selbstverständlich!“ Barclay zog seine Hand wieder zurück und stellte sich gerade hin. „Wie k-kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

Sie bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, ihr zu Chakotays Quartier zu folgen

„Das erkläre ich Ihnen gerne auf dem Weg.“ So gingen sie nebeneinander durch die Korridore der _Voyager_ , die Beverly in den letzten Tagen vertrauter geworden waren.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie vertraut Sie mit der Personalsituation hier an Bord sind, aber vor drei Tagen wurde die Chefingenieurin dieses Schiffs bei einem Anschlag schwer verletzt. Sie ist nach wie vor nicht dienstfähig.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Wenn es um technische Probleme ging, war Barclay gewissenhaft und geduldig. Er liebte knifflige Aufgaben und konnte sich mit Hingabe dem Aufspüren kleinster Unregelmäßigkeiten widmen, wenn andere schon längst aufgegeben hätten.

„Wir benötigen Ihre Hilfe in Bezug auf Botschafterin T’Anre, einer unserer Hauptverdächtigen. Wir haben einige ihrer Daten nur verschlüsselt vorliegen. Wichtig wäre uns zu erfahren, mit wem sie alles Kontakt hatte, während sie an Bord war.“

Barclay nickte und Beverly konnte bereits seinen Verstand an dem Problem arbeiten sehen.

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles,“ fuhr sie fort. „Captain Chakotay hat ein PADD in seinem Bereitschaftsraum gefunden, das eindeutig T’Anre gehört. Finden Sie heraus, wie es dort hingelangt ist.“

„Ich werde mein B-bestes geben!“

Damit waren sie an Chakotays Quartier angelangt und Beverly betätigte den Türdrücker. Chakotay öffnete nahezu sofort und als auch er Höflichkeiten mit Barclay ausgetauscht hatte, zeigte er ihm, wo er arbeiten konnte und teilte ihm einige Ingenieure aus B’Elannas Stab zu. Dann setzten Beverly und er sich zusammen.

„Wir müssen T’Anre unbedingt mit dem Hinterhalt konfrontieren,“ kam Beverly sofort zur Sache. „Irgendwas passt hier nicht zusammen. Aus all ihrer Korrespondenz ging hervor, dass sie mit den Romulanern kollaborierte. Stattdessen trafen wir auf Klingonen.“

„Können wir davon ausgehen, dass die Falle ihr galt?“ ging Chakotay sofort darauf ein. „Die Klingonen haben uns so angesprochen, als hätten sie auf _uns_ gewartet.“

„Das stimmt, aber vielleicht änderten sie im letzten Augenblick ihre Taktik, als sie uns dort sahen? Das ist zwar höchst unwahrscheinlich, aber wir sollten das zumindest abklären. Ich schlage außerdem vor, noch das Gespräch mit Botschafter Worf zu suchen. Er ist der ehemalige Sicherheitschef der _Enterprise,_ arbeitet aber jetzt im diplomatischen Dienst für den Hohen Rat der Klingonen. Momentan befindet er sich im Quartier der klingonischen Delegation auf Betazed, wie ich herausfinden konnte. Vielleicht weiß er etwas über unsere Angreifer?“ brachte Beverly an.

„Einverstanden. Ich habe auch einige Neuigkeiten, die uns vielleicht weiterbringen könnten.“

Beverly sah Chakotay erwartungsvoll an. „Lass hören!“

„Ich habe heute Nachricht sowohl von den Romulanern als auch den Cardassianern erhalten. Sie haben uns ihre Sensoraufzeichnungen zukommen lassen. Die sollten wir auf jeden Fall durchgehen oder Barclay durchgehen lassen. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Später meldet sich Admiral Paris in Bezug auf unsere Anfrage über Botschafterin Sirbyn. Da kannst du ihn auch danach fragen, was Starfleet in der Lagerhalle am Stadtrand von Iwaxa zu schaffen hatte.“

Die Ärztin nickte entschlossen. „Das werde ich. Ich habe aber auch gute Nachrichten. Bevor ich hierherkam war ich auf der Krankenstation. Dort habe ich angeordnet, deine Ingenieurin B’Elanna Torres aufzuwecken. In ungefähr einer halben Stunde dürfte sie ansprechbar sein. Dann können wir sie zu den Vorgängen auf der _Ibis_ befragen. Ihr Ehemann ist gerade gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter bei ihr.“

Chakotay lächelte. „Ich bin so froh, das zu hören. Danke für deine professionelle Behandlung.“

„Das war doch das Mindeste. Bevor wir zu ihr gehen, gibt es aber noch eine Sache, die mir nicht aus dem Kopf ging, seit ihr Shuttle explodierte.“

„Und die wäre?“

„In euren Sensorlogbüchern steht, die Sprengsätze seien extern an Bord gebeamt worden. Das ist auch deshalb wahrscheinlich, weil in den Shuttles auch nach gründlicher Überprüfung keine Anzeichen von Sabotage festzustellen waren,“ setzte Beverly an und Chakotay schlug mit der Handfläche an seine Stirn.

„Natürlich! Wer immer die Sprengsätze an Bord beamte, musste dies vom Planeten aus tun, da der Schutzschild jedweden Eingriff von außen verhinderte. Ich _wusste_ , dass etwas seltsam daran war!“

„So ist es. Das und der Überfall der Klingonen bestätigt mich darin, unsere Verdächtigen auf Betazed selbst zu suchen. Alleine aufgrund der Wahl des Ortes und des Zeitpunktes ihrer Taten ist eindeutig davon auszugehen, dass ein Zusammenhang mit der Konferenz besteht. Gleich, was ihre Motive im Einzelnen sein mögen – an einem Gelingen der Konferenz sind sie auf keinen Fall interessiert.“

„Die Reaktionen der romulanischen und cardassiansichen Botschafter machen es aber wahrscheinlich, dass wir es mit Terroristen zu tun haben, die abseits der Linie ihrer Regierung agieren.“

Chakotay zog die Luft durch die Zähne ein und Beverly verstand genau warum. Terroristen waren unberechenbar und häufig skrupellos. Dies hatte sie als Geisel der Ansata Terroristen auf dem Planeten Rutia IV am eigenen Leibe erfahren dürfen. Aber etwas anderes bekümmerte sie noch viel mehr.

„Das bedeutet, wir müssen uns endgültig mit der Möglichkeit vertraut machen, dass auch unsere Leute irgendwie involviert sein könnten,“ sagte sie.

„Die Geschichte wiederholt sich anscheinend,“ fügte Chakotay seufzend hinzu und stand dann auf. Es war Zeit auf die Krankenstation zu gehen.

 

**Sternzeit 55264.1**

 

In Tom Paris’ Augen funkelte Dankbarkeit und Erleichterung, als B’Elanna endlich die Augen aufschlug. Chakotay wurde warm ums Herz und erneut war er von seiner Entscheidung, die Ingenieurin entgegen aller Vorschriften zu retten, überzeugt. Als sie auf der Krankenstation angekommen waren, hatte Beverly noch einige abschließende Untersuchungen vorgenommen, während sie darauf warteten, dass B’Elanna zur sich kam. Miral zappelte und quietschte in Toms Armen und wollte unbedingt zu ihrer Mutter. Als diese ihre kleine Familie erblickte, lächelte sie beglückt.

„Das hier sieht mir nicht aus wie Sto’Vo’Kor!“ bemerkte sie trocken und Tom lachte auf.

„Willkommen zurück, Liebste! Es war ganz schön anstrengend ohne dich!“ Dabei strubbelte er durch Mirals dunkle Locken, die ihre kleinen Ärmchen nach B’Elanna ausstreckte. „Ma-ma!“ rief das kleine Mädchen. Fragend blickte Tom Beverly an.

„Darf sie?“

„Natürlich!“ kam die prompte Antwort und schon war Miral in B’Elannas Armen, die ihre Tochter an sich drückte.

„Was ist geschehen?“ fragte die Ingenieurin dann, während sie sich zugleich Mirals Liebkosungen zu erwehren suchte. Tom grinste.

„Chakotay hat ganz Betazed verärgert, um dich zu retten,“ sagte er, aber es schwang auch ein wenig Stolz und Erleichterung mit. Chakotay räusperte sich und umgehend wandte sich B’Elanna um und sah ihrem Captain in die Augen.

„Danke,“ sagte sie. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du wieder angestellt hast, aber du hast mir wohl das Leben gerettet.“

„Das war nur die eine Hälfte,“ entgegnete Chakotay und wies dann auf Beverly, die auf der anderen Seite des Biobettes beschäftigt war. „Doktor Beverly Crusher von der _Enterprise_ hat dich wieder zusammengeflickt. Sie vertritt unseren Doktor bis wir ihn wiederhaben!“

Beverly nickte B’Elanna zu und die Ingenieurin lächelte. „Dann auch Ihnen einen herzlichen Dank, Doktor.“

„Sie hat auf jeden Fall einen freundlicheren Umgangston mit Kranken,“ warf Tom ein. Die ruppige Art des Doktors gehörte zwar zu seiner Persönlichkeit, konnte aber bisweilen irritierend sein, vor allem wenn man ihn nicht kannte.

„Wenn Sie sich da nur nicht täuschen!“ rief Beverly amüsiert und warf Chakotay einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Sie kann auch anders,“ bestätigte er.

B’Elanna übergab Miral wieder an Tom und wandte sich dann erneut an Chakotay.

„Das mit Betazed will ich jetzt aber noch genauer wissen.“

Bevor Chakotay ansetzen konnte, hatte Tom bereits geantwortet. Er wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, diesen Tratsch persönlich zu überbringen.

„Wir haben ein Loch in den Schutzschild geschossen, um dich aus dem Shuttle herauszubeamen. Die Betazoiden waren alles andere als begeistert.“

B’Elanna starrte ihren Captain an.

„Das habt ihr nicht wirklich getan!“ rief sie.

„Tom sagt die Wahrheit,“ erwiderte Chakotay so neutral wie möglich und sah, dass Beverly sich eine Hand vor den Mund hielt, damit man ihr Kichern nicht sah. Anscheinend hatte er mit dieser Handlung mächtig Eindruck bei ihr geschunden. Er erinnerte sich daran, was Paris ihm in Bezug auf ihr Verhältnis zu Autorität gesagt hatte.

B’Elanna wurde mit einem Mal ernst und nachdenklich und sagte dann noch einmal mit Nachdruck: „Danke!“

„Nichts zu danken!“ erwiderte er nur. „Wir würden es jederzeit wieder tun.“ Zu diesen Worten nickte Tom eifrig und zustimmend. Chakotay pausierte kurz, bis er zu dem eigentlichen Anliegen ihres Besuchs kam. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, uns einige Fragen zum Ablauf des Shuttleunglücks zu beantworten?“

„Keineswegs. Da gibt es sowieso eine Sache, die ich dir unbedingt sagen muss.“

„Hat es mit Botschafterin Sirbyn zu tun?“ fragte Beverly und B’Elanna sah sie überrascht an.

„Woher wissen Sie das?“

„Ich hatte so eine Ahnung,“ gab die Ärztin zu.

B’Elanna blickte von Chakotay zu seiner Ermittlungspartnerin, dann holte sie tief Luft.

„Kurz bevor das Shuttle explodierte, ist etwas höchst Seltsames passiert. Ich hoffe, ich erinnere mich richtig, immerhin spielte sich alles binnen Sekunden ab. Meine Sensoren entdeckten einen Fremdkörper an Bord und kurz darauf spürte ich, wie die Botschafterin etwas an mir anbringen wollte, das aussah wie Transportverstärker. Es gelang ihr nicht, weil ihr mich in diesem Moment herausgebeamt habt, aber ich konnte noch sehen, wie ihr Gepäck entmaterialisierte. Ihr Gesicht war wutverzerrt und sie schrie: ‚Das ist nicht fair! Warum ich?!‘ Das oder so ähnlich. Sie war jedenfalls wütend und aufgebracht.“

Chakotay und Beverly sahen sich an und dann wieder zu B’Elanna. „Das war sehr hilfreich,“ sagte Chakotay. Und plötzlich dämmerte ihm etwas.

„Wurde uns nicht strengstens verboten, ihr Gepäck zu beamen und zu scannen?“ fragte er die Ingenieurin nur noch einmal zur Sicherheit.

„Doktor Pulaski war sehr eindeutig!“

„Wieso würde dann jemand das Gepäck einer kranken Frau aus dem Shuttle beamen wollen?“ überlegte er weiter.

„Ich habe mir Sirbyns Krankenakte angesehen,“ mischte sich Beverly in das Gespräch ein. „Ihre körperlichen Beeinträchtigungen waren nicht vorgetäuscht und sie benötigte wirklich empfindliche Medikation. Das muss auch Pulaski geglaubt haben. Allerdings brauchte sie die Medikamente möglicherweise nicht in der Menge, die ein so riesiges Gepäckstück voraussetzt, wie es auf den Sicherheitsaufnahmen zu sehen war.“

„Oh nein!“ entfuhr es Chakotay, als ihm die Realität dessen bewusst wurde, was Beverly gerade angedeutet hatte. „Sie muss irgendetwas in ihrem Gepäckstück geschmuggelt haben und hat _mein Schiff_ dafür missbraucht!“

„Zumindest hat sich eine dritte Partei für das Gepäckstück interessiert,“ stimmte B’Elanna zu.

„Woher können Sie eigentlich so sicher sein, dass Sirbyn einen Transportverstärker anbringen wollte?“ fragte Beverly nun, und die Ingenieurin grinste stolz. „Ich werde doch Föderationstechnologie erkennen, wenn ich sie sehe.“

„Föderationstechnologie?!“ Zu diesem Zeitpunkt überraschte diese Enthüllung Chakotay weniger als er geglaubt hätte. Die Teile fügten sich langsam zusammen.

„Ich habe auch keine Erklärung dafür, aber es war so,“ ergänzte B’Elanna noch, aber er winkte ab.

„Ich halte das für sehr glaubhaft. Es passt ins Bild,“ beruhigte er sie.

„Dann war es vielleicht gar nicht das Ziel, dich zu töten!“ mischte sich Tom nun ein und drückte die Hand seiner Frau.

„Jedenfalls hat zumindest Sirbyn damit gerechnet, der Explosion zu entkommen,“ führte Beverly den Gedanken weiter.

„Wir können sie leider nicht mehr dazu befragen,“ seufzte Chakotay. „Aber das ist ein weiterer Grund, mit T’Anre zu sprechen!“

In diesem Moment piepte sein Kommunikator. Es war Barclay.

„Captain, ich k-konnte rekonstruieren, mit wem Botschafterin T’Anre zuletzt sprach, bevor das Unglück geschah. Das sehen Sie sich besser selbst an.“

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht,“ kommentierte Beverly.

 

**Sternzeit 55264.2**

Als Beverly und Chakotay den Maschinenraum betraten, in dem Barclay mit einigen Ingenieuren an einer Konsole arbeitete, blickte ihr ein bekanntes Gesicht entgegen.

„Mister Taurik!“ entfuhr es ihr, als sie den Vulkanier erblickte, der neben Barclay stand. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie jetzt auf der _Voyager_ sind. Wie schön, Sie wiederzusehen.“

Der Vulkanier blickte zu ihr auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich fürchte, Sie verwechseln mich. Mein Name ist Vorik.“

„Oh, das tut mir leid,“ erwiderte Beverly sofort und sah Chakotay neben sich schmunzeln. Der Vulkanier legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen. Taurik ist mein Zwillingsbruder, er hat lange Zeit auf der _Enterprise_ gedient, ist aber jetzt beim Wissenschaftlichen Dienst auf Vulkan stationiert. Die Logik gebiet es daher, dass Sie Dr. Crusher sein müssen.“

„Gut erkannt!“ Beverly streckte ihm ihre Hand hin, die er ergriff und drückte. „Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Mister Vorik.“

„Die Ehre ist auf meiner Seite,“ erwiderte er.

Dann wandte sich Beverly an Barclay.

„Also, was haben Sie für uns?“

Es schien, als hätte der Ingenieur nur auf diesen Moment gewartet. Er glühte förmlich vor Eifer, ihnen seine Ergebnisse mitzuteilen und drückte ein paar Tasten auf der Konsole. Ein Schema des Schiffes erschien, auf dem zwei Räume grün eingefärbt waren.

„Wir k-konnten herausfinden, wie das PADD in den B-bereitschaftsraum kam!“ Barclay zeigte auf den grün gefärbten Raum auf Deck 1 und ließ den Finger dann zu dem zweiten Raum wandern, der wie ein Gästequartier aussah.

„Tamar Sirbyn,“ murmelte Chakotay. „Das ist ihr Quartier.“

„Von d-diesem Quartier aus wurde auf die Frachttransporter zugegriffen und das PADD in Ihren Bereitschaftsraum gebeamt,“ erläuterte Barclay. „Wer immer d-das tat kennt sich darin aus, Spuren zu verschleiern. Es war nicht einfach d-das zurückzuverfolgen.“

„Als eine hochangesehene Botschafterin kannte sie sich natürlich mit unseren Technologien aus. Kein Wunder, dass uns so Vieles verborgen blieb!“ rief Chakotay und schlug mit seiner Faust auf die Handfläche der anderen Hand.

„Jetzt stellt sich nur noch die Frage, wie sie an T’Anres PADD kam,“ sagte Beverly.

„Das werden wir gleich klären, wenn wir sie befragen,“ erwiderte Chakotay. „Aber zuvor möchte ich gerne wissen, mit wem T’Anre zuletzt Kontakt hatte.“

„G-gerne!“ Barclay tippte erneut etwas in die Konsole und kurze Zeit später wurde eine Verbindung hergestellt. Das Konterfrei am anderen Ende der Leitung entpuppte sich als Toreth.

„Endlich melden Sie sich wieder! Sind Sie in Sachen Reparationszahlungen vorangekommen?“ begann die Romulanerin ihre Begrüßung, bevor sie erkannte, dass ihre Gegenüber nicht die vulkanische Botschafterin T’Anre waren. Augenblicklich verhärteten sich ihre Gesichtszüge. „Sie schon wieder!“

„Bitte beenden Sie die die Kommunikation nicht!“ rief Chakotay. „Wir müssen Sie etwas fragen!“ Beverly bewegte sich unauffällig außer Sichtweite der Romulanerin.

„Ich habe Ihnen nichts zu sagen!“ zischte Toreth.

„Sie haben mit Botschafterin T’Anre gerechnet, nicht wahr?“ setzte Chakotay seine Fragen unbeirrt fort. Toreth schwieg, hatte sich aber bereits durch ihre Reaktion verraten.

Nachdem offensichtlich wurde, dass die Romulanerin die Frage nicht beantworten würde, fuhr Chakotay fort: „Und was war das eben mit den Reparationszahlungen?“

„Wieso reden Sie hierzu nicht mit Jake Sisko?“ zischte Toreth. „Sie kennen ihn doch inzwischen. Ich bin sicher, er wird Ihre Fragen gerne beantworten.“ Dann wurde der Bildschirm schwarz. Alle Anwesenden tauschten Blicke aus, aber es war Beverly, die das Wort ergriff: „T’Anre muss in Geheimverhandlungen mit den Romulanern gestanden haben. Reparationen werden in der Regel nur als Wiedergutmachung gezahlt. Es scheint also, es gebe da einen Sachverhalt zwischen Föderation und Romulanern, der weiterer Aufarbeitung bedarf. In jedem Fall sieht das alles eher nach Bemühungen aus, die Romulaner am Verhandlungstisch zu behalten, als danach, die Konferenz zu sabotieren.“

„Ich stimme zu. Damit scheidet T’Anre als Hauptverdächtige wohl aus,“ antwortete Chakotay. „Bei Gelegenheit sollten wir vielleicht noch Toreths Andeutungen nachgehen, zumal uns Sisko sowieso noch seine Materialien geben wollte. Aber für den Moment halte ich das für nebensächlich, da es unsere Ermittlungen nicht mehr direkt betrifft. Ich würde jetzt lieber noch einmal mit T’Anre reden.“ Und zu Barclay gewandt: „Öffnen Sie einen Kanal zur Botschafterin!“

Im Gegensatz zu Toreth schien die Vulkanierin nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein, von der _Voyager_ kontaktiert zu werden. Sie neigte den Kopf und sah Chakotay direkt in die Augen.

„Captain,“ sagte sie lediglich.

„Botschafterin,“ griff Chakotay die Begrüßung auf. „Unsere Ermittlungen haben in den letzten Tagen einige Fortschritte erzielt. Es gibt aber noch einige offene Fragen. Wir hoffen, Sie könnten uns dieses Mal weiterhelfen.“ Er fügte noch hinzu: „Es ist mir noch immer nicht ganz klar, was genau Ihre Agenda bezüglich der Romulaner ist, aber ich halte Sie nicht länger verdächtig, für das Verschwinden von Admiral Janeway, Captain Picard und den anderen Opfern verantwortlich zu sein.“

Erneut neigte T’Anre den Kopf.

„Ich wusste, Sie erlangten diese Erkenntnis früher oder später.“

„Wieso haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt? Ihnen musste doch klar sein, wie suspekt Ihre Verwicklung mit den Romulanern in diesem Klima wirken musste.“

„Captain, ich nehme meinen Beruf sehr ernst und ich strebe einen dauerhaften Frieden mit den Romulanern an. Dabei geht es um Sachverhalte, die der absoluten Schweigepflicht unterliegen. Es erschien mir daher logischer, einige Unannehmlichkeiten auf mich zu nehmen, anstelle des Verrats meiner Prinzipien. Ich hatte vollstes Vertrauen in Ihre Fähigkeiten, auch ohne meine Hilfe die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen.“

„Ich nehme an, Sie sprechen von den Reparationsforderungen, die die Romulaner an die Föderation stellen. Was hat es damit auf sich?“

Wäre T’Anre ein Mensch gewesen, hätte sie geseufzt. So blieb sie völlig reglos.

„Ich bedauere, aber hierzu kann ich Ihnen nach wie vor keine Auskunft erteilen.“

Chakotay akzeptierte das.

„Aber vielleicht könnten Sie uns folgende Frage beantworten: auf Ihrem PADD fanden wir den Hinweis zu einem geheimen Treffpunkt am Stadtrand von Iwaxa. Hier gerieten wir in einen Hinterhalt von Klingonen. Was wissen Sie darüber?“

Jetzt zog T’Anre eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Diese Notiz ist mir vollkommen unbekannt. Sie muss nachträglich auf mein PADD eingetragen worden sein.“

Chakotay nickte. Ein Verdacht hatte sich bestätigt.

„Sie haben bei unserem letzten Gespräch Botschafterin Sirbyn ins Gespräch gebracht. Wir haben inzwischen Beweise dafür, dass Sie das PADD in meinen Bereitschaftsraum gebracht hat. Haben Sie eine Idee, wie Sie daran gelangen konnte?“

„Botschafterin Sirbyn hat mich in meinem Quartier aufgesucht, um über die Mission zu sprechen. Sie muss es wohl bei diesem Besuch an sich genommen haben.“

„Halten Sie es für plausibel, dass Sirbyn für diese Notiz verantwortlich ist?“

„Wenn sie Teil jener Gruppe war, die Sie jagen, so wäre es logisch, Sie in einen Hinterhalt zu locken,“ erwiderte T’Anre lapidar.

„Wieso haben Sie sich eigentlich so sehr geweigert, mit ihr gemeinsam zu fliegen?“

„Ich habe Botschafterin Sirbyn von Anfang an misstraut. Sie galt lange Zeit als absolute Gegnerin der Romulaner, insbesondere nach ihrem Unfall. Aber vor ungefähr einem Jahr hat sie ihre Position radikal verändert. Ich hatte den Verdacht, dass sie Spionage betrieb und wollte daher meine Verhandlungen auf der _Voyager_ in Ruhe zu Ende bringen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie direkt oder indirekt in Sabotage verwickelt ist.“

„Doch wer immer sich ihrer Dienste bedient hat, schien sie nicht länger zu benötigen,“ fuhr Chakotay nachdenklich fort. „Sirbyn ist zweifelsfrei tot. In ihren letzten Sekunden äußerte sie Wut und Enttäuschung, fühlte sich betrogen. Das berichtet meine Chefingenieurin.“

„Es hat mich gefreut zu hören, dass wenigstens Lieutenant Commander Torres die Explosion unbeschadet überstanden hat,“ entgegnete T’Anre höflich und Chakotay lächelte.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit, Botschafterin. Ich werde anordnen, Sie aus der Untersuchungshaft zu entlassen.“

T’Anre nickte ihm noch einmal grazil zu, dann beendeten sie das Gespräch.

„Eine schöne Frau,“ hörten Sie Barclay flüstern und als Chakotay ihm einen Seitenblick zuwarf, errötete er und wandte sich ab.

„Immerhin diese Sorge wären wir los,“ sagte Beverly, die sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

„Das stimmt,“ antwortete Chakotay nachdenklich. Im gefiel noch immer nicht, wie leicht er sich von Sirbyn hatte täuschen lassen. Doch nun galt es, diejenigen zu finden, für die sie gearbeitet hatte. Und die mussten irgendwo auf dem Planeten sein.

„Mister Barclay!“

Der Ingenieur stand sofort stramm. „Ja, Sir?“

„Ich lasse Ihnen umgehend einige Sensoraufzeichnungen der Romulaner und Cardassianer zukommen, die während der Shuttleunglücke und der Explosionen im J’inaiu-Park vorgenommen wurden. Bitte untersuchen Sie diese auf Unregelmäßigkeiten wie beispielsweise unerwartete Transportvorgänge. Unser Gegner kann sich allem Anschein nach vor Föderationstechnologie tarnen. Aber die Sensoren der Romulaner und Cardassianer arbeiten anders. Vielleicht haben sie etwas aufgeschnappt, das uns entgangen ist.“

„Verstanden Sir!“ Barclays Gesicht glühte förmlich und Chakotay war Beverly innerlich dankbar, ihn darin bestärkt zu haben den Ingenieur an Bord zu holen.

 

 

 

**Sternzeit 55264.3**

 

Einige Zeit nach ihrem Abstecher in den Maschinenraum hatte sich Admiral Paris wie vereinbart gemeldet. Gemeinsam mit Beverly nahm Chakotay das Gespräch in seinem Bereitschaftsraum an. Beverly hatte sich dieses Mal direkt hinter Chakotay gestellt und war damit für den Admiral gut sichtbar.

Die Akten von Sirbyn und T’Anre, die der eigentliche Grund für das Gespräch waren, waren zwar mit den Erkenntnissen des Vormittags weitgehend obsolet. Dennoch nahm Chakotay die Gelegenheit wahr, umfassend Bericht zu erstatten. Paris wurde zusehends schweigsamer, je mehr Details ans Licht kamen. Und als Chakotay geendet hatte, kratzte sich der Admiral nervös am Kopf.

„Das habe ich befürchtet,“ sagte er schließlich.

„Was meinen Sie damit?“ fragte Chakotay sofort. „Hatten Sie die Föderation etwa von Anfang an im Verdacht?“

„Ja und nein,“ gab Paris zu und sah sich dann in alle Richtungen um, bevor er leise weitersprach. „Bitte kontaktieren Sie mich in fünf Minuten auf einem sicheren Kanal.“ Damit wurde der Bildschirm schwarz. Sorgenvoll blickte Chakotay zu Beverly, die ihm zur Beruhigung eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Die Geste erinnerte ihn so sehr an Kathryn, dass ihm kurz die Luft wegblieb. Innerhalb weniger Tage war die Ärztin der _Enterprise_ zu einer guten Freundin geworden, für deren Hilfe, Einsichten und Unterstützung er dankbar war.

„Wir haben wohl ins Schwarze getroffen,“ bemerkte sie und er nickte und schluckte. Als die abgesprochene Frist vorüber war, versuchte er erneut, Paris zu erreichen. Es dauerte länger als sonst, bis der Admiral am anderen Ende der Leitung entgegennahm.

„Dieser Kanal sollte sicher sein,“ begann Chakotay, aber Paris unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Hundertprozentige Sicherheit gibt es nicht, aber das sollte für das Erste genügen.“ Sein Blick wirkte durchdringend und gehetzt bevor er weitersprach. „Haben Sie schon einmal von Sektion 31 gehört?“

Die beiden Ermittler blickten erst sich an und dann wieder zu Paris.

„Sie vergessen, ich war sieben Jahre im Delta-Quadranten und davor nicht ganz so gut auf Starfleet zu sprechen,“ gab Chakotay zu und sah dann fragend zu Beverly. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gab immer Gerüchte über eine Organisation innerhalb der Föderation, die für die Drecksarbeiten zuständig war. Vor allem während dem Krieg wollten sie nicht verstummen, aber bisher hielt ich das alles für Gerede.“

„Ihre ‚Gerüchte‘ beschreiben den Kern dieser Organisation recht gut,“ seufzte Paris. „Ich hatte befürchtet, sie hätten etwas mit all dem zu tun, aber gleichzeitig gehofft, dem wäre nicht so. Die Ergebnisse Ihrer Nachforschungen lassen aber jetzt keinen anderen Schluss mehr zu.“

„Aber was ist Sektion 31 genau?“ hakte Chakotay nach, der sich gerade von all dem etwas überwältigt fühlte.

„Sektion 31 ist der Schatten und der Geheimdienst der Föderation. Die wenigsten Nichtmitglieder ahnen von ihrer Existenz und das ist ihnen nur recht. Sektion 31 führt diejenigen Arbeiten aus, die laut ihren Angaben ‚getan werden müssen‘, aber nicht immer ist klar, was ihre übergeordneten Ziele sind.“

„Welches Interesse hätte die _Föderation_ , der diese Organisation angeblich untersteht, die Konferenz zu sabotieren?“ fragte Beverly sofort.

„Ich weiß es nicht,“ antwortete Paris resigniert. „Aber alles deutet auf ihre Beteiligung hin.“

„Sie meinen also, die Starfleet-Offiziere, die ich in Iwaxa gesehen habe, waren in Wahrheit Agenten von Sektion 31?“

„Eine andere Erklärung habe ich nicht.“

„Aber das ergibt keinen _Sinn!“_ rief die Ärztin weiter. „Diese Leute haben uns vor den Klingonen _gerettet_! Sie waren für diesen Hinterhalt nicht verantwortlich.“

Paris kratzte sich erneut am Kopf.

„Finden Sie ihr Motiv heraus, wenn Sie können, aber sehen Sie sich vor. Um Ihnen die Arbeit zu erleichtern übersende ich Ihnen hiermit alles, was ich selbst über Sektion 31 weiß. Das ist nicht viel, beinhaltet aber einige Kontaktadressen auf Betazed. Viel Glück!“

Als der Datentransfer beendet war, wurde der Bildschirm schwarz und Beverly und Chakotay blieben alleine und ratlos zurück.

 


	12. Kapitel 11 - Der letzte Stein

**Kapitel 11 – Der letzte Stein**

**Sternzeit 55264.4, Ort: ???**

Jean-Luc Picard materialisierte in einer vollkommen leeren Kammer. Der kalte Metallboden fühlte sich auf seiner nackten Haut unangenehm an und er fröstelte. Dennoch hatte er keine Kraft, aufzustehen. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Orientierungslosigkeit erkannte er, nicht alleine zu sein. Neben ihm kniete ein dunkelhäutiger Vulkanier und schien zu meditieren. Als er Picard erblickte, neigte er den Kopf zu einem Gruß.

„Sie müssen Commander Tuvok sein,“ begrüßte Picard den Mann, der die Aussage mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte.

„Sind wir uns schon einmal begegnet?“ fragte er.

„Nein,“ gab Picard zu. „Aber ich teilte mir mit Admiral Janeway eine Zelle. Sie hat mir von Ihnen berichtet.“

Etwas änderte sich in der Mimik des Vulkaniers.

„Wie geht es ihr?“ fragte er und bei einem Menschen hätte Picard geglaubt, Sorge zu hören.

Er seufzte. „Das letzte Mal, als ich sie sah, war sie am Leben, aber geschwächt. Was immer man uns hier antut, hinterlässt seine Spuren.“

Tuvok schwieg einen Moment. „Diese Experimente sind unlogisch. Zu welchem Zweck fügt man einem intelligenten Lebewesen bewusst Leid zu?“

„Ich weiß es nicht,“ erwiderte Picard und dann nach einer kurzen Pause: „Haben oder hatten Sie irgendwelche Zellengenossen?“

„Nein,“ sagte der Vulkanier knapp, was Picard verwunderte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, von Tuvok zu hören, sich mit Annika Hansen eine Zelle zu teilen. Die Bestätigung ihrer Anwesenheit hätte seine Theorie validiert, dass ihre Entführung in irgendeiner Weise mit den Borg zusammenhing.

„Guten Tag!“ ertönte eine fröhliche Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher. „Ich freue mich, dass Sie heute an unserem Experiment teilnehmen, Commander Tuvok.“

Der Vulkanier versteifte sich unmerklich.

„Doktor?“ fragte er.

„Ganz genau!“ kam die fröhliche Antwort. „Sie haben beide das Privileg, die ersten Testsubjekte unserer neuen Waffe zu sein. In wenigen Sekunden werden wir diese Kammer mit dem Präparat fluten.“

„Zu welchem Zweck?“ rief Picard und war überrascht, tatsächlich eine Antwort zu bekommen.

„Um zu sehen, ob alles so wirkt, wie geplant. Während es leider für Sie das Ende bedeutet, Commander Tuvok, müssten Sie das Ganze recht unbeschadet überstehen, Captain Picard.“

„Aber das ist doch Wahnsinn! Sie können doch nicht einfach wahllos Föderationsbürger töten.“

„Aber Sie sehen doch, dass wir es können!“ sagte die Stimme, bevor ein Klicken im Lautsprecher andeutete, dass der Komm-Kanal geschlossen worden war.

Dann passierte einige Minuten lang garnichts. Picard schloss die Augen und hoffte, der Alptraum ginge bald vorüber. Stattdessen hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, am ganzen Körper von Tausenden kleinen Nadelstichen getroffen zu werden. Unter größten Anstrengungen gelang es ihm, festzustellen, dass es Tuvok nicht viel anders erging. Der Vulkanier lag auf dem Boden und wand sich.  Das Brennen und Stechen wurde immer stärker und es fühlte sich an, als wollten Borgimplantate aus Picards Haut hervorbrechen. Er kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut. Erinnerungen an seine Assimilation, die er am liebsten verdrängt hätte, kamen wieder an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins und er schrie. Kurz bevor er das Bewusstsein vor lauter Schmerzen verlor, geschah etwas Seltsames: „Merkwürdig,“ sagte die Stimme. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen.“

Der Raum flimmerte und Picard entmaterialisierte.

 

**Sternzeit 55264.4, Ort: Quartier der klingonischen Delegation; Planet Betazed**

 

In die Augen des klingonischen Botschafters Worf trat ein Glänzen, als er seine beiden ehemaligen Kolleginnen von der _Enterprise_ erblickte. Während Beverly Crusher sich bei Worf nach dem Überfall der Klingonen erkundigte, wollte Chakotay in der Zwischenzeit mithilfe von Admiral Paris‘ Daten versuchen, mit Sektion 31 in Kontakt zu kommen. Danach war geplant, noch einmal gemeinsam das Lagerhaus am Stadtrand von Iwaxa aufzusuchen, um mit den dortigen Tatortanalysten ins Gespräch zu kommen.

Es war ein ungewohnter Anblick, Worf in den Roben eines Diplomaten anstelle seiner Starfleetuniform zu sehen. Und doch freute sich auch Beverly, ihren alten Weggefährten wiederzusehen. Auch Deanna lächelte, als sie ihm die Hand reichte. Er hatte sie in sein Büro gebeten, wo er hinter einem wuchtigen Schreibtisch residierte.

„Doktor, Counselor! Ich freue mich, Sie nach all der Zeit gesund wiederzusehen!“ begrüßte er sie und lächelte dabei leicht. Dann wurde er ernst und sah Beverly lange an. „Der Mord an Captain Picard war unehrenhaft. Ich bedaure Ihren Verlust zutiefst.“ Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht, als er Beverlys zierliche Hand in seine große nahm und mit beiden Händen umschloss. „Bitte erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen auch auf diese Weise noch einmal mein aufrichtiges Beileid auszusprechen. Captain Picard war… sehr wichtig für mich.“

„Danke, Worf,“ erwiderte Beverly leise. Auch wenn der Klingone nicht besonders gut mit Worten war, so wusste sie seine ehrliche Anteilnahme doch zu schätzen. Jean-Luc war für Worf lange Zeit Mentor und Schutzpatron gewesen und hatte viel für den Klingonen investiert, wohl wissend, dass seine Mühen sich lohnten. Auch Worf hatte das niemals vergessen. Selbst nach seinem Weggang von der _Enterprise_ blieb er bedingungslos loyal zu Jean-Luc.

Die Frauen setzten sich Worf gegenüber.

„Geht es dir gut?“ fragte Deanna nach einem Augenblick der Stille.

„Die Arbeit für den klingonischen Rat ist anders als alles, was ich aus meiner Zeit bei Starfleet kenne. Es ist eine lohnende, aber anstrengende Aufgabe.“ Er seufzte und Deanna nickte. Worf, der immer klingonischer sein wollte als die Klingonen hatte eigentlich mit diesem Posten das erreicht, was er immer erreichen wollte und doch blieb er letztendlich das Kind zweier Welten. Beverly hielt es nicht für ausgeschlossen, ihn irgendwann in den Rängen Starfleets wiederzusehen. Aber im Moment befand er sich in der Position, ihnen weiterhelfen zu können.

„Worf, Sie wissen, warum wir hier sind?“ fragte sie deshalb, um zum eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuchs zu kommen.

„Der schändliche Überfall auf Sie und den Captain der _Voyager_!“ grollte er.

„So ist es! Die Klingonen, zumindest einer von ihnen, gab sich als Freund der Duras-Familie aus. Wissen Sie mehr über diese Gruppe?“

Worf schwieg lange Zeit. Dann setzte er an:

„Wie es scheint hat die Familie Duras selbst nach dem Tod von Lursa und B’Etor noch Anhänger, aber das Haus selbst ist zerschlagen und machtlos. Vielleicht können Sie mir etwas mehr über den Vorfall erzählen?“

Beverly berichtete dem Klingonen nun in allen Einzelheiten über ihre Begegnung in der Hoffnung, er könne irgendein Detail oder eine Kleinigkeit erkennen, die ihr weiterhelfen würde. Die Erinnerungen schmerzten, aber sie wollte nichts verheimlichen. Worfs Gesicht verfinsterte sich zusehends und als sie geendet hatte, sah er sie lange an.

„Das Verhalten dieser Klingonen war unehrenhaft und feige. Der Hohe Rat verurteilt ihre Handlungen!“ knurrte er aufgebracht.

„Aber das wissen wir doch!“ versuchte Deanna ihn zu beruhigen. „Wir hatten nur gehofft, du wüsstest etwas mehr über diese Gruppe, vielleicht sogar für wen sie arbeiten.“

„Wir selbst sind seit einiger Zeit hinter ihnen her. Sie sind Klingonen ohne festen Platz in der Gesellschaft und verdingen sich als Söldner an die Meistbietenden.  Der Hass auf Starfleet und besonders die Besatzung der _Enterprise_ ist noch immer zu groß, um einen Hohen Rat zu akzeptieren, der mit der Föderation verbündet ist.“

„Ich verstehe,“ seufzte Beverly. „Es ist aber schon einmal gut zu hören, dass ihr uns keine Schläger auf den Hals geschickt habt!“

Worfs Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung von Entsetzen und Gekränktheit und schnell hob Beverly beschwichtigend die Hände. „Das war ein Witz, Worf, tut mir leid!“ Um das Fettnäpfchen nicht noch weiter zu vertiefen, stellte sie eine letzte Frage.

„Eines würde mich noch interessieren: Der Klingone, der mich gerettet hat, wissen Sie etwas über ihn?“

Worf schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „In dieser Angelegenheit kann ich Ihnen im Moment leider nicht helfen!“ Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah Beverly etwas in seinen Augen aufblitzen und aus Deannas Mimik schloss Beverly, dass sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte. „Sobald ich aber mehr weiß, melde ich mich umgehend, bei Ihnen,“ fuhr er fort. „Das dürfte relativ bald sein. Darüber hinaus werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, Sie bei Ihrer Arbeit zu unterstützen.“

„Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen!“ Dankbar drückte Beverly seine Hand.

Als sie sich verabschiedet hatten und auf dem Gang standen, flüsterte Deanna: „Sein Bedürfnis, uns zu helfen, war genuin und der Tod von Captain Picard nimmt ihn sehr mit. Aber gerade gegen Ende hat er uns etwas verheimlicht. Ich weiß noch nicht, was es bedeutet, aber die Klingonen haben ebenfalls ihre Geheimnisse.“

 

**Sternzeit 55264.6, Ort: Am Stadtrand von Iwaxa; Planet Betazed**

 

Als Beverly am vereinbarten Treffpunkt materialisierte, wartete Chakotay bereits auf sie. Er lehnte an einem Zaun und blickte gebannt auf ein PADD. Als er Schritte hörte, blickte er auf und als er sie erkannte, steckte er das PADD weg.

„Was hast du herausgefunden?“ fragte sie ihn und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Paris‘ Angaben waren veraltet. Ich habe keinen Kontakt herstellen können. Aber vielleicht haben sie gemerkt, dass jemand sie sucht. Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Ich verstehe das noch immer nicht. Von allen Verdächtigen, die wir bisher hatten, hat diese Sektion 31 am wenigsten ein Motiv. Welchen Grund hätten sie, Jean-Luc zu entführen? Oder gar Admiral Janeway, die jahrelang im Delta-Quadranten unterwegs war? Sie sollen doch _für_ die Föderation arbeiten, nicht gegen sie. Was bringt es ihnen dann, hochrangiges Personal auszuschalten?“

Chakotay zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „All das hätte ich sie gefragt, wenn es mir gelungen wäre, Kontakt aufzunehmen. Warst du wenigstens erfolgreicher?“

„Die Klingonen sind nicht gerade begeistert davon, dass eine Gruppe Abtrünniger uns das Leben zur Hölle machte. Sie untersuchen den Vorfall selbst, aber irgendetwas hat Worf uns verschwiegen. Wir wissen nicht, was es ist, aber Deanna sieht zunächst einmal kein Problem darin.“

„Das ist immerhin etwas,“ murmelte Chakotay. Dann wies er mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Lagerhauses, das jetzt von Fahrzeugen der lokalen Behörden umstellt war. „Wie sieht es aus? Bist du bereit?“

Beverly erschauerte, zwang sich aber zur Ruhe.

„So bereit, wie man eben sein kann!“ gab sie zu. Dann gingen sie los.

 

Mehrere Forensiker, Klingonen und Betazoiden, tummelten sich am Tatort. Die Behörden Betazeds nahmen diesen Vorfall vor dem Hintergrund der Konferenz sehr ernst. Ironischerweise sah es aus wie am Schauplatz eines Mordes. Beverly wollte gar nicht daran denken wie leicht es dazu hätte kommen können. Weiße Umrisse symbolisierten, wo Chakotay und sie gelegen hatten und andere Markierungen waren am Boden angebracht worden. Blutflecken waren in der Nähe der Umrisse zu sehen. Es war unwirklich zu akzeptieren, dass es sich dabei um ihr eigenes Blut handelte. So kalt und nüchtern, wie jetzt alles aussah, fühlte es sich so an, als wäre der Überfall anderen Personen geschehen und nicht ihnen beiden. Sie war nicht überrascht, Inspektor Jónin unter den Ermittlern zu finden, der gerade in einer Ecke kniete und etwas scannte. Beherzt trat sie auf ihn zu.

„Inspektor?“

Er sah auf und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Doktor Crusher!“ Dann stand er auf und drückte ihre Hand. „Sie hatten verdammtes Glück.“

„Man wollte uns verschonen. Es ging darum, eine Lektion zu erteilen.“ Mit einem schiefen Lächeln fügte sie hinzu: „Eine ziemlich schmerzhafte!“

„Schön, dass Sie Ihren Humor behalten konnten!“ Jónin tippte mit zwei seinen Fingern an seine Schläfe, um seinen Respekt zu bekunden.

„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, uns ein paar Fragen zum Ablauf dieses Überfalls zu beantworten? Wir versuchen gerade herauszufinden, was genau geschah, und wohin die Angreifer flohen. Ihre Aussage könnte sicher helfen.“

„Ich gab sie bereits gestern Deanna Troi zu Protokoll,“ erwiderte Beverly. „Bitte haben Sie Verständnis dafür, dass ich nicht die Kraft habe, alles noch einmal zu erzählen. Es war eine sehr… schlimme Erfahrung für mich. Ich werde mich aber darum kümmern, dass Sie Zugriff darauf bekommen!“ Sie versuchte das Gefühl des Unwohlseins zu verdrängen, das dieser Ort langsam in ihr auslöste.

„Das genügt mir vollauf,“ erwiderte Jónin und Beverly war froh, dass er keinen Ansatz machte, telepathisch an die Informationen zu kommen. Jetzt war es an ihr, das loszuwerden, was sie schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigte:

„Ist eigentlich irgendwo am Tatort ein Starfleet-Kommunikator gefunden worden?“

„Vermissen Sie einen?“ kam sofort die Gegenfrage und Beverly lächelte leicht.

„In der Tat. Einer der Klingonen entriss mir meinen, damit ich nicht mehr verstehen konnte, was sie sagten.“

Jónin runzelte die Stirn, zückte dann ein PADD und gab etwas ein. Nach einer Weile steckte er das PADD wieder ein und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bedaure, bei uns ist kein Kommunikator aufgetaucht. Entweder der Klingone hat ihn zerstört oder mitgenommen.“

„Interessant,“ murmelte Beverly und zeigte dann auf das PADD. „Wäre es möglich, diese Daten auch zu bekommen?“

„Selbstverständlich. Wenn die Untersuchung abgeschlossen ist, werde ich einen Transfer veranlassen.“

„Ich danke Ihnen!“

„Aber eine Sache würde mich doch noch interessieren, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht!“ hakte Jónin ein, als Beverly sich gerade zum Gehen wandte.

„Worum geht es?“

„Haben die Klingonen auf Sie geschossen?“

„Nein. Ich habe einen Schuss abgegeben, ob Chakotay noch einmal schießen konnte, kann ich gerade nicht sagen.“ Sie sah ihren Partner an und dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Aber die Klingonen griffen uns ausschließlich im Nahkampf an.“

„Haben Sie eine dritte Partei am Tatort gesehen?“

„Ich glaubte, Phaserfeuer zu hören, das die Klingonen vertrieb. Haben Sie Beweise dafür?“

„Es gibt zumindest einige Schussstellen, die einen seltsamen Winkel aufweisen und dann offenbar nicht von Ihnen und den Klingonen stammen. Ihre Aussage würde dazu passen, vielen Dank!“

„Nichts zu danken!“

Jónin wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu und Beverly atmete mehrfach tief durch. Sie sah zu Chakotay, der ebenfalls genug gehört zu haben schien und gemeinsam gingen sie nach draußen.

 

Wieder draußen auf der Straße, versuchte Beverly das heute Gehörte zu sortieren. Die Lösung schien ihr zum Greifen nah und doch fehlte noch immer der letzte Mosaikstein, damit des Gesamtbild einen Sinn ergab. Chakotay neben ihr schien genauso in seine Gedanken vertieft zu sein. Plötzlich piepte etwas in seiner Tasche. Überrascht sahen sich die beiden Ermittler an, dann zog Chakotay sein PADD hervor. Auf dem Display stand nun in großen Lettern: „WIR SIND NICHT DIEJENIGEN, DIE SIE SUCHEN!“

„Es scheint, unsere mysteriösen Freunde haben sich endlich gemeldet,“ bemerkte er und tippte als Antwort ein: „Sektion 31?“

Eine Weile geschah nichts, dann erschien ein Koordinatensatz nicht weit von ihrem jetzigen Standort auf dem PADD.

„Eine Falle?“ fragte Beverly sofort und rieb sich die Oberarme.

„Ich fürchte, es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden!“ entgegnete Chakotay leise. „Bist du dabei?“

Ihr Blick verhärtete sich. „Ich habe immer noch eine offene Rechnung!“

„Ich auch!“ Er tippte an seinen Kommunikator um Lieutenant Kim von ihrem Abstecher zu informieren und einen Notfallkanal offenzuhalten, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg.

 

Die Koordinaten wiesen auf ein weiteres Lagerhaus dessen Türen jedoch unverschlossen waren. Beverly scannte vorsichtshalber nach Lebenszeichen und nickte Chakotay dann zu. „Ein Lebenszeichen, vermutlich menschlich.“

„Sie wollen wohl gefunden werden,“ flüsterte er und zog seinen Phaser. Beverly tat es ihm gleich. Das letzte Mal hatte ihr das zwar auch nichts genutzt, aber sie wollte nicht ganz wehrlos in eine unbekannte Situation gehen. Es gab ihr Sicherheit, eine Waffe in der Hand zu halten.

Sie nickten sich ein letztes Mal zu, dann betraten sie gemeinsam, Rücken an Rücken das Lagerhaus.

Es war dunkler als draußen, aber dennoch konnte man Silhouetten erkennen. Eine männliche Stimme ertönte in der Dunkelheit.

„Bis hierher und nicht weiter!“

Sofort blieben die beiden stehen.

„Senken Sie Ihre Waffen und stecken Sie Ihren Tricorder ein, Dr. Crusher!“

Weder Chakotay noch Beverly rührten sich.

„Sie vergessen, Sie wollten mit _uns_ sprechen!“ rief Chakotay in die Dunkelheit.

Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort.

„Und Sie vergessen, dass Sie hier auf dem Präsentierteller stehen. Wir sehen Sie besser als Sie uns. Aber wir haben eigentlich nicht vor, uns mit Ihnen eine Schießerei zu liefern.“

„Woher wissen wir, dass wir Ihnen trauen können?“ rief Beverly und erneut kam ein leises Lachen.

„Nach Ihrem kleinen Zusammenstoß mit den Klingonen eine berechtigte Frage. Aber gerade Sie sollten uns dankbar sein. Wir haben Sie vor Schlimmerem bewahrt, Doktor!“

Beverly erschauderte.

„Sie waren da?!“ entfuhr es ihr.

„In der Tat! Wir haben Ihren hübschen Hintern vor den haarigen Klauen eines stinkigen Klingonen gerettet! Also zeigen Sie ein bisschen Dankbarkeit und nehmen Sie die Waffe herunter!“ Die Stimme klang nun gereizt.

„Ihr Tonfall ist unangebracht!“ meldete sich jetzt Chakotay zu Wort. „Was wollen Sie überhaupt von uns?“

„Den ganzen Vormittag haben Sie versucht, uns zu kontaktieren. Sie suchen uns ganz offensichtlich. Also stellen Sie endlich die Fragen, die Ihnen _so_ am Herzen liegen.“

Chakotay seufzte und senkte seinen Phaser. Beverly tat es ihm gleich und steckte den Tricorder in die Gürtelschlaufe. Dann hob Chakotay die Hände.

„Na schön, ich lasse mich auf Ihr Spiel ein!“

In der Dunkelheit hörte man, wie eine Waffe abgelegt wurde. Dann ertönte die Stimme erneut.

„Sie verstehen, dass ich meine Identität ungern preisgebe, aber seien Sie versichert, wir werden Ihnen nichts tun. Sie glauben, wir wären für die Sabotageakte rund um die Konferenz verantwortlich, nicht wahr?“

„Der Gedanke kam uns, ja,“ sagte Beverly sarkastisch. „Immerhin waren Sie an Ort und Stelle, als die Klingonen uns überfielen!“

„Dr. Crusher!“ Die Stimme klang nun ungeduldig. „Bitte denken Sie das nächste Mal nach, bevor Sie sprechen. Wie oft muss man Sie denn noch retten?“ Nach einem Moment der Stille sprach die Stimme weiter: „Wir waren hinter jenen Klingonen her. Es wird Ihnen nicht entgangen sein, dass wir nichts taten, das Ihnen schadete.“

„Warum verfolgten Sie sie überhaupt?“ hakte Beverly nach.

„Die Personen, die Sie suchen sind gefährliche Terroristen. Die Klingonen hätten uns zu ihnen führen sollen. Ihr dilettantisches Auftreten hat uns diese Operation leider verpatzt.“

„Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich bedauere, das zu hören,“ knirschte Chakotay, wurde dann aber versöhnlicher: „Es sieht aus als ob wir einen gemeinsamen Feind haben! Wäre es nicht angebracht, unsere Ressourcen zusammenzulegen?“

Die Stimme schwieg und für einen Moment fragte sich Beverly ob sie beide inzwischen in einer leeren Halle standen. Dann jedoch meldete sich der mysteriöse Agent zurück: „Das wird nicht gehen!“

„Wieso haben Sie sich uns gegenüber dann überhaupt gezeigt, wenn Sie uns nicht weiterhelfen wollen?“ fragte sie laut.

„So sehr ich es hasse, zuzugeben, haben Sie mit ihren stümperhaften Ermittlungen bei unseren Freunden für einiges an Unruhe gesorgt – sonst hätte man Ihnen die Klingonen nicht auf den Hals gehetzt. Ihre Methoden sind wenig subtil, haben aber bis hierher Erfolg. Wir wollen verhindern, dass Sie sich weiter verrennen und Ihre Energien auf den wahren Feind konzentrieren.“

„Sie wollten uns also nur mitteilen, dass Sie unschuldig sind?“ fragte Chakotay ungläubig. Nach einer Pause legte er nach: „Ich glaube, es gibt einen anderen Grund! Sie wollen, dass wir für Sie die Drecksarbeit machen!“

„Ein wenig grob ausgedrückt, aber in der Sache richtig,“ gab die Stimme kalt zur Antwort. „Wir wollen dabei aber vermeiden, dass Sie in ein weiteres Wespennest stoßen.“

Etwas klapperte in der Dunkelheit vor ihren Füßen und Beverly wich instinktiv zurück.

„Auf diesem Datenträger finden Sie die von uns ermittelten ungefähren Koordinaten ihrer Basis. Sie befindet sich auf dem südlichen Pol dieses Planeten. Scans gestalten sich jedoch als schwierig, sodass es nicht möglich war, den Standort exakt zu ermitteln. Das sollte für Sie aber kein Problem sein!“  
Chakotay bückte sich und hob einen kleinen Datenstick auf, den er dann einsteckte.

„Was sind das überhaupt für Terroristen?“ fragte Beverly. „Was macht sie so wichtig, dass Sie hinter Ihnen her sind?“

„Diese Informationen unterliegen der Geheimhaltung! Aber seien Sie versichert, wir haben nur das Wohl der Föderation und ihrer Bürger im Auge!“

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Ihnen diese rührselige Geschichte nicht abkaufe,“ konterte Chakotay. „Ich glaube vielmehr Sie sind ernstlich in Schwierigkeiten. Sonst hätten Sie niemals auf unsere Kontaktversuche reagiert.“

„Wir haben Ihnen das Leben gerettet! Wir hätten Sie auch einfach dort lassen können. Das wäre besonders für Sie eine erhebende Aussicht gewesen, Dr. Crusher!“

Beverly versteifte sich. Anscheinend hatten die Agenten nicht mitbekommen, dass es zuvor ein Klingone gewesen war, der dem unseligen Treiben ein Ende bereitet hatte. Sie behielt diese Information allerdings für sich.

„Ich gehe davon aus, Sie haben noch einen Rest Anstand im Leib. Immerhin stehen wir auf derselben Seite. Stellen Sie eine selbstverständliche Leistung nicht als Großtat hin!“ fauchte sie.

Wütendes Schweigen war zunächst die Antwort, was Chakotay zum Anlass nahm, nachzulegen.

„Und wissen Sie, was ich noch glaube? Ihre ‚Terroristen‘ sind in Wahrheit Ihre eigenen Leute, die Sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle haben. Sie verfügen über erstaunliche Ressourcen, konnten mein Schiff problemlos unterwandern und konnten sich erwiesenermaßen mehrfach vor Föderationstechnologien verbergen. Das sind normalerweise Eigenschaften, die ich eher Ihrer Organisation zugestehen würde, als einfachen ‚Terroristen‘. Sie sind wütend, Sie sind verzweifelt und Sie stehen an der Wand. Sonst hätten Sie _niemals_ den Kontakt mit uns gesucht!“

Beverly starrte Chakotay mit offenem Mund an, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder.

„Sind Sie fertig, Captain Chakotay?“ kam nach kurzer Zeit die Replik. „Ich habe gesagt, weswegen ich gekommen bin.“ Es flimmerte kurz und es war offensichtlich, dass die Person sich so eben aus dem Lagerhaus gebeamt hat. Auch Beverly und Chakotay gingen wieder an die frische Luft. Als sie wieder draußen waren, sagte Beverly bewundernd:

„Das war beeindruckend!“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mit Betrug und Misstrauen kenne ich mich aus. Und egal zu welcher Organisation man gehört: Dissidenten verfolgt man mit besonderer Härte. Nicht nur, dass sie die eigene Sicherheit kompromittieren können, sie haben auch die eigenen Ideale verraten. So etwas sitzt tief. Wie Sie wissen stand ich selbst einmal auf der anderen Seite.“ Er seufzte. „Aber auch Starfleet ist nicht immun dagegen.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Vor ungefähr zwei Jahren trafen wir im Delta-Quadranten ein zweites Starfleetschiff namens _Equinox_. Der Captain hatte sich auf einen Handel mit dem Teufel eingelassen und intelligente Lebewesen als Treibstoff für das Schiff verwendet, um schneller nach Hause zu kommen. Ich habe Kathryn noch nie so wütend gesehen, wie in dem Moment als sie das herausfand. Sie hätte beinahe selbst Grenzen überschritten, die niemand überschreiten darf.“ Er seufzte. „Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, unserem mysteriösen Agenten ginge es genauso.“

„Immerhin wissen wir jetzt, wer hinter all dem steckt!“ entgegnete Beverly nachdenklich.

„Nur warum sie es taten und wo sie sich aufhalten wissen wir noch nicht,“ fügte Chakotay hinzu.

„Wir wissen, sie sind auf Betazed. Und mein Kommunikator ist am Ort des Überfalls nicht aufgetaucht. Vielleicht können wir sie darüber orten.“

„Das wäre aber reichlich dumm von ihnen!“

„Der Klingone, der ihn mir entriss, war anders als die anderen. Ich weiß nicht, was er vorhatte, einen Versuch wäre es doch wert.“

Chakotay kratzte sich am Kinn.

„Wir haben nichts zu verlieren!“

In diesem Moment piepte sein Kommunikator.

„Barclay an Chakotay!“

„Chakotay hier!“

„Sir, wir haben die D-daten der Romulaner und Cardassianer ausgewertet. Sie hatten Recht!“

„Die Schlinge zieht sich zu!“ murmelte Chakotay.

 

**Sternzeit 55265.4, Ort: USS _Voyager_**

 

„Jake Sisko hat uns inzwischen seine Aufzeichnungen zukommen lassen!“ Beverly Crusher streckte ihre steifen Glieder und lief ein wenig in Chakotays Quartier auf und ab, um sich wieder aufzulockern.

„Steht etwas Interessantes drin?“ Chakotay sah von seinem PADD hoch und folgte ihr mit dem Kopf.

„Nichts, das wir nicht inzwischen sowieso wissen. Interessanterweise hat er jedoch bisher nicht geschafft, mit den Romulanern in Kontakt zu kommen. Was hat Toreth nur gemeint, als sie sagte, wir sollen ihn fragen?“

Chakotay grinste. „Bist du immer so neugierig?“

Sie warf die Arme in die Höhe. „Meistens, ja. Das ist meine große Schwäche. Das hat auch Jean-Luc immer gesagt.“ Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens sah Chakotay die Traurigkeit in ihre Züge zurückkehren und er bereute, diesen Witz gemacht zu haben.

„Wenn diese Ermittlung beendet ist, können wir ihn ja danach fragen.“

„Ja,“ sagte Beverly abwesend und stellte sich ans Fenster. „Morgen ist es vorbei,“ seufzte sie.

Chakotay stand auf und gesellte sich zu ihr. Unter ihnen konnten sie den farbenfrohen Planeten sehen. Mehrere Starfleetschiffe waren in Sichtweite und Chakotay glaubte, unter ihnen die _Enterprise_ zu entdecken.

„Bist du nicht froh?“ fragte er behutsam.

„Ich weiß es nicht,“ gab sie zu und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und es sah aus, als ob sie zitterte.

Mit Reginald Barclays Hilfe war es gelungen, die Angaben von Sektion 31 mithilfe der Daten der Romulaner und Cardassianer zu verifizieren. Es hatte Transporterbewegungen zum Zeitpunkt der Anschläge gegeben und die Signale ließen sich zu ihrem Ursprungort am südlichen Pol zurückverfolgen. Ein erneuter Scan nach Beverlys Kommunikator, den Chakotay für wenig erfolgversprechend hielt, bestätigte überraschend die Koordinaten und konnte sie noch verfeinern: alle Signale gingen von in der Tat einem unterirdischen Komplex in der Eiswüste des südlichen Pols aus. Sie hatten nun endlich ein greifbares Ziel vor Augen und die Verhaftung der Verbrecher stand unmittelbar bevor. Morgen früh würden das gesamte Sicherheitskontingent der _Voyager_ , der _Enterprise_ sowie die Männer von Derev Jónin den Unterschlupf stürmen und dann hatte der Spuk hoffentlich ein Ende.

Sanft legte Chakotay beide Hände auf Beverlys Schultern und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an ihn.

„Ich habe Angst,“ gab sie zu. „Angst vor dem was wir vorfinden werden.“ Chakotay verstand. Die Daten, die zur Entdeckung des Komplexes geführt hatten, belegten, Picard und Kathryn waren dorthin gebeamt worden, aber die Worte des Klingonen machten einen bestialischen nachträglichen Mord zumindest an Picard wahrscheinlich. Beverly bereitete sich bereits mental auf diesen Anblick vor.

Chakotay sagte nichts, sondern umarmte sie einfach von hinten. Sie brauchte jetzt jemanden, an den sie sich anlehnen konnte und der ihr Stärke gab. Umgekehrt war aber er ebenso dankbar um ihre Anwesenheit. Auch ihm gingen Bilder von Kathryn, die man grausam zu Tode gequält hatte, nicht aus dem Kopf.

„Vielleicht kommt es aber auch ganz anders,“ versuchte er, sie zu trösten. „Wir wissen noch immer nicht, was diese Terroristen mit ihnen wollten. So vieles in dieser Ermittlung kam anders als wir dachten. Vielleicht besteht doch noch Hoffnung.“ Seine Worte klangen zuversichtlicher als er sich selbst fühlte, aber Beverly schien es zu genügen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte traurig, dann ging sie zum Replikator und bestellte sich eine Tasse Tee mit der sie sich auf seine Couch setzte und vorsichtig davon trank.

„Danke Chakotay,“ sagte sie schließlich. „Danke für alles.“

Chakotay setzte sich bedächtig neben sie und ließ die vergangenen Tage noch einmal Revue passieren.

Beverly war als völlig Fremde auf dieses Schiff gekommen und würde es als Freundin und Vertraute wieder verlassen. Sie beide hatten in einer Ausnahmesituation zueinandergefunden und er stellte fest, ihr inzwischen blind zu vertrauen. Es gab wenige Menschen, bei denen dies der Fall war.

„Ich habe zu danken! Ohne deine Einsichten hätten wir diese Erfolge nicht so schnell erzielt.“

Sie lehnte sich erneut an ihn und er sah Tränen in ihren Augen glänzen. Sanft nahm er ihre Hand. Die letzten Stunden musste sie funktionieren, doch jetzt konnte sie nicht länger verbergen wie es ihr wirklich ging. Er war sowieso überrascht, wie stark sie mit all den Rückschlägen der vergangenen Tage umgegangen war. Gleichzeitig war ihm bewusst, wie groß der Unterschied zwischen dem Gefühlsleben und dem nach außen zur Schau getragenen Verhalten sein konnte.

Die Tränen flossen jetzt über ihre Wangen, aber sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen. Stattdessen weinte sie leise und Chakotay hielt sie fest und ließ auch seiner Trauer freien Lauf.

Irgendwann löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn lange und ernst an, bevor sie seine beiden Hände nahm.

„Chakotay, ich…“ Sie drehte den Kopf weg und schluckte, bevor sie ihn erneut ansah. „Ich wollte dich etwas fragen.“

Er blieb ruhig sitzen und drückte ihre Hände, um sie zu ermutigen weiterzusprechen. Schließlich lächelte sie erneut traurig.

„Mein Kind braucht einen Paten. Ich habe an dich gedacht. Es ist nach allem was wir erlebt haben, die einzig richtige Entscheidung.“

Nun lächelte auch er.

„Es wäre mir eine Freude!“

Sie lehnte sich an ihn und in vollkommener Stille verbrachten sie den Rest des Abends. Sie beide wussten, es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

 

 


	13. Kapitel 12 - Sturm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration by [Ymymy](https://www.deviantart.com/ymymy)

**Kapitel 12 – Sturm**

**Sternzeit 55266.3, Ort: Geheime Basis am Südpol von Betazed; Planet Betazed**

 

Als das Bewusstsein Jean-Luc Picard wiederfand, lag er unbekleidet auf weichem Untergrund. Noch immer spürte er Tausende kleiner Nadelstiche am ganzen Körper und war unfähig, sich zu rühren. Er spürte, dass es mit ihm zu Ende ging. In der Dunkelheit hörte er Atmung und krächzte auf das Geratewohl: „Kathryn?“

Stöhnen war die Antwort, bis ihre Stimme klarer wurde. „Ja?“

„Kathryn, wir werden sterben.“

„Ich weiß,“ kam die resignierte Antwort. „Wir durften als Versuchskaninchen für eine Massenvernichtungswaffe herhalten.“

Picard verzog das Gesicht. Zu seinen unerträglichen Schmerzen mischte sich Entsetzen. Er zog es vor, nicht zu fragen, wie sie an diese Information kam. Nach einem kurzen Moment fragte sie: „Woran denkst du?“

„An Beverly,“ erwiderte er ohne nachzudenken. Das Sprechen fiel ihm immer schwerer, aber der Gedanke die Frau, die er liebte, hielt ihn wach.

„Beverly…“ sagte Janeway sanft. „Erzähl mir von ihr!“

Picard seufzte. Wo sollte er ansetzen in all der kurzen Zeit das zusammenzufassen, was Beverly für ihn bedeutete.

„Stark,“ sagte er schließlich. „Verletzlich. Wunderschön. Das Beste, das mir in meinem Leben passiert ist.“

„Woher kennt ihr euch?“

„Sie war die Frau meines besten Freundes und ich habe sie zur Witwe gemacht. Ihr Mann Jack starb unter meinem Kommando und ich habe Jahre gebraucht, um mit der Schuld fertigzuwerden. Dann kam sie als Leitender Medizinischer Offizier auf mein Schiff. Es war wie ein Neuanfang und lange Zeit waren wir nur gute Freunde. Gute Freunde, die sich nicht eingestehen wollten, dass da mehr ist. So habe ich sie über 20 Jahre nur still geliebt.“

Janeway seufzte ebenfalls. „Das muss schwer gewesen sein.“

„Einmal machte ich den Versuch mehr aus unserer Freundschaft werden zu lassen. Das war kurz nachdem sie erfahren hatte, wie es um mich stand. Aber sie ließ mich abblitzen. Danach vergrub ich meine Gefühle für sie in meinem Innersten und schwor mir, nie wieder damit anzufangen.“

„Aber damit endete es nicht?“

„Nein. In einer Zeit, in der es mir nicht gut ging, kam sie auf mich zu und blieb. Seither sind wir zusammen und ich habe keinen Tag bereut.“

„Sie ist immer noch deine Untergebene?“ fragte Janeway jetzt und Picard ahnte, dass es ihr um mehr ging als um das Interesse an seiner Person.

„Ja,“ entgegnete er.

„Wie geht ihr im Alltag damit um?“

„Im Großen und Ganzen funktioniert es ganz gut. Das heißt nicht, dass es kein Konfliktpotential gibt. Beverly hat ihren eigenen Kopf und sie kann bisweilen sehr stur reagieren, wenn Sie mit einem Befehl nicht einverstanden ist. Aber das war auch schon so, bevor wir zusammenkamen. Sie hat unsere Partnerschaft nie ausgenutzt, um unfaire Vorteile zu erhalten.“ Er lachte versonnen. „Sie sagt mir nur noch deutlicher die Meinung als zuvor schon.“

„Ich habe immer Angst davor gehabt,“ sagte Janeway nach einer Weile. „Wir waren gestrandet und alleine und es erschien mir unmöglich, mich mit einem Mitglied meiner Mannschaft einzulassen.“

„Gab es denn eine solche Person?“ fragte Picard vorsichtig. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Rufe nach ihrem ehemaligen Ersten Offizier, wusste aber nicht, wie viel davon ihr selbst bewusst war.

„Oh ja.“ Sie schwieg eine Weile, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Chakotay. Er war immer da, wenn ich ihn brauchte ohne mich und meine Entscheidungen zu hinterfragen. Irgendwann erkannte ich, dass ich ihn liebte und dass ich ohne seine beruhigende Art schon längst aufgegeben hatte. Aber 70.000 Lichtjahre von Zuhause entfernt kam es einfach nicht in Frage. Ich hatte eine Verantwortung.“

„Du hast ihn also aus der Ferne geliebt?“

„Ich glaube, er wusste es. Einmal, als wir alleine auf der _Voyager_ waren, ließen wir einige Barrieren fallen, aber schlussendlich ist nie mehr daraus geworden. Und jetzt bereue ich es zutiefst.“ Mit jedem Wort schien ihre Stimme mehr zu versagen bis sie schwieg. Bedauern erfüllte Picard, kam ihm das was Kathryn Janeway schilderte doch so schmerzhaft bekannt vor: der innere Konflikt, sich mit einem Besatzungsmitglied einzulassen, die Bedenken und die Entscheidung, die Gefühle tief im Innersten zu vergraben. Hinzu kam der Nimbus, den man sich als Captain eines bekannten Schiffes erarbeitet hatte und mit dem zugleich Verantwortung und eine Art Vorbildfunktion einhergingen. Er war nicht der große Held, als den ihn viele sahen - nur ein Mann, der sein Bestes gab.

„Du hattest gute Gründe und alles hat seinen Platz und seine Zeit,“ versuchte er sie zu trösten.

„Jetzt ist es zu spät,“ erwiderte sie tonlos. „Ich werde es ihm niemals mehr sagen können.“

Darauf wusste Picard auch keine tröstenden Worte mehr. Er versuchte, ihr die Hand zu reichen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Wachzubleiben erforderte immer größere Willensanstrengung und irgendwann ergab er sich dem schwarzen Nichts der Besinnungslosigkeit.

 

**Sternzeit 55266.4, Ort: Am Südpol von Betazed; Planet Betazed**

 

Mit behandschuhten Händen griff Beverly Crusher ihr Phasergewehr fester und blickte aus dem Fenster des Shuttles. Unter ihnen flog die Landschaft nur so dahin, aber alles erschien ihr eine weiße Einöde, vollkommen jeglichen Lebens beraubt. Chakotay neben ihr überprüfte genauso seine Waffe und gab ihr dann einen freundschaftlichen Stoß.

„So unwirtlich,“ murmelte sie. Greta Hansen, die ihr gegenübersaß, versuchte sich an einem grimmigen Lächeln.

„Wenn ich eine Gruppe Verbrecher wäre, würde ich mir genau einen solchen Standort wählen. Aber jetzt bekommen sie, was sie verdienen.“ Damit entsicherte sie ihr Gewehr.

„Wohin fliegen wir eigentlich?“ fragte Lieutenant Ayala von der _Voyager_. Noch immer wussten außer Beverly, Chakotay, Hansen und Munro, der das Shuttle flog, niemand aus den Sicherheitskontingenten von _Voyager_ und _Enterprise_ über die Natur der Mission Bescheid. Sie hatten vermeiden wollen, dass ihre Ziele zu früh gewarnt würden und sie eine leere Basis vorfänden. Beverly wusste nicht, wie es Inspektor Jónin mit seinen Leuten handhabte, vertraute aber auf die Vernunft des Betazoiden.

„Zum Südpol!“ erwiderte Hansen. „Ein Rattennest ausräuchern!“ Sie wirkte energiegeladen und motiviert und Beverly war froh, sie auf ihrer Seite zu haben.

„Wir haben den Unterschlupf derjenigen gefunden, die für die Verbrechen der letzten Tage verantwortlich sind,“ ergänzte sie sanft und Ayala nickte bedächtig.

„Und jetzt sind sie fällig?“

„Korrekt!“ Hansen grinste.

Kurze Zeit später landete Munro das Shuttle vor dem Eingang einer Formation, die sich erst bei näherem Hinsehen als nicht-natürlich herausstellte. Über vierzig Sicherheitsleute strömten kurz darauf in den Schneesturm hinaus.

Beverly zog ihre Fellkapuze über, nickte Chakotay ein letztes Mal zu und tat es ihnen dann gleich.

Ein eisiger Wind schlug ihr sofort entgegen und sie zog ihre Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht als sie in ihren hohen Stiefeln durch den tiefen Schnee stapfte. Sie versuchte ihre Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu befördern, die sich selbstständig gemacht hatten und jetzt ihre Sicht behinderten. In einigen Metern Entfernung und durch das Schneetreiben bereits fast unsichtbar standen Chakotay und die beiden Sicherheitschefs ihren jeweils eigenen Leuten gegenüber. Der Captain der _Voyager_ brüllte Befehle und versuchte den Sturm zu übertönen. Ein wenig abseits bereiteten sich Jónin und seine Betazoiden auf den Einsatz vor. Man hatte vereinbart, dass die Betazoiden das Gelände sicherten, damit niemand entkommen konnte, während Starfleet das Gebäude stürmte. Zur Sicherheit tätschelte Beverly noch einmal den Riemen, der ihr Phasergewehr und eine Medizintasche an ihrem Rücken hielt und den Tricorder an ihrer Seite. Entgegen aller Hoffnung wollte sie als erstes nach potentiellen Gefangenen Ausschau halten. Selbst wenn sie für Jean-Luc nichts mehr tun konnte, gab es vielleicht andere, die ihrer Hilfe bedurften. Sie sah zu Chakotay und musste unweigerlich an Kathryn Janeway denken. Sie kannte diese Frau nur von Bildern, aber wenn es möglich war, wenigstens sie zu retten, würde sie alles dafür tun. Chakotay hatte nichts anderes verdient.

„Die Phaser auf Betäuben!“ schrie Chakotay und Hansen und Munro gaben den Befehl weiter. Einige Offiziere mussten noch Veränderungen an den Einstellungen ihrer Waffen vornehmen, bevor sie wieder zuhörten. „Sie werden möglicherweise Personal begegnen, das unsere Uniformen trägt. Lassen Sie sich davon nicht täuschen. Schießen Sie erst und fragen Sie dann!“

Verwirrtes Geraune war unter den Sicherheitsleuten zu vernehmen und einige runzelten die Stirn. Die meisten waren es gewohnt, ihren Feind zu kennen.

„Sie werden alles früh genug erfahren! Für jetzt bitte ich um Ihr Vertrauen!“ Da Geraune verstummte und jeder brachte sich in Position. Dann stürmten sie die Basis.

 Mehrere Alarme gingen gleichzeitig los, als sie die Eingangstür sprengten. Sofort kam es zu einem ersten Feuergefecht gegen eine Handvoll Wachleute, das aber Hansens und Munros Leute für sich entscheiden konnten. Chakotay stand an eine Wand gepresst, Gewehr in der Hand und lugte um die Ecke, dann winkte er Beverly heran.

„Was hast du für uns?“

Sie zückte den Tricorder und sondierte die Umgebung. „Mehrere Personen nähern sich von Osten und Süden, aber die Reichweite ist begrenzt. Sie müssen eine Art Dämpfungsfeld aktiviert haben.“

Mit dem Kinn wies Chakotay auf eine Hinweistafel, die ihnen gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Korridors hing. Es war ein Plan der Basis. „Wir müssen ihren Sicherheitsraum finden und das Dämpfungsfeld deaktivieren. Gleichzeitig finden wir dort vielleicht auch Hinweis auf mögliche Gefangene.“ Er winkte Hansen heran und gab ihr und ihren Leuten den Befehl sich darum zu kümmern.

„Irgendjemand ist der Kopf dieser Operation! Diesen Jemand will ich mir persönlich vorknöpfen! Das ist wird unsere Aufgabe sein,“ zischte er.

„Ich gehe mit Hansen. Wenn es wirklich Gefangene gibt, brauchen diese vielleicht dringend medizinische Unterstützung,“ erwiderte Beverly. Chakotay nickte knapp, dann trennten sie sich.

 

Hansen und ihre Einheit stießen auf überraschend wenig Widerstand auf dem Weg zum Sicherheitsraum, fanden diesen aber verschlossen und die Tür mit einem Kraftfeld verriegelt. Sofort befahl die Sicherheitschefin der _Enterprise_ ihren Leuten, in Deckung zu gehen. Dann zog sie einen Sprengsatz hervor. In ihren Augen blitzte es.

„Halten Sie das für eine gute Idee?“ fragte Beverly, während sie an der Wand kauerte.

„Nein, aber mir fällt auf die Schnelle nichts Besseres ein. Und wir müssen uns beeilen. Solange sie diesen Raum kontrollieren, können sie uns wirklich gefährlich werden.“

Beverly atmete mehrfach tief durch, bevor sie ihre Zustimmung erteilte. „Machen Sie es so!“ sagte sie und erst dann fiel ihr auf, Jean-Lucs berühmten Satz verwendet zu haben. Hansen grinste schief und brachte die Sprengsätze an. Sie wollte gerade in Deckung gehen und den Zünder betätigen, als es von dem Gang, aus dem sie gekommen waren, Phaserfeuer hagelte. Beverly schrie auf als sie die verkohlten Stellen an der Wand sah.

„Die schießen scharf!“ rief sie über den Gefechtslärm. Genau zeitgleich mit der Attacke öffnete sich die Tür des Sicherheitsraumes und instinktiv drehte die Ärztin sich um. Sie erstarrte, als sie in Gesichter blickte, die sie am liebsten nie wiedergesehen hätte.

„Hattest du vom letzten Mal noch nicht genug _, Enterprise_!“ rief jener Klingone, der ihr bei ihrer letzten Begegnung Gewalt angetan hatte und verzog seinen Mund zu einem gehässigen Grinsen. Obwohl er weit genug von ihr weg stand, kam es ihr vor, als könnte sie seinen fauligen Atem förmlich riechen und gleichzeitig kamen die Bilder von seinen rauen Händen auf seiner Haut zurück. Sie spürte, wie sie würgen musste, und tat ihr Möglichstes den Reflex zu unterdrücken. Darüber hinaus war sie wie gelähmt.

„Wir sind umzingelt!“ brüllte Hansen, die alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, die weitere Taktik zu koordinieren. „Deckung!“

Bevor Beverly oder jemand anderes innerhalb des Chaos reagieren konnte, wurde sie unsanft gepackt und an einen warmen stinkenden Körper gepresst. Sie sah das Entsetzen in Hansens Gesicht, als diese begriff, was gerade passierte.

„Nicht schießen!“ rief die Sicherheitschefin der _Enterprise_ und ließ den Zünder fallen, den sie vermutlich in genau diesem Moment betätigen wollte. Als Beverly aus ihrer Schockstarre erwachte, versuchte sie zu zappeln und sich aus der Umklammerung zu lösen, doch ein kräftiger Arm drückte ihr unter ihrer Brust die Luft ab während eine starke Hand dasselbe an ihrer Kehle tat. Ihr wurde schwindlig und die Sicht verschwamm und sie hörte auf, Widerstand zu leisten. Sie bekam noch am Rande mit, in den Sicherheitsraum gezerrt zu werden.

 

„Captain Chakotay, ich habe Sie bereits erwartet!“ Als Chakotay gemeinsam mit Munro eine Art Laboratorium stürmte, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Der Doktor verneigte sich leicht und senkte ein Hypospray. Vor ihm befand sich Seven of Nine, die bewusstlos auf einer Liege fixiert war. Neben der Liege war eine Art Kasten, der verdächtig nach Tamar Sirbyns Gepäckstück aussah. Chakotay blinzelte mehrmals und schloss erst dann seinen Mund. Er räusperte sich.

„Doktor?“

„Der nämliche!“ Das medizinische Hologramm machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Identität und seinen Intentionen und langsam ergab Einiges Sinn für Chakotay.

„Treten Sie von der Patientin weg!“ rief er und gestikulierte mit seinem Phasergewehr, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Oder was? Sie schießen auf mich? Das hätte ich Ihnen nun wirklich nicht zugetraut, Captain!“

„Ich fürchte, Sie wissen noch eine ganze Menge nicht über mich!“ sagte Chakotay bedrohlich und ging, ohne das Gewehr zu senken, auf den Doktor zu. Hinter seinem Rücken bedeutete er Munro, das Hologramm zu deaktivieren. Der Sicherheitschef der _Voyager_ bewegte sich langsam in Richtung Computerkonsole während Chakotay versuchte, den Doktor in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Was haben Sie mit Seven vor?“

Der Doktor tätschelte das Hypospray versonnen. „Ich will ihre Borgnanosonden ernten.“

„Wozu das denn?“ fragte Chakotay weiter.

„Für die Wissenschaft! Für was denn sonst?“ Der Stolz des Doktors war deutlich zu hören. Dann wurde er etwas ernster. „Die Prozedur ist natürlich nicht ganz ungefährlich. Vermutlich werden ihre kognitiven Fähigkeiten dadurch etwas… reduziert.“ Dann umspielte ein gefährliches Grinsen seine Mundwinkel. „Aber das ist vielleicht nicht das Schlechtes..“ Der Doktor unterbrach sich und starrte ruckartig zu Munro. „Was machen Sie da?“

Der Sicherheitschef der _Voyager_ war an der Konsole angekommen und tippte hektisch etwas ein. Der Doktor flackerte kurz, blieb aber aktiviert und Chakotay sah Munros verzweifelten Blick, der ihm bedeutete, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Vermutlich war die Konsole in irgendeiner Weise gesichert.

Bevor Munro reagieren konnte, war der Doktor bereits bei ihm und injizierte ihm das Hypospray, das für Seven bestimmt war. Binnen Sekundenbruchteilen fiel der Lieutenant schlaff zu Boden.

„Was haben Sie mit ihm getan?“ schrie Chakotay und blickte in das nun wutverzerrte Gesicht des Doktors.

„Ganz schön clever, Captain, aber so einfach ist das leider nicht!“ Das Hologramm bewegte sich blitzschnell auf Chakotay zu. Dieser wusste, dass er nun handeln musste und traf eine Entscheidung.

„Sind Sie sich da so sicher?“ rief er, nahm sein Phasergewehr und schoss auf die Computerkonsole.

„Neiiiiiin…!“ Damit verschwand der Doktor und der Captain der _Voyager_ atmete auf.

„Hoffentlich ist das Programm noch intakt!“ flüsterte er und fiel dann vor Munro auf die Knie, um dessen Puls zu fühlen. Von den Schüssen alarmiert rannten zwei von Munros Sicherheitsleuten, Lyndon Travers und Chang Su, in das Laboratorium. Sie hatten als Teil des Sicherheitskontingents der _Voyager_ die restlichen Räume in diesem Flügel erkundigt und gesichert. Als Chakotay Munros Puls nicht finden konnte, bellte er die beiden an, ihm einen medizinischen Tricorder zu besorgen. Wie sehr er Beverly in diesem Moment gebraucht hätte! Er konnte nur hoffen, sie machte ebenfalls Fortschritte.

Einen Moment später hielt er den Tricorder in den Händen und versuchte ihn mit seinen behandschuhten Händen zu benutzen.

„Kennt sich jemand mit Holoprogrammierung aus?“ rief er dann.

Chang, eine kräftigte Asiatin trat vor. „Ein bisschen was weiß ich, Sir!“

„Gehen Sie an die Konsole und sehen Sie, ob der Doktor unversehrt ist. Wenn ja, installieren Sie seine Ethiksubroutine und aktivieren Sie ihn!“

„Verstanden Sir!“

Damit machte sich Chang an die Arbeit.

 

Im Sicherheitsraum wurde Beverly unsanft zu Boden gestoßen. Die Klingonen lachten, berauscht davon, Hansen und ihre Einheit durch die Geiselnahme in Schach halten zu können. Die Ärztin schnappte mehrfach nach Luft bis das Gefühl, zu ersticken, nachließ. Ihr Herz raste. Sie tastete nach ihrem Phasergewehr, sah dann aber, dass einer der Klingonen damit rumspielte. Natürlich hatten sie ihr die Waffe nicht gelassen.

Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen ab. Es kostete sie all ihren Mut, zu sprechen und dabei unbeeindruckt zu klingen: „Und was jetzt?“

„Schweig!“ rief ein anderer der Klingonen und verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige. Sie fiel auf den Boden zurück und blieb dort liegen. In der Hitze des Gefechts ignorierten die Klingonen sie, da sie damit beschäftigt waren, die Eindringlinge innerhalb der Basis abzuwehren. Sie war dankbar, dass die Atmosphäre zu aufgeheizt war, als dass es einem von ihnen noch einmal einfiel sich an ihr zu vergreifen.

Hansen hatte man unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass jeder Versuch, den Raum zu stürmen unweigerlich Beverlys bedauerlichen Tod zur Folge haben würde.

Die Ärztin stöhnte. Erneut hatte sie sich übertölpeln lassen, erneut hatten ihre Gefühle sie in dem Moment gelähmt, als es darauf ankam. Paris‘ Worte kamen ihr in den Sinn und mit einem Mal verstand sie die Bedenken des Admirals. Sie war nutzlos…

Unvermittelt stand der Klingone auf, der ihr Phasergewehr an sich gerissen hatte und schoss auf jeden seiner Kameraden. Die Überraschung war ihm geglückt, denn bevor auch nur einer von ihnen Gelegenheit hatte, sich zu wehren, lagen sie bewusstlos am Boden. Beverly kniff die Augen zusammen und erkannte in ihm jenen Klingonen, der auch schon der Lagerhalle schlimmeres verhindert hatte. Er legte ihr Gewehr zur Seite und half ihr dann auf die Füße.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung, Doktor Crusher?“ fragte er in fließendem Standard.

Beverly war viel zu verwirrt um etwas zu sagen, sodass sie einfach nickte. Der Klingone fasste in seine Tasche und holte einen Starfleet-Kommunikator hervor, den er ihr an die Kleidung heftete. Sie hatte nun zwei.

„Das gehört Ihnen, glaube ich!“

„Wer sind Sie?“ brachte Sie hervor. Der Klingone lächelte und betätigte einige Knöpfe auf der Sicherheitskonsole, woraufhin sich die Tür öffnete und wohl auch das Dämpfungsfeld deaktiviert wurde. Beverly erblickte Hansen und ihre Truppe auf dem Flur. Sie hatten es geschafft, ihre Angreifer zu überwältigen und verbanden nun ihre Wunden. Sie wollte gerade zu ihnen eilen, als der Klingone sie zurückhielt.

„Schade, dass Sie mich nicht erkennen, Doktor. Immerhin habe ich einige Zeit auf der _Enterprise_ gelebt.“

In diesem Moment setzten sich die Puzzleteile in Beverlys Kopf zusammen.  
„Alexander!“ rief sie und der junge Klingone lachte.

„Ich wusste doch, Sie erinnern sich an mich! Ich hatte die Aufgabe diese Truppe für den klingonischen Geheimdienst auszuspähen, da wir schon länger befürchteten, dass sie nichts Gutes im Schilde führten. Ich wollte zu keinem Zeitpunkt, dass man Ihnen wehtat, aber ich durfte auch meine Tarnung nicht aufgeben. Es tut mir leid, dass sie so viel aushalten mussten, aber als ich meine Beweise hatte, musste ich warten, bis alle von ihnen an Ort und Stelle waren!“

Beverly schluckte, noch immer waren die Erinnerungen an die anderen Klingonen zu frisch.

„Schon gut, darüber können wir später noch sprechen. Jetzt ist es wichtiger, diese Basis zu sichern. Helfen Sie uns?“

„Natürlich! Es gibt da etwas, das Sie, denke ich sehen müssen.“

Beverly nahm sich die Zeit und ließ sich von Alexander zeigen, was er meinte.

Und dann gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern.

 

„Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein! Was habe ich nur getan!“ Der Doktor war außer sich, als er das Ausmaß seiner Taten begriff. Chakotay verspürte Mitleid mit dem Hologramm, wusste aber auch, dass dafür jetzt keine Zeit war.

„Darum können wir uns später kümmern. Jetzt ist es erst einmal wichtig, die Patienten zu stabilisieren. Ist das möglich?!“ rief er und der Doktor zuckte zusammen.

„Beide Patienten sind noch am Leben. Ich werde mich sofort um sie kümmern!“ kam die prompte Antwort. Chakotay atmete auf.

„Werden sie wieder gesund?“

„Ich sehe nichts, das dagegenspricht. Aber sie brauchen professionelle Behandlung.“

„Machen Sie sie transportfähig und veranlassen Sie dann einen Transport in das Starfleet-Krankenhaus.“

Der Doktor wirkte erleichtert, direkt etwas Sinnvolles tun zu dürfen und ging sofort an die Arbeit. Währenddessen stellte sich Chakotay an die Konsole. Er wollte gerade die Logbücher aufrufen, als ihn ein Phaserschuss am Arm traf. Er schrie auf und wirbelte herum, nur um die kalten Augen eines Vulkaniers zu blicken, der direkt auf ihn zielte.

„Sie sind zu weit gegangen, Captain Chakotay. Aber Ihre Spur der Zerstörung endet hier,“ sagte er Vulkanier mit einer Seelenruhe. Chang und Travers lagen reglos in der Ecke – sie wurden vermutlich Opfer des vulkanischen Nervengriffs. Als der Doktor den Vulkanier erblickte, erstarrte er.

„Sie haben meine Persönlichkeit pervertiert und mich gezwungen, an ihren widerwärtigen Experimenten mitzuwirken!“ spie er und der Vulkanier legte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Bedauerlich, aber… notwendig. Wenn Sie klug sind, Doktor, tun Sie jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes. Sonst könnte das für Ihre beiden Patienten unschön enden.“ Dann winkte er mit dem Phaser. „Und Sie, Captain Chakotay sollten von dieser Konsole weggehen.“

Zähneknirschend gehorchte Chakotay.

„Wer sind Sie überhaupt?“ fragte er indigniert.

Der Vulkanier zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wir sind diejenigen, denen die Sicherheit der Föderation am Herzen liegt,“ erklärte er und Chakotay hätte beinahe aufgelacht.

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich.“

„Sie sind genauso kurzsichtig, wie alle anderen. Natürlich bedauern wir diese Experimente zutiefst, aber sie waren die einzig logische Möglichkeit. Das Wohl der Vielen wiegt mehr als das Wohl der Wenigen!“

„Sie sind wahnsinnig!“ rief Chakotay.

„Nein, wir haben die Wahrheit erkannt. Glauben Sie nicht, die anderen Völker im Alpha-Quadranten werden Profit daraus schlagen, dass die Föderation jetzt am Boden liegt? Die Romulaner rüsten wieder auf, die Cardassianer suchen nur nach Schwächen. Die Sicherheitskonferenz dient ihnen dazu, unsere Schwachstellen auszuspähen. Wir hingegen stehen nach jahrelanger Forschung kurz davor, etwas zu entwickeln, das die Föderation ein für alle Mal als stärkste Kraft im Alpha-Quadranten etabliert hätte. Vor diesem Hintergrund sind die Opfer, die gebracht werden mussten, bedauerlich, aber verkraftbar. Es ist eine einfache Kosten-/Nutzenrechnung.“

„Ihre Logik ist schief und verdreht!“

„Nein, Captain, _Sie_ sind verblendet und in alten Idealen verhaftet, die spätestens seit dem Krieg gegen das Dominion jegliche Gültigkeit verloren haben. Sie fühlen sich persönlich angegriffen, weil viele unserer Testsubjekte zufälligerweise von der _Voyager_ stammen. Das ist jedoch keine Attacke gegen sie, sondern den besonderen Erfahrungen dieses Schiffs geschuldet.“

„Natürlich fühle ich mich persönlich angegriffen, verdammt! Sie haben meine Freunde entführt und gequält!“ spie Chakotay. Und dann: „Kathryn Janeway? _Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht!?“_

„Admiral Janeway war uns sehr hilfreich bei unseren Forschungen. Das ging leider auf Kosten ihrer Gesundheit. Das ist tragisch, aber es geschah für das größere Ganze.“

„Mörder!“ Chakotay zitterte am ganzen Körper und wäre dem Vulkanier am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen, hätte er nicht in die Mündung eines Phasers geblickt. Als hinter dem Vulkanier ein Klingone auftauchte, wich alle Farbe aus Chakotays Gesicht. Es war vorbei! Sie hatten es versucht, aber sie hatten verloren. Doch dann schlug der Klingone dem Vulkanier so heftig ins Gesicht das dieser zu Boden ging und reglos liegen blieb.

Chakotay rieb sich die Augen, aber das Gesehene blieb die Realität.

„Captain Chakotay, Dr. Crusher braucht Sie!“

„Wie…?“ brachte Chakotay heraus, doch der Klingone wiegelte ab. „Ich erkläre es Ihnen auf dem Weg.“ An den Doktor gewandt, sagte der Klingone: „Halten Sie ihn in Schach, bis wir wiederkommen!“ Dann warf er ihm einen Phaser zu, den dieser verwirrt auffing.

 „Mit dem größten Vergnügen,“ erwiderte das Hologramm.

 

Bei dem Anblick, der sich Beverly Crusher bot, als sie den Zellentrakt betrat, stritten zwei heftige Gefühle um die Vorherrschaft. Da war auf der einen Seite Erleichterung und unbändige Freunde, Jean-Luc noch am Leben vorzufinden und gleichzeitig pures Entsetzen über seinen Zustand. Er und eine Frau, die Kathryn Janeway sein musste, lagen reglos auf Pritschen, ihre nackten Körper durch und durch mit Borgimplantaten übersät. Sie sahen elendig aus und Beverly brauchte nur einen Blick auf die beiden zu werfen, um zu erkennen, wie es um sie stand. Der medizinische Tricorder gab ein bedenkliches Piepen von sich. Hastig deaktivierte sie das Kraftfeld, während Hansen und zwei ihrer Leute für Deckung sorgten. Sie hatten zwar den allermeisten Widerstand ausgeschaltet, dennoch hatte Beverly kein Bedürfnis nach weiteren unliebsamen Überraschungen.

Sie stürmte in die Zelle und sank vor den beiden leblosen Menschen auf die Knie, während sie sie mit ihrem Tricorder weitere Daten sammelte. Die beiden lebten noch, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ihren schweren Verletzungen erlagen.

„Jean-Luc,“ flüsterte sie und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. „Jean-Luc, gib nicht auf!“ Sie kramte in ihrer Ärztetasche, bis sie ein Hypospray mit einem Stabilisator fand, das sie ihm injizierte.

 „Beverly,“ krächzte Jean-Luc matt. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, aber seine braunen Augen öffneten sich und auch dort sammelten sich Tränen. Sie ergriff seine Hand.

„Jean-Luc, bitte bleib am Leben für mich. Und unser Kind! Du wirst Vater.“

Freude und Trauer zugleich spiegelten sich in seinem Gesicht wieder und matt drückte er ihre Hand. Es zerriss ihr fast das Herz und so wandte sie sich Janeway zu, um auch ihr das Mittel zu verabreichen und die beiden so für einen Transport fertigzumachen.

In diesem Moment erreichten Chakotay und Alexander den Zellenkomplex.

„Kathryn!“ rief Chakotay aufgebracht. „Was ist mit ihr?!“ Beverly rückte zur Seite, damit er in die Zelle kommen konnte und die kalte Hand seines ehemaligen Captains nehmen konnte.

„Es geht ihr sehr schlecht, sie braucht dringend professionelle Versorgung, die ich hier nicht gewährleisten kann! Aber das hier kann sie vielleicht stabilisieren.“ Sie injizierte auch Janeway das Hypospray und kontaktierte dann das Krankenhaus. Kurz darauf verschwanden die beiden Patienten in bläulichem Licht.

„Ich kann nur hoffen, sie stehen es durch,“ murmelte sie und steckte den Tricorder und das Hypospray weg.

„Ich auch,“ flüsterte Chakotay und nahm Beverlys Hand. Dann nahm er wieder Haltung ein.

„In der Nachbarzelle liegt Tuvok. Ihm geht es ebenfalls sehr schlecht!“ Beverly stand auf und nickte knapp. Dann eilte sie einem weiteren Patienten zu Hilfe.

 

Als Chakotay und Beverly gemeinsam mit Alexander zu dem Vulkanier zurückkehrten, saß dieser an eine Wand gelehnt. Von Seven und Munro fehlte jede Spur, sodass Chakotay beruhigt davon ausgehen konnte, dass auch ihnen eine adäquate Behandlung zuteilwurde.

Als Beverly den Vulkanier erblickte, verengten sich ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. Sie musste sich sichtbar zurückhalten, nicht tätlich zu werden. Chakotay hatte sie auf dem Weg dorthin aufgeklärt. Inzwischen war die gesamte Basis gestürmt und ihre Verluste hielten sich mit fünf Toten, drei Schwer- und zehn Leichtverletzten leider nicht in Grenzen, aber das war der Preis den sie von Anfang an bereit gewesen waren zu zahlen. Die Männer von Inspektor Jónin kümmerten sich um die Verhaftung aller, die Widerstand geleistet hatten. Sie sicherten das Areal ab und machten Bestandsaufnahme und Spurensicherung.

Der Vulkanier hingegen war sein übliches stoisches Selbst.

„Sie werden bald feststellen, dass ich Freunde in hohen Positionen habe. Wenn Sie mich verhaften wird das nur von kurzer Dauer sein. Sie _brauchen mich_!“ erklärte er selbstbewusst.

„Das werden wir ja sehen,“ knurrte Jónin, warf Chakotay aber einen Seitenblick zu, der nichts Gutes verhieß.

„Ist das so?“ fragte Alexander nonchalant, während er ein _D'k tahg_ zückte und damit herumspielte. „Dann sind Sie sicher damit einverstanden, wenn wir Sie in ein imperiales Gefängnis bringen? Immerhin stellt ihre Forschung eine große Gefahr für die Klingonen dar und Sie, Sarevok, haben sich mehrerer Verbrechen gegenüber dem Imperium schuldig gemacht.“

Der Vulkanier versteifte sich und blickte von Chakotay zu Jónin.

„Inspektor?“ fragte der Captain der _Voyager_ und Jónin grinste.

„Er gehört Ihnen!“

„Ich bin ein Föderationsbürger! Das können Sie nicht tun!“ sagte der Vulkanier namens Sarevok bestimmt.

Chakotay zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die Klingonen haben ein berechtigtes Interesse an Ihnen. Ich kann die Bitte schlecht abschlagen.“

„Oh, und ich habe gehört, Rura Penthe soll recht gemütlich sein!“ fügte Beverly genüsslich hinzu, bevor sie an eine der Konsolen trat. Sie verschaffte sich einen Überblick über die relevanten Daten der Forschung. Obwohl sie äußerlich ruhig blieb, konnte Chakotay an der subtilen Änderung ihrer Körperhaltung erkennen, wie sehr sie das, was sie sah, mitnahm. Irgendwann drehte Sie sich um und blickte Sarevok an.

„Dreizehn Jahre forschen Sie schon daran, Borgtechnologie als Massenvernichtungswaffe einzusetzen? Gleich nach dem Erstkontakt? Beeindruckend, wieviel Zeit Sie investiert haben.“ Sie grinste und ihr Grinsen hatte etwas Raubtierhaftes. „Es wäre doch ein Jammer, wenn dreizehn Jahre umsonst gewesen sein sollten.“

Sarevok sah sie an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Doktor das können und werden Sie doch nicht wirklich tun? Gerade Sie als Wissenschaflterin müssen doch erkennen…“

Auch Chakotay wirkte alarmiert.

„Beverly, das ist wichtiges Beweismaterial!“ unterbrach er Sarevok. Doch da war es bereits zu spät.

Bewusst unbeeindruckt drehte sie sich an die Konsole um und gab etwas ein.

„Oh, dieser Ansatz ist recht vielversprechend! Mit Naniten hat auch mein Sohn einmal gearbeitet!“ kommentierte sie, bevor sie die Datei löschte. Und dann: „Sie haben sich sogar die toten Borgdrohnen besorgt, die wir von unserem Ausflug ins 21. Jahrhundert mitgebracht haben. Sie waren wirklich überall…“

„Beverly!“ Chakotays Worte wurden schneidender. „Beverly hör sofort damit auf, das ist ein Befehl!“

Betont langsam wandte sich die Ärztin wieder um und sah Chakotay in die Augen. Sie konnte boshaft sein und stellte dies gerade meisterlich unter Beweis. „Welch ein Jammer, von der ganzen Forschung nichts mehr übrig!“ rief sie und warf die Arme in die Luft. Sarevok war inzwischen in sich zusammengesunken.

„Beverly, dir ist klar, dass das ein Disziplinarverfahren nach sich zieht!“ Chakotays Gereiztheit schlug langsam in Wut um, aber er hätte sie nicht aufhalten können. Er kannte sich zu wenig mit all dem aus.

„Beruhige dich, die Beweise habe ich gelassen,“ erwiderte sie seelenruhig. „Aber niemand, wirklich _niemand_ darf diese Waffe jemals in die Hände bekommen. Wenn ich dafür Konsequenzen zu spüren bekomme, nur zu!“

Chakotay atmete geräuschvoll aus.

„Ich denke, wir können es dabei belassen,“ gab er schließlich zu.

Sie wandte sich an Sarevok: „Ihre Forschung wird bestimmt niemanden mehr etwas nützen. Aber seien Sie unbesorgt, es gibt noch genug über Sie und Ihre Verbrechen, dass die Klingonen Sie bestimmt nicht laufen lassen. Und den Rest Ihrer Organisation räuchern wir früher oder später auch noch aus.“

Sie blickte zu Alexander.

„Führen Sie ihn ab!“

Das ließ sich der Klingone nicht zweimal sagen und kurz darauf waren sie beide allein im Raum.

„Es ist vorbei,“ sagte Chakotay müde.

„Es ist nicht vorbei,“ erwiderte Beverly. „Sie sind eine Hydra und wir haben einen Kopf abgeschlagen. Es gibt noch genug von ihnen die im Verborgenen die Ideale der Föderation verraten. Diese Beweise habe ich intakt gelassen.“

„Das war eben ganz schön beängstigend! Bitte erinnere mich daran, dich nie zur Feindin zu haben!“ Er lächelte matt.

„Du bist der Pate unseres Kindes,“ antwortete sie mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln. Dann sah sie sich um. „Aber hier sind wir fertig.“

Er nickte und atmete durch.

Sie umarmten sich kurz, bevor Beverly den Befehl gab, zu den Patienten ins Starfleet-Krankenhaus gebeamt zu werden. Ihre Aufgabe war noch nicht vollendet.

 


	14. Kapitel 13 - Zusammen

**Kapitel 13 – Zusammen**

**Sternzeit 55277.9, Ort: Starfleet-Krankenhaus, Iwaxa; Planet Betazed**

„Beverly!“ war der erste klare Gedanke, den Jean-Luc Picard fassen konnte, als er die Augen aufschlug. Die Umgebung war freundlich und hell und er wusste, er befand sich nicht länger in der Gefängniszelle. Auch die Schmerzen waren verschwunden und als er testweise seinen Arm hob, stellte er fest, ihn wieder bewegen zu können.  Er hatte nicht geträumt, sie war wirklich gekommen und er war nicht tot. Erleichterung und Liebe durchfluteten ihn und auch etwas anderes kam zurück. Er wurde Vater! Er wurde wirklich Vater!

Langsam setzte er sich auf und war überrascht, sie schlafend vorzufinden. Sie lag in einem der zwei Besuchersessel, das rötliche Licht der Abendsonne reflektierte auf ihrem blonden Haar. Vollkommen friedlich sah sie aus, aber erschöpft. Ihre Uniformjacke lag unordentlich auf dem Tisch neben ihr.

Als Picard sah, dass er an keinen Schläuchen hing, versuchte er aufzustehen. Er konnte sich nicht länger damit begnügen, Beverly nur anzusehen. Er musste sie berühren, ihr sagen wie froh und dankbar er war, wieder bei ihr zu sein. Langsam stand er auf. Er war weniger wacklig auf den Beinen als angenommen und so ging er bedächtig zu der schlafenden Frau im Sessel.

Als er sich näherte, schlug sie die Augen auf und sah ihn an. Sie lächelte, aber in ihren Augen glänzten Tränen. Blitzschnell war sie auf den Beinen und legte behutsam die Arme um ihn bevor sie ihn innig und leidenschaftlich küsste. Er tat es ihr gleich und es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis sie sich lösten.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren,“ flüsterte sie. Und in diesem Moment war es, als könne er all den Schmerz spüren, den sie in den vergangenen Tagen ertragen musste.

„Ich auch,“ flüsterte er zurück. „Spätestens als sie uns töten wollten. Aber du hast uns rechtzeitig gefunden.“

„Captain Chakotay von der _Voyager_ und ich,“ erwiderte sie ernst. „Ohne ihn hätte ich es niemals geschafft.“

„Erinnere mich daran, ihm zu danken,“ sagte er aufrichtig und Beverly küsste ihn erneut. Dann setzten sie sich beide auf sein Krankenbett und hielten die Hände.

„Ist es wirklich wahr? Du bekommst ein Kind?“ fragte er gleich als nächstes und sie nickte stumm.

„Ich bin so dankbar, es dir doch noch sagen zu können und nicht wieder eine alleinerziehende Witwe zu sein,“ sagte sie leise und lehnte sich an ihn. Picard ergriff ihre Hand und legte sie auf seinen Schoß und strich sanft darüber.

„Ich bin so glücklich, Beverly. Du hast mich in all der Zeit nur glücklich gemacht! Danke, dass du auch dieses Mal nicht aufgegeben hast.“

Sie küsste seine Wange und Picard hatte das Gefühl, nur würde alles gut.

 

Als Kathryn Janeway aufwachte, fühlte sie sich so sicher wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie war von Wärme umgeben, lag bequem und hatte keine Schmerzen mehr. Aber noch etwas anderes, eine Art Präsenz gab ihr das Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Chakotays sorgenvolles Gesicht war das erste, das sie sah.

„Kathryn,“ flüsterte er und sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Er ergriff sie sofort und drückte sie sanft. „Willkommen zurück!“

„Chakotay, du warst da, nicht wahr?“ fragte sie und Traurigkeit erfüllte sie bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie in ihrer ganzen Jämmerlichkeit gesehen hatte. Sie war schwach gewesen, hatte nicht genug Widerstand geleistet und wäre fast gestorben. Dass es ausgerechnet Chakotay war, der sie in dieser Lage gefunden hatte…

Er nickte und drückte ihr Hand fester.

„Kathryn, ich dachte, du wärst tot. Ich war außer mir. Ich wollte Gerechtigkeit für dich. Dich lebend zu finden war…“ Er brach ab und starrte auf den Boden.

Janeway setzte sich auf und strich ihm über die Wange. Ihr letztes Gespräch mit Jean-Luc Picard kam ihr ins Gedächtnis. Sie hatte ihre Chance erhalten. Aber es war so _schwer_ , so verdammt schwer!

„Picard?“ fragte sie stattdessen.

„Er lebt,“ kam die Antwort. „Genau wie Seven und Tuvok. Es geht ihnen den Umständen entsprechend gut.“ Auch ihm schien es besser zu gehen, auf neutraleres Territorium zurückzuweichen.

„Wie lange war ich weggetreten?“

Chakotay seufzte.

„Vier Tage. Beverly hat in den ersten zwei Tagen keine ruhige Minute gehabt, bis sie euch stabilisiert hatte. Sie und der Doktor beide.“

„Der Doktor?“ Janeway war froh, das zu hören. „Er ist wieder der Alte?“

Chakotay nickte knapp. „Voll und ganz! Er war untröstlich.“

Sie lächelte traurig. „Das glaube ich. Wie geht es ihm?“

„Er hat darauf bestanden, dich persönlich zu behandeln. Zur Stunde wird er von den Betazoiden befragt. Es wird aber noch eine Weile dauern, bis er all das verwunden hat, was man ihm antat.“

„Wie wir alle.“ Versonnen starrte Janeway auf einen Punkt hinter Chakotay. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und setzte sich auf. Chakotay trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihr den Platz zu gewähren, den sie brauchte um aufzustehen. Er half ihr auf die Füße und dann stand sie vor ihm und sah in seine warmen Augen. Seine Anwesenheit und sein Geruch lösten etwas in ihr aus, das sie in diesem Moment überwältigte. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und ging ans Fenster. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie wieder eine Chance ungenutzt verstreichen ließ, aber so sehr sie sich seine Anwesenheit und Nähe wünschte, so sehr nagten die Zweifel an ihr. Hatte sie nach all der Zeit noch das Recht, ihn zu fragen? Was empfand er überhaupt für sie?

Sie hatte noch nicht die Kraft dazu, eine Antwort herbeizuführen.

„Wer ist Beverly?“ fragte sie stattdessen interessiert.

 

**Sternzeit 55277.9, Ort: USS _Enterprise-E_**

 

Beverly seufzte und legte ihr PADD zur Seite. Chakotay hatte bereits den größten Teil des Berichts an Admiral Paris verfasst, aber einige medizinische Details musste sie noch beisteuern, nachdem sie nach dem Operationsmarathon wieder halbwegs ansprechbar war. Ihr gegenüber arbeitete Jean-Luc an seiner Rede. Immer wieder blickte er ins Leere und runzelte die Stirn oder nahm einen Schluck Tee aus der gläsernen Tasse, die vor ihm auf den Tisch stand.

Er war seit gut 24 Stunden wieder zurück auf der _Enterprise_ und es ging ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie hatte ihm alles über die Ermittlung erzählen müssen und dennoch stellte er immer wieder Detailfragen, wenn ihm etwas einfiel. Sie versuchte ihm, wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten, lediglich den Klingonenüberfall betreffend hatte sie ihm einige Dinge verschwiegen. Sie fürchtete, ihn in seinem momentanen Zustand zu sehr zu belasten.

„Was wissen wir eigentlich inzwischen genau über diese Organisation?“ fragte er plötzlich unvermittelt und sie wusste sofort, wen er meinte.

„Sie sind eine abtrünnige Splittergruppe, die sich aus Sektion 31 entwickelt hat. Selbst Sektion 31 weiß nicht genau wer zu ihnen gehört, da die ‚Patrioten‘, wie ich sie nenne, dasselbe Training genossen haben und auf dieselben Ressourcen zugreifen können. Die Basis, die wir ausräucherten ist möglicherweise nur eine von vielen.“

„Sie behaupten im Sinne der Föderation zu handeln?“

„Das glauben sie, ja. Aber sie sind extrem xenophob und wollen die Föderation in eine Position der militärischen Überlegenheit bringen. Dazu ist ihnen jedes Mittel recht. Sie hegen einen besonderen Hass auf die Romulaner, die sie für die gefährlichsten potentiellen Widersacher halten. Deswegen haben sie auch versucht, den Verdacht bei jeder Gelegenheit auf Romulus zu lenken. So wollten sie bereits vor Beginn der Konferenz Zwietracht sähen und zugleich eine Rechtfertigung für eine militärische Intervention schaffen. Ihre Forschung an den Borgnanosonden begann als geheimes Projekt von Sektion 31 kurze Zeit nachdem wir den Borg das erste Mal begegneten. Im Dominionkrieg liebäugelten sie damit, Nanosonden gegen die Gründer einzusetzen, aber schon bald zeigte sich, dass eine solche Waffe ziemlich instabil ist. Statt gezielte Spezies anzugreifen und andere zu verschonen, gelang es nicht, die Nanosonden in irgendeiner Form zu kontrollieren und das Projekt wurde offiziell beendet. Aber die Patrioten hielten die Forschung für viel zu vielversprechend um an dieser Stelle aufzugeben. Sie versuchten erst mithilfe toter Borg, wie beispielsweise jenen, die wir selbst vor ein paar Jahren aus dem 21. Jahrhundert mitbrachten, weiterzuarbeiten. Die standen ihnen ja noch aus der Zeit zur Verfügung, als es sich um ein offizielles Forschungsprojekt handelte. Sie erkannten aber, keine nennenswerten Fortschritte zu machen und waren ab diesem Moment bereit, zur Verwirklichung ihrer Ziele, auch vor unethischen Methoden nicht zurückzuschrecken. Als die _Voyager_ mit einer ehemaligen Borg an Bord aus dem Delta-Quadranten zurückkehrte, fassten sie einen Plan: Sie suchten gezielt nach Personen, die einmal assimiliert worden waren, aber befreit werden konnten.“

„Zu welchem Zweck?“

„In gewisser Weise hat euer Organismus die Infektion der Nanosonden verkraftet. Sie sind zwar nach wie vor vorhanden, beeinträchtigen aber eure Gesundheit und euren Alltag nicht. Gleichzeitig hatten sie ein Interesse an nicht-menschlichen Individuen wie Tuvok und B’Elanna um an ihnen die Auswirkungen der Waffe auf Spezies wie Romulaner und Klingonen testen zu können. Die Wahrheit ist: ihre Versuche waren von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Borgnanosonden sind viel zu unberechenbar.“

„Woher weißt du das alles? In den offiziellen Berichten steht nur die Hälfte davon.“

Beverly erkannte, ihm mehr Informationen gegeben zu haben, als er verlangt hatte und lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich habe mir ihre Forschungsergebnisse angesehen – und vernichtet.“

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Captain Chakotay hat dich damit durchkommen lassen?“

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es sieht wohl ganz danach aus.“

Jean-Luc wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu und Beverly starrte ihn an. Das Gespräch war auf Chakotay gekommen und früher oder später musste die Wahrheit doch ans Licht.

„Jean-Luc?“ sagte sie leise und hielt ihre Hände unter dem Tisch, damit er nicht sah, wie sehr sie zitterte.

„Ja?“ Er hob den Kopf.

„Chakotay, ich habe einmal mit ihm geschlafen.“ Es war heraus, unwiederbringlich.

„Ich dachte, du wärst tot und wir beide waren so am Boden, da ist es einfach passiert,“ redete sie weiter, als von Jean-Luc keine Antwort kam. Stattdessen starrte er auf seinen Tee und rührte darin herum. Seine Kiefermuskeln bewegten sich unmerklich.

„Jean-Luc, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das alles nicht. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du noch lebst… Aber da waren diese Klingonen und sie haben uns zusammengeschlagen und wir kamen überhaupt nicht weiter mit den Ermittlungen und…“ Sie bemerkte, dass sie anfing zu plappern und unterbrach sich. Noch immer hatte er nicht reagiert und sie sah ihm die Wut so deutlich an, die er zu verbergen suchte.

„Und jetzt bist du zu Recht wütend. Das tut mir leid,“ flüsterte sie und stand auf, um in Richtung Tür zu gehen. Sie wandte sich noch einmal um und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich gehe. Wir reden ein anderes Mal.“

„Warte!“ kam auf einmal die überraschende Antwort. Er stand auf und sah sie an, bevor er langsam auf sie zukam.

„Du hast recht, ich bin verdammt noch einmal wütend, Beverly! Aber wie könnte ich wütend auf dich sein?“ Seine Stimme wurde sanfter. „Ich bin wütend auf diese Monster, die dich dazu brachten!“ Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und schlug schwach gegen die Wand. „Wie verzweifelt musstest du sein…“

„Jean-Luc,“ ihre Stimme bebte.

„Beverly,“ er trat an sie heran und nahm sanft ihr Kinn in die Hand. Dann gab er ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss und führte sie behutsam von der Tür weg. Beverlys Knie wurden weich und sie schlang ihre Arme um Jean-Luc, um den Halt nicht zu verlieren. Er ging mit ihr zur Couch und sie setzten sich nebeneinander hin.

„Es war dumm von mir,“ brachte Beverly hervor und meinte jedes Wort. „In diesem Moment habe ich es gebraucht… es gab mir Halt. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast. Da war diese Leere in mir von der ich nicht wusste, wie ich sie jemals wieder füllen sollte.“

Er bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit flüchtigen Küssen, bevor er bedächtig antwortete.

„Du musst nicht Beweis stellen, dass du mich liebst - das hast du bereits so oft getan: Du hast alles gegeben, um mich zu retten und noch mehr.“ Er legte den Arm um sie und streichelte liebevoll ihren Bauch. „Und du wirst die Mutter unseres Kindes. Das ist alles, was ich wissen muss. Ich würde lügen, würde ich sagen, der Gedanke an Chakotay und dich erfüllt mich mit Begeisterung, aber du bist nicht mein Besitz und jeder Tag, den du mit mir teilst, ist ein Geschenk.“

Sie lächelte schief.

„Ich liebe dich,“ sagte sie schlicht. „Und du hast mir gerade wieder gezeigt, warum.“ Dann küsste sie seine Nasenspitze.

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Die vergangenen Tage haben uns einiges abverlangt und ich fürchte, Deanna wird noch viel mit uns zu tun bekommen. Aber alles was kommen wird können wir gemeinsam angehen.“

 

**Sternzeit 55280.6, Ort: Interplanetares Konferenzzentrum; Planet Betazed**

 

Der Saal war zu Bersten voll und Beverly Crusher war froh, rechtzeitig gekommen zu sein. In wenigen Minuten würde Jean-Luc seine mit Spannung erwartete Rede zum Auftakt der Konferenz halten. Sie konnte die Erleichterung im Raum förmlich spüren – immerhin war die Konferenz ausgesetzt worden, solange sie ermittelten. Sie hatte beschlossen, sich im Hintergrund zu halten, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Immerhin hatte der erfolgreiche Abschluss ihrer Ermittlungen die Schlagzeilen die letzten Tage dominiert. Chakotay schien es ähnlich zu gehen und so stand er gemeinsam mit Kathryn Janeway bei ihr in der Nähe. Am Verhalten der Beiden erkannte Beverly, dass es noch immer keine Aussprache gegeben hatte und sie seufzte innerlich. Wie lange wollten sie denn noch warten? Sie beschloss, Chakotay noch ein paar passende Worte auf den Weg zu geben, bevor sich ihre Wege trennten.

„Captain Chakotay, Doktor Crusher!“ die Stimme eines Mannes riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie sah, wie sich Admiral Paris näherte. Er wirkte zufrieden und schüttelte alle Hände. Janeway gegenüber blieb er länger stehen und sah sie ernsthaft an.

„Kathryn, wie schön Sie wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen!“ Beverly glaubte in den Augen des alten Mannes so etwas wie Zuneigung zu sehen.

Janeway lächelte, doch es lag etwas Trauriges darin.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Owen.“ Sie trat etwas näher hin und flüsterte. „Sie stecken doch hinter der Rettungsaktion, Sie alter Fuchs!“ Mit dem Kopf wies sie auf Beverly und Chakotay. Paris sah die beiden an und runzelte die Stirn. „Doktor Crusher war… nicht vorgesehen, aber sie hat Eigeninitiative gezeigt. Ich schätze, die Ergebnisse sprechen für sich.“ Er bedachte Beverly mit einem letzten strengen Blick, der dann weicher wurde. „Ich habe Sie unterschätzt, Doktor!“

„Sie hatten allen Grund dazu,“ bemerkte Beverly ehrlich.

„Sie haben saubere Arbeit geleistet,“ wandte er sich jetzt an Chakotay. „Zumindest zum größten Teil. Über die Sache mit Betazed wird noch zu sprechen sein!“

Janeway zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Betazed?“

Chakotay zuckte entwaffnend die Achseln. „Ich erkläre es dir später.“

„Es ist eine gute Geschichte. Sie enthält eine Menge Explosionen und Phasergefechte,“ fügte Beverly ergänzend hinzu und grinste. Chakotay warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ich bin gespannt,“ erwiderte Janeway und die Ärztin wusste, die andere Frau würde Chakotay nun auf keinen Fall damit durchkommen lassen.

Das Gemurmel verstummte langsam, als Jean-Luc die Rednertribüne betrat. Beverlys Herz machte einen Sprung als sie ihn sah. Die weiße Galauniform stand ihm ausgezeichnet. Er wusste ungefähr, wo sie stand und ihre Blicke trafen sich über die Menge hinweg. Sie lächelte ihm ermutigend zu, wohl wissend, wie nervös es ihn machte, vor so vielen Personen eine Rede halten zu müssen. Er räusperte sich und nahm einen Schluck Wasser. Als er anfing zu sprechen, wurde seine sonore Stimme gleichmäßig durch den Raum getragen.

„Liebe Anwesende, es ist eine große Ehre für mich, heute vor Ihnen zu stehen und eine Konferenz zu eröffnen, die eine neue Ära des intergalaktischen Friedens einläuten soll. Ich muss gestehen, lange nicht gewusst zu haben, worüber ich sprechen soll. Sie alle kennen mich und ich habe mir in meiner langjährigen Dienstzeit als Captain eines Starfleet-Schiffs nicht nur Freunde gemacht. Die Konflikte mit Romulanern, Cardassianern, Ferengi und auch Klingonen, deren Vertreter ich heute hier auf das Herzlichste begrüße, waren über die Jahre zahlreich und ich hatte das Privileg und die Herausforderung auch gelegentlich mit Individuen dieser Völker zusammenarbeiten zu dürfen. Dann stürzte eine fremde Macht namens Dominion diesen Quadranten ins Chaos und alte Rivalitäten zählten gegen einen gemeinsamen, mächtigeren Feind auf einmal nicht mehr so viel. Gemeinsam gelang es uns, diese Macht zurückzudrängen und nun stehen wir vor einem Neuanfang, der für diesen Quadranten alles bedeuten kann. Aber genau am Vorabend eines so historischen Ereignisses kam es zu Anschlägen auf Admiral Janeway, Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant Commander Torres, Kadett Icheb, Annika Hansen, Föderationsbotschafter T’Len, Rolan Yontax, Ari Milliwan, Ken Abramson und Tamar Sirbyn sowie auch auf meine Person. Sie haben sicher davon in den Nachrichten gehört und zu meinem Bedauern hat keiner der Botschafter überlebt. Wir alle wurden Opfer einer xenophoben Gruppe, die diese Konferenz zu ihren eigenen Zwecken instrumentalisieren wollte. Ihr Ziel war es, Misstrauen zwischen den Völkern aufkommen zu lassen und die Föderation noch weiter von ihren Idealen zu entfernen, als dies sowieso schon geschehen musste. Dafür scheuten sie sich nicht einmal vor Mord und Entführung. Aber damit nicht genug! Es waren nicht Romulaner, die dafür verantwortlich waren, es waren auch keine Cardassianer, Ferengi oder Klingonen – nein es waren Vertreter der Föderation selbst! Personen, die so handeln haben Angst vor einer Zukunft, in der alte Barrieren und der Hass fallen und in dieser Angst schlagen sie wahllos um sich. Dass ich heute hier stehen darf, verdanke ich nicht nur der unermüdlichen Ermittlungsarbeit von Captain Chakotay von der _Voyager_ und meinem Leitenden Medizinischen Offizier Dr. Beverly Crusher, sondern auch den vereinten Anstrengungen aller hier vertretenen Völker. Sie haben verstanden, welches enorme Potential darin liegt _zusammen_ zuarbeiten, haben ihre Vorurteile überwunden und ihre Differenzen zur Seite gelegt. Ich glaube, in diesem Geiste die Konferenz guten Gewissens eröffnen zu dürfen. Vielen Dank!“

Unter tobendem Applaus verließ Jean-Luc das Rednerpult und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge, wo Beverly schon auf ihn wartete und ihm um den Hals fiel. Genau dieser Moment wurde auf dem Holovid des Federation News Service festgehalten und der Reporter war kein geringerer als Jake Sisko. Als Beverly ihn erblickte, warf sie sich mit Chakotay vielsagende Blicke zu und kurze Zeit später hatten sie den jungen Mann in einen leerstehenden Tagungsraum manövriert.

Sisko wirkte zugleich verschüchtert und verwundert, als Beverly ihn mit verschränkten Armen ansah.

„Ich glaube, Sie schulden uns noch eine Erklärung, Mister Sisko.“

„Eine Erklärung worüber? Ich kann das Video mit Ihnen und Captain Picard gerne wieder löschen, wenn Sie nicht möchten, dass es in den Nachrichten erscheint!“ rief der junge Mann.

Chakotay schmunzelte und ließ Beverly ansonsten freie Hand.

„Das Video können Sie von mir aus senden. Ich spreche von den Romulanern!“

Panik schlich sich in Siskos Züge.

„Was soll mit den Romulanern sein?“ Er erbleichte.

„In unserer letzten Korrespondenz mit Commander Toreth, in der es um Reparationszahlungen der Föderation gegenüber Romulus ging, sagte sie uns, wir sollten uns vertrauensvoll an Sie wenden. Was hat es damit auf sich?!“

Sisko sank in sich zusammen und setzte sich auf einen der leeren Stühle.

„Ich habe damit nichts zu tun. Es war mein Vater der…“ Er unterbrach sich und schlug die Hände vor seinen Mund. „Woher weiß überhaupt jemand davon?“ fragte er stattdessen misstrauisch.

Beverly zuckte die Schultern. „Sie sind ein recht bekannter Reporter. Ist Ihnen schon einmal der Gedanke gekommen, dass man Sie ausspioniert? Abgesehen davon sind Sie der Sohn eines Mannes, der nicht nur im Dominionkrieg wichtige militärische Erfolge erzielt hat, sondern auch den Bajoranern als eine Art religiöse Schlüsselfigur diente!“

„Oh…“ Sisko wirkte nun verstört und geschockt zugleich. „Glauben Sie die Romulaner haben davon Wind bekommen?“

„Was immer ‚davon‘ genau ist, die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist recht hoch. Was hat Ihr Vater denn getan, das sie so verärgert, dass sie Reparationszahlungen fordern und den diplomatischen Kontakt zur Föderation verringern?“

Siskos Stimme war sehr leise, als er antwortete. „Wenn es schon die Romulaner wissen, ist es vielleicht angebracht, es auch Ihnen zu sagen. Er war nicht ganz unschuldig am Mord des romulanischen Senators Vreenak. Dann haben er und ein cardassianischer Mitverschwörer diesen Mord dem Dominion in die Schuhe geschoben. Nur deshalb sind die Romulaner überhaupt in den Krieg eingetreten. Er hat ein Videolog darüber verfasst und obwohl er die Daten löschen wollte, ist dies aus irgendeinem Grund nicht vollständig geschehen. Nach seinem Tod habe ich das Log in seinem Nachlass gefunden und überlegt, darüber zu schreiben. Ich habe es nicht getan.“

Beverly seufzte. Was war in den vergangenen Jahren mit der Föderation nur schiefgelaufen? Sie erkannte ihre eigene Organisation nicht wieder. Das schlimmste aber war, sie hatte trotz aller Abscheu Verständnis für Benjamin Siskos Handlungen und war froh, nicht selbst vor eine solche Entscheidung gestellt worden zu sein. Aufmunternd klopfte sie dem jungen Mann auf die Schulter.

„Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn Sie diesen Artikel doch noch schreiben.“

 

**Sternzeit 55295.6, Ort: USS _Voyager_**

 

Als Chakotay die Korridore der _Voyager_ entlangeilte, kam es ihm auf einmal nicht mehr so vor, als handele es sich um sein eigenes Schiff. Kathryn hatte ihn zu einem Gespräch gebeten und in ihrer Anwesenheit neigte er dazu, das Schiff gedanklich wieder als das _ihre_ zu begreifen – und das obwohl sie nun in einem der Gästequartiere wohnte. Die Konferenz lief seit fünf Tagen, in denen er sie kaum zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, aber er fühlte sich geehrt, dass sie ihr Quartier zurück auf die _Voyager_ verlegt hatte. Sie nahm es lieber in Kauf, zweimal täglich mit dem Shuttle auf den Planeten gebracht und wieder abgeholt zu werden, als auf Betazed zu wohnen. Und so hatte er auch Tuvok als ihr Attaché als Gast an Bord. Es war beinahe so wie in den alten Tagen im Delta-Quadranten. Er bewunderte sie, dass sie nach all ihren Erlebnissen noch ein Shuttle betrat, aber seit Beverly und er die geheime Basis am Südpol des Planeten gestürmt hatten, hatte es keine rätselhaften Vorfälle mehr gegeben. Der Doktor versah auch wieder seinen Dienst an Bord und zusehends kam Chakotay alles vor, wie ein böser Spuk.

Er stand so plötzlich vor ihrem Quartier, dass er erst einmal abbremsen musste. Dann betätigte er den Türdrücker.

Kathryn öffnete ihm persönlich und er stellte überrascht fest, sie nicht in ihrer Uniform anzutreffen. Sie trug ihre Haare offen über einem körperbetonten, schlichten Kleid.

„Guten Abend, Chakotay“, begrüßte sie ihn mit weicher Stimme und bedeutete ihm, einzutreten.

„Kathryn!“ Er nickte ihr zu und hielt seine Hände betont still, damit er nicht an seiner Uniform herumfummelte. Er musste an Beverly denken, die ihm seit Tagen in den Ohren lag, reinen Tisch zu machen. An diesem Morgen hatte er sogar eine Flasche Château Picard mit ihren besten Empfehlungen auf seinem Schreibtisch vorgefunden, die er nun fest umklammert hielt.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Flasche und sie lächelte. „Du hast vorgesorgt?“

„Beverly schickt ihre besten Grüße!“ Er versuchte seine Stimme so neutral wie möglich zu halten, immer noch neugierig, weswegen Kathryn ihn überhaupt hergebeten hatte.

Sie nahm die Flasche aus seinen Händen und stellte sie auf den Couchtisch und bat ihn, sich zu setzen. Dann lächelte sie erneut ihr wunderbares Lächeln.

„Chakotay, raus mit der Sprache! Was hast du auf Betazed angestellt? Mit _meinem_ Schiff?“

Er erbleichte und musste schlucken.

„Ich habe auf ihren Schutzschild geschossen. Um B’Elanna zu retten. Es war keine leichte Entscheidung, aber es war entweder das oder B’Elannas Tod beziehungsweise Entführung.“ Er zeigte ihr entwaffnend seine Handflächen. „Das ist die ganze Geschichte. Es wird wohl ein Nachspiel geben, aber…“ Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis er völlig verstummte und in Kathryns Augen blickte, die ihn während der Erzählung unverwandt angesehen hatte.

„Du gehst für die Personen, die dir etwas bedeuten, noch immer ans Äußerste, wie ich sehe,“ bemerkte sie nachdenklich und Chakotay musste schlucken. Worauf wollte sie hinaus? Kathryn rückte näher zu ihm hin und ergriff seine beiden Hände, bevor sie ihm ins Gesicht sah.

„Und dafür liebe ich dich,“ sagte sie und blickte dann verschämt zu Boden. Chakotay blinzelte als die Worte an sein Ohr drangen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kathryn,“ murmelte er und zog sie näher zu sich heran.

„Das weiß dich doch,“ erwiderte sie traurig. „Es tut mir leid.“

Sanft schüttelte er den Kopf, bevor er ihr testweise einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf ihre Mundwinkel gab. Sie wich nicht zurück.

„Es muss dir nicht leidtun. Alles hatte seine Zeit und wir waren eben noch nicht bereit dazu,“ flüsterte er und Kathryn lächelte traurig.

„Das hat Jean-Luc auch gesagt,“ erklärte sie ihm. Dann zog sie ihn an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Chakotay erwiderte den Kuss und hielt sie einfach fest.

 

 

 


	15. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration by [Ymymy](https://www.deviantart.com/ymymy)

**Epilog**

**Sternzeit 55689.8, Ort: _Chez Sandrine_ , Paris; Planet Erde**

 

„Auf uns!“ Die Rotweingläser klangen melodisch und Kathryn Janeway beobachtete über den Rand ihres Glases Chakotays Reaktion, als sie schließlich trank. In seinen Augen blitzte es spitzbübisch und der rote Wein reflektierte das Licht. Sie hatte ein gutes halbes Jahr Zeit gehabt, dieses Restaurant auszuwählen, während die _Voyager_ einen Nebel kartographierte und einige Passagiere transportierte. Jeden Tag hatte sie Chakotays Rückkehr und seinem Landurlaub entgegengefiebert und nun wollte sie das beste aus diesem Abend machen.

„Auf uns!“ erwiderte er und legte seine Hand auf die ihre. Sie lächelte und ihr ganzes Gesicht erstrahlte.

„Schön, dass du wieder zurück bist!“

„Ich habe die Tage gezählt, Kathryn! Du bist in Natur einfach viel schöner, als auf dem Bildschirm meines Handcomputers!“ Er beugte sich über den Tisch und küsste sie und in Janeways Bauch tanzten Schmetterlinge. Wie lange hatte sie auf seine Berührungen verzichten müssen?

Sie zwinkerte.

„Du bist auch nicht zu verachten, und das weißt du.“ Verspielt und ein bisschen kokett fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und war einfach glücklich, Zeit mit dem Mann verbringen zu dürfen, den sie liebte. Sie hatte nur Augen für ihn und sah die dunklen Gestalten nicht, die sie beobachteten.

 

**Sternzeit 55689.8, Ort: Thalia-Resort; Planet Risa**

 

Entspannt griff Jean-Luc Picard nach seinem Cocktail, der auf einem Tischchen neben seinem Liegestuhl stand. Neben ihm sonnte Beverly sich in Badekleidung, ihre Schwangerschaft deutlich sichtbar. Sie war inzwischen im fünften Monat. Picard hatte das Gefühl, sie war dadurch noch schöner geworden und er konnte sich nicht an ihr sattsehen. Sein letzter Aufenthalt auf Risa war eher unfreiwillig und wenig entspannend gewesen, aber diesen Urlaub genoss er in vollen Zügen. Deanna hatte nur sanften Druck ausüben müssen, immerhin bedeutete es, noch einmal ausgiebig Zeit mit Beverly alleine verbringen zu dürfen, bevor sie zu dritt sein würden. Beverly bewegte sich träge in ihrem Liegestuhl und öffnete die Augen. Als sie seinen liebevollen Blick sah, lächelte sie.

„Jean-Luc?“

„Hm?“

Sie wackelte mit den Füßen und er verstand. Langsam stand er auf und besorgte sich einen Hocker, mit dem er sich zu ihr setzte und ihre von der Schwangerschaft geschwollenen Beine massierte.

Sie summte genießerisch vor sich hin und Jean-Luc war glücklich. Er hatte nur Augen für Beverly und sah die dunklen Gestalten nicht, die sie beobachteten.

 


End file.
